Tout peut changer en quelques secondes
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Depuis leur retour d'Italie, les choses se passent bien pour Bella et Edward. Mais cette dernière souhaite mettre les choses en ordre avec Jasper et Jacob. Edward accepte pour le premier, ne supportant pas le loup, et il ne sait pas que cela changera leur vie en quelques secondes.
1. Chapitre 0

**Ajout en date du 09 mars 2013**

_Un sondage est disponible sur mon profil concernant la publication de la version temporelle continue pour cette histoire. Pour les anonymes, aucun soucis, venez me donner votre avis sur Facebook ou en **review anonyme sur le chapitre 0 ** (même si je préfère la première option) ^^_

* * *

**Bonjour/Bonsoir *-***

Comme annoncé en mai dernier, cette histoire va subir une réécriture ainsi qu'une meilleure mise en page pour certains chapitres. Sans oublier une correction.

Je compte prendre de l'avance dans les chapitres afin de publier un fichier par semaine (voir même plus). Et cette republication ira jusqu'à l'épilogue.

Je sais que certains n'ont pas aimé cette décision, mais je ne pouvais plus publier en sachant que les chapitres précédents étaient de vraies tortures pour les yeux niveau orthographe, syntaxe et conjugaison.

Toujours est-il que malgré le retard que les corrections ont pris, ma béta ayant dû terminer la correction d'une longue fanfiction avant celle-ci, cela ne serait plus tarder.

Je vais garder cette note en premier chapitre et publier le « vrai » chapitre 1 à sa suite. Mais les autres n'arriveront pas avant fin janvier. Si je fais cela comme ça, c'est parce que s'il y a bien une chose que je ne souhaite pas, c'est perdre la trace des lecteurs et leur reviews. Je n'aime pas quand certains auteurs suppriment leur histoire et les commentaires « positifs ou négatifs » qui vont avec. C'est un manque flagrant de respect pour moi. Et ne souhaitant pas que « ce fichier » soit supprimé par ce site de publication , je préfère publier le premier chapitre.

J'avais aussi expliqué que je publierai la version « normale » ou plutôt originale avec les sauts temporels… et la version « temporelle continue » par la suite.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Voilà …**

**A très bientôt peut-être,**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_*Désolé pour les fautes de cette note, elle n'a pas été corrigée*_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Tout peut changer en quelques secondes.

**Genre** : Romance / Family / Drama.

**Couple ****principal** : Jasper/Bella.

**Couples ****secondaires** : Vous les connaitrez au fur et à mesure.

**Rated** : M _pour __scènes __de __sexe __explicites __et __violence._

**Warning** : Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, certaines scènes pourront choquer les âmes sensibles. Il y aura aussi la présence d'une relation homosexuelle entre hommes.

**Disclaimer **: Il est évident que les personnages issus de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu. Seuls quelques personnages seront de moi et je préviendrais en temps voulu.

**Mise ****en ****situation **: Tout ce qui se passe dans le tome 1 et 2 s'est déroulé ici… Les changements vont commencer un peu après le début du tome trois pour complètement changer le cours de l'histoire **d'Edward****/****Bella **en **Jasper****/****Bella**.

**Résumé** : Depuis leur retour d'Italie, les choses se passent bien pour Bella et Edward. Mais cette dernière souhaite mettre les choses en ordre avec Jasper et Jacob. Edward accepte pour le premier et il ne sait pas que cela changera leur vie en quelques secondes.

**Béta ****correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note ****d****'****auteur** : Que dire… je ne sais même pas si des lecteurs s'aventureront par ici. Donc, je vais faire court et simple : Bonne (re)lecture *-*

**Note ****Vivi** : J'aimerais dire un grand merci à Jes de nous faire bav… rêver avec ses histoires et de continuer à me faire confiance pour les corrections. J'espère ne pas avoir oublié de fautes ^^'. Bonne lecture (ou relecture pour d'autres ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre****1**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Edward était revenu, un mois que ma routine avait repris son cours d'avant ce putain d'anniversaire… où ma vie avait sombré dans le noir pendant environ six mois.

J'avais repris mes liens affectifs avec les Cullen, sauf Jasper car j'avais peur, mais pas de lui. Il restait distant avec moi, donc je pensais qu'il voulait que je reste distante avec lui. Alice, elle, restait Alice. Hier encore, elle m'avait emmenée trois heures à Port Angeles pour faire les boutiques. Elle m'avait même fait acheter des sous-vêtements que j'étais en train d'enfiler sous ma nouvelle nuisette, en soie bleu nuit, qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Je me recoiffai un peu et sortis pour rejoindre mon adonis de petit-ami vampire qui m'attendait dans ma chambre comme chaque jour depuis un mois. Je pris une grande respiration car aujourd'hui, j'avais l'espoir de passer un grand cap dans ma relation avec Edward. J'ouvris la porte et remarquai qu'il était allongé sur mon lit, les deux bras derrière sa tête.

« Il est magnifique » pensai-je.

- Tu es splendide Bella, non, en fait il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ta beauté. Si j'avais eu un cœur au moment où tu as passé cette porte, il se serait arrêté à cet instant même, mon amour.

- Merci, balbutiai-je.

Je vins me poser près de lui dans le lit puis, avec un élan d'adrénaline, je me posai directement sur lui à califourchon sans plus de cérémonie. Au moment où j'allais me pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser, il me dit :

- Attends Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Dans sa voix, je pouvais entendre de la surprise mais aussi un peu de désir.

« C'est dans la poche » pensai-je en moi-même avant de lui répondre :

- Je veux faire l'amour avec l'homme que j'aime tout simplement.

Sans plus d'explications, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Étonnamment, il me rendit mon baiser avec autant de fougue que moi, mais toujours avec cette satanée sécurité, c'est-à-dire en m'interdisant l'accès de l'intérieur de sa bouche. Cela me mit en colère, je me dégageai alors de ce baiser, malgré l'envie de continuer et lui criai dessus :

- Arrête de m'interdire ta bouche Edward s'il te plaît !

- Non mon amour, tu sais très bien que c'est pour ta sécurité alors arrête de…

Il poursuivit encore plus calmement, en touchant ma joue de ses doigts froids, ce qui me grisa encore un peu plus :

- … Tu sais très bien que je le veux autant que toi bébé, mais je ne peux pas…

Je le coupai en posant mon index sur sa bouche, lui montrant ainsi que j'en avais assez de cette explication.

Je descendis de lui, comprenant que je n'avais aucune chance et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, cela faisait au moins cinq jours que se déroulait cette même scène.

Il me plaça sous la couette, en m'offrant ses bras. Je posai ma tête sur son torse et il me chanta ma berceuse comme il le faisait chaque nuit. A la différence que demain, nous serons samedi et que par conséquent, il sera là à mon réveil.

Morphée m'ouvrit son monde quelques instants plus tard.

_« J'étais allongée dans notre clairière avec Edward à mes côtés, il me caressait le bas-ventre sans aucune barrière de tissu, car nous étions totalement nus. Il commença à m'embrasser le cou, la clavicule, ensuite la poitrine où il s'attarda. Il glissa ensuite jusqu'à mon intimité humide de plaisir. _

_Une immense vague de bien-être me submergea quelques minutes plus tard. _

_Je le tirai vers ma bouche par les cheveux et il commença à m'embrasser langoureusement, laissant nos langues esquisser une danse sensuelle. Sans m'en rendre compte, je sentis quelque chose de froid et de très dur à l'entrée de mon intimité et d'un coup de reins… il me pénétra. Je gémis contre sa bouche, il grogna contre la mienne et s'en suivit une longue chorégraphie de va-et-vient lents mais profonds._

_Après ce qui me parut des heures, je commençai à jouir autour de lui. Nous nous abandonnâmes au plaisir de la chair ensemble. _

_Après avoir voyagé au 7ème ciel, il se plaça à côté de moi sur la couverture et je me blottis dans ses bras de marbre._

_Sans m'en rendre compte, un vent glacial fouetta mon visage et je me retrouvai seule dans cette clairière. Je me mis à crier après Edward quand je me réveillai en sursaut. »_

- Chut, tout va bien mon amour, c'était un mauvais rêve, je suis là, je suis là.

- Edward, je suis désolée, fis-je en me blottissant dans les bras de mon adonis.

- Ce n'est rien, rendors-toi mon bébé, je reste près de toi.

- Non, je ne veux plus dormir, quelle heure est-il s'il te plaît ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Il est encore tôt pour te lever Bella, rendors-toi s'il te plaît, me dit-il avec quelque chose dans sa voix qui était différent… comme une supplique.

- NON, je ne veux plus dormir et si tu ne veux pas me dire quelle heure il est, je vais regarder moi-même.

Je joignis le geste à la parole et regardai le réveil qui affichait 3h46 du matin. Merde, il était tôt.

Edward ne dit plus rien, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas mais je ne m'en formalisai pas plus que ça et je m'assis à côté de lui. Mes yeux se posèrent sur son entrejambe très … comment dire… rebondie ou en avant. Enfin bref, en érection quoi.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive et me demandai à quoi Edward pouvait penser pour avoir une telle réaction physique, car même pendant mes vaines tentatives pour le séduire ces derniers jours, il n'avait jamais au grand jamais réagi de la sorte et je me demandai...

- A quoi penses-tu Bella, tu as encore cette petite ride entre les yeux ? Me demanda-t-il en coupant court à mes réflexions.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je remarquai qu'il s'était assis et que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

- Eh bien, c'est exactement la même question que je me posais à ton intention Edward. A quoi pensais-tu s'il te plaît ?

- Moi, à rien mon amour, à part au fait que je t'aime et que je ne te mérite pas.

- Ah, ok. Mais explique-moi alors l'érection que tu …

Et là, Edward plaça sa main sur ma bouche en vrillant un regard noir sur moi, provoquant ainsi un mouvement de recul de ma part. Il me dit d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas :

- Disons pour faire simple que tu as oublié que tu parles en dormant et que cette fois ton corps aussi a parlé…

Il baissa ensuite ses yeux sur son érection. Me revint alors en mémoire le souvenir de mon rêve et je devins certainement écarlate en deux secondes.

- Je suis désolée, pardon, pardon, pardon, je ne voulais pas…

- Chut, ne t'excuse pas Bella, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je suis le seul fautif dans cette histoire, car tu as plus de 18 ans et tu es condamnée à la chasteté tant que tu choisiras de m'aimer pour ne pas être blessée, c'est à moi de te présenter des excuses. Pardonne-moi mon amour.

- Eh bien, pour être tout à fait franche avec toi, j'ai du mal… j'ai envie de toi mais je t'aime, alors je tiendrai le coup jusqu'à mon diplôme et ensuite Carlisle me transformera, ainsi nous pourrons laisser libre court à notre amour.

Après cette discussion, je me rendormis en entendant ma berceuse, dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais et que je pensais aimer toute l'éternité.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Les jours passèrent et une routine s'était installée. Edward venait me chercher le matin, me raccompagnait le soir et revenait quand Charlie dormait, mais quelque chose ou plutôt plusieurs choses me turlupinaient depuis un petit moment.

Je devais en parler à Edward dès que je serais dans sa voiture.

A cet instant, la cloche sonna et je sortis de la classe aussi vite que possible et rejoignis mon vampire qui m'attendait près de sa belle Volvo. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'engageai la conversation dans le vif du sujet.

- Edward, je veux aller voir Jacob à la Push…

A cet instant je vis qu'il allait protester alors j'enchainai :

- … et j'aimerais avoir une conversation avec Jasper, car cette situation je ne la supporte plus. Je dois mettre les choses à plat avec lui car je pense qu'il me déteste et je veux savoir pourquoi.

- Oh mon amour, Jasper ne te déteste pas mon bébé, il… Écoute je vais passer par la villa pour en discuter avec lui mais pour ce qui est de ce clébard…

Je lui fis de gros yeux noirs.

- … Oups, je reformule. Pour ce qui est de Jacob, je ne veux pas que tu ailles là-bas, c'est trop dangereux pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu coures un quelconque danger.

Sur ce, il démarra et j'en conclus que la discussion était close. Mais il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, Edward allait parler à Jasper de mon malaise quant à cette distance qu'il mettait entre nous.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Arrivés à la villa, Edward demanda à Jasper de le suivre dehors. Alice affichait un merveilleux sourire.

Nous discutions depuis environ 15 bonnes minutes quand les garçons passèrent la porte d'entrée sous une blague salace d'Emmett, pour ne pas changer. Edward monta à l'étage sans un regard pour moi et ensuite, tout le monde avait disparu sauf Jasper qui vint s'accroupir devant moi et qu'il qui me dit, calmement :

- Bella, je souhaite m'excuser pour la distance que j'ai mise entre nous mais je pensais que tu le souhaitais car moi aussi je souffre de cette distance. Je suis le seul qui n'ait pas de relation avec toi et tu feras bientôt partie de la famille en tant que vampire, alors que puis-je faire pour changer cette situation ? Je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas, mis à part, bien sûr, te transformer immédiatement, me dit-il un sourire en coin.

- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas avoir gain de cause. Je veux dire, je pensais que tu me détestais… je n'ai pensé à rien, à vrai dire, alors as-tu une idée car moi, là, à l'instant je sèche un peu, dis-je gênée.

- Que dirais-tu si je t'invite au restaurant ce soir ? Je te rassure, avant que vous arriviez, Alice a vu ma discussion avec toi et Edward ainsi que nous deux dans un restaurant à Port Angeles et il n'y a eu aucun mort… à part moi bien sûr.

Il affichait en cet instant un sourire sadique qui me glaça le sang.

- Eh bien, j'aimerais volontiers aller au restaurant ce soir avec toi, mais de un Charlie ne voudra sûrement pas et de deux, je ne sais pas si Edward acceptera de me laisser aller seule avec toi. Ne le prends pas mal mais c'est une vraie mère poule envers ma sécurité depuis qu'il m'a quittée.

- Je vois… hum… eh bien, je vais t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, Charlie a été contacté par Alice il y a moins d'une demi-heure en lui demandant si tu pouvais allez faire du shopping avec elle à Port Angeles et Edward ne sera pas un problème, il sait que je peux me contrôler à présent.

- Alors dans ce cas, passe me prendre à 19h et nous irons diner, enfin, je dinerai avec toi. Ne me mords pas, lui dis-je l'air taquin.

Et à cet instant, je ne sus pas ce qu'il me passa par la tête. Je me penchai en avant et pris Jasper dans mes bras.

**Jasper Pov**

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que je me retrouvais dans ses bras chauds. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, ni quoi faire. Je n'avais jamais, au grand jamais, pris quelqu'un dans mes bras, à part des vampires, et cela me fit drôle.

Je restais figé et raide comme un piquet. Je coupai même ma respiration mais je sentais contre mon torse la pulsation de son cœur et cela commença à monopoliser mon esprit.

J'appelai Edward par la pensée et deux secondes plus tard, Bella était dans les bras de mon frère et je sentis Alice dans les miens.

**Bella Pov**

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris, mais à en croire sa réaction, Jasper n'avait pas aimé.

J'étais dans les bras d'Edward et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de pleurer. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, car Jasper m'avait dit plus tôt qu'il ne me détestait pas, mais je me sentais comme rejetée par sa froideur lors de mon étreinte amicale.

Après plusieurs minutes, Edward me raccompagna en me disant que je pouvais toujours annuler le diner avec Jasper, mais au fond de moi, je ne savais pas pourquoi, je ne le désirais pas. Je voulais aller à ce repas avec lui, pour mieux le connaître, pour connaître un Jasper en étant humaine comme j'avais fait avec tous les autres Cullen.

Ainsi, quand je serai comme eux, il n'y aura aucune différence d'affection avec mes nouveaux frères et sœurs.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Edward me déposa et m'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche en me souhaitant une bonne soirée. Il m'expliqua qu'avec Emmett, Alice et Rosalie, ils allaient chasser aux frontières du Canada et qu'ils ne seraient pas là avant demain matin mais que s'il y avait le moindre problème, il arriverait dans l'heure qui suivrait. Il m'assura aussi que Carlisle et Esmée restaient à la villa en cas de souci avec Jasper, mais me rassura qu'Alice n'avait rien vu de négatif.

Je sortis de sa voiture et le regardai s'éloigner avec le sentiment étrange que ma vie allait prendre un tournant important.

**Edward Pov**

Alice m'avait affirmé qui si j'empêchais ma Bella d'aller à ce diner avec Jasper, elle pourrait ne jamais me le pardonner et en être très malheureuse. Et depuis mon retour d'Italie, je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais la rendre malheureuse.

Je devais partir chasser avec mes frères et sœurs mais avant je devais demander à Carlisle et Esmée de surveiller de loin la soirée de ma Bella, car je n'avais pas confiance en Jasper, d'ailleurs lui non plus. Je n'arrêtais pas de lire ses pensées qui n'étaient qu'interrogations sur le bon déroulement de la soirée.

Mais il était poussé par Alice qui confirmait à 99 % qu'il n'y aurait aucun accident durant leur diner, Jasper lui faisait donc plaisir en y allant. En plus, je savais qu'il ne détestait pas ma Bella mais je savais également qu'il n'avait pas envie de ce diner. Il n'aimait pas sa nature si insignifiante d'humaine.

**Jasper Pov**

J'embrassai Alice une dernière fois, je regardai Edward dans les yeux et lui demandai mentalement s'il n'avait pas changé d'avis.

Je ressentais émanant de lui des sentiments de peur, d'angoisse mais aussi de résignation. Je comprenais qu'il était comme moi, il voulait faire plaisir à sa moitié.

Je pris donc les clés de la Mercedes de Carlisle et me mis en route pour mon calvaire.

Et je le pensais !

Une soirée avec Bella… je l'appréciais, mais c'était une humaine, rien qu'une humaine. Devoir passer toute une soirée dans un restaurant, faire semblant de manger un minimum entouré d'humains, tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres et dont les émotions seraient le sexe en grande partie, promettait franchement d'être une soirée de merde.

Je stoppai la voiture devant chez Bella, j'en descendis mais je vis qu'elle était déjà sortie et qu'elle avait atteint la portière côté passager. Je me réinstallai devant le volant pendant qu'elle prenait place sur le siège à côté du mien.

Le reste du chemin se fit sous silence. Enfin pas émotionnellement, car Bella restait une attraction à elle toute seule. Si j'étais aveugle, je penserais que nous étions plus de deux dans cette voiture.

Peur, angoisse, joie, appréhension, stress et un sentiment dont je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus, ce qui était une première mais je ne me formalisai pas, inondaient l'habitacle de la voiture.

**Bella Pov**

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, j'étais folle tout simplement.

Depuis que je m'étais installée sur ce maudit siège, je ressentais comme une attraction envers le conducteur de cette voiture qui n'était autre que Jasper.

Jasper et pas Edward…

Je devais faire un cauchemar, car je ne rêvais pas.

Je ressentais exactement la même attraction qu'envers Edward, la fois où nous avions regardé une vidéo en cours de biologie, au début de mon arrivée à Forks.

Pour me remettre les idées en place, je mis mes mains sur la tête et essayai de penser à Edward et ses mains sur moi, ses baisers et l'étreinte avec Jasper… STOP !

« Ma pauvre, arrête de penser cela ira mieux » pensai-je.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jasper qui avait l'air calme, même très calme par rapport à moi. Je me dis que j'étais bête et folle. J'avais envie de lui demander de faire demi-tour quand il s'arrêta brusquement et me regarda :

- Bella…

Il me dit cela dans un souffle, un murmure et je me demandai même si j'aurais dû l'entendre.

- Oui, Jasper. Il y a un problème ? Demandai-je.

- Euh… eh bien… en fait, oui Bella, il y a un problème et même un très gros problème vois-tu !

- Écoute, je suis désolée mais je n'aurais pas dû te forcer à devenir ami avec moi…

Je baissai la tête car je ne pensais pas un traître mot de ce que je disais, je me sentais même étrangement sereine, cela devait être Jasper qui m'envoyait des vagues de calme.

- … je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu fais demi-tour, ajoutai-je.

**Jasper Pov**

Je n'en croyais pas mes capteurs sensoriels !

Depuis un bon moment, mon corps était irrémédiablement attiré vers ce qui se trouvait sur mon côté droit, qui n'était autre que Bella, et là elle me demandait de faire demi-tour.

Au moment où j'allais redémarrer, je ressentis une immense vague de sérénité et de ce sentiment inconnu made in Bella qui me frappèrent de plein fouet.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvai lèvres contre lèvres avec Bella Swan, la femme de mon frère, la meilleure amie de ma femme, une humaine banale.

J'allais enlever ma bouche de la sienne quand elle répondit en bougeant ses lèvres avec un abandon sans nom. Je me mis également à y répondre.

Moi, Jasper Cullen Hale, fut déconnecté du monde pendant une période indéterminée en goûtant au paradis, qui n'était autre que les lèvres de cette petite humaine qui m'envoyait vagues de plaisir sur vagues de désir en boucle. La seule chose dont je me rendis compte, c'était que mes mains étaient placées de chaque côté de son visage et que les siennes fourrageaient mes cheveux.

**Bella Pov**

Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? J'aimais Edward et là, j'embrassais Jasper, son frère. Il fallait que j'arrête !

Mais au moment où je voulus le repousser, mes mains partirent se nicher dans ses cheveux blonds.

J'étais un pantin lié à ses lèvres depuis je ne savais combien de temps, en fait, je me rendais compte, là, que je manquais même d'air alors je me forçai mentalement à lâcher ses lèvres en me mettant des centaines de claques mentales.

J'y parvins et ouvris les yeux pour voir ceux couleur or de Jasper en train de me fixer, avec certainement la même expression que mon visage lui envoyait.

Sans rien dire, je me repositionnai sur mon siège, car dans le baiser, nous avions tous les deux déplacés nos corps vers le milieu de la voiture. Je regardai ensuite droit devant moi et je ne savais plus où me mettre. Un sentiment de culpabilité et de peur envers Edward s'immisça en moi à chaque seconde.

S'il apprenait ça, il allait me quitter pour de bon et je n'y survivrais pas, pas une deuxième fois. En plus, à l'heure qu'il était, il devait déjà être en route pour me tuer de ses propres mains car Alice avait dû tout voir…

Je sentis le trou béant de ma poitrine resurgir sans crier gare, j'entendis des pleurs aussi. Je regardai Jasper qui était très concentré sur la route, serrant le volant trop fort mais il ne dit rien, il ne pleurait pas non plus.

Alors d'où venaient ces pleurs ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la radio mais elle était éteinte. Et ce fut l'illumination.

« Idiote, Bella, ma fille, c'est toi qui pleure » pensai-je.

Je sentis la voiture s'arrêter, mais je ne bougeai pas, mon trou béant dans la poitrine m'avait complètement clouée sur place.

**Jasper Pov**

J'étais maintenant devant chez elle depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes mais rien, elle ne bougeait pas. Je ressentais toujours cette souffrance insupportable qu'elle m'envoyait, et je me demandai comment elle arrivait à la supporter. Je ne dis rien, je n'avais même rien dit de tout le trajet du retour, je ne savais pas quoi dire d'ailleurs. Je pensais juste que j'étais un vampire mort, parce que si ce n'était pas Edward qui me tuait, ce serait ma femme.

Alice, mon Alice à qui je venais d'offrir une vision de moi embrassant une autre, pire encore, sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, la femme ou plutôt l'âme sœur de mon frère.

Et comme un idiot, je restais là, à tenir ce maudit volant et à regarder droit devant moi. J'avais envie qu'elle sorte, j'avais envie qu'elle ne soit jamais arrivée dans nos vies, car depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Forks, ma vie avait changé, ma famille me surveillait encore plus, avec le même sentiment toujours présent : le manque de confiance.

Il y avait eu ce fameux accident où j'avais voulu la tuer pour régler ce satané problème. J'avais eu une immense dispute avec Edward mais aussi avec Alice.

Sans parler du vide que Bella avait laissé après l'accident de l'anniversaire dans le cœur de toute ma famille, la haine que cette dernière éprouvait à mon égard. Même Alice en éprouvait, certes un grain de poussière dans l'univers mais c'était quand même là.

Et là, je venais juste de tromper ma femme, celle qui partageait mon éternité, ma non-vie depuis tellement d'années, celle qui m'avait appris à vivre autrement que dans la haine et la rage de tuer.

**Bella Pov**

A cet instant, je ressentis comme une rage inconnue qui me submergea. Je me retournai vers Jasper qui regardait toujours devant lui. Je reçus aussi de la haine… et là je compris que ça venait de lui, il m'en voulait, il me haïssait même.

Je me haïssais aussi d'ailleurs, je voulais juste mourir, je ne voulais pas regarder Edward quand il me dirait qu'il me quittait encore.

Alors, aussi mécaniquement que possible, je levai ma main en l'air et la portai avec toutes mes forces sur la joue de Jasper qui n'avait même pas bougé d'un cil. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?

Qu'il me tue ! J'étais déjà morte, je ne méritai plus de vivre. Je ne voulais plus vivre.

Mais Jasper ne réagit pas…

**Jasper Pov**

Je sentis un souffle frôler mon visage, ma joue pour être exact, mais je ne me retournai pas.

Cela empira car Bella commença à me marteler le torse de coups. Mais il y avait encore pire.

- Tue-moi putain, Jasper tue-moi je t'en supplie, je suis déjà morte de toute façon depuis tantôt, depuis que…

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

Je bloquai ses poings qui n'avaient pas arrêté de frapper mon torse, je la pris dans mes bras, sortit de la voiture et escaladai sa maison. Je passai par sa fenêtre, la déposai sur son lit, et sans un regard envers elle, je sortis en une seconde. Je me mis ensuite à courir aussi vite que je pouvais.

A cet instant, alors que je pensais que je devais réfléchir à comment me faire pardonner par Alice, je me sentis vide. Je décidai de continuer de courir aussi loin de cette petite maison où j'entendais des sanglots.

Tout en courant, je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais plus supporter la culpabilité qui me submergeait, car c'était bien la mienne que je ressentais, j'étais trop loin de Bella pour ressentir la sienne.

**Alice Pov**

Je chantais comme une folle dans la voiture car je voulais faire enrager Edward et Emmett quand une vision me glaça le sang.

_« Jasper quittant Forks, moi recroquevillée en position fœtale dans notre lit, Edward me caressant les cheveux, Esmée me caressant le dos » _

« Edward fais demi-tour immédiatement ! » pensai-je.

**Bella Pov**

Il était parti, sans même me mordre, sans même boire mon sang, sans même un regard pour moi, et je ne savais pas ce qui me peinait le plus.

J'étais fatiguée de ma vie, de toute cette souffrance que j'endurais par ma faute. Le fait que je n'arrivais pas à marcher sans tomber, le fait que je n'arrivais pas à déballer un fichu cadeau sans me couper et déclencher une réaction en chaine qui m'avait laissée comme pour morte pendant une longue période et maintenant, le fait que j'avais embrassé Jasper sans même savoir pourquoi, comment.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Criai-je.

- Bella, mon amour que se passe-t-il ?

- Oh, Edward, ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplie, ce n'était rien, rien, je t'aime et je... je… je …

- Que se passe-t-il mon bébé, je ne vais pas te quitter voyons, je suis juste parti chasser, mais je ne te quitte pas, me dit-il.

**Edward Pov**

Mon dieu, pardonnez-moi, je l'avais encore fait souffrir en partant, elle se sentait encore abandonnée.

Je la pris dans mes bras et m'allongeai sur son lit avec elle sur moi. Je caressai son dos en lui disant que je l'aimais, que je n'allais pas la quitter, que je ne partirais plus chasser ailleurs que dans Forks, que je m'excusais.

Ensuite, après avoir arrêté ses sanglots, je me mis à lui chanter sa berceuse et elle s'endormit dans mes bras glacés.

Cette nuit-là, je ne me souciais guère de ce détail car je savais qu'au fond d'elle, elle voulait sentir dans son sommeil que j'étais là avec elle, que je ne la quitterais pas.

Je n'avais pas arrêté une seule seconde de lui chanter sa berceuse de toute la nuit et je me promis de ne plus m'éloigner d'elle sauf si elle me le demandait. Je pensais même que si elle me redemandait de la transformer, je laisserais mon côté égoïste prendre le dessus et lui dirais simplement oui, car je l'aimais et je la voulais à mes côtés pour l'éternité.

**Jasper Pov**

Je courais depuis un bon moment quand une odeur familière toucha mes narines aiguisées de vampire.

- Victoria, me dis-je à moi-même.

Je me mis alors à la suivre, la piste était fraiche donc cela ne faisait pas longtemps que Victoria était passée par ici. Je pourrais peut-être me défouler de toute cette colère, cette haine et cette rage que j'avais envers moi-même.

Après quelques minutes, je tombai littéralement sur elle. Je ne cherchai même pas à lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici, je lui sautai dessus littéralement.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se défendre que je lui arrachai la tête.

Je n'avais même pas eu de difficultés, pffff…

Je pris tout mon temps, chose relative pour moi, pour lui arracher tous ses membres, puis, j'arrachai quelques branches afin de former un petit tas de bois. Je me saisis ensuite de deux bouts et à vitesse vampirique, allumai le feu où je jetai les restes de Victoria qui maintenant n'était plus.

J'étais fier de moi car je n'avais rien perdu de mon côté soldat depuis toutes ces années.

Je m'assis devant le spectacle des flammes violettes et ne pensai à rien d'autre qu'à cette femme qui rejoignait l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait, je n'étais pas une femme ! Pensai-je.

Je devais me résigner, moi, si je mourrais à l'instant, je me retrouverais seul de l'autre côté et quand Alice me rejoindrait, ou plutôt, quand elle quitterait ce monde pour celui-là, elle ne me rejoindrait pas.

Je me mis alors à sangloter pour la première fois de toute mon existence mais aucune larme ne coulait. Je sentis une immense boule dans ma gorge qui remplaça le sentiment de soif.

**Alice Pov**

Cela faisait maintenant un petit moment que j'avais sauté hors de la Volvo pour me diriger vers la forêt à la recherche de Jazz, ou son odeur, car je ne survivrais pas s'il me quittait, je l'aimais, il était toute ma raison de vivre, je l'avais attendu un long moment.

Quand je l'avais vu dans ce restaurant, j'avais su que je finirais mon existence avec lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de me quitter comme ça, sans explications.

Pendant que j'étais perdue à rechercher une trace de Jazz, je vis au loin une fumée violette s'élever dans les airs. Je pris cette direction car plus je m'approchais de la fumée, plus je sentais une odeur familière.

« Jazz » pensai-je.

Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre, arrivée près du bûcher, je lui sautai littéralement dessus. Il était assis devant les restes d'un vampire à ce qu'il me semblait mais je n'en avais cure. Je commençai à l'embrasser partout sur le visage, et commençai aussi à lui déboutonner sa chemise. Je fus même heureuse quand il répondit à mes caresses.

**Jasper Pov**

J'étais un vampire et je rêvais.

Je rêvais en ce moment qu'Alice et moi faisions l'amour dans cette forêt comme si notre non-vie en dépendait.

Nos corps dansaient en synchronisation, je la pénétrai aussi brutalement que sensuellement, elle bougeait des hanches en réponse à mes coups de reins. Je grognais comme jamais, car j'avais peur de me réveiller à tout instant.

- Je t'aime Alice, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, psalmodiai-je sans m'arrêter.

- Alors ne me quitte pas Jazz, je t'aime, je t'en prie reste, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu partes sans rien me dire ? Que tu me quittes comme un voleur ?

- Je… je…

Là, je dus avouer que je ne comprenais rien. Elle n'avait donc rien vu, elle n'avait donc pas vu mon acte horrible dans cette voiture contre les lèvres de cette humaine ?

- Reviens, Jasper, reviens avec moi, aime-moi, je t'en prie.

- Je ne te quitte pas Alice, oh mon Alice…

Et là, je me mis à l'embrasser passionnément.

* * *

**Et ****voilà ! ****Le ****premier ****chapitre ****est ****republié.** _Il __fait __16 __pages __et __5.343 __mots._

**J'espère que cette version réécrite et corrigée vous a plu. **

**Sachez que les reviews sont acceptées :p**

**A très bientôt,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 1 publié le 23 novembre 2011  
_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Tout peut changer en quelques secondes.

**Genre** : Romance / Family / Drama.

**Couple principal** : Jasper/Bella.

**Couples secondaires** : Vous les connaitrez au fur et à mesure.

**Rated** : M _pour scènes de sexe explicites et violence._

**Warning** : Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, certaines scènes pourront choquer les âmes sensibles. Il y aura aussi la présence d'une relation homosexuelle entre hommes.

**Disclaimer :** Il est évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu.

**Mise en situation :** Voir chapitre 1

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Alors, j'avais promis que je commencerais une publication chaque semaine, mais j'ai pris du retard, bcp de retard. Avec ma vie personnelle, ma béta qui croule aussi sous les corrections, mes fanfiction et co-écritures… je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je commence à publier un chapitre par mois. Si certains d'entre vous désires continuer à lire malgré ça, j'en suis ravie. Bonne lecture (ou relecture)

**Note Vivi** : Pourront-ils garder leur secret secret ? ^.^

* * *

**Réponses reviews anonymes** : Merci à toi Manganiark… ravie que cette histoire te plait, bonne lecture (ou relecture) (a) *Et puis, je vais bientôt t'envoyer le chapitre 5 à corriger, tiens-toi prête* :p

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

J'étais chez les Cullen, on jouait tous au Monopoly Star Wars. C'était Jasper qui gagnait.

_Jasper_, cela faisait plus d'un mois que cet épisode du baiser s'était passé, que je m'étais réveillée auprès d'Edward qui me suppliait de le pardonner pour m'avoir abandonnée de nouveau, ce qui m'avait surprise, puis j'avais compris qu'Alice n'avait rien vu, et sur ce laps de temps c'était la troisième fois que je me trouvais dans la même pièce que Jasper et je devais dire que cela me mettait plutôt mal à l'aise.

Je me souvenais encore de ma première confrontation avec lui.

Flashback

_« Je sortais de ma douche pour me retrouver plaquée contre le meuble de la salle de bains par Jasper qui avait un regard noir._

_- Ne dis rien à Edward, Bella, car si je perds Alice par ta faute, je tue ton père, ta mère et tous les gens qui comptent pour toi. Est-ce clair, dit-il avec beaucoup de haine dans la voix._

_- Oui, oui, balbutiai-je, la peur grimpant en deux secondes._

_- Maintenant, je veux que tu te tiennes aussi loin de moi que possible…_

_Sa voix était moins froide qu'avant mais toujours aussi ferme._

_- … invente n'importe quoi, mais je ne veux plus me retrouver seul avec toi car… car …_

_- Car ? _

_Et le silence s'installa, je commençais réellement à frissonner, mais étrangement pas de peur, car je venais de me rendre compte que je ne portais qu'une petite serviette autour de moi, que l'eau dégoulinait sur mon visage, que le corps de marbre du blond était plaqué contre moi et cela me fit tout bizarre car je n'avais pas froid mais très chaud tout à coup._

_- Bella, souffla-t-il._

_Il était à quelques centimètres de mon visage et la seule chose que je sus dire sur le même ton que lui fut :_

_- Jasper._

_Et là, pour la deuxième fois en une semaine, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser que je qualifierais de passionné, de langoureux, de bestial. Je lâchai ma serviette que je tenais contre ma poitrine sans réfléchir pour placer mes mains dans ses cheveux que je décoiffais avec force. »_

_Fin du flashback_

**Jasper Pov**

J'étais à table avec toute ma famille jouant à un jeu complètement stupide quand je ressentis une vague de plaisir déferler sur moi, je me tournai vers Rosalie et Emmett mais cela ne semblait pas venir de là. Je regardai Edward pour voir qui avait des pensées peu chastes mais il était normal, aucun regard précis et là je me mis à réciter les noms des planètes, en pensée, présentes sur le plateau du jeu tout en m'excusant d'une soif urgente et quittai ensuite la pièce immédiatement. Je quittai également la maison et enfourchai ma moto – une Ducatti rouge – et démarrai au quart de tour puis filai directement vers Seattle. Tout au long du trajet, je récitais tout ce qui me passait par la tête.

Bon sang, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils insistent pour jouer tous ensemble à ce jeu que je détestais encore plus à présent. Cette partie qui m'avait obligé à rester dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Sans le vouloir, je repensai à notre première altercation qui avait suivi l'épisode du baiser, le jour même où j'avais détruit Victoria.

Flashback

_« J'attendais devant la maison des Swan depuis un moment pour aller parler et demander à Bella de la fermer car visiblement, vu que j'étais encore vivant et qu'Alice ne m'avait pas quitté, l'épisode du baiser était passé entre les mailles du filet des visons d'Alice et des dons d'Edward._

_J'en voulais à mort à Bella d'exister, de vivre, d'être juste là… car je ne voulais pas perdre Alice par sa faute, elle, insignifiante humaine. Et alors que je ruminais, je n'avais pas vu que mes pas m'avaient mené jusqu'à sa chambre où elle n'était pas. Une colère noire s'empara de moi et laissa mes sens me dicter. Ils m'informèrent qu'elle était dans la pièce d'à côté. Je traversai sa chambre et le couloir en un millième de seconde, ouvris la porte avec un peu trop de force et la plaquai sans ménagement en lui disant avec toute ma haine envers son existence :_

_- Ne dis rien à Edward Bella, car si je perds Alice par ta faute, je tue ton père, ta mère et tous les gens qui comptent pour toi. Est-ce clair !_

_Et crois-moi insignifiante humaine, je ne plaisante pas, voulus-je rajouter. _

_- Oui, oui, balbutia-t-elle avec des vagues de peur qui me frappèrent à toute vitesse._

_- Maintenant, je veux que tu te tiennes aussi loin de moi que possible._

_Pour qu'elle comprenne mieux, j'essayai d'être un peu moins agressif, du moins si c'était possible dans mon état et continuai :_

_-Invente n'importe quoi mais je ne veux plus me retrouver seul avec toi car… car…_

_Et là le choc, car pour essayer d'être encore moins agressif vu que je ressentais toujours cette peur émanant d'elle, je baissai le regard pour réfléchir aux bonnes parole et me rendis compte que nous étions dans une salle de bains, que cette insignifiante chose était très collée à mon corps ou plutôt que j'étais très collé au sien, et qu'en plus elle était seulement recouverte d'une serviette, sans oublier l'eau qui dégoulinait de son visage. _

_Là je n'arrivais plus à penser clairement… et j'en fus déstabilisé._

_- Car ? Me demanda-t-elle la peur présente dans la voix, ainsi qu'un sentiment d'interrogation. _

_Il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué le rapprochement de nos deux corps, qu'elle ne pouvait pas sentir son cœur battre aussi clairement que moi à cet instant. Mais moi, je pouvais sentir son cœur tambouriner contre ma poitrine, sentir sa chaleur corporelle m'irradier tout le torse, torse qui d'habitude était froid comme la mort que je représentais. _

_Et une chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé sentir en présence d'une humaine entra en action. Je sentis mon entrejambe se durcir sous la chaleur qui émanait de cette femme qui passa d'insignifiante à désirable._

_- Bella, soufflai-je les mots sortant de ma bouche sans même m'en rendre compte._

_- Jasper, souffla-t-elle quelques secondes après moi avec une vague de désir._

_Et là, pour la deuxième fois de mon existence de vampire, je posai mes lèvres sur celle d'une humaine, et pas n'importe quelle humaine en plus, mais Bella, la maladresse incarnée, la banalité incarnée, mais aussi depuis à peine une minute, le désir incarné._

_Elle vint placer ses mains dans mes cheveux et joua avec. Mais ensuite, une différence se fit sentir contre mon torse alors je quittai ses lèvres sans difficulté pour voir ce qu'il en était. Je remarquai que c'était sa serviette qui avait glissé au sol et la seule pensée qui traversa mon cerveau fut : « MA-GNI-FI-QUE » _

_Fin du flashback_

**Carlisle Pov **_(Retour en arrière)_

Esmée était euphorique aujourd'hui car elle m'avait demandé d'organiser un repas, où Bella serait d'ailleurs la seule à manger, pour que tout le monde soit réuni afin de leur annoncer notre prochain remariage. Nous adorions renouveler nos vœux dans l'intimité et maintenant que la famille était à nouveau réunie, ma femme voulait en profiter au maximum. J'avais demandé à Edward d'inviter Bella à la maison ce soir, j'avais même pris les devants en demandant à Charlie si Bella pouvait dormir à la villa, cette dernière n'en serait que plus heureuse. Donc il fallait juste attendre les enfants.

Alice et Jasper étaient encore en retard, depuis un petit moment, on ne les voyait quasiment plus, à peine le lycée terminé ils disparaissaient en forêt et revenaient juste pour se changer.

- Toujours en retard, fait chier, Rose et moi on aurait aussi voulu continuer ce que l'on faisait, râla Emmett.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder Emmett, dit Esmée avec cette émotion cachée dans la voix.

- Salut tout le monde, fit Alice en entrant comme un boulet de canon et en allant faire la bise à Bella qui était assise sur les genoux de mon fils Edward.

Ce dernier était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas entendu Alice.

- Alice, Jasper, quand nous avons des invités, j'aimerais que vous soyez à l'heure. Je ne vous ai pas éduqués comme ça, les réprimanda Esmée.

- Désolé, c'est ma faute Esmée, j'ai voulu chasser pour plus de sécurité, expliqua Jasper avec tout son calme.

Comme à son habitude, pensai-je. Il chassait de plus en plus afin d'éviter un nouveau désastre avec Bella.

Je vis ensuite Edward réprimer un sourire qui lui était propre et cela me réchauffa le cœur car quand il avait dû quitter Bella, j'avais perdu mon fils et là, le voir heureux avec elle, je me disais que Dieu existait même pour nous les vampires.

Esmée partit à la cuisine chercher les quelques apéritifs qu'elle avait expressément fait pour notre belle-fille, les discussions allaient aussi bon train, Emmett proposa même une partie de Monopoly, celui que Rosalie lui avait offert quelques jours plus tôt.

La partie était amusante mais j'avais hâte d'en finir car Esmée et moi allions leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle, ainsi que le fait important que nous partions sur son île pour notre lune de miel pendant un mois entier. Je savais déjà que les enfants ne seraient pas contents qu'on les quitte mais cela faisait quand même près de 10 ans que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé avec ma femme en intimité, sans eux, et cela nous manquait, surtout maintenant que tous nos enfants avaient trouvé l'amour et qu'un sentiment de plénitude avait rempli les murs de cette villa.

« Edward, merci encore d'avoir gardé le secret mon fils, et je te remercie aussi d'avoir enfin ouvert les yeux sur Bella et toi, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Tout se passera bien entre vous, j'en suis convaincu. Mais sache aussi que si Bella le veut toujours, dès notre retour de l'île d'Esmée, je la transformerai » Pensai-je pour que lui seul entende.

Je le vis acquiescer mais je voyais dans ses yeux une tristesse que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Il ne voulait pas que Bella soit comme nous, étant convaincu qu'elle perdrait son âme, et cela mon fils ne pouvait l'accepter. Pourtant je le connaissais et je savais qu'au plus profond de lui, il souhaitait de tout son être pouvoir vivre avec elle en tant que vampire, comme nous.

- Je suis désolé, je pars chasser, j'en ai besoin immédiatement, à tantôt, dit Jasper tout à trac en pleine partie.

Et il sortit de la salle à manger sans plus de cérémonie.

Je pouvais vous dire qu'Esmée, si aimante d'habitude, avait lancé un regard noir dans la direction qu'avait pris son fils à toute hâte. Je la connaissais assez pour savoir que ce sentiment ne durerait pas, mais cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle voulait annoncer notre renouvellement de vœux et Jasper venait de tout gâcher. Mais moi, je préférais qu'il parte chasser plutôt qu'il ne blesse Bella.

**Edward Pov**

Ma soirée qui était bien lancée pour être merveilleuse, avait plutôt mal commencé. J'étais passé prendre Bella qui était très stressée par ce diner. Elle était au courant qu'elle dormirait chez moi pour la première fois et elle devait sûrement avoir peur de dormir dans une villa remplie de vampires qui pourraient entendre ce qu'elle disait en dormant. Mais j'avais demandé à mon père si un somnifère bloquerait cet état de fait et il m'avait confirmé qu'elle ne parlerait pas de la nuit, à mon plus grand malheur.

Ensuite, pendant l'apéritif, Emmett n'avait pas arrêté pas de me lancer par la pensée des images interdites au moins de 18 ans de Bella et moi. Je n'avais eu qu'une envie, c'était de me lever et de lui arracher la tête mais je m'étais retenu pour ma mère car cette soirée était importante pour elle ainsi que pour Carlisle.

J'avais tellement essayé de penser à autre chose que je n'avais même pas entendu Alice entrer. La soirée avait continué et Emmett avait abandonné ses pensées salaces.

Nous jouions à présent au Monopoly en famille et j'étais heureux, la femme de ma vie ou plutôt la femme de mon existence était là, à mes côtés, avec mes parents ainsi que mes frères et sœurs, comme une famille humaine et cela me comblait comme jamais.

« Kamino, Naboo, Utapau, Endor, Tatouine… » Pensa Jasper.

- Je suis désolé, je pars chasser, j'en ai besoin immédiatement, à tantôt, dit-il à voix haute en liant le geste à la parole.

Et là, plus de Jasper. Bella, elle, se raidit.

Je ne pouvais peut-être pas lire dans ses pensées, mais j'étais persuadé qu'elle s'en voulait car c'était à cause d'elle si Jasper devait partir chasser. Je lui caressai le dos pour l'apaiser et la détendre. Esmée se leva de table, je ne voulais pas, à cet instant, lire ses pensées car en ce moment j'étais convaincu que je ne la reconnaîtrais pas, car ils avaient, elle et mon père, une adorable nouvelle à nous annoncer et Jasper venait de gâcher sa joie.

Bella dîna seule pour mon plus grand malheur, ensuite je lui proposai de monter dans notre chambre, j'appuyai même sur le « notre » et un sourire timide se plaça sur ses lèvres. Je les embrassai alors rapidement en me disant que bientôt je ne devrais plus me retenir et que je pourrais l'embrasser comme je le voulais depuis la toute première fois que je l'avais entendu me dire « je t'aime ».

Nous étions sur notre lit depuis à peine dix minutes quand Bella se redressa sur les coudes et me fit face.

- Edward, c'est la première fois que je dors ici et je suis comme qui dirait… hum…

- Bébé, qu'y a-t-il, dis-moi ? Tu as peur, tu as froid, tu as faim ?

- Non c'est juste que j'aime avoir quelques minutes humaines, mais je suis assez mal à l'aise avec toute ta famille dans la villa à vrai dire. Disons que je suis humaine avec des besoins qui… enfin…

- Oh, eh bien ma Bella…

Et je la pris dans mes bras car là, à cet instant, je ne pouvais me mettre à sa place et elle devait se sentir mal de me dire cela. Je continuai ensuite :

- Je vais te laisser et entrainer ma famille dans les bois pour une petite partie de chasse. Est-ce qu'une heure t'irait ?

- Oui, je suis désolée Edward, mais… merci.

Je l'embrassai sur le front et descendis, ma famille étant déjà debout et m'attendant car malheureusement, ils avaient entendu notre conversation. J'espérais que Bella n'y penserait pas, elle !

Je remarquai que tout le monde semblait mal à l'aise par rapport à ça et qu'ils comprenaient son besoin d'intimité. Sans plus de cérémonie, nous sortîmes pour diner à notre tour et je laissai mes sens de vampire prendre le pouvoir.

**Bella Pov**

J'étais assise sur le lit d'Edward et me jetai sur mon sac une fois que je n'entendis plus rien. Je recherchai frénétiquement mon portable, cadeau d'Edward et tapai un sms.

_« Je suis désolée, pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas fait exprès._

_J'ai essayé de penser à autre chose mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Où es-tu ? Moi je suis seule pour une bonne heure. B »_

J'attendis à peine une minute et reçus sa réponse.

_« Je suis à Seattle, je devais partir sinon Edward aurait tout découvert et on ne serait plus de ce monde. Je pense que j'ai réussi à ne pas penser à toi. Je regrette d'être parti, mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il vaut mieux éviter de nous voir Bella. Au fait à quoi pensais-tu ou à qui pensais- tu ? J »_

Je remarquai que je pleurais quand je vis une larme tomber sur mon portable. Je l'essuyai et me rallongeai pour prendre deux minutes à vider mon esprit et repenser à ce que je pensais à table plus tôt dans la soirée.

Flash-back

_« Nous nous embrassions quand Jasper quitta mes lèvres. J'étais persuadée qu'il allait partir, ou pire me tuer… mais non, rien ne vint. J'ouvris donc les yeux que j'avais visiblement fermés pour constater qu'il me couvait littéralement des yeux._

_- Jasper, dis-je à bout de souffle. _

_- Oh, Bella. Tu es magnifique !_

_Il me caressa la joue en croisant de nouveau mon regard et lentement, tellement lentement pour un vampire, il rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa comme jamais. Dès qu'il les toucha, il caressa ma lèvre inférieure de sa langue pour, je suppose, me demander l'accès à ma bouche._

_Je ne réfléchis pas une seule seconde et lui en accordai l'entrée. Nos langues commencèrent une danse lente et tendre. _

_Je sentis son autre main caresser mon épaule droite et descendre le long de mon bras. Il atterrit après quelques secondes ou quelques heures, le temps et tout le reste avait disparu car j'étais en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche pour la première fois et cela était grisant. Sa main quitta mon épaule pour se placer délicatement sur ma poitrine et ce toucher froid me fit instantanément durcir les pointes. _

_Par un instinct inconnu, je me plaquai encore plus contre lui. Il quitta ma bouche et partit à l'assaut de mon cou et je devais dire que je ne savais même plus comment je m'appelais. _

_Mon souffle devint court quand je sentis sa langue lécher délicatement mon mamelon. Je laissai un gémissement quitter ma bouche et penchai la tête en arrière. Jamais personne ne m'avait fait cela et j'en avais presque envie de pleurer. Jasper remonta vers ma bouche qu'il attaqua avec passion et désir. _

_Nos langues se rencontrèrent avant même que nos lèvres ne se scellent dans un baiser encore plus torride que le précédent._

_Je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise et la lui enlevai sans cérémonie une fois fait. Il ne m'en empêcha pas et d'ailleurs, l'instant d'après, je sentis une bosse contre mon bassin. Là, je sus ce que je voulais. _

_Je voulais faire l'amour avec lui, là, maintenant, tout de suite. _

_Je caressai donc son torse. Jasper, lui, partit à nouveau à l'assaut de mon cou ainsi que de ma poitrine avec ses mains et moi, je descendis les miennes jusqu'à sa ceinture dont je défis la boucle, toute tremblante de désir. _

_S'il ne m'arrêtait pas, c'était qu'il en avait envie autant que moi et puis même s'il m'arrêtait maintenant, j'aurais vécu un instant magique._

_Au moment où je défis son premier bouton de jeans, il grogna contre mon cou et une secousse parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. Il reprit ensuite mes lèvres et une de ses mains descendit sur mon ventre._

_- Hum… Jas… Jasper, dis-je la voix rauque de plaisir._

_Au même moment, ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec mon bouton de plaisir, à qui il administra un soin divin._

_Fin du flash back_

Le vibreur de mon portable me sortit de mes songes.

_« Je suis devant »_

Sans même réfléchir, je me levai, pris mon sac et descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse puis j'ouvris la porte de sortie et aperçus un ange blond qui me scrutait avec désir. Je courus vers sa moto que j'enfourchai et m'agrippai à sa taille.

**Jasper Pov**

Je démarrai la moto à toute vitesse. Bella s'agrippa avec force à moi et rien que sentir son corps contre le mien, j'avais un mal fou à me contrôler.

À peine étais-je arrivé au bout du chemin de terre qui menait à la villa que je vis Edward en plein milieu du chemin. Je me mis directement à réciter les noms des États-Unis. Je stoppai aussi la moto et Edward prit Bella immédiatement. Il la déposa à une dizaine de mètres et revint vers moi en une seconde pour me décocher une droite magistrale.

- NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS ? TU ES INCONSCIENT ! BELLA SUR UNE MOTO SANS CASQUE, me cria-t-il.

C'était donc cela ! Oufff.

- Désolé Edward, mais je suis revenu à la villa et Bella était seule alors je lui ai proposé de faire un tour en vous attendant. Il ne lui serait rien arrivé, expliquai-je.

- Je t'interdis formellement de t'approcher d'elle tu m'entends, me dit-il à quelques centimètres de moi, avec un regard fou. Mais tu crois quoi Jasper ? Tu quittes le repas car tu dois aller chasser et je te retrouve à peine une heure plus tard avec ma femme sur une moto. Qui me dit que tu n'allais pas t'éloigner pour boire son sang ?

Là, le geste partit tout seul. Mon poing alla frapper sa gueule de con pour ce qu'il venait de dire, car je ne ferais jamais de mal à Bella.

Sans plus un regard, je remontai sur la moto, démarrai pour m'arrêter ensuite devant Bella, lui embrassai la joue en m'attardant quelques secondes de plus et partis me changer les idées et certainement déraciner encore une vingtaine d'arbres.

**Edward Pov **_(Retour en arrière)_

Je venais de vider un cerf, mais mes pensées allaient toutes vers Bella, seule chez moi.

- Fils, je comprends. Va la rejoindre, nous autres allons partir aux frontières chasser. Nous rentrerons demain matin, dit Carlisle.

Sans même un remerciement, je courus en direction de la villa vers la femme que j'aimais.

Mais à peine avais-je parcouru la moitié du chemin que j'entendis la moto de Jasper. Mais il n'était pas seul. Je courus encore plus vite et m'arrêtai en plein milieu du chemin pour voir que ce n'était autre que Bella derrière lui et sans casque !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et il me monta aux yeux.

Jasper venait à peine de stopper son engin que je me saisis de Bella et plantai mon poing dans sa tête d'inconscient qu'il était, de rouler en moto avec elle sans protection.

Je remarquai à cet instant qu'il récitait les États et là mon sang bouillit littéralement, car je pressentais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Et un truc immonde me passa par l'esprit.

Et s'il allait la tuer loin d'ici, la vider de son sang ?

Mais à peine ai-je formulé mes pensées à voix haute qu'il me frappa et décampa avant que j'ai pu lui rendre son coup.

Je me retournai sur Bella qui me regardait avec des larmes dans les yeux, je la pris donc dans mes bras et la ramenai à notre chambre. Je nous allongeai ensuite sur le lit et lui caressai les cheveux tout en chantant sa berceuse.

Elle avait dû être choquée de me voir me battre avec mon frère, mais cela avait été plus fort que moi.

**Alice Pov **_(Plus tard – pendant les grandes vacances)_

Les examens terminés, j'étais partie en Écosse avec Jasper pour apaiser les tensions, car il y en avait depuis quelques temps entre lui et Edward, mais aucun des deux ne voulaient m'en parler.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que je n'avais pas vu Bella et elle me manquait. Mais s'il n'y avait que cela !

Mais non, il y avait pire.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que Jazz ne me faisait plus l'amour. Non depuis plusieurs mois, il me baisait et cela me faisait mal, mais je n'osais pas lui dire car je pensais que c'était une conséquence de sa dispute avec Edward. Je savais qu'il l'appréciait énormément car c'était avec lui qu'il avait sympathisé en premier à notre arrivée.

Et là, vous devez penser que j'étais en train de faire du shopping mais non, je me trouvais à quatre pattes dans un salon avec Jasper me prenant comme une chienne et je le laissais faire. Et je remerciais le seigneur d'être solide, car ses coups de reins étant très violents, je m'enfonçais dans le carrelage tellement il y mettait toute sa force.

J'entendis à ses grognements qu'il allait jouir alors je repensai à nos moment de tendresse, d'amour et jouis avec lui après quelques minutes, car il ne fallait pas croire que l'on pouvait simuler avec un empathe. Je n'avais pas cette chance et malgré le fait qu'il me baisait même si lui ne s'en rendait pas compte, il ne jouissait jamais seul.

**Jasper Pov**

Je venais de me vider dans Alice et me laissai tomber littéralement sur elle, puis je me mis à sangloter car je n'en pouvais plus.

Alice se retourna et me prit dans ses bras. Je savais qu'elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle n'insistait plus depuis un bon moment pour en connaître la cause.

J'avais envie de mourir, de disparaître de la surface de la terre car la seule chose que je désirais plus que tout au monde m'était désormais interdite : Bella.

**Alice Pov **_(Plus tard)_

Après l'épisode du sanglot de Jazz, nous n'avions plus rien fait de sexuel. J'étais présente pour lui mais je le laissais seul la plupart du temps.

Nous étions restés en Écosse toutes les vacances d'été. Et dans deux jours c'était l'anniversaire de Bella.

Carlisle allait la rendre éternelle pour le plus grand bonheur d'Edward même s'il ne le montrait pas.

**Jasper Pov **_(Deux jours plus tard)_

Bella.

Aujourd'hui j'allais la revoir. Cette femme qui hantait mes pensées jour et nuit depuis deux mois.

Deux mois de bonheur, car je pouvais penser à ce moment dans la salle de bains, moment qui avait été le plus beau de mon existence.

Flash back

_« Je lui caressai son clitoris et elle déboutonnait mon jean quand elle me dit dans un souffle à peine audible._

_- Fais-moi l'amour Jasper, je t'en supplie, ne t'arrête pas._

_Là, je remontai mes mains_ _sur ses hanches, la soulevai pour l'installer sur le meuble du lavabo et enlevai mes derniers vêtements pour être à égalité avec elle. _

_Nous ne dîmes plus rien, mais les émotions, elles, parlaient d'elles-mêmes._

_Je repartis à l'assaut de sa bouche, ma main gauche sur sa poitrine et ma droite contre son intimité humide pour moi. Je commençai à faire des cercles sur son bouton de plaisir quand un gémissement sortit de sa bouche. Je pouvais ressentir le plaisir qu'elle ressentait et cela augmenta le mien._

_Sans plus attendre, je fis glisser mes doigts sur ses lèvres intimes et insérai mon index en elle, tout en commençant de lent va-et-vient. _

_La sensation était exquise, cette chaleur, cette humidité propre aux humaines et à elle surtout. Après quelques minutes, j'insérai un deuxième doigt puis un troisième en accélérant mon mouvement et je commençai à rouler des hanches inconsciemment._

_Bella s'agrippait au meuble, car son plaisir était nouveau et elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à mes doigts en elle, j'en étais sûr. Je devais dire que je ne pensais qu'à elle et à son plaisir. _

_Mon sexe était aussi très dur maintenant et je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir passer à l'acte en lui-même tellement mon excitation était forte. Je sentis Bella tout à coup jouir sur mes doigts et elle reposa sa tête dans mon cou, à bout de souffle. Je sortis mes phalanges de son corps et caressai toute sa peau qui était parcourue par des spasmes qui m'étaient inconnus mais qui, je pensais, étaient la cause de son récent orgasme._

_Je lui embrassai aussi le cou, la clavicule et sentis sa bouche faire de même. _

_Ma peau qui était froide me brûlait comme jamais et je dirigeai mes lèvres vers les siennes où commença une danse des plus érotiques entre nos langues. »_

Fin du flash back

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le deuxième chapitre est republié.** _Il fait 14 pages et 4.722 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. ^^**

**Sachez que les reviews sont acceptées :p**

**A très bientôt,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 2 publié le 24 mars 2012_

* * *

Sachez, pour ceux que ça intéresse, que les 4 premiers chapitres sont réécris et corrigés, prêts à être publiés. Et le chapitre 5 est bien entamé. Je fais au plus vite, mais je ne peux laisser tomber mes autres projets :(


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Tout peut changer en quelques secondes

**Genre** : Romance / Family / Drama

**Couple principal** : Jasper/Bella

**Couples secondaires** : Vous les connaitrez au fur et à mesure

**Rated** : M _pour scènes de sexe explicites et violence._

**Warning** : Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, certaines scènes pourront choquer les âmes sensibles. Il y aura aussi la présence d'une relation homosexuelle entre hommes.

**Disclaimer **: Il est évident que les personnages issus de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu. Seuls quelques personnages seront de moi et je préviendrai en temps voulu.

**Mise en situation :** Tout ce qui se passe dans le tome 1 et 2 s'est déroulé ici … Les changements vont commencer un peu après le début du tome trois pour complètement changer le cours de l'histoire **d'Edward / Bella **en** Jasper / Bella**.

**Résumé** : Depuis leur retour d'Italie, les choses se passent bien pour Bella et Edward. Mais cette dernière souhaite mettre les choses en ordre avec Jasper et Jacob. Edward accepte pour le premier et il ne sait pas que cela changera leur vie en quelques secondes.

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Avancement fanfiction** : Les chapitre sont prêts à être publiés et les chapitres 7 à 10 sont déjà réécris. Le chapitre 11 est en cours de réécriture. J'entame comme qui dirait les chapitres qui contiennent beaucoup de fautes ainsi que des phrases mal formulées. La tâche va être plus longue et plus difficile à partir de maintenant :(

**Période de publication actuelle** : Mensuelle

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Bonsoir ! Me voilà avec quinze jours d'avance avec cette suite. J'espère qu'elle plaira aux nouveaux lecteurs… ainsi qu'aux anciens. Je ne vais pas plus vous retenir, bonne lecture. Merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait chaud au cœur de voir que je ne fais aps tout ça pour rien.

**Note Vivi** : Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

**Bella Pov **_(Début septembre)_

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, je ne voulais pas y croire. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était impossible. Je tombai à terre et me pris la tête entre les mains puis soupirai.

Ma vie était merdique.

Je fermai les yeux qui étaient désormais humides et laissai mon imagination revivre ce moment intime unique de Jasper et moi.

Flash back

_« Je venais de vivre mon premier orgasme et franchement, eh bien, j'en redemanderais bien un de suite, mais s'il ne m'avait pas fait l'amour, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas._

_Je voulais quand même tenter ma chance donc je l'embrassai et descendis mes mains vers son érection. C'était si doux, si froid, mais si dur. C'était la première fois que je touchais le sexe d'un homme et cela ne me rebuta pas. J'enroulai ma main autour de celui-ci et commençai un mouvement de bas en haut. Jasper grogna contre ma bouche et je profitai des millimètres qu'il avait laissés pour respirer un peu car depuis un peu moins d'une minute, je respirais par le nez. Je roulai aussi des hanches au même rythme que mes mouvements autour de son sexe et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était qu'il soit en moi. Avec un courage nouveau, je me rapprochai de lui et guidai son sexe vers mon entrée encore humide. Il lâcha mes lèvres et me regarda dans les yeux. Je lâchai son sexe et passai mes bras derrière son cou pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui, de son corps froid. Je sentis le bout de son sexe à l'entrée de mon vagin et je priai intérieurement qu'il me prenne comme j'en avais envie à l'instant._

_Il plaça ses deux mains sur mes joues et me regarda. Il cherchait certainement un doute mais je n'en avais pas, je voulais que Jasper me fasse l'amour, là, sur ce meuble de lavabo, dans ma salle de bains. _

_Il posa son front contre le mien et je sentis son sexe me pénétrer et cette sensation de froid me parcourut tout le corps en deux secondes. Imaginez un glaçon pénétrant votre intimité… je pensais que cela serait quasi la même sensation. _

_Je n'avais même pas mal, le froid endormit certainement la douleur de perdre sa virginité. J'avais de la chance dans un sens. _

_Quand je sentis Jasper ou plutôt son sexe entièrement en moi, je fermai les yeux, cambrai le dos et commençai à rouler des hanches pour lui montrer que je voulais qu'il continue._

_Il était doux, lent, tendre… aimant, voilà le mot. _

_Est-ce qu'il m'aimait ? _

_Et d'ailleurs est-ce que moi je l'aimais ? _

_Je ne savais pas, mais ses coups de reins profonds me firent perdre mes réflexions et une longue danse commença entre nous. J'ouvris les yeux et remarquai que ceux de Jasper étaient fermés, alors je les refermai et laissai quelques gémissements sortir d'entre mes lèvres._

_Jasper me pénétrait avec tant de tendresse que je me laissai aller aux sensations si contradictoire. D'un côté, le froid de sa peau qui me procurait des millions de frissons et, d'un autre côté, ses pénétrations profondes et lentes me faisaient découvrir des parties de mon anatomie encore inconnues, en venant taper un endroit qui me faisait ressentir quelque chose de… il n'y avait même pas de mot. _

_Je commençai à m'enflammer de plaisir alors j'augmentai le roulement de hanches. Il comprit et accéléra ses coups de reins et ce que je pensais impossible se produisit. Il me souleva et rentra encore plus profondément en moi en parsemant mon cou de baisers. Un orgasme immense me submergea, suivi de celui de Jasper où je sentis un liquide glacial s'immiscer en moi. _

_Jasper continua ses mouvements de va-et-vient en ralentissant la cadence, puis s'arrêta, mais resta en moi. Il parsemait toujours mon cou de baisers et je remarquai que je mordais son cou, il y avait même ma salive qui commençait à dégouliner le long de son épaule. _

_Je la frottai à l'aide de ma main et embrassai toute la peau qui menait à sa bouche que je pris sans attendre. Je lui demandai l'accès et en moins d'une seconde, sa langue touchait la mienne. Je parcourais en même temps son dos avec mes mains tremblantes, il lui me caressait les cuisses de ses douces mains. _

_Après une éternité à se caresser ainsi, il sortit de moi, m'embrassa sur le front et ensuite, j'étais seule sur le meuble de ma salle de bains. »_

_Fin du flash back_

Je me souvenais encore du sentiment d'abandon que j'avais ressenti quand il était parti, sans un mot, sans rien. Je m'étais ensuite remise sous la douche pour laver toute trace de ce qui venait de se passer sans oublier la sueur qui couvrait mon corps due à l'effort intense que j'avais fourni. Ce fut seulement le lendemain à l'école que j'avais senti deux bras puissants m'attirer dans un placard à balais.

Sur l'instant, j'avais pensé à Edward, mais une langue demandant l'accès à ma bouche me fit comprendre que c'était Jasper.

Flash back

_« - Je suis désolé d'être parti hier, ce n'était pas une attitude de gentleman._

_- Je n'ai pas compris, et je ne comprends pas encore à vrai dire._

_Il m'embrassa, mettant fin à la conversation._

_- Bella, je crois que je ressens quelque chose envers toi._

_- Je le crois aussi Jasp'._

_- Jasp' ? _

_- Hum… désolée, c'est venu tout seul. Pardon, Jasper._

_Il me caressa la joue et ferma les yeux._

_- Nous deux c'est impossible Bella, me dit-il dans un souffle. Edward t'aime, s'il apprend ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. _

_- Il te tuera et me tuera certainement moi aussi. Oh, Jasper, qu'allons-nous faire ?_

_- Nous éviter Bella, ne plus se parler, ne plus se toucher…_

_Il me caressa le bras et murmura ensuite :_

_- … Ne plus s'embrasser._

_Il joignit le geste à la parole et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes et y souffla :_

_- …Ne plus s'aimer._

_Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui répondre que c'était impossible qu'on s'aime qu'il n'était déjà plus là. »_

Fin du flash back

Aujourd'hui était censé être un jour important.

C'était le jour où Edward devait m'emmener chez lui, à ma demande où s'en était suivi le vote à notre retour d'Italie. Cette journée était attendue… depuis tellement de temps, mais là, elle devenait mon propre cauchemar.

Je regardai mon téléphone portable qui était par terre près de moi et repensai au jour où l'homme que j'aimais m'avait permis de garder contact avec lui.

Flash back _(Se situe avant la soirée Monopoly)_

_« Je rentrais de l'école avec Edward comme on en avait l'habitude, je pris le courrier dans la boite aux lettres, rentrai. Edward était déjà assis sur la chaise de la cuisine et j'ouvris le frigo pour prendre le jus d'orange. À peine m'étais-je retournée qu'Edward me soulevait pour m'assoir sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et qu'il commença à embrasser mon cou. _

_Mon Dieu, sauvez-moi, faites-le arrêter sinon je ne réponds plus de moi, pensai-je._

_Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse cela, je ne voulais pas que ce soit lui. _

_Dieu existait certainement car Edward arrêta et décrocha son portable que je n'avais même pas entendu sonner._

_- Alice._

_- …_

_- Oui, là je suis chez elle._

_- …_

_- Eh bien écoute, j'arrive mais je n'aime pas la laisser seule… hum… pour tu sais quoi._

_Là mon esprit vola vers Jasper. Savait-il ? _

_- …_

_- Écoute, demande quand même à Jasper s'il veut bien, j'en ai pour maximum une demi-heure._

_- …_

_- Ok, je l'attends, prépare tout Alice._

_Il raccrocha et se tourna vers moi._

_- Bella, je dois m'absenter un petit moment, mais personne n'est disponible pour te garder sauf Jasper, cela te pose-t-il un problème, mon bébé ?_

_Là, je devais dire que j'étais sans voix, il ne savait donc rien encore ! _

_Oouuuffff._

_- Bella, tu es là ?_

_- Euh oui, et non cela ne me dérange pas. Je monte dans ma chambre, dis-lui qu'il peut me rejoindre s'il veut, je vais commencer mes devoirs._

_Il m'embrassa le front et commença à partir quand je l'interpellai._

_- Edward, au fait pourquoi veux-tu me faire surveiller ?_

_Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et revint me prendre dans ses bras. Il me chuchota à l'oreille :_

_- Je t'aime Bella et je ne laisserai pas Jacob Black t'approcher à moins de cent mètres._

_L'instant d'après, je me retrouvai seule. Je pris donc mon sac de cours et montai dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur mon lit en fermant les yeux. _

_Jasper va venir me surveiller, ici, chez moi, pensai-je. _

_Je plaçai mon bras sur mes yeux et tentai d'écouter le moindre bruit, mais fut surprise de sentir une bouche s'écraser sur la mienne sans m'y attendre. Je retirai mon bras et ouvris les yeux pour tomber sur ses yeux noir de soif ou de désir, je n'en savais rien. _

_Je passai mes bras derrière son cou et le rapprochai de moi pour lui glisser à l'oreille :_

_- Je t'aime Jasper, et je ne sais pas comment cela m'est tombé dessus, mais tu me manques chaque jour, chaque fois qu'il me touche, je veux que ce soit toi, et quand je me regarde dans une glace, je ne vois qu'une fille qui trompe un homme qui l'aime et prend le mari de sa meilleur amie, je ne veux pas ressentir cela Jasper, aide-moi, je t'en prie._

_Les larmes coulaient maintenant le long de mes joues. _

_Mais je me devais de lui dire, car depuis le placard à balais, je m'étais rendue compte que j'aimais Jasper bien plus qu'Edward et cela me rendait malheureuse._

_- Bella, je ressens la même chose que toi mon amour, je t'aime aussi, j'en suis sûr parce qu'à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, j'ai envie de penser à toi, je rêve de t'aimer chaque seconde, chaque minute que Dieu créé pour vous… humains, mais je ne peux pas. Tu appartiens à Edward… enfin… tu n'appartiens à personne mais pour lui c'est ça._

_Il s'allongea à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras, me caressa le dos, le flanc et m'embrassa le cou sans rien dire. _

_Moi, je passai mes mains sous son t-shirt et caressai ses abdominaux, ses pectoraux et je n'en voulais pas plus. Je sentais, au fond de moi, que j'étais entière._

_- Bella, on ne doit pas continuer, il y aura des blessés et pas seulement nous. Je ne peux pas faire cela à Alice ni à Edward. Il t'a attendue pendant un siècle, j'ai vu comment il était pendant les mois où il t'a quittée et il n'y survivra pas._

_- Jasper, je le sais et je comprends. Disons que je n'ai pas choisi le bon vampire du premier coup… Jasper, ajoutai-je quelque secondes plus tard, je ne veux pas vivre une éternité avec le mauvais vampire. Je… je…_

_- Oui mon amour ?_

_- Si on ne peut plus se voir, peut-on au moins se parler, rester en contact. Par téléphone ou quelque chose comme ça._

_J'avais peur qu'il dise non._

_- Eh bien, cela ne me pose pas de problème, mais ça en sera un pour mes pensées, j'ai déjà du mal de les cacher à Edward alors si en plus mon esprit se réjouit de pouvoir avoir un lien avec toi, je ne tiendrai pas une minute devant lui. Mais je vais te donner mon numéro que tu pourras utiliser, mais seulement en cas d'urgence. Je vais quitter la villa avec Alice après les examens et je vais essayer de ne pas revenir ici. Je souffre bien trop de cette situation, la culpabilité et les remords, mais aussi l'amour que je ne peux laisser exploser pour toi._

_- Je comprends, je souffre aussi mais tu dois le ressentir ça… et ok pour le « en cas d'urgence »._

_Un long moment de silence s'installa et je pleurai silencieusement dans les bras d'un homme que j'aimais en secret depuis un moment._

_- Jasper, puis-je te demander un dernier baiser ?_

_Sur ce, il ne répondit pas, m'installa sur le dos, se plaça entre mes jambes et m'embrassa le cou pour arriver à ma bouche où un long et certainement dernier baiser langoureux se fit._

_Ensuite, le trou noir._

_Au moment où je me réveillai, j'étais seule et un papier se tenait là où Jasper était il y avait peine une minute de cela, ou peut-être plus._

_« Bella,_

_J'ai été obligé de t'endormir pour avoir la force de te quitter. Je ne regrette rien mais le temps efface l'amour alors peut-être que le temps et la distance le feront pour nous. Je ne quitterai pas Alice et tu ne quitteras pas Edward alors autant arrêter de nous faire du mal et arrêter le « nous » occasionnel pour en garder seulement un bon souvenir._

_Ne recherche pas à me parler, ni à me voir. Je te laisse quand même mon numéro comme promis mais je te le demande comme une dernière faveur, ne l'utilise qu'en cas d'urgence. Je prendrai le tien dans le portable d'Alice._

_Ton Jasp'_

_Ps : 00/00/00/00* (brûle cette lettre après avoir pris mon numéro en note) » _

Fin du flash back

Et me voilà, là, dans cette situation.

Je ne voulais pas devenir un vampire, je ne voulais pas vivre une éternité sans Jasper. Je préférais vivre une vie humaine avec Edward, en le rendant heureux et mourir pour pouvoir arrêter de souffrir.

Mais comment lui dire, sans lui avouer la vérité qui serait : « Dis Edward, je ne veux plus devenir immortelle car j'ai couché avec Jasper un soir et depuis je l'aime plus que toi alors je préfère crever le plus vite possible ».

Non, définitivement non, car quand on y pensait, Edward ne me voulait pas en vampire car il m'aimait. J'allais lui faire cadeau de ma vie à ses côtés, le rendre heureux pendant maximum 60 ans et pouvoir revivre cette fameuse nuit dans ma tête en boucle, à l'abri de son don.

Mais il restait toujours le problème principal et ça je ne pourrai pas le cacher, malheureusement.

**Carlisle Pov **_(Même période – Début septembre)_

Je m'étais mis d'accord avec mon fils pour aller chercher moi-même Bella. Elle m'avait envoyé un sms me disant qu'elle désirait me parler seul à seul avant l'heure de grâce.

Je frappai désormais à la porte mais personne ne vint m'ouvrir.

Tiens, bizarre, je savais qu'elle était là.

Je refrappai… mais toujours rien. J'entrai alors, la porte n'étant pas verrouillée. Sans attendre, je montai à l'étage, d'où je l'entendais.

Elle était en haut.

Arrivé à la moitié des escaliers, je la vis assise par terre dans la salle de bains avec un objet dans la main. Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle, et elle me remarqua à cet instant.

- Carlisle, je ne veux plus être transformée.

- Il n'y a pas de problème Bella, je ne te force pas et encore moins Edward. Si tu ne le veux plus, il comprendra tu sais.

- …

- Bella, as-tu peur ?

- Oui

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Ok, veux-tu que j'appelle Edward ?

- NON !

Pourquoi avait-elle crié ainsi ?

S'étaient-ils disputés ?

Pourtant mon fils ne m'avait rien dit.

Je détournai le regard de ses yeux et réfléchis. Je n'avais jamais vu Bella refusant la présence d'Edward et cela me fit réfléchir quand soudain mon regard tomba sur l'objet dans ses mains.

Mon Dieu, elle était enceinte !

D'Edward ?

Eh bien, je ne pensais pas cela possible, alors cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : qu'elle sortait avec un humain. Et mon fils le tuerait.

Je ne pourrais même pas l'en empêcher.

Je regardai Bella et puis le test et encore Bella. Elle le remarqua et j'osai lui poser la question fatale :

- Qui ?

- …

- Qui Bella, Edward le connait ?

Elle se mit à pleurer, alors je pris cela pour un oui.

- Dis-le-moi Bella, au moins pour essayer de le protéger de mon fils.

- Jasper.

- Je ne le connais pas, il va au lycée avec vous ?

- Non, Jasper. Votre fils, hurla-t-elle. Le mari d'Alice, ma meilleure amie, le frère d'Edward.

La fin de sa phrase ne fut que murmure.

J'étais sous le choc, Jasper et Bella avaient couché ensemble ?

- Tu étais consentante Bella ?

Je me sentais idiot de lui demander cela, mais Jasper aimait Alice et jusqu'à il y avait une minute, j'étais persuadé que Bella aimait Edward.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Je devais garder mon calme naturel et réfléchir à la situation. Si Edward l'apprenait, Jasper était un vampire mort, Alice tuerait Edward pour avoir tué sa moitié, qui, je devais dire, là, me choquait. Jasper avait couché avec une humaine sans la tuer. Mais je n'avais pas à être fier de ce que Jasper avait fait, même si je l'étais pour son avancée dans le végétarisme. Je devais plutôt penser aux conséquences que cela aura sur la famille mais aussi sur Bella qui était enceinte d'un vampire. Chose encore impossible pour moi il y avait quelques minutes.

- Bella, je suis désolé de te poser la question, mais es-tu sûr que Jasper soit le père, il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités ? Demandai-je.

- Non il n'y en a pas Carlisle, je n'ai couché qu'une seule fois et c'était avec Jasper. Il n'est pas au courant que je suis enceinte, ni Edward d'ailleurs, murmura-t-elle.

- Écoute, je ne pense pas que tu puisses garder cet enfant Bella, car il est issu d'un vampire et je ne suis pas sûr que ton corps puisse… Mais attends, Jasper était en Écosse tout l'été, quand avez-vous couché ensemble Bella, c'est très important.

- Euh… je pense que cela fait un peu plus de trois mois, si je compte bien.

Mon Dieu, en trois cent ans d'existence, je n'avais jamais connu pareille situation. Que devais-je faire, que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle le dire à Edward et à Jasper ?

- Bella, c'est pour cela que tu ne veux plus devenir comme nous ou y a-t-il autre chose ? L'interrogeai-je tout en la regardant sans la juger.

- Eh bien, il y a autre chose. Je ne veux pas passer mon éternité au côté d'Edward, je ne l'aime plus. Je suis désolée Carlisle, j'ai essayé de l'aimer comme avant mais je n'y arrive pas. Hum… et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre par ma faute.

Nous y étions !

Alors elle n'aimait plus Edward… mais aimait-elle Jasper ?

- Bella, aimes-tu Jasper ?

- Oui, mais il m'a dit qu'il ne quitterait jamais Alice alors…

Je vis des larmes prêtes à couler au bord de ses yeux. Je les balayai du pouce et dis :

- Oh ma chérie, je suis désolé pour tout. Je ne suis pas fautif directement mais mes fils te font souffrir… Écoute, je dois t'ausculter à propos du bébé, tu es peut-être en danger.

- NON, non, non, non, Carlisle. Je ne veux pas que vous voyez… enfin non.

- Bella, je suis médecin depuis très très très longtemps et la nudité n'est pas un problème. Je dois t'ausculter car ce n'est pas une grossesse normale. Je suis obligé Bella. Écoute, je vais t'emmener hors de la ville, si mes fils apprennent cette grossesse, il y aura des morts et cela, je ne le permettrai pas. Es-tu d'accord avec ça ?

- Oui, je vais prendre quelques affaires et je vous rejoins en bas, répondit-elle en se relevant.

Je descendis dans le salon et attendis Bella. Je pris mon portable et me décidai à l'appeler afin de la rassurer.

- Allo, dit-elle.

- Mon amour, je dois m'absenter pour une durée indéterminée. Je ne peux t'en dire plus malheureusement, dis-je avant qu'elle ne me demande pourquoi. Cela m'attriste et je ne pourrai revenir à la maison avant un petit moment. Je pars directement. Je te donnerai de mes nouvelles le plus tôt possible. Veille bien sur les enfants, garde-les près de toi et dis à Jasper et Alice qu'ils repartent, dès qu'ils arrivent, en Écosse, pour leur sécurité. Je t'aime mon amour, finis-je.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange, répondit-elle la voix triste.

Je raccrochai, sentant que si je ne le faisais pas, je n'y arriverais pas et réfléchis ensuite à ce que je devais faire pour Bella. Si elle disparaissait, Edward voudrait retourner en Italie, donc je devais d'abord trouver un moyen de contourner cette envie suicidaire venant de mon fils.

Je retournai à la voiture, pris un papier ainsi qu'un stylo avec lequel j'écrivis, en imitant l'écriture de Bella, une fois arrivé à la cuisine :

_« Edward,_

_Je pars, ne me cherche pas. Je veux prendre un temps de vie avant de te rejoindre, tu avais raison, je dois vivre des choses et cela ne peut se faire avec toi. Ne pars pas en Italie, attends-moi, je t'en prie._

_Bella »_

C'était très court, il n'y croirait peut-être pas, mais je ne pouvais me forcer à lui écrire qu'elle l'aimait alors que c'était faux.

Je retournai dans le salon, Bella y était déjà. A vitesse vampirique, je montai dans sa chambre, déposai la lettre sur son lit et redescendis. Elle n'avait rien remarqué.

Je la poussai gentiment jusqu'à la voiture et démarrai vers une direction inconnue.

**Alice Pov **_(Même période – Début septembre)_

Je préparais nos valises et je sentis l'anxiété de Jazz m'atteindre. Je vins me placer à côté de lui sur le sofa et demandai :

- Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ? Je sens ton anxiété. Dis-moi, je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas.

- Je n'y arrive pas Alice, je n'en peux plus.

C'était donc ça, il n'arrivait plus à rester végétarien.

En effet, c'était un immense problème, mais je pouvais l'aider.

_« Bella toujours humaine, avec un enfant au soleil sur une plage »_

- Eh bien, celle-là je ne l'ai pas vue venir.

Une vision troublante, me dis-je à moi-même.

- Quoi Alice, qu'y a-t-il ?

Tiens, il se réveille, pensai-je en le regardant.

- Rien, rien, m'empressai-je de dire. Je vais téléphoner à Edward pour savoir comment se déroule le retour pour nous, mentis-je ouvertement.

**Jasper Pov**

Je venais de lui dire que je n'en pouvais plus et la seule chose que j'avais ressentie venant d'elle était du soulagement.

Elle n'avait donc pas compris.

Je n'en pouvais plus de souffrir, je n'en pouvais plus de rester près d'elle, je voulais oublier, je voulais redevenir l'être que j'étais avant tout ça, celui qui souffrait moins que maintenant.

Elle ne le quittera jamais, elle me l'avait dit et demain soir elle serait à lui pour l'éternité et je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je devais quitter Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esmée, Carlisle, Edward et Bella pour mon salut, pour mon bien. Je devais aussi quitter le végétarisme, je devais quitter cette vie. Et je devais le faire avant de prendre l'avion pour retourner « chez moi ».

Alice étant partie dehors pour appeler son frère, ayant quand même compris que je ne supportais plus de l'entendre lui, elle s'était assez éloignée pour ma tranquillité. J'avais là ma chance. Elle.

Je ne cherchai pas à réfléchir plus longtemps, me levai et courus dehors, loin de tout, loin d'ici pour partir ailleurs. Dans un monde où je n'aurais jamais couché avec une humaine, où je ne serais pas tombé amoureux d'elle, où je n'aurais pas souffert de cette distance entre nous depuis le jour où j'aurais tout abandonné pour elle.

Ce jour où on avait failli se faire prendre la main dans le sac, ce jour où Edward avait perdu toute mon affection par sa remarque. C'était là que j'avais mis toute la distance entre Bella et moi.

Après mon départ, j'avais rejoué la scène dans ma tête et toutes les émotions que j'avais ratées m'étaient apparues petit à petit. J'avais ressentis sa _haine_ envers _moi_. Haine méritée d'ailleurs, je venais de frapper Edward, son cher et tendre. J'avais ressenti du regret aussi, certainement celui de m'avoir suivi sur cette moto, et pour clôturer, son soulagement quand j'étais monté sur la moto. Ce sentiment là avait été le plus dur, car j'avais compris à ce moment qu'elle avait choisi mon frère plutôt que moi.

Normal me diriez-vous… mais moi mon cœur était mort une deuxième fois quand j'en avais pris conscience.

Et maintenant, je courais pour éloigner ça de moi : son rejet.

**Edward Pov **_(Même période – Début septembre)_

Je chassais pour boire plus que nécessaire, car même si je ne m'occupais pas de la transformation de Bella, je voulais être présent, être là pour elle.

Je venais de repérer un troupeau de cerfs : deux mâles et trois femelles, près d'une rivière.

Je courus et sautai sur le plus massif des mâles. Je plantai ensuite mes crocs dans son cou et aspirai cette ambroisie qui apaisa ma gorge en quelques secondes.

Je le vidai entièrement, et me rendis compte que les autres cerfs qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'apercevoir ce que je faisais regardaient encore de là où j'étais apparu. Je me lançai donc sur la femelle la plus proche.

J'entendis les trois autres cerfs fuir, mais cela ne servait à rien.

Je les aurais aussi, pensai-je pour moi-même.

La femelle gisant au sol quelques minutes plus tard, je me mis à regarder le ciel et me dis que bientôt, je chasserai avec ma femme.

Je laissai mon imagination tourner, ce que je m'étais entièrement interdit depuis que je la connaissais pour ainsi dire, fermai les yeux et soupirai.

_« Nous courrions tous les deux, main dans la main, à allure vampirique. Elle était sublime dans une robe bleu nuit en soie, ses cheveux volant dans les airs et ses yeux d'un rouge cramoisi mais néanmoins sublime. _

_Nous tombâmes sur un puma que je lui laissai. Elle déchira sa robe dans le combat mais je ne l'aidai pas, elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle était bien plus forte que lui à présent._

_Après qu'elle l'eut vidé de son sang, elle se redressa et je remarquai que sa robe était en lambeaux. Je pus voir un de ses seins, nu, à travers une déchirure. Je lui sautai dessus littéralement à cette vue enchanteresse. _

_Je lui arrachai ce qui lui restait de sa robe, elle en fit de même avec ma chemise et mon jeans. Je lui couvris ensuite le corps de baisers passionnés, et caressai sa poitrine si parfaite, ni trop petite ni trop grande. Puis je suçai ses tétons, les mordillai sans faire attention puisque c'était un vampire. _

_Je roulai aussi des hanches et la serrai plus contre mon corps. Je la retournai quelques minutes plus tard et la pénétrai brutalement. De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin… et elle hurla de plaisir. Moi je grognai comme jamais et la pénétrai encore et encore. Après cette position, elle me plaqua dans l'herbe et me chevaucha telle une amazone sur son cheval. Je grognai encore plus à cette vue, car elle était parfaite. _

_Je pus voir le plaisir sur son visage, ses traits. Je me vidai en elle à cette vue, une fois encore et ensuite, je la retournai et me plaçai au-dessus d'elle. J'installai ses jambes sur mes épaules et la pénétrai plus tendrement, lui caressant les mollets, embrassant ses chevilles. Je fermai les yeux et pus entendre ses pensées pour la première fois depuis le début de nos ébats : « hum… oui... oui… hum… encore, plus fort, plus vite, … »_

_Puis, je n'entendis plus rien à part_ Muse et je revins sur terre.

Je me retrouvais de nouveau au pied du cadavre de cette femelle que j'avais vidé de son sang plusieurs minutes plus tôt et je pus sentir une gêne me parcourir le corps, dont une partie était au garde-à-vous.

Bon sang, il fallait vraiment que me concentre, je ne pouvais pas penser à ma Bella comme ça, me sermonnai-je intérieurement.

Mais j'en avais tellement envie… Et puis j'avais peut-être plus de cent ans, mais j'étais toujours un adolescent qui avait découvert l'amour.

Entendant toujours mon portable sonner, je le pris et décrochai :

- Oui, dis-je.

- Hello frangin, comment vas-tu, du nouveau?

- Eh bien, je peux te dire que je vais plus que bien…

Je venais de vivre mon premier fantasme, alors oui… j'allais très bien.

- Et toi ? Demandai-je.

- Oh… pas la forme mais je tiens le coup, je sens que cela va s'arranger. Bella est prête, je veux dire, elle n'a pas changé d'avis ? M'interrogea Alice.

- Non, elle veut toujours le faire et franchement Alice, j'ai hâte. Je l'aime et je regrette même de ne pas l'avoir mordue à ce fichu bal de fin d'année quand elle me l'avait demandé. Pense à tout ce qui aurait pu être évité, finis-je avec une voix coupable.

- Oh oui… car de par ta faute, je perds peu à peu l'homme que j'aime, dit-elle avec de la rage présente dans la voix.

- Désolé Alice. Je regrette tellement de lui avoir dit cela, mais comprends moi, j'aime Bella et je ne réfléchis plus quand elle est en danger, expliquai-je.

- Elle n'est et ne sera jamais en danger avec Jasper… Enfin cela ne sera plus le cas car elle sera comme nous, dit-elle. Par contre, et garde ça pour toi, je crois que le problème de Jasper est qu'il rechute. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte car il évitait le lycée comme tu le sais, et il évitait Bella.

Elle fit une pause et reprit ensuite :

- En fait Jasper n'arrive plus à tenir le végétarisme, mais quand on sera de retour à Forks, on va tous l'aider, surtout toi Edward. Tu as rechuté alors tu devras être là pour lui, tu l'as blessé.

Sa dernière phrase sonnait comme une accusation. Je l'entendis respirer, même si c'était inutile, puis elle continua :

- Edward, Jasper est malheureux, et je crois que tu en es la cause. Sache que je t'en veux moi aussi, parce je suis malheureuse...

- Alice, je suis désolé, la coupai-je. Je te promets que dès que vous atterrirez, je lui présenterai des excuses et ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour qu'il redevienne comme avant. Mais sache aussi que je devrai m'occuper de Bella alors je ne serai pas très disponible, tentai-je de lui faire comprendre.

- Ok, je te laisse, j'ai un double appel.

- Ok, bisous sœurette, à demain… Alice ? Ajoutai-je.

- Oui ?

- Merci de m'avoir toujours soutenu avec Bella, merci de me l'avoir amenée en Italie, merci pour tout. Je t'… je t'aime Alice.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Edward. C'est la première fois que tu me le dis, alors je vais raccrocher car je suis très émue…

Je raccrochai, Alice ayant coupé la conversation.

C'était la première fois que je disais à Alice que je l'aimais ?

D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant, je n'avais jamais eu de marque d'affection envers ma famille.

En fait, envers personne sauf Bella, ma Bella.

**Esmée Pov**

Je venais juste de raccrocher d'avec Carlisle et j'avais peur… mais je sentais au fond de moi qu'il ne me mentait pas, il ne me quitterait pas. Pas maintenant alors qu'on venait juste de renouveler nos vœux.

Je m'assis sur le divan et pris une grande respiration « inutile » car je devais à présent demander à mes enfants de rester en Écosse. Leur avions ne décollait que dans quelques heures… ils pouvaient encore annuler.

Une fois le numéro du portable d'Alice composé, je tombai sur une mise en attente. Alice restera toujours Alice, pensai-je.

- …

Cela devait au moins faire une minute mais cela me sembla être une éternité.

- Oui allo ?

- Ah ! Alice c'est maman. Écoute, comment allez-vous tout d'abord ?

- Bien et vous, ça va ? Le voyage de noce c'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Oui. Comment va Jasper ? Va-t-il mieux depuis ton dernier appel ? M'enquis-je.

- Oui et non. Je viens de découvrir ce qui ne va pas, je ne vois rien dans son avenir en rapport à notre aide. Mais puisque je ne lui ai rien dit, c'est normal. Je vous expliquerai tout ce soir.

- En fait ma chérie, c'est de ça que je voulais te parler. Carlisle aimerait que vous restiez là-bas pour votre sécurité. Est-ce que cela vous dérange?

- Non mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux revenir près de vous pour que Jazz aille mieux, insista-t-elle.

- Je ne peux vous obliger en rien, dis-je, résignée. Mais j'aimerais que vous restiez là-bas jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il y a quelque chose de pas clair là-dessous. Tu vois quelque chose d'anormal dans l'avenir Alice ? Demandai-je.

- …

- Alice, il se passe vraiment quelque chose ? Paniquai-je.

Elle monta en moi en quelques secondes.

Et si Carlisle me quittait pour une autre ?

Mon Dieu, je ne pouvais même plus mourir s'il le faisait !

Si… je pourrais aller en Italie comme mon fils l'avait fait, mais je devrais abandonner mes enfants pour cela. En étais-je capable ?

- Non, je ne vois rien maman et calme-toi, s'il te plait ! Carlisle ne te quittera pas, donc pas besoin de partir en Italie. D'ailleurs, continua-t-elle avec une voix plus dure, je ne suis pas contente. Tu allais nous abandonner… nous, tes enfants, qui t'aimons d'un amour pur. Esmée, que se passe-t-il dans ta tête pour penser que Carlisle te quitte ? Finit-elle sur une note interrogative.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, mais je ne pouvais lui dire la vérité. Je soufflai donc :

- Rien, un doute. On en a tous un jour ou l'autre. Bon, vous restez là-bas oui ou non ? Demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, mais je ne promets pas d'y rester longtemps, il n'y a pas beaucoup de centres commerciaux dans le coin et vous me manquez beaucoup. Je te laisse, je vais l'annoncer à Jazz.

- Au revoir ma chérie, remets-lui mon bonjour et dis-lui que je l'aime très fort.

Quand j'entendis qu'elle avait raccroché, je ne savais plus où me mettre.

Alice m'avait vue partir en Italie, elle avait vu ma lâcheté, elle avait vu ma faiblesse.

Je devrais me racheter auprès d'elle dès son retour. Je lui construirais sûrement un dressing supplémentaire pour me faire pardonner et irais faire les magasins avec elle ensuite.

**Edward Pov **_(Après l'appel d'Alice – Même période – Début septembre)_

J'étais sur le chemin de la villa et courais à allure humaine. Bientôt, après la transformation de Bella, je pourrais vivre normalement et je voulais profiter des derniers instants d'humanité de ma Bella, comme si elle était avec moi, là, à marcher à mes côtés.

Je souris en pensant que si Bella était ici avec moi, je serais à l'affût pour la retenir d'une chute probable.

Une fois près de la maison, j'entendis les pensées de ma mère.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de vouloir aller en Italie ?

Oh mon Dieu, je n'en revenais pas !

Pourquoi voulait-elle mourir ?

Je restai figé sur place au milieu des arbres.

NON, NON, NON, NON ET NON !

Elle ne pouvait pas nous quitter, pas elle. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Puis, le choc. Carlisle ? Serait-il arrivé quelque chose à mon père, mon mentor, mon tout, mon créateur ?

Je voulais savoir, mais mes jambes ne bougeaient plus.

Je m'écroulai au sol et je n'entendis plus rien.

Pourquoi quand tout allait bien, quelque chose devait venir tout gâcher ?

Mon père… était mort, mais comment ?

Une explosion peut-être, mais ce n'était pas possible.

Je me rendis compte que je sanglotais, dans la forêt. Je venais de perdre la deuxième personne au monde que j'aimais et je n'avais même pas pu le lui dire.

Mon Dieu, quel fils indigne j'étais. Je ne lui avais jamais dit que je l'aimais, et je ne pourrais plus jamais lui dire.

Et ma mère… elle ne croyait quand même pas que j'allais la laisser faire. Si oui, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire.

Je me relevai avec un sentiment de colère mais aussi de détermination sans oublier la douleur de la mort de Carlisle. Je courus vers la villa à toute jambe et je la vis, là, quelques secondes plus tard. Je ne pris pas la peine d'écouter ses pensées, cela m'anéantirait.

Je la pris par les épaules et la secouai vivement tout en criant :

- TU CROIS RÉELLEMENT QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER FAIRE ! TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER ALLER TE TUER ? ON NE TE LAISSERA JAMAIS PARTIR TU M'ENTENDS ! JAMAIS. NON MAIS TU PENSES À NOUS ? ON T'AIME, JE T'AIME ! EMMETT T'AIME, ROSALIE T'AIME, BELLA T'AIME ET JASPER ET ALICE T'AIMENT AUSSI…

Je lui en voulais en cet instant, car je voyais dans son geste l'égoïsme que j'avais eu quelques mois plutôt et je ne pouvais rien faire contre mes erreurs.

Mais une chose était sûre, je pouvais empêcher celle-là.

Esmée ne se tuera pas, même si ce sera difficile de vivre sans lui, cet homme si bon, je l'aiderai avec les autres et Bella.

Nous allions y survivre !

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le troisième chapitre est republié.** _Il fait 20 pages et 6.243 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. ^^**

**A très bientôt,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 3 publié le 08 avril 2012_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Tout peut changer en quelques secondes

**Genre** : Romance / Family / Drama

**Couple principal** : Jasper/Bella

**Couples secondaires** : Vous les connaitrez au fur et à mesure

**Rated** : M _pour scènes de sexe explicites et violence._

**Warning** : Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, certaines scènes pourront choquer les âmes sensibles. Il y aura aussi la présence d'une relation homosexuelle entre hommes.

**Disclaimer **: Il est évident que les personnages issus de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu. Seuls quelques personnages seront de moi et je préviendrai en temps voulu.

**Mise en situation :** Tout ce qui se passe dans le tome 1 et 2 s'est déroulé ici … Les changements vont commencer un peu après le début du tome trois pour complètement changer le cours de l'histoire **d'Edward / Bella **en** Jasper / Bella**.

**Résumé** : Depuis leur retour d'Italie, les choses se passent bien pour Bella et Edward. Mais cette dernière souhaite mettre les choses en ordre avec Jasper et Jacob. Edward accepte pour le premier et il ne sait pas que cela changera leur vie en quelques secondes.

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Avancement fanfiction** : Même stade qu'au chapitre précédent

**Période de publication actuelle** : Mensuelle

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Hello Helli Hello ^^ Ravie de vous retrouver pour un autre chapitre. Que vous soyez ancien lecteur ou nouveau. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre vous plaira, mais je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture. J'ai tenté dans la réécriture d'indiquer de manière plus claire les différentes périodes afin de ne pas trop vous perdre dans votre lecture, j'espère avoir réussi.

**Note Vivi** : Esmée s'en sortira-t-elle sans séquelle de son secouage made in Edward ? Y aura-t-il une dépression edwardienne à la lecture de la « lettre de Bella » ? Bonne lecture

Merci à **twilight-et-the-vampire** pour sa review anonyme. Mais aussi à tout les autres *-*

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

**Esmée Pov**

Je venais de raccrocher d'avec Alice. Je n'en revenais toujours pas.

Je me sentais horrible d'avoir pensé à abandonner mes enfants, même dans le cas où Carlisle me quitterait pour une autre.

J'étais là, dans mon salon, à m'en vouloir d'avoir pensé de la sorte, car si j'étais une épouse, j'étais aussi la maman de cinq vampires et même bientôt six en comptant Bella. Même si je la considérais déjà comme ma fille depuis le jour où Edward l'avait ramenée chez nous.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je revins à moi en me sentant secouée.

- TU CROIS RÉELLEMENT QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER FAIRE ! TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER ALLER TE TUER ? ON NE TE LAISSERA JAMAIS PARTIR TU M'ENTENDS ! JAMAIS. NON MAIS TU PENSES À NOUS ? ON T'AIME, JE T'AIME ! EMMETT T'AIME, ROSALIE T'AIME, BELLA T'AIME ET JASPER ET ALICE T'AIMENT AUSSI…

Mon Dieu, Edward… mon fils m'avait entendue, mon Edward était là avec cette colère dans le regard. Je me laissai secouer, le méritant. Mon garçon avait le droit d'être en colère alors qu'il n'y avait pas deux minutes, je pensais les abandonner tous.

- Que lui est-il arrivé maman ? Je veux savoir ! Une explosion ? Un accident de voiture ? Les Volturi ? QUOI… DIS-MOI ?

- Mais rien, de quoi parles-tu Edward ? Et surtout de qui ? Demandai-je n'y comprenant rien.

Le silence fut tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

La pression sans doute et le stress. Bella allait devenir comme nous.

Je le pris donc dans mes bras et le berçai. Je tentais de le rassurer par mes gestes.

- Désolé maman, je viens de lire tes pensées. J'ai cru que Carlisle était mort, s'excusa-t-il.

« Oh » fut tout ce que je pus penser.

**Bella Pov**

J'étais dans la voiture de Carlisle et il ne disait rien.

Il devait me haïr… moi je me haïssais bien. Je faisais du mal à mon entourage et d'ailleurs, j'en avais toujours fait quand j'y repensais. A mon père en refusant de venir les étés chez lui car je détestais Forks, à Mike Newton, à Angela, à Jacob, à ma mère ainsi qu'à Phil et même à Carlisle. Je venais de lui apprendre que j'avais réussi à coucher avec un de ses fils qui était marié depuis au moins une bonne cinquantaine d'années à Alice. Et le plus important, j'allais faire du mal à Edward, car ce dernier était persuadé que je l'aimais. Mais ce n'était plus le cas et je m'en voulais pour ça, car il méritait d'être heureux.

Il y arriverait peut-être si je disparaissais. S'il me croyait en vie, il ne voudrait certainement pas en finir avec son existence. Mais comment le tenir éloigner de moi sans lui dire que je ne l'aimais plus ?

GRRRRRRR…

J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tête reposée, je n' arrivais à rien dans cet état.

Je venais d'apprendre ce matin même que j'étais enceinte d'un homme qui ne voulait pas quitter sa femme pour moi, moi qui voulais être assez méchante pour quitter l'homme qui m'aimait mais qui n'y arrivais pas. Edward avait aussi le droit au bonheur. Il avait quand même voulu renoncer à sa vie ou plutôt non-vie pour moi, alors je ne pouvais même pas imaginer sa peine s'il apprenait un jour que j'aimais son frère. Celui-là même qui m'avait fait l'amour, qui faisait battre mon cœur depuis ce baiser échangé dans le placard du lycée… car c'était bel et bien là que je m'étais rendue compte que je l'aimais, _lui._

- Bon sang, je veux mourir sur le champ, murmurai-je sans même m'en rendre compte.

- Bella, je ne te laisserai pas te suicider, tu dois vivre, la vie mérite d'être vécue. Tu dois oublier, tout oublier et ne penser qu'à toi et à ton enfant … Car j'ai beau calculer, tu es enceinte de plus de trois mois et vu que tu n'es pas en mauvaise santé, que ton cœur bat normalement et que ta respiration est correcte, si tu souhaites le garder, je veillerai à ta santé et procéderai à l'accouchement moi-même. Je t'aiderai financièrement comme étant le père de l'homme qui t'a mise enceinte. Lui ne le pourra, je me dois de le faire. Souhaites-tu lui dire, au fait ?

- Non, je ne veux pas gâcher son couple. S'il est père, cela voudrait dire qu'il a trompé Alice et ça la détruirait, et je ne le veux pas. Vous comprenez ?

Je ne voulais pas rendre malheureuse Alice, je savais que quand elle avait ouvert les yeux à sa nouvelle naissance, elle avait vu son avenir avec Jasper et je ne voulais pas lui enlever son bonheur à elle aussi. D'ailleurs Jasper était parti loin, ne m'avait plus parlé, ni touchée, aucun sms depuis la fuite en moto. Et c'était avec elle, Alice, qu'il était parti alors cela avait un sens, il ne _la_ quitterait jamais pour moi, une insignifiante humaine.

Plus je repensais à nous, plus je me demandais s'il ne m'avait pas utilisée comme cobaye. Il n'avait pas parlé pendant l'acte en lui-même, et ensuite il était parti. Puis il m'avait embrassée dans le placard et ensuite, encore, plus une seule nouvelle de lui. Si Edward ne lui avait pas demandé de venir me surveiller, il ne serait jamais venu, jamais il ne m'aurait dit qu'il m'aimait, jamais je n'aurais eu son numéro de portable.

J'étais lasse et fatiguée de toutes ces réflexions.

- Tu devrais dormir Bella, je te réveillerai si tu le souhaites dans deux petites heures, me proposa gentiment Carlisle.

- Merci, merci Carlisle et encore désolée, dis-je piteuse.

**Carlisle Pov**

Elle était désolée ?

Mais cette petite humaine était complètement folle ma parole.

Je secouai la tête face à cette prise de conscience et me dis que cela faisait maintenant vingt bonnes minutes qu'on roulait vers je ne savais où.

Je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais nous devions aller dans un endroit où Edward n'irait pas chercher Bella au cas où il ne suivrait pas les consignes de la lettre. D'ailleurs, nous ne devions pas non plus aller dans un endroit où ma famille irait.

Je réfléchis quelques minutes quand un endroit tout désigné m'apparut soudain.

Mais bien sûr, l'île d'Esmée, pensai-je intérieurement.

Je fis alors demi-tour vers l'aéroport, mais me ravisai aussi vite car j'oubliais un détail : les passeports. Je ne pouvais prendre le risque de rentrer à la villa et Bella n'avait certainement pas son passeport sur elle.

D'ailleurs, en avait-elle un ?

Je me rendis compte qu'il ne me restait plus qu'à rouler jusqu'au port d'attache du bateau et le reste serait du gâteau…

Ce fut la première fois que j'appliquais cette expression et je me rendis compte que la situation n'était même pas comique. Je perdais mon flegme.

Mais je devais le garder à tout prix, car je devais veiller sur Bella qui était enceinte d'un vampire, et cela n'était présent dans aucune de nos légendes, ce qui faisait que je devais avouer que je voguais vers l'inconnu.

**Jasper Pov**

Cela faisait un mois que j'avais quitté Alice, un mois que je me nourrissais à nouveau de sang humain, un mois que je souffrais moins, un mois que je pensais à _Elle_, à chaque seconde que Dieu faisait.

Même en retrait dans mon cerveau, elle ne me quittait plus et j'étais heureux comme ça. Mais cela faisait aussi un mois que je tuais en espérant trouver une humaine qui me fasse le même effet que Bella, un mois que je chassais dans des endroits que je n'aurais jamais pensé pénétrer : les discothèques.

Ces endroits étaient idéaux quand on cherchait quelqu'un de spécial : environ un mètre soixante cinq, yeux marrons, cheveux marrons, une odeur de fraise, de frésia ainsi qu'une bouche sensuelle. Mais je devais avouer que je trouvais rarement cela. Toutefois, je n'abandonnais pas.

J'espérais ainsi que si ce jour arrivait, si je trouvais tout cela en une femme, que ladite femme se prénommerait Bella. Ce serait parfait.

Mais cela ne s'était pas encore produit.

Aujourd'hui, je sortais pour chercher cette « inaccessible » mais je ne désespérais pas, si Bella n'était pas faite pour moi, comme Alice, il devait bien exister quelqu'un pour m'aimer moi, tel que j'étais : un monstre sanguinaire qui avait tué pas moins de 23 femmes depuis un mois.

Une fois arrivé en boîte de nuit, on ne pouvait pas remarquer mes yeux car la plupart du temps je gardais mes lunettes de soleil pour plus de sécurité, les femmes ne s'en formalisaient même pas.

Je passai devant le videur qui me lança des vagues d'intimidation…

Je poussai un soupir à peine audible.

Si je ne m'étais pas promis cette règle de ne tuer que des femmes, je le tuerais sur le champ.

Pourquoi des femmes me diriez-vous ?

Eh bien je ne me voyais pas faire l'amour avec un homme, tout simplement.

Chacune de mes proies – ou presque – passaient au test et aucune ne l'avaient réussi. Pas une seule de ces femmes n'avait réussi à me faire jouir comme Bella l'avait fait cette unique fois dans la salle de bains.

Après être parti d'Écosse en quittant par la même occasion Alice, j'avais pensé que cette sensation était propre aux humaines en générale pendant l'acte mais non, je m'étais encore fait des espoirs. Cette sensation de liberté, d'amour, de plénitude, de nirvana… je ne l'avais atteinte qu'avec _Elle_.

Je m'installai au bar et commandai une bière.

Eh oui, moi Jasper, alias Tom aujourd'hui, je devais boire au moins un minimum sinon les femmes devenaient suspicieuses et je pouvais vous dire qu'elles le ressentaient vraiment : j'étais quand même empathe.

- Salut beau gosse, tu es seul ?

Une grande blonde, pas intéressante. Mais j'avais soif alors j'allais y aller direct.

- Eh bien, non, plus maintenant. Cela te dit de venir me tenir compagnie dans la petite ruelle derrière, lui dis-je d'une voix séductrice.

Là, elle prit un air choqué mais je savais déjà quelle allait être sa réponse, car son plaisir et son excitation m'atteignaient comme des boulets de canon.

- Humm… j'aime les hommes directs, alors passe devant, je te suis. Au fait, quel est ton joli petit nom beau gosse, me dit-elle en battant des cils.

- Le beau gosse s'appelle Tom.

Je le criai même plus fort que ne le voulait la convenance, car cette belle blonde ne serait plus de ce monde dans moins de cinq minutes et je préférais assurer mes arrières.

Je comptais donc sur les éventuels témoins pour mettre les forces de l'ordre sur une fausse piste.

J'avançai dans la foule, je savais très bien qu'elle me suivait. Je passai devant le videur et lui envoyai un sourire sadique en montrant un peu trop mes canines et sentis qu'il avait peur…

Ha ha ha…

Voilà de l'intimidation mon gars, pensai-je.

Arrivé dehors, je pris la main de cette inconnue et l'entrainai dans une ruelle sombre un peu plus loin. Je savais déjà qu'il n'y avait personne. Une fois à destination, je la plaquai contre le mur et je m'apprêtai à la mordre quand :

- Je te suce avant ou on baise tout de suite, me dit-elle sans détour.

Et là, j'eus l'envie de sentir sa peur…

Parce que je la haïssais de ne pas être _Elle_ et d'oser me parler ainsi.

- Non chérie, je vais te sucer… humm

Je me rapprochai de son cou et continuai :

- … ton sang…

A cet instant, je pus ressentir une nette interrogation et je m'en délectai. Je rapprochai ma bouche de sa peau et soufflai :

-… jusqu'à ce que mort …

Le sentiment de peur arriva à grande vitesse mais l'interrogation était plus présente. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres et terminai :

-… s'ensuive.

Là je jubilai, car la peur était désormais énorme. Je la mordis en aspirant son sang tout en plaquant ma main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Elle avait un goût de pêche, cannelle. Délicieux.

Je l'abandonnai, une fois repu, dans une benne à ordures et pris la direction d'une autre boîte de nuit. Paris en était remplie de toute façon.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'étais de nouveau accoudé à un bar, bière en main dont le goût me paraissait même moins dégoûtant avec le sang que je venais de boire.

Je respirais à plein poumon en espérant sentir la fraise ou le frésia, ou les deux. Mais rien.

Alors je bougeai et regardai chaque fille dans cette salle. J'en repérai une qui avait les cheveux et les yeux marrons. Elle n'était pas trop grande et de corpulence moyenne. Elle pouvait convenir. Je pris donc une démarche assurée et l'accostai :

- Bonsoir belle demoiselle, puis-je me joindre à vous ? Prononçai-je d'une voix sensuelle.

- Bon…bonsoir.

Hum, excellent, elle bégayait.

Je sentais que j'allais aller jusqu'au bout avec elle, car dès qu'elle avait bégayé, mon esprit s'était tourné vers _Elle_. Je discutais donc d'une oreille distraite avec cette femme, lui offrant même deux trois verres, mais je ne prenais aucunement attention à ce qu'elle me disait. Je décidai ensuite de la ramener dans mon appartement loin de toute civilisation.

Les anciennes habitudes, pensai-je.

J'avais remarqué que je ne me sentais bien qu'une fois que j'étais entouré d'une forêt.

Ce fut sans cérémonie qu'une fois mon invitée descendue de la voiture, je la pris dans mes bras et la montai dans la chambre où je la déposai sur le lit. Je la déshabillai ensuite en lui arrachant ses vêtements. J'en fis de même avec moi quelques secondes plus tard. Je pus ressentir sa peur, mais je n'en n'avais cure à cet instant.

- Détends-toi, ce sera moins douloureux pour toi.

Je préférais tout de même lui bâillonner la bouche car Bella, elle, avait été silencieuse et je tenais à rester dans ces termes.

Et ce fut sans ménagement que je pénétrai d'un coup de reins cette femme. Je ne ressentis rien, sauf la différence de chaleur mais je risquais quand même un ou deux mouvements. Mais, au final, toujours rien.

Cette femme était serrée à cause de sa peur, je me décidai à lui envoyer des vagues de calme.

Ça y est, pensai-je en la sentant se détendre.

L'étau autour de moi diminuait, je décidai donc de commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient profond, mais cela ne changea rien. Je ne ressentais pas ce que j'avais ressenti avec _Elle_.

Je pris la décision de laisser une dernière chance à cette femme pour sauver sa vie et lui envoyai du plaisir pour qu'elle en prenne et m'en donne, si possible.

Elle écarta ses jambes et j'en profitai pour la soulever afin de la pénétrer plus profondément, mais je fus déçu en me rendant compte que je ne ressentais toujours rien.

En ayant marre, je donnai un violent coup de reins qui la déchira de l'intérieur. Je pouvais sentir à l'odeur qu'elle saignait mais je m'en foutais, cette femme n'était pas _Elle_.

Je me levai et l'envoyai valser de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sa tête cogna fortement le mur, mais je m'en foutais aussi. Elle allait mourir pour ne pas être _Elle_. Je m'approchai d'elle, relevai sa tête et lui dis simplement :

- Tu n'es pas _Elle_.

Là, je lui broyai le cerveau d'une main de maître ne prenant même pas la peine de boire son sang. Je mis ensuite mes habits, redescendis et entrepris de peindre _son_ portrait comme les centaines d'autres d'_Elle_ que j'avais fait en moins de deux jours.

Ses yeux me manquaient, Sa bouche me manquait, Elle me manquait.

Après avoir terminé de peindre la toile, je pris la décision que la France était finie pour moi, j'y avais tué trop de femmes. Et avant que les forces de l'ordre ne fassent le rapprochement avec moi, mieux valait que je quitte le pays afin d'éviter quelques problèmes.

Je regardai encore une fois mes portraits et décidai de mettre le feu à la demeure.

Une fois chose faite, je me mis à courir dans la forêt en direction de sud-est. L'Italie serait mon prochain terrain de chasse.

**Edward Pov** _(Un mois après le départ de Bella)_

En un mois, bien des choses s'étaient passées.

J'étais désormais en Écosse, Alice dans mes bras qui sanglotait depuis au moins trois jours.

Et moi me diriez-vous !

Cela faisait moins de deux heures que je ne sanglotais plus.

Pourquoi j'avais sangloté ?

La femme de ma vie m'avait quitté, m'avait laissé derrière elle avant même de s'unir avec moi dans l'éternité. Juste un mot, une lettre… et franchement je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Comment Bella avait pu me faire ça !

Mais j'avais une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal d'heures maintenant. Si elle me rendait la monnaie de ma pièce…

Cela voudrait dire qu'elle reviendrait dans cinq mois maintenant, je devais juste attendre cinq petits ou très longs mois et nous serions de nouveau ensemble. Comme cela devait l'être.

Elle voulait sûrement me faire ce que je lui avais moi-même fait par amour. Et je la comprenais ou en tous cas, j'essayais.

Mais je n'y croyais pas trop, Alice non plus d'ailleurs sans oublier qu'elle ne voyait plus mon avenir. Mais je ne m'en formalisais pas.

Cela ne me choquait pas tant que ça vu que j'étais mort une quatrième fois, la première le jour où j'avais cru qu'elle allait mourir sous les crocs de James, la deuxième le jour où je l'avais quittée dans la forêt, la troisième le jour où elle avait refusé ma demande en mariage et donc la quatrième ce jour funeste où j'avais lu _sa_ lettre. Celle qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle avant de quitter Forks.

Alors, je savais que si quelque chose arrivait à ma Bella, mon amour, j'en finirais avec mon éternité.

Alice elle… c'était une autre histoire.

**Jasper Pov **_(Un mois après son départ d'Écosse et celui, en parallèle de Bella)_

J'étais au sommet d'une montagne et franchement je ne savais même pas laquelle. Mais je n'en avais cure. Depuis un mois je me mentais, je souffrais de Son absence et je tuais sans vergogne des femmes innocentes.

Enfin, pas toutes, pensai-je.

Mais le fait était que je ne voulais plus tuer comme ça, je ne voulais plus vivre à chaque fois un échec. Je devrais donc désormais uniquement m'en tenir à boire leur sang chaud si bon. C'était d'ailleurs bien mieux que le sang animal, là, pas de doute.

Je pus me souvenir de ma dernière victime, celle qui s'était le plus rapprochée de Cette Femme qui avait volé mon cœur. Et je ne devais plus me leurrer, Elle devait être morte et de la même nature que ce monstre que j'étais redevenu. Elle était morte et je devais regarder la vérité en face : jamais je ne revivrais cette expérience unique que j'avais vécu avec Bella. Cette alchimie des corps.

Flash-back

« _Elle m'embrassait ou plutôt, nous nous embrassions. Je me laissais envahir par ce baiser encore unique pour moi. Je ne faisais d'ailleurs même plus attention au yoyo qu'elle était avec __ses __émotions. _

_Et puis d'un seul coup je sentis ses mains parcourir mon corps, mon torse. Elle atteignit mon membre dur comme jamais et sentir sa main chaude sur moi me fis grogner tellement la sensation était agréable._

_Moi Jasper Hale, vampire de plus de 160 ans, je venais de découvrir un mot du dictionnaire en présence d'une humaine : agréable. _

_Pendant mes réflexions intérieures, elle avait commencé un mouvement de va-et-vient et je me sentis planer littéralement tellement le plaisir que ce simple toucher me procurait était nouveau. Jamais Alice ne m'avait procuré une telle sensation._

_Était-ce la chaleur de sa main ? _

_Était-ce le danger de cette situation ? _

_Était-ce juste elle, cette petite humaine maladroite mais qui, avec mon membre en main, devenait très habile ? _

_En plus, pour rajouter à mon plaisir, je sentis qu'elle ondulait des hanches en essayant d'être au rythme de ses mouvements. Ils l'étaient peut-être pour l'humaine qu'elle était, mais pour moi il y avait quand même un décalage minime. Et là, je ne pensais qu'à une chose, la remplir de tout mon être, me sentir en elle. Elle contre moi en sueur, cette sueur qui se dégageait de son corps depuis le début de nos ébats. _

_Tiens, depuis quand Bella et moi engendrait un « nos ébats » ?_

_Je perdais la tête assurément et je devais stopper cet acte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, car je durcissais de plus en plus et je ne saurais alors plus m'arrêter si j'atteignais le point de non-retour. Je ressentis subitement une émotion dont je me demandais même d'où elle venait, c'était la première fois dans mon existence que j'en ressentais une de ce type aussi intensément et de plus, une de cette nature : le courage. _

_Je n'eus même pas le temps d'y réfléchir car Bella guidait en cet instant mon membre devant son entrée encore humide, dont la chaleur me frappait si fortement que j'avais l'impression d'avoir laissé ma peau à la chaleur du soleil durant tout son zénith. _

_Voulait-elle vraiment que je lui fasse l'amour, moi un vampire qui avait du mal avec son régime alimentaire, moi le frère de l'homme qu'elle aimait, moi le mari de sa meilleure amie ? _

_La seule chose que j'arrivais à faire, c'était de placer mes deux mains sur ses joues et de la regarder pour voir que j'avais certainement mal compris son geste. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas vouloir ça ? _

_Elle passa alors ses bras autour moi et se rapprocha. Je sentis mon gland toucher légèrement son entrée et cela créa une déferlante de sensations encore inconnues pour moi ou en tout cas dans ce cas de figure._

_Je me perdais dedans et sans poser plus de résistance, je posai mon front contre le sien. _

_Des tas de questions me passaient par l'esprit en moins de dix secondes : _

_Pouvais-je lui faire l'amour sans la tuer, sans la vider de son sang ? _

_Est-ce que je le voulais ? _

_Et Alice, Edward ? _

_Étais-je en train de prendre à Edward le trésor qu'il avait lui-même refusé, vu le grand danger pour la principale détentrice de ce cadeau ?_

_Voulais-je voler la vertu de cette femme._

_Las de toutes ces questions, sans la quitter du regard, je me concentrai sur mon corps, ma force, mon instinct bestial et la pénétrai ensuite totalement mais doucement. _

_Je marquai un temps d'arrêt pour faire un rapide détail de ses signes vitaux. Je n'arrivais même plus à formuler une phrase pour lui demander de vive voix. Cette femme me rendait comme un pantin… mais un pantin qui, depuis qu'il était en elle, se sentait étrangement serein, complet, heureux. _

_Et cela était une des première fois de mon existence de vampire que je ressentais moi-même ces émotions._

_Je sentis Bella se cambrer et commencer un mouvement qui m'affirmait une fois encore ce qu'elle voulait et je ne pus lui refuser. Je commençai alors un léger mouvement, une poussière par rapport à ma force. Je ne voulais pas la tuer, je voulais la faire jouir. _

_Je pensais alors à des choses lentes, une tortue, la conduite des humains, une limace. Mais ensuite, je me rendis compte que je ne voulais penser qu'à Elle, j'ouvris donc les yeux pour en fin de compte constater que les siens étaient fermés. _

_A cet instant, je voyais un ange, une beauté fatale qui me tuait par __ses_ _mouvements de bassin. _

_Certaines pénétrations me faisaient aller au fond de son corps mais j'en voulais plus, je voulais la remplir entièrement… au plus possible pour une humaine. Je la voulais à moi, rien qu'à moi. _

_Je pus me voir une fraction de seconde la retourner et la prendre par derrière, la sentir serrée contre moi, hurlant de plaisir… Mais je revins au présent en me sermonnant._

_Jasper, me criai-je mentalement, ressaisis-toi mec ! _

_Je devais être doux, tendre pour cette fragile humaine… _

_Je me répétais ce mantra pendant une éternité ou quelques secondes, quand je perçus un changement dans les mouvements de Ma Vénus. Je me demandais même si elle ressentait ce que je ressentais, sur le fait que j'en voulais plus…_

_Je choisis de prendre la même cadence qu'elle, mais cela ne me suffisait toujours pas alors je la soulevais légèrement du meuble pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Seulement, elle continua son mouvement et dans une synchronisation parfaite, je me rendis à ce moment compte que je pouvais aller plus profondément en elle dans cette position. _

_Je la gardai donc et accélérai encore mes mouvements de bassin. Ma peau buttait contre la sienne, je pouvais aussi sentir la sueur qui recouvrait son corps et sans attendre, j'embrassai son cou pour en apprécier le goût, la saveur._

_Hum… unique, pensai-je. _

_Je la sentis soudain se resserrer autour de moi et cela fit arriver mon point de non-retour._

_Le plaisir de la chair était très fort chez nous les vampires et je pris peur tout à coup, peur de la briser sous mes assauts. Mais elle jouit autour de moi pendant mes constatations intérieures. _

_Je me laissai donc aller,ne pouvant plus réfléchir. Je me vidai en elle et je fus heureux de constater qu'elle vivait encore deux secondes plus tard. Je continuais tout de même mes mouvements mais cette fois-ci plus lentement, plus tendrement... Je ne voulais plus sortir de son corps. _

_Je sentis aussi quelque chose couler sur moi._

_C'était son nectar de plaisir. _

_Il commençait son chemin de mon entrejambe pour tomber le long de mes jambes. Je voulais la goûter, là, tout de suite, mais je ne pouvais pas. _

_Si je le faisais, je la tuerais certainement, pris dans une folie. _

_Je me stoppai à cette pensée de moi la tuant mais ne sortis pas d'elle pour autant. Je continuai d'embrasser son cou et récupérai ainsi par la même occasion sa sueur. _

_Je décidai ensuite de plaquer ma bouche contre la sienne et son goût était transperçant de volupté. J'étais au paradis !_

_Il y avait bien un paradis mais pas seulement contre les lèvres de Bella, c'était tout simplement Bella elle-même le paradis, mon paradis. _

_Non ! C'était le paradis d'Edward, pas le mien, pensai-je en colère contre moi-même._

_Je pus me rendre compte à cet instant que Bella frottait quelque chose sur mon épaule, mais je ne savais pas quoi exactement. _

_M'avait-elle mordue ? _

_Je ris intérieurement face à cette probabilité. Je pus aussi sentir sa bouche de déesse du plaisir se frayer un chemin vers la mienne et en moins d'une seconde nos langues reprenaient une danse sensuelle. _

_Mes pensées furent toutes tournées vers elle. _

_Hum… j'aimais cette bouche, cette salive qui inondait ma bouche. J'aimais cette chaleur qui inondait mon corps, j'aimais cette femme…_

_Stop… retour en arrière Jasper !_

_Avais-je bien pensé ce que j'avais pensé ? _

_Oui…_

_Face à cette réalité, je me mis à caresser ses cuisses en y mettant tout ce que je venais de découvrir, mais qu'elle ne devrait jamais savoir. Je terminai ensuite ce baiser et quittai ensuite sa bouche à regret. _

_Je me rendis compte que je n'arriverais pas à lui dire au revoir. Pas un seul mot ne pourrait sortir de ma bouche sans être parfaitement sûr de garder mes sentiments pour moi. J'embrassai donc son front et sortis de la pièce sans rien lui dire… car la seule chose que j'aurais aimé lui dire, je ne le pouvais même pas. »_

Fin flash back

Je pus me rendre compte qu'elle arrivait à me faire bander rien qu'en pensant à Elle. C'était pathétique, j'étais pathétique.

Là, elle devait être en train d'apprendre à boire du sang animal avec l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. Edward.

J'avais envie de crier au monde entier que je l'aimais. Me vider de cette chose qui me brûlait. Mais j'étais immonde de l'aimer, de l'avoir rendue femme. Je n'aurais pas dû suivre ses demandes et mes envies. Mais je l'avais fait et maintenant je désirais me vider en criant cette phrase, ces trois mots, ces sept lettres que je ressentais pour elle.

Je pris une grande inspiration inutile et criai dans le vide de cette nature magnifique, comme elle :

– JE T'AIME !

Pathétique, malheureux, mélancolique …

Tous ces mots me venaient à l'esprit quand je repensais aux souvenirs d'elle et moi, de nous.

**Alice Pov** _(Se passe le jour du départ de Bella, en septembre)_

Je venais juste de raccrocher d'avec Esmée et je courais désormais vers Jazz, il allait être content, lui qui ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite.

Je pénétrai dans le salon mais ne vis personne. Je n'allais pas commencer à jouer à cache-cache alors je fermai les yeux et reniflai mais étrangement je ne le sentais pas. Il y avait bien son odeur, mais pas aussi forte que s'il se trouvait dans la maison.

Était-il sorti ?

Bref, il reviendra, pensai-je.

Je décidai de lire quelques magazines de mode et autres en attendant son retour, il devait être certainement parti chasser.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait trois bonnes heures et toujours pas une seule nouvelle de Jazz. Je décidai donc de l'appeler sur son portable, ce que je m'étais retenue de faire afin de le laisser respirer. Enfin, façon de parler.

Mais je me rendis compte avant la première sonnerie que son téléphone était sur la table basse du salon.

Jazz ne changera jamais, me dis-je à moi-même, il resterait toujours un homme bordélique et tête en l'air.

Soudain, j'eus une vision.

_« Jasper assis au sommet d'une montagne pendant le coucher du soleil qui criait « je t'aime » avec un air triste »_

Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi triste, à part mon frère Edward quand il avait quitté Bella. Et je me demandais ce qui rendait Jazz aussi triste.

Mais Esmée n'avait-elle pas dit que nous devions rester ici par sécurité !

Est-ce qu'il allait m'arriver quelque chose ?

Pourquoi serait-il si triste sinon. Et je n'étais même pas près de lui en plus.

A cet instant, j'aurais aimé que Jazz rentre, car je ressentais le besoin de me calmer. Et seul lui pouvait le faire aussi bien.

Je montai dans notre chambre et fermai les yeux pour oublier cette vision qui me perturbait. D'après mon don, cela se passait dans un peu plus d'un mois alors j'avais le temps de changer ça.

Jazz… grouille-toi, j'ai besoin de toi mon amour, pensai-je.

- Tu me manques comme ce n'est pas permis depuis ces quelques mois où tu as disparu, murmurai-je ensuite pour moi-même.

Je ne me souvenais plus du moment exact où je m'étais rendu compte que Jasper s'éloignait de moi, mais je me souvenais du jour où moi je m'étais rendu compte qu'il allait mal, très mal.

Flash back

_« J'étais en train de trier mes vêtements et ceux de mon homme quand Jazz rentra sans un regard pour moi et qu'il partit dans la salle de bains attenante à notre chambre._

_- Ça ne va pas mon amour ? Demandai-je troublée par son entrée._

_- Va-t-en Alice, j'ai besoin d'être seul… Demande à Edward d'aller faire du shopping avec toi, j'ai besoin d'intimité, dit-il sèchement._

_Quand Jazz me demandait ça, c'est qu'il voulait se morfondre dans sa douleur et sa peine tout seul, alors je décidai de l'écouter et partis chercher mon frère qui accepta après un long discours sur le fait que s'il ne venait pas, je prendrais Bella à sa place. _

_Je marquais donc en plein but : il ne supportait pas Bella loin de lui très longtemps._

_En chemin dans la voiture, j'eus une vision en quasi direct de Jazz sanglotant contre les murs de la douche et croyez-moi, Jazz prenait rarement une douche. Les vampires ne suaient pas, alors à quoi bon, me disait-il souvent. Il sanglotait et tomba à genoux. La vision s'arrêta et Edward me regarda et demanda :_

_- Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz, tu l'as disputé ?_

_- Non, rien. Il était parti tantôt en rogne pour aller chasser et il est revenu en rogne aussi, remarquai-je tout haut._

_- Si tu veux, je peux lire ses pensées pour voir ce qui ne va pas… si tu veux._

_- Non et je te le demande comme un service personnel, évite de les lire jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tu sais à quel point il n'aime pas montrer ses faiblesses, dis-je._

_- Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien. Au lycée cela est facile mais à la villa c'est très dur, me dit-il avec un regard d'excuse._

_- Je vais l'éloigner le temps qu'il se reprenne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a avec lui mais je trouverai. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça Ed'._

_- T'inquiète, je suis là. Je vais vous aider. J'irai lui parler._

_- Merci »_

Fin flash back

Et mon mari n'était toujours pas revenu. C'était comme si une part de lui-même était restée dans cette douche. Il me manquait et quand il reviendrait, je lui dirai que je savais tout et que j'allais l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Il était ma raison d'être.

Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma vie en tant qu'humaine et il était la seule chose que je savais être sûre, il était ma raison d'être, c'est _lui _que j'avais vu le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie et se serait _lui_ le dernier.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait maintenant 24 heures que Jasper n'était pas rentré et j'avais peur, car je pensais qu'il avait sûrement succombé au sang humain et qu'il n'osait pas rentrer.

Je descendis, sortis de la maison et le pris en piste.

Mais je n'avais pas de chance car en Écosse il pleuvait comme à Forks et je perdis sa trace après une vingtaine de kilomètres depuis la maison.

Je me mis à paniquer car s'il avait besoin de moi, je n'arriverais pas à le retrouver. Je décidai alors d'appeler Edward car après Jazz, il restait mon port d'attache.

Je ne dus attendre que deux sonneries avant qu'il ne décroche.

- Allo, Ed c'est moi. Jazz a disparu, je l'ai perdu et j'ai peur qu'il fasse ou qu'il ait fait une bêtise. Et je suis toute seule.

- Depuis combien de temps Alice ?

- Depuis notre conversation téléphonique.

Mon Dieu, il m'avait entendue et il était parti !

Mon corps se figea et je raccrochai le téléphone.

La vision me revint.

Il devait être malheureux de penser que …

Les mots ne voulaient même pas sortir.

Il pensait certainement qu'il me rendait malheureuse, mais il avait tort. Certes j'étais malheureuse mais parce qu'il allait mal et cela n'était pas de sa faute.

Je devais le retrouver mais comment, j'avais perdu sa trace !

**Edward Pov** _(Se passe le jour du départ de Bella)_

J'avais attendu que mon père revienne avec ma Bella mais cela n'était pas arrivé. Alors je courais désormais vers chez elle pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Une fois arrivé, je grimpai dans sa chambre.

Là où d'habitude je voyais Bella, je vis une lettre. Sur celle-ci y était écrit :

« _Edward,_

_Je pars, ne me cherche pas, je veux prendre un temps de vie avant de te rejoindre. Tu avais raison, je dois vivre des choses et cela ne peut se faire avec toi. Ne pars pas en Italie, attends-moi, je t'en prie._

_Bella_ »

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux alors je relus la lettre lentement.

« _Edward. _C'est bien moi,

_Je pars,_

Où et sans moi ?

… _ne me cherche pas,_

Impossible, je t'aime !

… _je veux prendre un temps de vie_

Elle regrette, elle s'est rendue compte de ce qu'elle allait sacrifier avec moi, pensai-je avant de continuer à lire.

… _avant de te rejoindre. _

Je fus soulagé ? Mais quand ?

_Tu avais raison,_

Je le dis depuis notre première discussion ma chérie.

… _je dois vivre des choses_

Ca aussi je t'avais prévenue, mais pourquoi maintenant et sans moi ?

… _et cela ne peut se faire avec toi._

Mon cœur mort mourut une nouvelle fois à ces mots « sans moi ».

_Ne pars pas en Italie,_

Elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais je ne pouvais plus, pas depuis que je m'étais rendu compte du geste égoïste envers ma famille.

… _attends-moi, _

Toute l'éternité ! Mais combien de temps, un jour, une semaine, un mois, un an, dix ! Dis-moi !

… _je t'en prie._

Ne supplie pas, je ferai tout pour toi mon ange, ma vie, ma Bella.

_Bella_ »

Je tombai à terre après la deuxième lecture et réfléchis à ses mots mais aussi aux sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis en les écrivant.

Ces mots ne me disaient pas qu'elle m'aimait, certainement pour ne pas me rendre encore plus triste mais elle aurait dû, car ces trois mots manquaient dans _sa_ lettre.

Mais elle m'aimait, c'était sûr. Sinon pourquoi me demander de l'attendre ?

Elle voulait certainement vivre…

Je ne voulais même pas y penser, mais elle me l'avait demandé si souvent. Cette chose qu'elle avait désirée de moi. Elle avait souhaité connaître le plaisir de la chair avant de devenir comme moi.

Je sortis directement de sa chambre, abattu, et fonçai en forêt. Dès que je fus assez loin, je déracinai une dizaine d'arbres rien qu'à l'idée qu'un autre homme pouvait la toucher de la façon dont moi je n'avais pas eu le courage.

Mais j'aurais aimé les voir : devoir faire l'amour pour la première fois, que ce soit en tant qu'homme ou en tant que vampire et donc aller vers l'inconnu des sensations et tout cela avec une humaine.

Non.

Personne ne pouvait se mettre à ma place.

Et en définitive, elle avait raison d'être partie car je tuerais quiconque touchait à ma Bella. Mieux valait que je sache rien.

J'étais donc dans cette forêt, à dégommer les troncs à coup de poing quand mon portable sonna. Je décrochai en sachant pertinemment qui c'était.

- Allo, Ed c'est moi, Jazz a disparu. Je l'ai perdu et j'ai peur qu'il fasse ou qu'il ait fait une bêtise. Et je suis toute seule.

Lui aussi ? Eh bien c'était la journée des départs, pensai-je avec ironie.

- Depuis combien de temps Alice ? Demandai-je la voix rauque.

- Depuis notre conversation téléphonique, lâcha-t-elle.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui dire qu'il reviendrait certainement qu'elle avait raccroché.

Pourquoi serait-il parti de toute manière ?

Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses, mais à Alice cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Il devait vraiment être mal en point et je pensais vraiment que c'était ma faute. Je l'avais envoyé dans ses retranchements le jour où je l'avais suivi à la chasse, de retour du shopping avec Alice.

Ca avait été moi ou Bella pour cette virée avec Alice, mon choix avait été vite fait, Bella n'aimait pas le shopping.

Flash-back

_« Une fois rentrés, ma sœur et moi, de la virée shopping, Alice monta directement à l'étage pour rejoindre son mari. Comme me l'avait demandé Alice auparavant, je n'écoutai pas les pensées de Jasper et me concentrai sur celles d'Emmett qui regardait la télévision. « Ce soir je vais lui montrer qui c'est l'homme, elle va me le payer ! Ouais, je vais lui faire prendre son pied dans le garage, dans la salle de bains, dans la forêt et au lycée demain… ». Je bloquai aussi les siennes, elles étaient trop personnelles à mon humble avis. Je me dis aussi que mon frère ne changerait jamais._

_Je pus voir Jasper sortir par la porte de la cuisine et Alice me dit en pensée « Essaie de savoir ce qu'il a de manière normale s'il te plaît, tu sais bien qu'il t'apprécie énormément »._

_Je lui fis un hochement de tête et sortis rejoindre mon frère qui allait vraisemblablement mal._

_- Jasper, attends. _

_Il était loin déjà mais je savais qu'il m'entendait._

_- Merde, dit-il._

_Tiens, il ne veut pas me parler, remarquai-je._

_Je courus le plus vite possible et le rejoignis._

_- Qu'y a-t-il Jasper. Dis-le-moi._

_- Rien Edward … Et tiens-toi éloigné de ma tête s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu souffres, me dit-il tête baissée vers le sol._

_Je ne l'écoutai pas et lus ses pensées. Seulement, il dut savoir que je le ferais car il récitait mentalement les tables de multiplications._

_- Dis-moi Jazz, le priai-je. _

_Je ne l'appelais que très rarement comme ça, seulement quand j'avais besoin d'un énorme conseil mais ici je voulais le mettre en confiance._

_- Non Edward, laisse-moi, va-t-en, tu ne peux rien pour moi. Seule **elle** peut et cela n'est pas possible._

_Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Et puis, comment Alice pouvait l'aider s'il ne lui disait pas ce qui n'allait pas._

_- Va-t-en ! Cria-t-il tout à coup._

_- Non, rétorquai-je. On peut t'aider Jasper, laisse-nous t'aider, m'énervai-je contre lui._

_Sans m'y attendre, il me sauta dessus et vu que je ne lisais pas ses pensées, je ne pus esquiver son corps et nous tombâmes tous les deux. _

_Il commença ensuite à m'étrangler._

_- Tire-toi Ed', sinon tu vas le regretter, me lança-t-il les yeux remplis de colère et noirs._

_- Jasper, laisse-moi t'aider, dis-moi ton problème ou laisse-moi le voir dans ta tête, plaidai-je._

_Il ne pouvait tout de même pas me tuer en m'étranglant. Il était juste en colère._

_- SORS DE MA TETE OU JE TE TUE EDWARD, hurla-t-il._

_- D'accord. Lâche-moi et je te laisse tranquille, mais dis-toi bien une chose, Bella est toute ma vie mais Alice aussi alors si tu fais du mal à ma sœur en étant malheureux, c'est moi qui tu tues, compris ! Le menaçai-je en ancrant mon regard au sien._

_- …_

_- Et cela n'est pas de la lâcheté de demander de l'aide, ajoutai-je. Je reste là si tu as besoin. Tu es mon frère Jasper et je te veux dans ma vie, je veux toute ma famille près de moi quand Bella nous rejoindra. _

_- …_

_- Très bien, reste silencieux, fais comme tu veux mais Alice t'aime comme une folle alors prends sur toi pour régler le problème au plus vite, car si elle m'a demandé de l'aide c'est que pour elle c'est grave._

_Sur ces mots, j'enlevai ses mains encore serrée autour de mon cou, me relevai tel un chat et courus vers la villa. _

_Que devrais-je dire à Alice ? _

_Qu'il allait très mal ? Que cette passade allait cesser d'elle-même ?_

_La vérité qui la ferait souffrir ou un mensonge qui la soulagerait ? »_

Fin flash back

Maintenant, je savais que j'aurais dû lui dire la vérité, elle aurait fait plus attention à Jasper. Je devrais probablement aller la rejoindre au plus vite en Écosse.

Mais Bella, si elle revenait et que je n'étais pas là ?

Je devrais demander conseil à ma mère, seulement elle ne savait même pas que Bella était partie.

Partie, Bella était partie. Elle m'avait abandonné si près du bonheur éternel.

Cette constatation me fit mal une fois de plus.

Je me mis à courir vers notre clairière et tombai au sol en position fœtale. Je me laissai bercer par ma peine comme je l'avais fait il y avait quelques mois de cela dans un immeuble au Brésil, quand je m'étais éloigné d'elle pour son bien.

La plus grande erreur de ma non-vie.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le quatrième chapitre est republié.** _Il fait 24 pages et 7.258 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. ^^**

**A très bientôt,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 4 publié le 04 mai 2012_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Tout peut changer en quelques secondes

**Genre** : Romance / Family / Drama

**Couple principal** : Jasper/Bella

**Couples secondaires** : Vous les connaitrez au fur et à mesure

**Rated** : M _pour scènes de sexe explicites et violence._

**Warning** : Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, certaines scènes pourront choquer les âmes sensibles. Il y aura aussi la présence d'une relation homosexuelle entre hommes.

**Disclaimer **: Il est évident que les personnages issus de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu. Seuls quelques personnages seront de moi et je préviendrai en temps voulu.

* * *

**Mise en situation :** Tout ce qui se passe dans le tome 1 et 2 s'est déroulé ici … Les changements vont commencer un peu après le début du tome trois pour complètement changer le cours de l'histoire **d'Edward / Bella **en** Jasper / Bella**.

**Résumé** : Depuis leur retour d'Italie, les choses se passent bien pour Bella et Edward. Mais cette dernière souhaite mettre les choses en ordre avec Jasper et Jacob. Edward accepte pour le premier, ne supportant pas le loup, et il ne sait pas que cela changera leur vie en quelques secondes.

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Je me suis rendue compte hier tard au soir que j'aurai dû publier. Je le fais ce matin ^^ _(Suis-je pardonnée ?)_ Ce chapitre peut choquer les âmes sensibles, mais bon… avec moi, fallait bien s'y attendre :p Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous retrouve plus bas *Cœur*

**Note Vivi** : Merci d'être toujours fidèle à cette fic. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Remerciement** **reviews anonymes** : Merci à _twilight-et-the-vampire_ et _Manganiark_ pour leur review. Sachez que ces dernières me font plaisirs. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

**Isabella Pov** **_(Garder à l'esprit qu'il est censé être écrit en italien – mais que pour une lecture plus facile, est écrit en français) _

Mon réveil sonna comme d'habitude, il était sept heures du matin. Je le refis sonner deux fois avant de sortir du lit. Je fonçai ensuite au pipi-room et pris une douche en vitesse car je ne voulais pas être en retard. L'eau tiède me fit un bien fou.

Je voulus prendre mon savon… mais ne le trouvai pas. Où était-il ?

Merde c'était vrai, j'en avais plus !

J'ouvris la porte de la cabine de douche, ce qui fit que ma salle de bains fut inondée.

Où avais-je mis ce satané gel douche ?

Je ne le trouvais pas et le temps m'était compté !

J'ouvris alors le meuble sous le lavabo pour voir si je n'avais rien qui s'y rapprochait.

Bingo ! Le cadeau de ma belle-sœur pour mon anniversaire. Il était composé d'un ensemble bain douche avec shampoing, gel douche, lait corporel et même un gel pailleté. Je me demandai soudain pourquoi ce cadeau était resté intact.

Ah oui, l'ensemble était au parfum de fraise et je détestais cette odeur… mais bon, je ne pouvais pas faire de chichi aujourd'hui.

Je pris le petit flacon de gel douche et rentrai une fois de plus dans la cabine de douche. Je me lavai rapidement, ne devant plus perdre de temps. Après que j'eus lavé et passé l'après-shampoing sur mes cheveux, je sortis de la douche et me séchai très vite. J'avais perdu du temps avec ce satané gel manquant.

Enfin séchée, j'allai dans la chambre, la serviette enroulée autour de moi, et ouvris la garde-robe.

Que mettre aujourd'hui ?

Un jeans avec un chemisier rouge ferait l'affaire, stylé mais pas trop, me dis-je à moi-même.

Une fois prête, je descendis en trombe et allumai le percolateur pour ensuite remonter réveiller ma petite fée. Elle ronchonna mais se leva quand même. Je la lavai ensuite, l'habillai et lui fis une tartine de pâte à tartiner goût chocolat-noisette pour son petit-déjeuner.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine et vis qu'il était déjà 8h24, alors je priai Sina de se dépêcher et pris son manteau ainsi que son cartable. Je la déposai ensuite à l'école et rentrai chez moi. J'avais un rendez-vous aujourd'hui pour un boulot pour lequel j'avais postulé il y avait un mois et quelques.

Une fois l'heure approchant, je quittai la maison en priant pour que je décroche le job. Après avoir participé à deux entretiens collectifs et un individuel, j'aurais vraiment pensé que je ne serais pas prise. Surtout après autant de temps, mais également vu que Stephan, lui, qui était aux rendez-vous collectifs avec moi, avait déjà reçu sa réponse positive il y avait de cela deux semaines.

Je supposais donc que l'entrevue d'aujourd'hui était pour me dire que je n'étais pas prise. Et pourtant, j'avais affreusement besoin d'argent. Les factures et le loyer ne se payaient pas seul et une petite fille de presque 7 ans avait des besoins auxquels je ne pouvais répondre entièrement étant sans emploi.

Une mère au chômage c'était possible, des tas de gens le faisaient de nos jours.

Oui, mais pas une jeune veuve qui croulait sous les dettes de son mari, ancien joueur de poker. Je n'avais même été au courant pour cette passion et cela me coûtait aujourd'hui la bagatelle de 35.000 €. Mon mari ayant emprunté de l'argent à des gens peu scrupuleux qui me le réclamaient désormais.

Voilà pourquoi je recherchais désespérément un boulot. Je désirais reprendre une vie normale, pouvoir offrir à ma fille le minimum et non verser la majeure partie du maigre revenu dont j'avais droit à des voyous.

Mon rendez-vous était dans une petite heure, je me mis donc en route vers le centre ville. Rome était une ville magnifique et je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Je garai mon véhicule dans un parking payant et payai pour deux heures, cela suffirait amplement. Je marchai à l'ombre le plus possible car il faisait vraiment très chaud, il était presque midi.

Je poussai la porte du bureau d'architecte quelques minutes plus tard et m'approchai de l'accueil.

- Bonjour, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Antonio Verdas.

- Hum… oui, je vois ça. Monsieur Verdas est encore en rendez-vous. Vous pouvez vous assoir en attendant. Il n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

- Merci, dis-je, mal à l'aise.

Sur ce j'allai prendre place sur un des nombreux divans mis à disposition et attendis la fin du rendez-vous.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Monsieur Verdas put me recevoir. Je me levai et pris la direction que l'hôtesse d'accueil me donna. J'arrivai devant une immense porte en verre et frappai.

- Entrez Mademoiselle Mariani.

Je fis comme demandé et m'avançai vers l'immense bureau. L'homme en costume me tendit sa main que je serrai volontiers. Il était à tomber ce mec.

Calme-toi Isa, me sermonnai-je.

- Vous pouvez prendre place Mademoiselle Mariani.

Je m'assis sur la chaise et pris bien soin de rester droite, le regardant et attendant de voir ce qu'il allait me dire.

- Alors voilà, je voudrais savoir si le poste vous attire toujours car la personne sélectionnée vient d'avoir un fâcheux accident de la route et sera momentanément incapable de venir travailler. Je vous propose sa place pendant sa convalescence qui durera au minimum deux mois. Cela vous va ?

- Heu... Oui… oui... ce poste, je le veux vraiment alors deux mois ou deux jours, je le prends.

Merde, je venais vraiment de dire ça ? Pensai-je.

- Ok, je vois. Pourriez-vous commencer en début de semaine ?

- Oui, sans problème.

- Nous vous enverrons un courrier avec tous les détails par coursier demain matin chez vous entre 9h et 12h, cela vous convient ?

- Oui, monsieur, pas de problème !

- Eh bien, à lundi Mademoiselle Mariani.

- A lundi Monsieur…

Merde c'était quoi encore son nom ?

-… Ver… Verdas.

Il me tendit sa main, non sans me sourire. Je la pris une fois de plus dans la mienne et sortis du bureau avec une envie de sautiller.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais sur le chemin du retour avec Sina, que j'étais passée prendre du fait que nous étions mercredi.

Je me rendis ensuite compte que j'avais désormais un boulot, bref certes, mais un boulot quand même.

Il fallait que je fête ça, non ?

Mais avec qui ?

Je n'avais plus d'amis, les seuls que j'avais eus étaient ceux de Tony et à sa mort, ils s'étaient tous évaporés.

Lasse de mes réflexions, je roulais jusqu'à la maison et une fois arrivés, je passai un coup de fil à la baby-sitter pour ce soir. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Giovanni était mort, d'où le fait que je n'étais plus sortie.

Et franchement, depuis sa mort, je n'avais eu que des crises cardiaques. D'abord l'annonce de sa dette de jeu, ensuite la découverte de ses trois maîtresses et pour finir son amant. J'avais été une vraie conne en restant avec une pourriture pareille, mais bon il était mort désormais et il m'avait donné le plus beau cadeau du monde : Sina.

Vers 17h, je commençai à faire des lasagnes, comme ça, j'étais sûre que ma fille mangerait, elle adorait mes lasagnes. Une fois fini la préparation, je la mis au four et décidai de jouer avec Sina à son Monopoly Disney. J'adorais ce jeu car elle savait y jouer mais en plus elle me battait presqu'à chaque fois, sans même une once de triche. Et pourtant je ne la laissais pas gagner, j'avais l'optique de lui apprendre que perdre c'était bien aussi.

Encore fallait-il qu'elle perde, me dis-je.

Après la partie, la baby-sitter arriva. Je lui expliquai tout, plusieurs fois. Je lui montrai la chambre d'amis pour quelle puisse dormir vu que je ne comptais pas rentrer de la nuit. Je fis un gros câlin à ma petite puce et montai à l'étage m'habiller.

Que mettre ?

J'avais envie de faire des folies aujourd'hui, j'enfilai donc un superbe ensemble de lingerie que m'avait offert Giovanni, en dentelle noire, puis une robe très moulante couleur bleu nuit ayant un superbe décolleté qui mettait ma petite poitrine en valeur. Je passai ensuite par la salle de bains et me maquillai. Je mis un peu de mascara et du crayon noir, car je ne savais pas quoi mettre pour accorder mes yeux couleur marron avec cette robe et finis par faire un chignon lâche sans oublier la touche de gloss sur mes lèvres.

Voilà, cela ferait l'affaire, dis-je tout haut en me regardant dans le miroir.

J'étais même assez contente de ne pas être réglée, car sinon je n'aurais pas pu me laisser aller et franchement j'en avais besoin. J'étais un peu en manque de sexe depuis sa mort.

Une fois complètement prête, je descendis au rez-de-chaussée et fis une bise à Sina, dis au revoir à la baby-sitter et montai ensuite dans la voiture, direction boîte de nuit.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait à peu près une heure que j'étais dans cette discothèque et franchement rien ne m'intéressait. Je dansais comme la plupart des gens et j'en avais marre.

Je n'avais plus l'habitude de le faire autant, j'avais mal aux pieds. Je pris donc la décision d'aller au bar et demandai une Margarita.

Je sirotais mon verre quand j'entendis :

- Puis-je me joindre à vous Mademoiselle Vénusia ?

Cette voix était si sexy mon Dieu !

- Si vous voulez, je ne vous en empêcherai pas, dis-je détachée.

- Très bien. Que fait une si charmante jeune femme seule à cette heure-ci ?

- Je bois une Margarita dans une boite de nuit pour fêter un nouveau job, et vous bel homme ? Renchéris-je.

J'avais osé dire ça ? Tant pis, il était bel homme !

- Eh bien, moi je suis à la recherche de… quelqu'un de très spécial avec un goût… unique.

Un humoriste, super ! Me plaignis-je intérieurement.

- Je dois avoir le goût d'une Margarita alors.

- Comment vous appelez-vous au fait ?

- Isabella et vous ?

- …

Avait-il perdu sa langue ?

D'ailleurs il était déjà pâle mais là c'était pire.

- Très joli prénom, puis-je vous offrir un autre verre Isa… Bella.

Il avait soufflé la dernière partie avec un accent américain.

- Vous êtes étranger… Heu… c'est quoi votre petit nom à vous ? Lui demandai-je histoire de faire la conversation.

- …

Il était simplet ou quoi ce mec ?

En fait il était beau donc cela voulait forcément dire qu'il était plus bête que mes pieds, pensai-je tristement. C'était ma première sortie et je tombais sur un des sept nains de Blanche-Neige.

Je pus sentir l'irritation grimper et je vis cet idiot se tendre.

- Ja… como… je m'appelle Jacomo !

- Eh bien enchantée Jacomo. Et oui, vous pouvez m'offrir un verre si vous le souhaitez toujours.

Au temps en profiter.

Il s'approcha de moi et se pencha. Je sentis un souffle froid près de mon oreille et l'entendit me murmurer :

- Je n'ai jamais autant voulu offrir un verre à quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, si on allait chez moi pour le boire ce verre ? Proposa-t-il.

Avais-je bien entendu ?

Ce bel homme, un peu simplet certes, voulait me ramener chez lui ?

Je faisais quoi ?

- Eh bien, oui… oui… vous habitez loin d'ici ? Répondis-je après quelques secondes.

- Oui et non… C'est un coin reculé hors de la ville à environ dix minutes avec ma voiture. Vous acceptez oui ou non ? Me pressa-t-il.

- Oui, je vais payer ma consommation et je vous suis Jacomo.

- Je vous attends Bella…

Je détestais ce diminutif !

Je devrais lui dire mais je le ferai plus tard et payai ma consommation en me faisant la réflexion qu'il aurait pu le faire lui-même. La galanterie se perdait de nos jours.

Mais s'il voulait coucher avec moi, je ne refusais pas. Il était canon donc autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Je payai le barman et rejoignis Jacomo à la sortie de la discothèque. Il plaça une main dans le bas de mon dos et me glissa à l'oreille :

- Tu es magnifique Bella.

- Isabella, dis-je dans un murmure.

- Tu n'aimes pas Bella ?

- Non, donc si cela ne te dérange pas, appelle-moi Isabella.

- …

- Cela te pose un problème ? Dis-le tout net et je repars à l'intérieur. J'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir, lui dis-je toute sérieuse.

- Non, cela ne me pose pas de problème et je te promets qu'on va s'amuser toi et moi.

Un silence s'installa entre nous et on s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard devant…

Whoaaaa, étais-ce bien une Lamborghini !

Putain c'était bien ça.

Jacomo m'ouvrit la portière et monta côté conducteur puis mit le contact sans un regard envers moi.

Cela faisait désormais une dizaine de minutes que la voiture roulait et Jacomo stoppa en pleine nature.

Là, je devais avouer avoir peur et je me mis à le fixer. Il détacha sa ceinture et s'approcha de moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul, mais Jacomo m'embrassa simplement puis se remit en route.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire alors je ne dis rien.

Était-il sentimental ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant une magnifique bâtisse en pierre rouge. Je ne le vis même pas sortir de la voiture qu'il m'ouvrait déjà la portière. Il me prit la main et me tira vers la porte d'entrée de cette magnifique maison.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il me lâcha quelques secondes la main et me prit dans ses bras puis monta à l'étage. Il n'avait même pas l'air essoufflé par cet effort.

Je me demandais s'il était musclé… J'en bavais rien que d'imaginer son corps nu.

Il me jeta sur le lit et m'arracha carrément ma robe.

- Hey, ça va pas, t'es…

Il mit un adhésif sur ma bouche, me coupant la parole.

Là j'eus peur, je voulais m'amuser cette nuit, pas me faire violer. Ou pire me faire tuer. J'avais une petite fille et une vie entière devant moi.

Devant ces évidences, je me mis à chialer, car ce mec venait de s'arracher ses vêtements et j'entrevoyais des tonnes de cicatrices. J'étais tombée sur un malade.

J'essayai de me lever mais il se plaça au-dessus de moi. Il était froid et lourd. Il commença à pousser la brettelle de mon soutien-gorge.

Je pleurai encore plus et criai mais l'adhésif empêchait à mes cris de passer. D'ailleurs qui m'entendrait ?

Il habitait en pleine nature.

J'avais vraiment été inconsciente de l'avoir suivi.

Je ne veux pas mourir, Seigneur pitié, priai-je intérieurement.

Je n'avais à présent plus de soutien-gorge et il descendait sa main vers mon boxer. Je me débattis avec les jambes mais il me les immobilisa.

- Bella, je ne veux pas te faire de mal alors maintenant arrête, cela ne sert à rien à part à me faire te faire du mal. Si tu as compris hoche la tête ?

Je hochai la tête mais n'étais pas du tout rassurée, il venait de me dire ce que je redoutais, je ne sortirais pas d'ici vivante.

Je fermai les yeux et vis ma petite Sina qui serait seule et pour elle, je devais me battre. Je me débattis une nouvelle fois avec mes jambes quand, d'un coup de poing, j'entendis les os de ma jambes droite faire un drôle de bruit suivi ensuite d'une atroce douleur, je m'arrêtai de pleurer mais cela ne dura qu'un instant.

Ah mais c'est horrible, je veux mourir de suite, je ne veux pas souffrir, s'il vous plait, pensai-je.

Je sentis qu'il déchirait mon dernier habit et je n'en avais rien à foutre tellement la douleur était atroce. J'essayai de voir ma jambe et quand j'y arrivai, j'écarquillai les yeux, elle était bleue et faisait quasi le double de volume et je croyais bien que mon tibia était cassé.

- Je t'avais prévenu Bella, maintenant je vais devoir apaiser ta douleur pendant que je te ferai l'amour.

Il était malade !

Mais il pouvait apaiser ma douleur, d'ailleurs comment ? En me tuant ? Mais qu'il le fasse et vite bordel, je souffrais le martyr là !

Je ne sentis plus rien et le regardai. Je vis qu'il était très proche de mon visage.

- Je ne veux pas te tuer, tu sens tellement bon… on va jouer à un petit jeu. Si tu arrives à me procurer du plaisir, je te laisse partir en vie, sinon…

- …

- En plus, je vais être très tendre avec toi, mais tu devras m'appeler Jasper, compris Bella ?

Je hochai de nouveau la tête. Mais comment voulait-il que je l'appelle Jasper ce petit con, je ne pouvais pas parler ! D'ailleurs il pourrait me demander de l'appeler Casimir ou Alphonse que je m'en contrefoutais.

- Maintenant je vais t'enlever ceci.

Il pointa mon adhésif et continua :

-… et je ne veux rien entendre. .. COMPRIS ! Cria-t-il.

Je hochai de nouveau de la tête et il l'enleva.

- Maintenant, je vais te pénétrer et tu vas gémir… sans rien dire, et bouger tes petites hanches pour moi… Et je te préviens, je ne suis pas patient. Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, je fais à ton cou ce que j'ai fait à ta jambe !

- Oui, murmurai-je d'une toute, mais alors toute petite voix.

Après, je me sentis planer de bien-être mais pourtant je savais que j'étais toujours dans cette chambre et devant ce serial killer. Et ma douleur, ma panique et ma peur revenaient en flèche à ces constatations.

- Bella, laisse-toi calmer s'il te plait, ne force pas le bien-être que je t'apporte !

Et de nouveau je ne sentis plus rien. Il me pénétra et tira sur ma hanche pour que je la bouge et je le fis car il m'avait dit que si je le faisais jouir, il me laisserait repartir et cela était ma seule assurance alors je le fis pour Sina.

- Oui, Bella… continue et ferme les yeux !

- …

- Dis oui, Jasper !

- Oui Jasper, murmurai-je.

- Plus fort, me dit-il avec un air encore plus terrifiant.

- Oui Jasper, criai-je à mon tour.

Et là, il commença un mouvement lent de va-et-vient et je me mis à pleurer car même si j'avais voulu cette situation, je me faisais quand même violer par un psychopathe et c'était trop pour moi.

- Arrête de pleurer putain, déjà que je ne ressens rien, si tu chiales…

- …

- Oh et puis merde, fait chier…

Je le vis tendre le bras vers mon cou et puis…

**Jasper Pov**

Et voilà, il ne fallait pas me chercher.

Et merde, pourtant je ne voulais plus faire ça, mais la tentation avait été trop forte. Cette femme sentait la fraise, elle avait les cheveux et les yeux marron, et elle s'appelait Isabella.

Satan me draguait et il m'avait eu. Maintenant, j'étais en train de pénétrer un cadavre humain. Je sortis d'elle et m'assis au pied du lit, la tête entre les mains.

Je ne voulais pas la tuer, pas elle. Mais elle m'avait mis hors de moi avec ses pleurs. Bella ne pleurait pas cette fois-là, elle était même heureuse, belle, magnifique, resplendissante… Il n'y avait même pas de mot.

Je me relevai, pris le corps dans mes bras et descendis dans le jardin. J'allumai un feu et la jetai dedans.

Bon, j'avais toujours aussi soif et je n'avais pas envie de retourner en ville ce soir. J'allais me commander une pizza. Je rentrai et téléphonai à la pizzeria la plus proche.

- Pizzeria Del Roma, je vous écoute.

- Une pizza du chef pour le 23 polarisa !

- Dans 45 minutes Monsieur.

- Faites vite !

- D'accord Monsieur, au revoir.

Je raccrochai et décidai de peindre en attendant. J'allai dans la pièce qui me servait d'atelier et fermai les yeux pour revoir _son _visage d'ange. Je peignis et je n'entendis même pas le livreur arriver dans le chemin de terre.

Je courus vers la porte et l'ouvris à la volée. Je le vis tendre sa main vers la sonnette et je lui fis un sourire comme je les aimais, canine dehors !

- Vous tombez à pic mon ami, je meurs… de faim…

Et là, je plantai mes dents dans sa chair tendre et chaude en aspirant son sang si délicieux.

**Alice Pov **_(Au moment du départ de Jasper en Écosse)_

Il était parti loin de moi, et, le connaissant, il ne changerait pas d'avis sauf si je lui disais que malgré le fait qu'il avait du mal avec le végétarisme, il ne me faisait pas peur et ne me décevait pas.

Je serais prête à m'exiler sur une île déserte pour qu'il soit heureux. Même sans shopping ! Il était plus important que ça, que tout. Que ferais-je sans lui ?

Il me manquait déjà quand il était là sans l'être, alors maintenant qu'il était parti…

Je repensai à notre dernier moment intime rempli d'amour dans cette forêt, quand il voulait déjà partir. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. C'était même la dernière fois d'ailleurs mais bon… je connaissais mon homme, enfin plus si bien à en croire tout ce que j'avais loupé.

Je ressentais tout son amour dès qu'il avait du mal à se retenir de tuer Bella, car l'empathe ne se contrôlait plus. Dès qu'elle était dans une pièce, je voyais l'amour qu'il me portait dans ses yeux ! Car oui, je savais lire en Jasper mais juste lui. On se trompait rarement sur les émotions de l'un et de l'autre mais lui, il était empathe, moi pas, et j'en étais fière.

Il allait revenir, il devait revenir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je marchai vers la maison et quand j'y arrivai, mon regard croisa les trous dans le carrelage. Je m'y couchai comme un bébé et fermai les yeux. Il allait revenir, il allait revenir...

J'avais beau me le répéter, je n'y croyais pas.

Resté plus qu'à attendre une vision qui me montrerait où il se trouvait et j'irai à sa rencontre, ou non, j'allais attendre la vision de notre rencontre comme la première fois. Car lui aussi devait le vouloir, mon mari était têtu, presqu'aussi têtu que Bella ou Edward…

Mais pas pire que Rosalie, me dis-je avec un petit sourire.

**Rosalie Pov **_(Jour du départ de Bella de Forks, septembre)_

Je venais de finir de faire l'amour avec mon nounours, j'enfilai mon jeans et ma blouse. Je le vis remonter son short… Mmmm…

Bon, on n'allait quand même pas remettre ça, car cela faisait au moins 12 heures de sexe et j'avais certainement mes cheveux décoiffés. Je lui fis une bise sur la joue et courus jusqu'à la villa.

Je vis Esmée et Edward en train de se faire un câlin…

Pffff… certainement encore la faute de cette humaine…

GRRRRRrrrrr…

Je la haïssais, je la haïssais, je la haïssais.

Mais quelle conne, elle allait mettre un terme à son humanité, à son don d'enfanter pour cet abruti qui en plus l'avait déjà quittée. Et ma famille n'en avait que pour elle, Bella par ici, Bella par là.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de demander ce qu'il y avait encore, je montai l'escalier et allai directement dans ma chambre.

Je m'installai devant ma coiffeuse et coiffai mes beaux cheveux. J'étais quand même très belle, mes boucles dorées s'accordaient parfaitement avec mes yeux, mais demain j'allais devoir chasser pour garder cette nuance.

Je poussai un soupir. Les humaines n'avaient pas ce souci, moi si. Si je n'étais pas tombée sur Emmett, je ne savais pas ce que je serais devenue. J'avais tellement de choses manquantes dans ma vie, des besoins inassouvis que je maudissais cette Bella de tout abandonner. Dans dix ans, elle souffrirait comme moi je souffrais et elle regretterait son geste mais il sera trop tard et ça, personne ne prenait la peine de lui dire.

- Rosie, ca ne va pas mon p'tit bouchon en sucre ?

Ah, Emmett et ses petits surnoms d'amour. Voilà pourquoi j'étais heureuse, il m'aimait et je l'aimais.

- Si si, ça va ! C'est juste que je ne puisse pas croire que demain, elle va tout abandonner pour lui, pour cette vie immortelle. Elle est inconsciente Em' !

- Elle a fait son choix Rosie, tu devrais la comprendre.

- QUOI, tu trouves que je devrais la comprendre, cette… cette…

- Attention à ce que tu vas dire, c'est ma p'tite sœur !

Je grognais.

- Même toi tu l'aimes plus que moi !

Et cette constatation me fit mal.

- Mais non, je t'aime Rosalie, je t'aime depuis que je t'ai entrevue dans cette forêt, depuis que j'ai vu ta beauté d'ange, tu le sais ça hein…

**Emmett Pov**

Comment lui faire rentrer dans la crâne que je l'aimais comme un fou.

- Je le sais Emmett mais je ne peux plus supporter qu'elle… qu'elle

- Qu'elle prend l'attention de la famille ? C'est ça… ohhhh… ma beauté, ils t'aiment tous, sans exception. Mais ils aiment aussi Bella ainsi que Jazz, Alice, Edward et moi. Et nous, on les aiment tous pas vrai ?

- Si, sauf elle. Elle a failli me faire perdre Edward, depuis qu'il est avec elle, on ne fait plus rien à deux. Avant, on bricolait ensemble. Bon je bricolais et lui regardait mais on avait cette complicité que je n'ai plus Em'. J'ai perdu un frère à cause de cette misérable humaine et je perds aussi Alice.

- Mais non, Edward veut juste passer le plus de temps avec elle, il l'a attendue plus d'un siècle mon cœur. Et Alice, eh bien Alice ne serait pas aussi distante avec toi si tu aimais Bella. Accompagne-les faire du shopping.

- Bon, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, alors vu que mes cheveux sont de nouveau en place que dirais-tu de les défaire ?

- Humm… laisse-moi réfléchir, d'accord !

Et là, je la pris sur mon épaule, la balançai sur le lit et me plaçais sur elle.

Qu'est-ce que j'aimais cette femme !

**Bella Pov **_(Après sa fuite de Forks)_

Je venais d'arriver au paradis sur terre, Carlisle m'avait amenée sur l'île d'Esmée et il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire pareille beauté.

- Bella, tu vas devoir rester ici le temps de ta grossesse, ensuite on avisera. J'ai un peu de mal à réfléchir. On va t'installer, ensuite je partirai à terre pour acheter le matériel dont j'ai besoin médicalement parlant. Je ramènerai aussi des vivres.

- Je… quoi, je vais devoir rester ici jusqu'à l'accouchement ?

Il était fou !

- C'est pour ton bien et celui de ma famille. Je ne sais pas comment va se dérouler ta grossesse Bella, et il vaut mieux la vivre à l'abri des regards humains. Je suis désolé. Mais tu pourrais te plaire ici, il y a toutes les commodités : télévision par satellite, internet, la nature, la plage et moi, je resterai avec toi Bella.

- Eh bien, je n'ai pas le choix !

- Si, tu as le choix, mais je peux te garantir que celui que je te propose est le meilleur pour nous tous. Mais si tu le souhaites, je te ramène à terre, mais où iras-tu ? A Forks ? Chez ta mère ?

- Bien, dit comme ça, je préfère rester ici.

Car être enceinte du frère de mon petit-ami, et en plus un vampire, n'était pas franchement une aide.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais devant la télévision écran plasma d'une dimension… gigantesque, en train de regarder la plus récente version de « Roméo et Juliette » et je me demandais ce qu'aurait fait Roméo si Juliette était enceinte de… Mercutio…

Ouais Mercutio…

Bon je m'égarais. Mais pourquoi je n'avais rien vu venir, dans la salle de bains. Tout à l'heure j'avais remarqué que mon ventre avait grossi mais j'avais mis cela sur ma malbouffe à Forks. Depuis l'épisode avec Jasper, je stressais tellement que j'avais avalé des dizaines de plaquettes de chocolat et paquets de chips. Mais non, j'étais juste enceinte. Et je commençais à avoir faim d'ailleurs !

Carlisle n'était pas encore revenu et il n'y avait strictement rien à manger et je n'étais pas sûre que l'eau du robinet soit buvable.

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que le film était fini. Vu qu'il n'était pas encore rentré, je me décidai à visiter un peu plus la maison. Il y avait déjà une cuisine, un salon, une chambre où j'avais déposé mes affaires. D'ailleurs la chambre était magnifique, toute blanche avec une énorme baie vitrée que l'on pouvait faire coulisser avec vue directe sur la plage. Cette dernière était vraiment très proche. On aurait dit une chambre nuptiale tellement elle faisait rêver.

Mais je devais me ressaisir. Je ne devais plus penser à eux, à lui, à elle... et à Edward…

Mon Dieu qu'avais-je fait ?

J'avais dû lui briser le cœur en partant sans rien lui dire. Carlisle m'avait annoncé pendant le voyage qu'il avait réglé ce problème mais ne m'avait rien dit de plus et je n'avais pas posé de question.

Maintenant j'allais avoir un enfant qui n'aurait pas de père, même un de substitution. J'espérais qu'il ou elle ne m'en voudrait pas.

Instinctivement, je plaçai la main sur mon ventre et dis :

- Je suis désolée mon bébé, car je vais certainement te rendre malheureux aussi. Mais sache que je t'aimerai, d'ailleurs j'ai déjà l'impression de t'aimer et je ne suis au courant de ta présence depuis moins d'une semaine.

Je caressai mon petit ventre et ajoutai :

- Tu seras le seul lien avec lui alors je ne pourrai que t'aimer.

- Bella ça va ?

Je me retournai et vis Carlisle dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je fondis en larmes. En moins de deux secondes, j'étais blottie contre son torse. C'était la première fois que j'étais aussi proche de Carlisle et cela me mis un peu mal à l'aise mais me rappela aussi eux, lui surtout.

- Bella, écoute, tout ceci n'est en rien ta faute, c'est le destin. Tu ne rendras pas malheureux ce petit être. Il sera heureux d'avoir une maman aussi gentille, aimante et maladroite que toi. Écoute, je vais aller installer les appareils et on va procéder à une échographie. D'accord ?

- Oui, murmurai-je.

Mais je savais qu'il avait entendu, c'était un vampire quand même.

- Tu devrais aller te détendre sous la douche. Le bébé ressent certainement ton stress et cela n'est pas bon. Pense à lui.

Je hochai la tête car avec mes pleurs, ma gorge était nouée. Je m'écartai ensuite de lui.

- Ne pleure plus Bella, la situation s'arrangera d'elle-même. Je ne sais pas quand mais cela se fera.

Il essuya mes larmes sur mes joues.

Je m'écartai de lui car je me sentais mal à l'aise, je n'avais pas envie de refaire la même erreur qu'avec Jasper mais en même temps, je ne ressentais aucune attraction envers lui, mais autant ne rien tenter.

Il avait Esmée et moi j'avais… d'ailleurs qui avais-je moi ?

Edward ? Non, je ne l'aimais plus… enfin si, mais plus d'amour. Je l'aimais comme j'aimais Emmett. Et Jasper lui… il aimait Alice, donc je n'avais personne.

Je marchai vers la salle de bains avec l'intention d'oublier tout ça pour mon bébé…

Mais oui ! J'avais mon bébé et il m'aurait moi, on ne serait pas seul.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Au moment où je fis le geste pour rentrer dans la cabine de douche, je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mes affaires, je m'enroulai donc dans la serviette et m'approchai de la porte et dis :

- Carlisle, je dois sortir car j'ai oublié mes affaires, y êtes-vous encore ? Parce que je suis en serviette et…

- Je pars, j'étais déjà dans la salle à manger mais tu n'aurais pas entendu ma réponse. Je sors de ce pas. N'aie crainte. Si tu as besoin, crie et je serai là dans la seconde. Bonne douche Bella !

J'attendis encore une vingtaine de secondes et ouvris la porte. Il n'y avait personne. Je pris mon sac en entier, je fouillerai dans la salle de bains car je me sentais quand même mal à l'aise.

Je me plaçai sous la douche quelques minutes plus tard et ouvris l'eau. Il faisait tellement chaud ici que l'eau qui coulait était quasi froide et cela me faisait un bien fou. Le froid me manquait.

Ironique, car moi qui détestais le froid avant de rencontrer Edward, maintenant, la sensation de froid me manquait vraiment.

Je me savonnai et sortis une fois rincée. Je me séchai mais avec cette chaleur, pas besoin de trop de temps. J'enfilai un jeans et regrettai à l'instant de ne pas avoir de jupe. Je mis un t-shirt à manches courtes.

Je me regardai ensuite dans le miroir et commençai à brosser mes dents. Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Je voulais dire, avant j'aurais donné ma vie pour une seconde avec Edward et là, je le fuyais parce que j'aimais son frère, celui-là même qui avait essayé de me tuer à mon dernier anniversaire. J'étais complément folle, Edward avait raison.

Mais ce qui s'était passé ne devait pas arriver, car Alice était catégorique, je devais faire ma vie avec Edward.

_Comment tout avait pu changer en quelque secondes_…

Je n'aurais jamais dû l'embrasser dans cette voiture, d'ailleurs à y réfléchir, c'était lui qui m'avait embrassée, c'était lui qui avait engendré tout ça, lui qui m'avait mise enceinte, lui qui m'avait abandonnée ce jour où nous étions tombés sur Edward fuyant sur la moto. Ce jour-là, j'aurais quitté Edward pour lui mais il était parti. Puis il n'était plus venu au lycée, je ne l'avais plus vu et il était parti en Écosse avec sa femme à la fin des cours.

J'étais même sûre qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimée. Mais moi j'étais sûre d'une chose, je l'aimais ce petit blond de vampire, j'aimais sa tête de torturé, j'aimais son look, chemise, jeans délavé, botte de cowboy*. D'ailleurs, il avait le look texan à n'en pas douter. Et sa chemise en jeans que même Alice n'arrivait pas à lui enlever. Combien de vestes elle ne lui avait pas acheté en vain ? Et sa manière de tenir son sac-à-dos, sa manière de se tenir sur sa moto…

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé rouler avec lui comme je l'avais fait avec Jacob.

Mon Dieu, Jacob ! Il allait croire que les Cullen m'avaient tuée ou mordue. Ils allaient se faire massacrer s'il y avait une bagarre. Et Edward, si Jacob venait l'accuser de ma mort, il allait péter un plomb.

Je devais vite en parler à Carlisle.

* * *

_* N'aimant pas le look de Jasper dans le film, et dans le livre, S.M. ne le décrivant pas (si je me souviens bien), j'en ai profité pour le décrire comme j'aimerai le voir._

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le cinquième chapitre est republié.** _Il fait 19 pages et 5.840 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. ^^**

**A très bientôt, dans un mois pour être précise**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 5 publié le 05 juin 2012_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Tout peut changer en quelques secondes

**Genre** : Romance / Family / Drama

**Couple principal** : Jasper/Bella

**Couples secondaires** : Vous les connaitrez au fur et à mesure

**Rated** : M _pour scènes de sexe explicites et violence._

**Warning** : Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, certaines scènes pourront choquer les âmes sensibles. Il y aura aussi la présence d'une relation homosexuelle entre hommes.

**Disclaimer **: Il est évident que les personnages issus de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu. Seuls quelques personnages seront de moi et je préviendrai en temps voulu.

**Mise en situation :** Tout ce qui se passe dans le tome 1 et 2 s'est déroulé ici … Les changements vont commencer un peu après le début du tome trois pour complètement changer le cours de l'histoire **d'Edward / Bella **en** Jasper / Bella**.

**Résumé** : Depuis leur retour d'Italie, les choses se passent bien pour Bella et Edward. Mais cette dernière souhaite mettre les choses en ordre avec Jasper et Jacob. Edward accepte pour le premier et il ne sait pas que cela changera leur vie en quelques secondes.

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Hello :) Alors, me revoilà avec un chapitre de plus qui je l'espère vous plaira ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus et vous souhaite bonne lecture. Merci à tous une fois encore pour vos reviews ^^

**Note Vivi** : Quelqu'un a une idée pour arrêter Jasper ? Parce que je sèche, moi T_T Bonne lecture quand même ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Entendant du bruit, je m'habillai rapidement et me dirigeai vers la salle à manger.

- Carlisle, c'est horrible. Jacob va croire que vous m'avez mordue et les loups vont s'attaquer à votre famille. On doit retourner là-bas et je dois dire la vérité. Mieux vaut la souffrance que la mort de vos enfants !

- Bella, cela n'est pas un problème…

Je le coupai en colère.

- Non mais vous n'avez pas honte, m'écriai-je, la mort de vos enfants n'est pas un problème ? Ah, mais j'y suis, les morts ne seront pas de votre côté…

Ahhhhhh

Je ressentis une douleur énorme dans le ventre. J'en tombai littéralement sur mes genoux et Carlisle vint près de moi en un rien de temps. Il me prit dans ses bras et me déposa sur une table d'auscultation gynécologique, je la reconnus grâce aux étriers.

- Bella, je pense que quelque chose ne va pas avec le bébé, je vais t'ausculter maintenant. Je vais devoir te déshabiller entièrement et t'enfiler une blouse plus appropriée. Je peux ?

- OOUUUIIIIIIII, faites arrêter la... doulllllleurrrrr s'il vous plaît !

Elle allait et venait et c'était horrible.

- D'accord, je vais faire tout mon possible pour ça.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, j'étais en blouse verte et je sentais que j'étais nue en dessous.

- J'ai tout fait à vitesse vampirique, j'ai cru que tu serais moins gênée. Ai-je bien fait ?

- Oui, murmurai-je.

**Carlisle Pov **

J'allumai l'ordinateur et pris la caméra vaginale. Cette douleur n'était pas normale. Son rythme cardiaque allait beaucoup trop vite et il me semblait entendre un autre cœur battre…

- Bella, je vais observer par voie vaginale, ce sera plus clair qu'avec une échographie et cela peut être un peu incommodant.

Elle hocha de la tête et j'appliquai le gel en passant ma main sous sa blouse. Je ne pus me résigner à suivre des yeux ma main, c'était ma belle-fille. Même si j'avais affirmé à Bella que je voyais des tas de patients chaque jour, je ne voulais pas garder cette image d'elle, jambes écartées et ouvertes…

Non, non et non. C'était comme si je pratiquais un examen gynécologique à Alice ou Rosalie.

Je voyageais à présent dans Bella et poussai la caméra plus loin, jusqu'ici aucune anomalie. J'enfonçai encore la caméra et j'arrivai au col de l'utérus. Aucun épanchement, aucune hémorragie, rien de visuel. Je sortis la caméra et tout en gardant mon regard sur l'écran, nettoyai Bella.

- Il n'y a rien jusqu'ici Bella. Bonne nouvelle. Je vais à présent devoir te faire une échographie. Je vais abaisser ta blouse mais si tu le souhaites, je peux aller chercher une serviette pour cacher ta poitrine ?

- Oui, merci Carlisle… et merci pour votre… douceur.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre alors je courus vers la salle de bains, y pris une serviette dans le meuble et revins dans la salle à manger que j'appellerai sûrement désormais « mon cabinet ».

- Je vais te laisser un instant pour… enfin… tiens, voilà la serviette. Tu peux aussi remettre ton sous-vêtement du bas pour être plus à l'aise _ainsi que moi par la même occasion, _voulus-je ajouter mais je me gardai de le faire.

Elle était déjà assez anxieuse comme ça.

- Ok, merci. Je vous appelle quand j'ai fini.

Je hochai la tête et partis dehors prendre une bouffée d'air frais. Je tendis l'oreille pour réécouter ce petit son merveilleux, un battement de cœur, tout petit mais bien là.

Et là, une information m'arriva aussi vite, j'allais être grand-père, mon Dieu… j'avais trois cent soixante ans et quelques, et j'allais être grand-père.

Mes jambes flanchèrent car c'en était trop pour moi, trop d'un coup.

D'abord cette nouvelle, ensuite le fait que j'avais dû écrire cette lettre à mon fils, le fait de lui avoir menti, de lui avoir caché la vérité. L'éloignement de ma femme et de mes enfants pour en arriver à cette nouvelle improbable. Il y avait moins d'une semaine, je l'aurais qualifiée d'impossible, à moins que mes enfants aient choisi l'adoption comme moi et Esmée mais là, c'était tout autre.

- J'ai fini Carlisle !

J'arrêtai avec mes réflexions et repris le chemin vers mon _cabinet_.

- Bella, je vois à ta tête que tu vas mieux.

- Oui, la douleur s'est arrêtée comme elle est venue… je ne comprends pas.

- On va jeter un coup d'œil et on en saura plus, la douleur était passagère, c'est déjà bon signe.

Je déposai du gel sur son abdomen et posai la caméra sur sa peau, commençant à la bouger. J'allumai ensuite l'autre écran d'ordinateur et ce que je vis me choqua.

**Bon Dieu !**

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, d'ailleurs si j'avais été humain, je ne l'aurais certainement pas vu. Mais là, je le voyais et c'était très troublant.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Carlisle ?

Je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre.

Comment lui dire, comment dire à quelqu'un que l'on voyait son fœtus évoluer en direct, à une vitesse qui dépassait l'entendement humain, même vampirique.

- Carlisle, qu'y a-t-il ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Il ne respire pas ? Il est mort ? Il est déformé ? **Répondez-moi bon sang !**

- Eh bien, comment te dire ça. Ton bébé évolue plus vite Bella, cela dépasse même l'entendement humain. Je peux les voir évoluer en direct là… Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il y a deux bébés Bella. Et je peux même te dire le sexe si tu le souhaite.

Elle hocha la tête et je poursuivis :

- Un garçon et une fille. Le souci, c'est que je n'entends qu'un seul battement de cœur. Je vois très nettement les deux fœtus évoluer trop rapidement par rapport à une grossesse normale, mais seul un cœur bat.

C'était même étrange, pourquoi un seul cœur ?

Mais oui, le père était un vampire et cela compliquait certainement les choses.

Et si le « bébé vampire » en venait à tuer la mère ?

- Deux bébés, murmura-t-elle choquée.

J'affirmai de la tête, n'en croyant aps moi-même qu'elle allait avoir non aps un, mais deux bébés.

- C'est une blague Carlisle, hein dites-moi que c'est une blague… je… je…

Et là, elle fondit de nouveau en larmes. J'aurai dû lui dire plus… enfin moins… Mais j'étais médecin.

Je fis un mouvement pour la prendre dans mes bras mais… elle gémit.

- Bella, Bella ça va ? Ta douleur est revenue ?

- OOOooooooooooo… uuuuuuuu…iiiiiiiiiiiii

- Je vais jeter un coup d'œil.

Je reposai la main sur son ventre et regardai l'écran mais rien d'anormal mis à part mon observation d'il y avait quelques minutes, les bébés avaient l'air d'aller bien et je ne voyais aucune autre anomalie. J'essayai donc de calmer Bella en lui caressant les cheveux avec mon autre main.

- Ça va aller Bella, tu n'as rien, les bébés vont bien et cette douleur va repartir comme elle est venue ! Je ferai des prélèvements plus tard. Calme-toi… pour les bébés…

- Oouuiiicchhhhhh…

Je restai là pendant environ cinq minutes, quand je vis le visage gonflé de Bella se radoucir et quitter cette couleur rouge due à la douleur.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas d'où elle vient mais je ne veux plus la ressentir.

- Tout à l'heure, c'était la première fois que tu ressentais cette douleur ?

- Oui…

- Bon, je voudrais savoir ce que tu as fait pendant mon absence.

- Euh… à vrai dire rien, j'ai regardé un dvd… mais j'ai eu faim, vous pensez que c'est ça ?

Et là je ne pus m'empêcher de rire… Elle me suivit même dans mon hilarité. Bella ne changerait jamais. Je comprenais mon fils…

Mon fils…

Mon sourire s'effaça et Bella le remarqua.

- Quoi ?

- Bella, je crois que j'ai une théorie pour tes douleurs.

- Ah bon, laquelle ?

- Son… enfin leur père est bien Jasper ?

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais couché qu'avec Jasper, Carlisle ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Non, ce n'était pas une question Bella, désolé mais calme-toi car je crois voir vrai.

- Je vous écoute…

- Leur père est empathe… donc je pense que les bébés perçoivent tes émotions ou tout du moins les plus fortes et qu'ils te demandent peut-être par la douleur d'arrêter. Je n'en suis pas sûr car je ne suis pas Edward…

- S'il vous plait Carlisle, ne dites plus son prénom, je m'en veux terriblement.

- D'accord Bella.

Et je pouvais la comprendre, cette situation ne devait pas être facile pour elle, j'aimerais tant que tout s'arrange, que ce soit pour elle, pour Edward ainsi que pour Jasper qui devait s'en vouloir terriblement d'ailleurs. Je comprenais un peu son éloignement, il devait crouler sous les remords mais je me demandais comment il avait fait pour être aussi proche d'elle… même Edward n'y était pas arrivé.

Un sentiment de fierté m'envahit soudain, car Jasper était plus fort qu'il ne le pensait ainsi que toute la famille... Mais moi j'avais su qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à Bella, même l'anniversaire avait été un accident.

Si Edward n'avait pas réagi de la sorte, Jasper aurait su se retenir face à la petite goutte de sang due à la coupure avec l'emballage mais quand Bella avait atterri sur les assiettes, le sang avait été trop présent. Un fâcheux concours de circonstances qui avait failli me coûter une belle-fille humaine, ma fille Alice et mon premier fils en Italie par la suite.

**Bella Pov**

Je ne voulais plus entendre ce prénom car j'avais peur qu'avec mes remords, les bébés… je n'en revenais pas d'ailleurs : deux mini Jasper, et en plus un garçon et une fille… j'espérais qu'ils lui ressembleraient, souffrent et me fassent souffrir à nouveau.

Et avec tout cela, je n'avais pas réussi à finir ma conversation ou plutôt « coup de gueule » avec Carlisle à propos des loups.

- Carlisle, je ne veux pas m'énerver à nouveau, dis-je aussi calme que je le pouvais, mais il faut retourner à Forks pour éviter une guerre entre clans.

- Il n'y aura pas de guerre Bella, c'est ce que je voulais te dire plutôt, je suis allé parler au descendant d'Éphraïm Black et après un long discours, j'ai eu leur accord pour te transformer. J'ai dû dialoguer pendant près de trois heures pour les convaincre que c'était ton choix et pas le nôtre mais j'ai eu gain de cause car ton ami Jacob à compris à quel point tu aimes… enfin tu aimais… enfin bref…

Il me fit un immense sourire que je lui rendis.

- Vous pensez vraiment que mes bébés ont des pouvoirs comme leur père.

- C'est une possibilité, je ne suis sûr de rien, c'est le premier vampire à concevoir aux dernières nouvelles, alors…

Il arrêta de parler et plissa le front. Puis il continua :

- Je ne suis pas sûr et je t'avouerais que cela me dérange, je n'ai pas pour habitude de voyager vers l'inconnu.

- Dites Carlisle, tout à l'heure vous avez dit que les bébés évoluaient rapidement. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? J'avoue que je n'y comprends goutte et cela me fait peur… ce sont des…

Allez lance-toi, il ne te jugera pas, pensai-je.

-… des mutants ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit des mutants mais je pense plutôt que ta grossesse n'ira pas à terme. Si leur évolution continue comme ça, je dirais…

Il fit une pause, mit ses mains sur ses tempes et ferma les yeux. Il devait certainement calculer.

- Au lieu de les porter neuf mois, je pense que ce sera six mois maximum, et vu que ce sont des jumeaux…

- Mais c'est impossible, on ne voit que très légèrement que je suis enceinte ! M'exclamai-je ahurie.

- Eh bien je ne sais pas, mais je vais me pencher là-dessus dès ce soir quand tu dormiras. Là, tu vas te rhabiller et je vais essayer de te cuisiner quelque chose.

- Non, c'est bon, je sais me faire à manger Carlisle, dis-je mal à l'aise.

- Non, quand tu seras alitée, je devrais le faire alors autant tester maintenant alors que tu ne manques pas trop de force. Je ne sais pas si mes premiers essais seront concluants, me dit-il avec une certaine honte dans la voix.

- Vous allez vraiment rester ici avec moi tout ce temps, loin d'Esmée et de vos enfants ? Demandai-je avec un sentiment de tristesse envers lui.

Je savais que sa famille était tout pour lui.

- Eh bien, oui. Je ne te cache pas que ce sera très difficile d'être loin de ma femme et de mes enfants, mais c'est pour une bonne cause alors. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne pourrais même pas penser dire la vérité à Esmée car Edward…

Pitié pas ce prénom, pensai-je. Il s'empressa de dire, voyant la grimace qui avait sûrement déformé mon visage :

-… désolé, se reprit-il. Je vais essayer à l'avenir de ne plus le dire. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, il lirait en elle donc je dois garder le silence. Cela me peine mais je ne serai pas seul. J'ai vécu trop longtemps seul dans ma jeunesse vampirique, je ne pense pas réussir un jour à revenir à la solitude. On se tiendra compagnie, on pourrait même trouver des activités communes !

- Comme quoi ? Le puzzle ? En deux secondes vous le finirez ! Un jeu de société ? Idem. Un sport ? Impossible, je suis enceinte… à part la télévision qui ne m'enchante guère et la lecture je ne vois pas Carlisle, énumérai-je, lasse.

- Eh bien, il y a une immense bibliothèque ici, je pourrai te faire la lecture. J'adore lire et cela ne te fatiguera pas de lire toute la journée. Tu pourras reposer tes yeux ainsi.

J'eus envie de faire trois bons, j'avais oublié mes livres à Forks justement.

- Elle est où ? Il y a beaucoup de livres ? Y a t-il Orgueils et Préjugé, les Hauts de Hurlevent, débitai-je à toute vitesse.

- Oui Bella. Allons te faire manger et puis je te montrerai ton paradis !

Hélas, mon paradis m'était pour l'instant inaccessible, pensai-je en suivant Carlisle à la cuisine. Les bras de Jasper ne me seraient plus jamais accessibles.

Je soupirai et me dis que je devais arrêter de penser à lui.

Bella, me sermonnai-je intérieurement, il ne t'aime pas, il t'a abandonnée pour elle !

Et c'était normal après tout, elle était belle, gentille, généreuse, aimante…

Arrête ma fille ! Tu te fais du mal, me dis-je à moi-même une fois de plus.

Sur le coup, je me penserais folle à force de me crier dessus dans la tête mais après tout, j'avais déjà été folle de sortir avec un vampire et de coucher avec un autre, alors une folie de plus ou de moins…

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais en train de manger des œufs brouillés infects. Pas assez de sel et beaucoup trop de poivre avec un petit arrière-goût carbonisé. Mais pour une première, c'était pas mal et c'était bien mieux que ce que ma mère faisait alors je décidai de manger le contenu de mon assiette. De toute manière, j'avais vraiment très faim.

Après ses « bons » œufs, Carlisle me demanda de le suivre et j'étais en train de vivre un rêve…

J'avais devant les yeux une bibliothèque immense avec des dizaines d'étagères. L'odeur des livres m'atteignit et j'en pleurais… comme une idiote.

- Bella, que se passe t-il ? Tu as mal ? Les œufs étaient trop mauvais…

- Heu…

Je frottai mes yeux et répondis maladroitement :

-… non, non, je vais bien… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure. Trop d'émotions je pense, mais c'est magnifique Carlisle. Je suis même sûre qu'il y a des éditions originales ! M'exclamai-je soudain vers la fin de ma tirade.

- Tu vois juste pour ce qui est des éditions originales mais pour tes pleurs, je pense que c'est juste tes hormones de femme… enceinte.

- Si vous le dites, je vous crois. Eh bien je vous laisse choisir le livre, je vais m'installer sur le divan près de la baie vitrée, lui dis-je tout en marchant vers ledit divan.

Cette pièce était splendide, ouverte par une seule baie vitrée mais qui donnait assez de lumière pour éclairer la pièce entière. Les étagères étaient très éloignées du « mur fenêtre », ce qui faisait que les livres n'étaient pas exposés directement à cette lumière chaude. J'aimerais être en antarctique tellement j'ai chaud à cet instant, pensai-je.

- Au fait Carlisle, y aurait-il des habits d'Alice ici car je n'ai que des jeans et franchement je ne crois pas pouvoir tenir avec cette chaleur ? Demandai-je doucement.

- Hum… je suis désolé Bella mais cette île est interdite à nos enfants… pour éviter de la retrouver en ruines. Et Esmée ne laisse pas d'affaire personnelle dans sa villa. Mais si les jeans te posent problème, tu peux toujours les couper. Je peux même te coudre des bords.

- Vous savez coudre ? Répliquai-je en écarquillant les yeux car j'imaginais mal Carlisle coudre.

- Eh bien oui, je couds bien des gens à l'hôpital. Coudre du tissu textile n'est pas compliqué à vrai dire. Cela te choque autant de m'imaginer coudre ? M'interrogea-t-il.

Là, il me fit le coup du sourire éblouissant et cela fit du bien à voir, car je voyais bien qu'il était triste sans Esmée.

- Je ne suis pas choquée juste… comment dire… surprise, mais c'est vrai, vous êtes médecin, donc… En plus j'ai déjà dû faire appel à vos soins pour la couture. Et ok pour les jeans, mais pas trop court, hein ! Le menaçai-je du regard.

- On prendra les mesures plus tard en soirée, tes shorts seront prêt demain matin. Que veux-tu que je te lise Bella…

Il me demanda ça en faisant un geste de la main vers le canapé très design, je devais l'avouer.

- Ce que vous voulez mais évitez les histoires d'amour et de vampires, répondis-je.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et partis m'assoir. Je le vis réfléchir quelques secondes avant de venir se poser à côté de moi.

**Carlisle Pov**

Je lui fis la lecture d'un roman policier de début du siècle. Vu que ma vue ne se fatiguait pas, je lis sans interruption et ne me rendis compte qu'elle dormait que lorsque j'entendis dans un murmure :

- Mmmmm… Jasper… ouii… ouiii

Là, pour le coup, je ne savais pas quoi faire et en plus je sentais une légère amélioration de sa chaleur. Bon sang, je détestais être un vampire et encore plus en cet instant.

Je la pris dans mes bras aussi délicatement que possible pour aller la déposer dans son lit, c'était quand même mieux pour les bébés. Je marchai encore plus lentement qu'un humain ayant peur de la réveiller et lui créer une émotion qui elle-même créerait une douleur.

- Jasper… je t'aime…

Si j'avais été humain, j'étais sûr que j'aurais pleuré car il y avait tellement de tristesse dans son murmure.

À mi-chemin, elle plaça ses mains derrière mon cou. Je me stoppai et regardai son visage pensant qu'elle était réveillée mais non. Je me remis donc en route.

Arrivé près de son lit, je me penchai avec elle pour la déposer délicatement quand :

- Ne pars pas, reviens… je t'aime… Jasper… fais-moi l'amour, je t'en prie…

Au moment où je la sentis sur le lit, ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes quelques secondes. Je n'eus même pas le temps de m'éloigner qu'elle se laissait tomber sur l'oreiller.

- Jasper… non…. Edward… non… arrêtez ! Edward… je ne veux pas… non…

Je lui caressai les cheveux et lui fis un baiser sur son front puis sortis sur la plage.

**Bella Pov **_(Petit retour en arrière)_

J'écoutais attentivement la lecture de Carlisle mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur de rester éveillée. Seulement, son beau ténor de vampire me rendait incapable de lui demander d'arrêter.

ZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_« - Viens Bella, suis-moi !_

_- J'arrive, attends, je mets mes chaussures et je te suis._

_Ce que je fis, puis je suivis Jasper dehors. Il me tendit un casque de moto ainsi qu'un blouson doublé en cuir._

_- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais mettre ça ? En plus on n'a même pas de moto Jasper !_

_- Plus maintenant. Regarde derrière toi !_

_Je regardai et vis deux splendides motos, une noire brillante et une rouge mate._

_- Tu veux laquelle mon ange ? Me demanda-t-il._

_- La noire, pour aller avec le casque et le blouson, dis-je._

_Sur ce, j'enfilai le blouson et mis le casque. Jasper me prit dans ses bras et me posa sur la moto._

_- Tu es sûre que tu sais en faire Bella ? M'interrogea-t-il inquiet._

_- Oui, oui ! M'exclamai-je tout sourire._

_Devant son haussement de sourcil, je répétai :_

_- OUI !_

_J'étais euphorique. Il me fit un excellent sourire et partit s'installer sur sa moto. Il démarra ensuite et vint près de moi._

_- Tu dois démarrer pour rouler, me dit-il un brin moqueur. Suis-moi !_

_Je démarrai et le suivis. Je ne vis même pas le temps passer jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivés au bord d'un lac. Je descendis de moto, défis mon casque ainsi que le blouson et le regardai en faire de même à allure humaine. Il me tendit ensuite sa main et je la lui pris immédiatement. On marcha un moment sans rien dire, puis un petit chalet apparut. _

_Jasper s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers moi. Il plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne et me prit dans ses bras. L'instant d'après j'étais dans un lit, lui sur moi. Mais il ne reposait pas de tout son poids sur mon corps, étrangement. Il continua de m'embrasser langoureusement mêlant nos langues dans une frénésie nouvelle._

_Hors d'haleine, je quittai sa bouche pour reprendre de l'air car je n'arrivais pas à en prendre autant que je le voulais par le nez. Jasper se fit alors le devoir de faire un chemin allant de ma bouche à ma mâchoire, de cette dernière à mon cou, de mon cou à mon oreille où je pus le sentir jouer avec mon lobe à l'aide de sa langue. _

_J'étais littéralement brûlante de désir de lui, de sa bouche. Après avoir jugé la torture de ce bout de chair assez sadique, il descendit sa bouche vers ma clavicule et y passa la langue, me léchant carrément. J'avais maintenant un souffle erratique et mon cœur palpitait à un rythme effréné. Il passa ses mains à la couture de mon t-shirt et le remonta en vrillant son magnifique regard doré au mien et je m'en sentis que plus chaude là, brûlante…_

_À peine mon t-shirt enlevé, mon vampire reprit place avec sa bouche sur ma clavicule et me fit une ligne de baisers allant vers mon épaule tout en écartant de sa main petit à petit la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge. Quand ma bretelle fut arrivée au bout de mon épaule, il refit le chemin inverse avec sa bouche, repassant sur ma clavicule, s'attardant sur mon cou puis prit d'assaut mes lèvres à nouveau. _

_Il caressa de sa langue ces dernières pour en demander l'accès et je lui en accordai bien sûr le droit d'entrée. Nos langues débutèrent un ballet dansant et comme d'habitude, le manque d'air se fit sentir après un long moment et je dus quitter de nouveau sa bouche pour reprendre mon souffle. _

_Il décida de s'attaquer à ma mâchoire. Je savais déjà ce qu'il allait faire. Son trajet se confirma quand il embrassa avec ferveur mon cou, qu'il caressa de sa langue mon autre lobe d'oreille, pas de jaloux me dis-je alors. Il passa ensuite au-dessus de ma clavicule et repoussa de ses baisers brûlants ma seconde bretelle. Quand elle fut au bord, je sentis ses mains passer dans mon dos, me soulever et dégrafer mon sous-vêtement. _

_Deux secondes plus tard, j'étais seins nus devant lui et il me couvait de ses yeux maintenant noirs de soif, mais pas de sang, une soif de mon corps, de ma chaleur, de moi…_

_Il partit à l'assaut des mes tétons qu'il titilla, et de ses mains il effleura mon ventre. Il descendit ses doigts vers le bouton de mon jeans. Il le défit d'une main habile puis ouvrit ma fermeture éclair, et tout en descendant sa bouche vers mon ventre, ses mains entreprirent de m'enlever mon pantalon. Elles prirent au passage ma culotte et cela me donna une vague de chaleur rien que de savoir que bientôt il serait en moi. Il n'y avait plus aucune barrière sur mon corps pour ne pas le faire._

_Et sans même m'y attendre, je sentis sa langue laper avidement mon clitoris et je me cambrai sous ce geste intime qui m'était encore inconnu il y avait deux secondes de ça. Il joignit rapidement ses doigts froids, me pénétrant et m'infligeant de lent va-et-vient. _

_Il continua cette merveilleuse attention plusieurs minutes ou quelques secondes, je n'en savais rien, car le plaisir immense qui commençait à naître en moi était utopique et effaçait tout le reste._

_Il sortit ses doigts de mon intimité et je poussai un soupir de frustration au manque ressenti, mais il fut comblé par la pénétration en moi de sa langue..._

_- Mmmmm… Jasper… ouii… ouiii, gémis-je sans plus pouvoir me retenir._

_Il intensifia son geste, sa langue froide et douce créant des sensations inédites en moi. Ni ses doigts, ni son membre dur ne m'avaient infligé pareil bonheur. _

_Il bougea sa langue en moi et je bougeai des hanches sans même m'en rendre compte tellement le plaisir qui grandissait en moi était incommensurable. _

_Après cette torture, car oui c'était une torture de plaisir, je me laissai aller au second orgasme de ma vie._

_- Jasper… je t'aime, soufflai-je à bout de souffle, la peine présente car je ne pouvais pas l'aimer au grand jour._

_Il remonta m'embrasser et seulement en se détachant quelques secondes de moi, il se retrouva nu sur moi, son membre bien dressé qui à présent appuyait contre mon bas-ventre. _

_Il embrassa mon cou et remonta vers ma bouche. Nos regards étaient soudés et de même que la première fois, je descendis ma main sur son torse et atteignis son membre que je guidai en moi. Il me pénétra d'un coup de reins habile mais s'immobilisa un instant… son regard changea aussi. _

_Il ferma les yeux et je fus frustrée de perdre ses belles prunelles noircies par le désir. Sans un avertissement, il sortit de moi et se leva d'un bond tel un félin._

_- Ne pars pas, reviens… je t'aime… Jasper… fais-moi l'amour, je t'en prie, lui le suppliai-je, encore choquée de son absence en moi._

_Il ne me répondit pas mais je ne le vis plus non plus. Il était parti et un vide se fit autour de moi. Il était parti comme ça, sans rien dire, me laissant là, nue, ouverte et chaude pour lui, remplie d'amour. _

_Mais des bruits de plus en plus présents me ramenèrent à la réalité. Je balayai la pièce d'un regard quand …_

_- Jasper, dis-je sans m'en rendre compte._

_Il avait été envoyé de l'autre côté de la pièce mais avant de foncer droit dans le mur, il se retint à je ne savais trop quoi, cela avait été trop vite pour moi._

_Je regardai là où il regardait et vis Edward près à bondir droit sur l'objet de mon amour._

_-_ _Jasper… n__on… Edward… non... arrêtez ! Edward… je ne veux pas… non…_

_Ce dernier me regarda et se raidit. Je le vis serrer les poings et je réalisai soudain que j'étais nue. Je pris donc le drap et le mis autour de moi. Jasper en profita pour se jeter sur Edward et ils tombèrent tous deux. Je me jetai moi-même sur eux dans le but de les séparer mais je fus projetée violemment dans le mur et l'obscurité m'enveloppa… » _

J'ouvris les yeux, m'attendant à voir les deux vampires se battre mais je ne voyais que la lune qui se reflétait sur la plage.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve… et quel rêve ! Pensai-je. Mise à part la dernière partie.

- Carlisle, appelai-je d'une voix faible.

J'attendis quelques instants avant de me lever. Il devait peut-être être parti dehors afin de se nourrir. Je marchai à l'aveugle jusqu'à l'interrupteur quand j'entendis :

- Encore, encore s'il te plait !

- Quoi Carlisle ? Demandai-je.

Je me retournai et ne le vis pas. J'appuyai sur l'interrupteur et marchai vers la cuisine. Ayant faim, j'ouvris le frigo et vis des œufs.

Cela ferait l'affaire, me dis-je.

Je pris un bol, enfin je cherchai un bol pour être exacte quand j'entendis Carlisle me dire de nouveau :

- Encore s'il te plait !

- Encore quoi Carlisle ? Dis-je en perdant ma bonne humeur.

Je commençai à m'énerver sérieusement avec son petit jeu tordu.

Mais j'eus tort, car une douleur me transperça le ventre et j'en tombai à genoux, emportant avec moi la boite d'œufs. C'était désormais tellement glissant que je n'arrivais pas même pas à me relever.

- Carlisle, criai-je à bout et souffrant le martyr.

**Carlisle Pov**

Je venais de quitter Bella que j'avais mis au lit et des tas de situations me remplissaient le cerveau.

Pourquoi ces douleurs qui étaient inévitablement liées aux émotions de Bella ?

Pourquoi une évolution si tardive ?

Car si elle disait vrai, et je la croyais, elle était enceinte de trois mois, version humaine, mais j'avais bien remarqué pendant l'échographie que les bébés évoluaient plus vite, trop vite même. Je ne savais pas si le corps de Bella pouvait habiter ses petits êtres sans dommage direct sur sa santé.

Carlisle, Carlisle, pensai-je pour moi-même, **ressaisis-toi**. Tu es médecin, en plus depuis pas mal d'années, alors garde la tête froide.

Je m'assis sur le sable et élaborai des théories plausibles auxquelles je m'y tiendrai jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Pour les douleurs, leur père était empathe, donc ils avaient peut-être un don lié aux émotions et le faisait savoir à leur mère qui les torturait peut-être sans le vouloir. Jasper était un vampire torturé sous les assauts constant des émotions des autres, cela était donc plausible.

Pour les cœurs ou plutôt le cœur battant, l'un était peut-être vampire et l'autre humain, mais cela ne concordait pas, car les deux bébés évoluaient et tout le monde savait qu'un vampire n'évoluait plus depuis qu'il avait été transformé. Mais encore là mon cerveau me stoppa.

La naissance d'un vampire n'existait pas non plus !

- Carlisle !

Je me redressai d'un bon et courus en direction de la villa.

Mon Dieu, Bella, pensai-je.

Je pénétrai dans la chambre à l'aide de la baie vitrée mais Bella n'était pas dans son lit.

Je sentis une odeur de nourriture humaine et fonçai dans la cuisine. Là, je la vis accroupie se tordant de douleur au milieu d'une mare d'œufs, sans pouvoir se relever.

**Jasper Pov **_(A peu près un mois après son départ d'Écosse - __suit__ le meurtre d'Isabella)_

J'avais dû me décider à quitter Rome ainsi que l'Italie tout entière car tuer le livreur de pizza n'avait pas été la meilleure de mes idées.

La police était venue à la villa plus tôt dans la journée. Et n'ayant même pas pris la peine de cacher la vespa du livreur, ils avaient voulu me passer les menottes. J'avais dû les liquider, radicalement.

N'étant pas fier de mon laisser-aller, j'avais quand même oublié cette fichue vespa, je ne m'étais même pas nourri des deux officiers de police.

Je venais de terminer de mettre le feu à leur voiture et je montais à bord de la mienne pour partir je ne savais trop où. En fait, je savais où j'avais envie d'aller, car ils me manquaient tous. Et tout spécialement _Elle_.

Sans oublier les paris absurdes passés avec Emmett, ma relation unique avec Rosalie, l'amour que me portait Esmée et le côté protecteur de Carlisle.

Alice, elle… je ne savais pas vraiment si elle me manquait, car quand je l'avais regardée après l'épisode de la salle de bains, je ne voyais en elle qu'un détail m'empêchant d'être avec Bella.

Edward, lui, ne me manquait pas du tout, j'avais même pensé à le détruire pour rester ma vie entière avec Bella. Mais elle, elle ne m'aimait pas, j'étais donc parti loin d'elle, loin de son odeur, loin de son corps.

Je stoppai la voiture et posai ma tête sur le volant.

J'avais passé bon nombre d'années à aimer Alice, à lui faire l'amour, à lui dire des « je t'aime », et je les avais pensés à chaque fois. Elle m'avait sauvé à cette période de mon existence qui n'était que souffrance. Si j'avais été humain, on aurait qualifié mon état de dépressif à notre rencontre. Puis un jour, dans un café elle était là, elle m'attendait et pendant près de soixante ans, j'avais vécu au comble du bonheur avec elle.

Bon, pas vraiment, car être avec elle signifiait être végétarien et cela avait été très dur surtout au lycée. Mais encore plus dur au début de la relation qu'Edward avait eu avec Bella, car même si elle n'était pas à la villa au tout début, il portait sur lui son odeur constamment et cela m'avait appelé tout le temps.

D'ailleurs, il avait compris car il nous avait évités par la suite, ne passant que tout son temps avec « sa » Bella.

J'aurais fait pareil pour elle, pensai-je.

Cette douleur propre à elle avait été la cause de ce baiser volé de ma part envers cette petite humaine dans la voiture.

Pourquoi avais-je donc fait cela ?

Pourquoi ?

Rien que d'y penser, je revis cette tension électrique qui avait envahi l'habitacle de la voiture. Le pire, c'était qu'elle avait répondu à mon baiser, elle avait même répondu au reste, et avec un abandon d'elle-même. Je m'étais moi-même abandonné en elle, certes avec une restriction au début, mais vers la fin, je n'avais plus été capable de penser et de me retenir.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je sanglotais comme dans cette douche qui avait suivi nos ébats. J'aimais cette femme comme je n'avais jamais aimé et cela me torturait, car je voudrais tant être humain pour aller lui offrir mon cœur.

Edward ne dirait rien si elle m'aimait aussi, il ne lui enlèverait pas la vie humaine qui s'offrait alors à elle. Et dans la possibilité qu'elle ne m'aime pas, je serai tuer en moins de deux secondes et cela serait le paradis à côté de l'enfer que j'allais devoir vivre éternellement sans elle.

Après ce qui me semblait être des heures de sanglots silencieux et sans larmes, je repris la route pour me diriger vers la Suisse. De là, je prendrai un avion pour l'Amérique du Sud. Si j'en avais bon souvenir, des connaissances aux Cullen vivaient là-bas, Zafrina et ses sœurs. L'une d'elle avait même un don de mettre des visions en tête, je lui demanderai de faire le vide dans la mienne.

L'éternité serait longue sans _sa_ Bella, car c'était la sienne à lui, Edward, et pas la mienne…

Foutue longévité vampirique.

Je pourrais aussi me tuer mais comment ?

Je pourrais retrouver Maria et la laisser me détruire. Elle ne se ferait pas prier.

Je verrai bien à l'aéroport le trajet le moins long, décidai-je.

Le Texas ou l'Amazonie…

La délivrance totale ou le répit partiel.

La souffrance constante ou l'inconnu, car nul ne savait ce qui nous advenait quand nous mourrions, l'enfer ou le paradis, le purgatoire ou autre chose d'encore plus frustrant. Peut-être même une réincarnation en loup-garou pensai-je ironiquement. Mais cela ne me fit sourire que quelques secondes car un loup en particulier avait eu la chance de vivre près de quatre mois avec Bella, sans Edward sur ses basques et dans ses pensées.

LE RÊVE !

Mais moi, l'ignoble monstre que j'étais, n'avais pu passer que peu de temps avec elle. Mais je ne changerai rien à tout cela, même si je le regrettais souvent.

Mes regrets ne restaient pas longtemps car j'avais appris l'amour véritable dans ses bras, en elle, sur elle et franchement je tuerais la terre entière si cela me donnait la chance de vivre pleinement ma non-vie avec elle.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais là dans un avion pour le Mexique, car c'était le seul vol qui avait été disponible pour l'Amérique du Sud. Je n'avais pas voulu perdre de temps pour me déplacer dans un autre aéroport car la police allait certainement me rechercher.

Ah oui, vous avais-je dit que j'étais un monstre ?

La femme que j'avais tuée était mère d'une enfant déjà orpheline de son père. Et je n'avais aucun remords, c'était ça le pire, car cette frêle humaine m'avait donné l'illusion d'être avec Bella le temps d'une soirée, le temps de lui offrir un verre, de revivre le baiser dans ma tête en liant le geste à la pensée sur le trajet vers ma maison.

Voilà pourquoi j'étais un monstre, car si j'avais été un vrai Cullen ou Hale, peu importait en fait, j'aurais éprouvé un remord quelconque de voler cette maman à cette fillette. Mais non, aucun !

D'ailleurs, au Mexique, j'allais contacter mon cher ami Jenks pour me faire un passeport au nom de Whitlock, mon vrai nom de famille. Je ne faisais plus partie des Cullen et encore moins des Hale qui n'était qu'une supercherie aux yeux des humains. Il n'y avait toujours eu que les Cullen.

J'avais aussi décidé de ne tuer que des hommes dès mon atterrissage.

Et je remarquais que les vols en avions étaient beaucoup mieux quand on mangeait avant de monter à bord, et surtout avec du sang humain.

Quoi ? J'avais eu soif et le vol allait être long. Le garde de sécurité m'a regardé de travers et je lui ai fait comprendre en parfait vampire qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Point à la ligne.

Et voilà, maintenant je me parle à moi-même, me rendis-je compte. Quel comble !

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, je ne voulais pas devenir le premier vampire complètement dérangé du cerveau niveau problème mental, car des vampires dérangés du cerveau sadiques et complètement meurtriers existaient, d'ailleurs, j'en étais moi-même un.

Encore pire !

Entre agir et se le dire, la vérité fait mal.

Je me lassai de mes réflexions internes qui commençaient à faire monter en moi un sentiment de colère que je ne contrôlais pas. Plusieurs binômes de sièges commençant à se disputer par ma faute, je laissai une vague de calme voler vers eux, mais pas trop grande, car je ne voulais pas prendre en main l'atterrissage de cet appareil et cela même si je savais piloter. Fallait pas que je détende le pilote, pensai-je en souriant un peu.

- Mesdames et messieurs, Twilight-Airlines a le plaisir de vous annoncer notre descente sur le sol Mexicain. Nous espérons que vous avez fait bon voyage et vous souhaitons un bon séjour au Mexique.

Heureux qu'on atterrisse bientôt, je me dis que la classe affaire était pas mal, hormis l'homme quatre rangées devant moi qui m'exaspérait depuis le début du vol à écouter cette musique, de la Tecktonik. Moi restant un inconditionnel de la Country musique, je préférais sortir d'ici avant de lui sauter dessus et de le vider de son sang, qui soit dit en passant, puait la substance illicite à des kilomètres.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le sixième chapitre est republié.** _Il fait 21 pages et 6.615 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. ^^**

**A très bientôt, dans un mois pour être précise,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 6 publié le 06 juillet 2012_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Tout peut changer en quelques secondes

**Genre** : Romance / Family / Drama

**Couple principal** : Jasper/Bella

**Couples secondaires** : Vous les connaitrez au fur et à mesure

**Rated** : M _pour scènes de sexe explicites et violence._

**Warning** : Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, certaines scènes pourront choquer les âmes sensibles. Il y aura aussi la présence d'une relation homosexuelle entre hommes.

**Disclaimer **: Il est évident que les personnages issus de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu. Seuls quelques personnages seront de moi et je préviendrai en temps voulu.

**Mise en situation :** Tout ce qui se passe dans le tome 1 et 2 s'est déroulé ici … Les changements vont commencer un peu après le début du tome trois pour complètement changer le cours de l'histoire **d'Edward / Bella **en** Jasper / Bella**.

**Résumé** : Depuis leur retour d'Italie, les choses se passent bien pour Bella et Edward. Mais cette dernière souhaite mettre les choses en ordre avec Jasper et Jacob. Edward accepte pour le premier et il ne sait pas que cela changera leur vie en quelques secondes.

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Je vais faire vite _(plus d'info sur mon FaceBook)._ Ne vous inquiétez pas, à un moment, vous allez vous dire : « Elle a oublié un passage » mais non, il sera écrit comme un flash back dans le chapitre suivant. Sinon bonne lecture ^^

**Note Vivi** : Bonjour tout le monde ^^ Jasper se calmera-t-il enfin ? Rejoindra-t-il sa promise ? Peut-être les réponses sont-elle dans ce chapitre (ou pas… *sort*) Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

**Edward Pov **_(Jour du départ de Bella et accessoirement Jasper)_

Je décidai de sortir de mon état léthargique et me dirigeai vers celle qui pourrait me dire quoi faire. Je rentrai dans le salon et ne la vis nulle part.

- Maman, l'appelai-je.

Je savais qu'elle m'entendrait.

- Oui mon chéri ! Répondit-elle.

Je levai la tête pour tomber sur Esmée en haut des marches.

- Maman, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose de très personnel.

- Ok, viens, allons nous promener, de toute manière ton frère et ta sœur sont occupés alors nous serons tranquilles, m'expliqua-t-elle.

- Au fait Esmée, où est Carlisle car je sais qu'il n'est pas chez Bella, j'en reviens, dis-je en la regardant.

- Allons nous promener, je te dirais tout ce que je sais à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes mon fils, murmura-t-elle en pressant le pas.

Elle descendit les escaliers et sortit de la maison, je lui emboîtai donc le pas. Nous marchâmes assez loin, même trop loin pour être sûrs et elle s'arrêta après quelques minutes. Dès qu'elle se fut retournée, je courus et me glissai entre ses bras. Elle fut d'abord surprise de mon geste, puis elle me serra dans un étau digne d'une mère, pour consoler mon chagrin qu'elle croyait connaître.

- Chéri, Bella a choisi en connaissance de cause, vous serez heureux ensemble. Elle t'aime et je sais que tu l'aimes alors profite et vis ta vie mon garçon. Elle ne perdra pas son âme !

- Je… je... ce n'est pas ça, bégayai-je lamentablement.

Je me redressai et essayai de prononcer cette phrase qui n'arrivait pas à quitter ma gorge, où un poids s'y était d'ailleurs placé.

- Esmée, Bella est…

Je pris une immense inspiration inutile, mais l'air qui s'engouffra dans ma gorge me donna le répit nécessaire pour lâcher la bombe :

-… Bella m'a quitté pour une durée indéterminée.

Voilà, je l'avais dit et le dire rendit la situation encore plus désespérée. Elle m'avait quitté, elle était partie. Je me remis entre les bras de ma mère qui ne disait plus rien face à cette révélation. Seules ses pensées me montraient sa réaction : « Pourquoi ? Elle doit bien avoir une raison… ne l'aime-t-elle plus ? »

- Maman, je t'en prie cesse de penser… pitié arrête, dis-je au bord de la folie.

« Pardon… pardon, pardon, pardon… »

Il n'y avait plus que des pardons dans ses pensées.

Je me mis à pleurer, sans larmes, tel était mon fardeau, tel était le vrai coupable. Car si elle était partie, c'était avant tout parce que j'étais un vampire, nul doute…

Ou bien Esmée avait raison, elle ne m'aimait plus. Mais je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Elle m'avait demandé de l'attendre, donc elle comptait revenir !

Si elle comptait revenir, c'était qu'elle m'aimait, si elle m'aimait, elle serait d'ailleurs très en colère du fait que j'avais abandonné Alice, ma sœur, pour attendre son retour ici alors qu'Alice était désorientée en Écosse, seule sans Jasper.

Ma décision était prise : je prendrai le premier vol pour l'Europe.

- Esmée, si je te laisse une lettre pour Bella, pourras-tu lui donner car je pars rejoindre Alice parce que Jasper…

Je me stoppai en pleine phrase.

Merde, devais-je lui dire que son fils était parti et pour quelle cause ?

Non !

Je continuai alors, sur un ton normal et non inquiet :

-… car Jasper voudrait… voudrait me parler face à face pour régler le conflit qu'il y a eu entre nous.

Ouf, j'avais de la chance d'avoir pu me rattraper sur ce coup-là ! Esmée aurait paniqué à l'idée que son fils soit parti sans rien lui dire.

- Enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est une bonne chose. Eh bien évidemment que oui, si Bella revient avant que tu ne reviennes, je lui donnerai ta lettre. Mais quand Bella est-elle partie ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai laissée tôt ce matin afin qu'elle se prépare et qu'elle annonce à Charlie qu'elle venait vivre chez nous. Elle devait aussi lui dire que nous allions partir pour Dartmouth … c'était le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé comme excuse pour éloigner Charlie de notre maison. Pourquoi cette question ? Demandai-je en vrillant mon regard dans le sien.

- Parce que Carlisle est parti chercher Bella et m'a téléphoné pour dire qu'il ne revenait pas.

Tout s'éclairait !

Ma Bella voulait garder mon père près d'elle en cas de danger et il avait bien fait d'accepter, car j'étais un peu plus rassuré. Elle n'allait courir aucun danger loin de moi.

- Je pense que Carlisle est avec Bella maman. Elle lui a peut-être demandé de l'accompagner par sécurité. Elle sait que le monde regorge de vampires, alors elle ne voulait sûrement pas prendre de risques, la rassurai-je tout en étant heureux de cette constatation.

- Tu as s'en doute raison Edward, me dit-elle avec un mini sourire.

- Je vais rentrer écrire ma lettre et puis je rejoindrai Alice par le premier vol pour l'Écosse.

Je la pris dans mes bras une fois de plus et embrassai sa tempe. Je partis ensuite dans ma chambre dans le but d'écrire la lettre pour ma douce Bella.

_« Ma Bella, ma douce et tendre Bella, _

_Je ne vais pas te mentir, ta lettre m'a attristé car tu es ma vie depuis le début. Mais je peux essayer de comprendre ton départ. Je te pardonne même s'il n'y a rien à pardonner, car je t'ai toujours dit de me dire ce qui n'allait pas, alors je ne vais rien te dire de plus que :_

'_Je t'aime et merci d'être rentrée. Dès que j'apprends ton retour, je prends le premier vol et te rejoins pour te prouver ma dévotion éternelle. Je t'aime ma Bella. Mon cœur est à toi, à jamais.'_

_Ton Edward, love »_

Je relus mais déchirai cette lettre qui ne me convenait pas. Après pas moins de cinquante-deux essais, je relus ma lettre définitive :

_« Ma Bella,_

_Je suis parti pour réconforter ma sœur Alice qui avait besoin de ma présence. Pardonne-moi de ne pas être à tes côtés en ce moment. Je t'aime et sache que je peux te dire en écrivant cette lettre que tu me manqueras chaque seconde durant ton absence. J'espère aussi qu'elles ne seront pas nombreuses._

_Je t'aime, plus que ma propre vie. Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que toi aussi tu m'aimes et j'en suis le plus heureux des hommes et vampires de cette planète. Je rentre le plus tôt possible, prends-soin de mon cœur car il est entre tes mains depuis ton départ et t'appartiendra à jamais._

_Edward »_

Oui, celle-ci était définitivement la bonne.

Elle lui disait tout ce que je pensais même si cela paraissait du charabia. Enfin, selon mon point de vue !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je venais juste de dire au revoir à ma famille et je là me sentais coupable de partir. Mais je pensais à raison que Bella ne m'en voudrait pas de rejoindre Alice, car c'était sa meilleure amie après tout.

Je pris mon téléphone et décidai d'appeler ma sœur. Après quatre sonneries, elle répondit enfin :

- Edward !

Mon Dieu, elle n'allait pas bien du tout…

Quel crétin, j'étais. Bien sûr, Jasper était parti, sa moitié, son mari…

- Alice, je prends le premier avion pour te rejoindre et on partira à sa recherche, on le retrouvera ! Tu es toujours dans notre résidence personnelle où tu as préféré partir ailleurs ? La questionnai-je.

- Non, non, je suis toujours là.

Elle fit une pause.

-… Edward, je… je vais raccrocher ok, car s'il m'appelle…

- Aucun problème Alice. Je serai là. Je t'aime Alice. Ne fais pas de bêtise s'il te plait, ne fais pas comme moi, suppliai-je tout à coup. Tu me le promets ? Lui demandai-je pitoyablement.

- Oui, bye Ed' !

Elle venait de raccrocher.

Mais où était passé l'Alice pétillante, pleine de joie…

J'avais ma réponse : avec Jasper, je ne savais où !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con celui-là. Bon, j'avais peut-être foiré avec lui mais de là à quitter Alice.

Lui et son ego…

Il avait du mal avec le sang animal, eh bien on était là, on ne l'aurait pas rejeté d'ailleurs ! Était-ce cette peur, cette peur d'être rejeté qui l'avait fait quitter Alice, peur qu'elle perde sa famille à son détriment ?

Je ne savais pas mais je voulais tout faire pour qu'il réalise qu'on ne quittait pas la femme qu'on aimait pour son « soi-disant » bonheur, car je le savais d'expérience. Celle qui me revenait aujourd'hui en pleine poire, car Bella m'avait peut-être quitté pour cette raison, mais je n'y croyais pas.

Elle m'avait dit vouloir vivre certaines expériences… Je ne voulais pas y penser non plus. J'allais même envoyer un texto à Alice pour qu'elle ne cherche pas à lire l'avenir de Bella dès mon arrivée, car je verrai à travers ses pensées et je ne voulais pas la voir dans les bras d'un autre homme.

Cela serait au-dessus de mes forces !

_« Alice, je vais te demander quelque chose qui ne se demande pas dans ta situation. Mais, je ne peux faire sans t'en parler. Sache qu'en gros, Bella est partie un certain temps pour vivre certaines expériences et je ne souhaite pas les voir à travers ton esprit. Je te le demande comme un énorme service : ne cherche pas ou plus à lire dans son avenir à partir de maintenant s'il te plait. Bisou, je serai bientôt là. Je t'aime »_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre

_« Ed', pas de soucis, je ne serai même pas en état de le faire alors… Moi aussi. Courage, elle reviendra, j'en suis sûre »_

Son message me remplit d'espoir.

J'aimerais tant que Bella soit là, dans ma voiture, tenant ma main et parlant de tout et de rien. Elle me manquait vraiment, je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait pour vivre sans elle durant un siècle !

**OoOoOoOoO**

Après une escale à Paris, je venais d'atterrir à Londres.

Désormais, j'étais en route pour rejoindre Alice. J'avais préféré continuer en voiture.

Pendant le trajet, je me remémorais les moments passés avec Bella, moments qui étaient à la fois peu nombreux et abondants. J'avais perdu tant de temps en la quittant, je regrettais tellement maintenant ma décision.

Je me revoyais lui parler pendant ce cours de biologie et notre première conversation dans ce même cours. Sa peau qui m'avait littéralement brûlé.

Sans oublier ce fameux van. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais su que j'étais prêt à me battre pour elle, je n'aurais peut-être jamais su que je l'aimais. Puis notre premier baiser, le deuxième, le bal de fin d'année, nos promenades à la clairière pendant l'été, ce baiser le soir de son anniversaire.

Mais je revoyais aussi ce moment en Italie où j'avais réalisé qu'elle était vivante et que j'étais en train de la mettre de nouveau en danger. Je me souvins que je l'avais regardée dormir à notre retour à Forks.

Ses yeux, aussi, quand elle m'avait aperçu. Le mal que j'avais eu à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Et la vie ensemble qu'on avait menée après cela.

Chaque soir ou presque, j'avais dormi avec elle, dans son lit. Elle s'emmitouflait dans une couverture, mais elle était contre moi quand même. Et ces instants d'humanité, où, petit à petit, j'avais perdu la direction de mes pensées, en imaginant l'eau souligner ses formes dans cette salle de bains. Mais je n'avais été jamais très loin de peur de perdre le contrôle.

Je me souvins aussi de mon récent fantasme, nous ayant imaginés faire…

Non, je ne pouvais plus penser à elle comme ça !

Elle était une femme qui devait être vénérée, pas traitée en… en quoi d'ailleurs ?

Bref, je sortis de mes pensées et je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'allais bientôt arriver à destination. Vu l'état des routes de campagnes, désertes, j'appuyai sur l'accélérateur à son maximum, sinuant et zigzagant sur les routes semi-boueuses.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me garai et sortis presque en courant pour au final retrouver une Alice comme jamais je ne l'avais vue : allongée en position fœtale, en pleurs.

Je m'accroupis directement près d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Je me mis à la bercer et sans même le vouloir, car j'étais ici pour l'aider et non pas pour me morfondre sur le départ de Bella, je me joignis à ses sanglots et me perdis dans mes propres pensées.

Je ne savais désormais plus où j'étais, ni avec qui.

J'étais dans ma clairière, notre clairière avec Bella, pour revivre notre première fois. La scène se répétait encore et encore, nos premiers contacts intimes que je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas oublier.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_(Quinze jours après le départ de Jasper et celui de Bella)_

- Alice, il faut que tu chasses ! Allez, on y va rapidement et on revient ici, dis-je doucement.

- Non, je veux l'attendre ici ! Edward tu ne comprends pas, s'étrangla-t-elle en disant la fin de sa phrase.

- Si, crois-moi, je comprends. Mais il faut chasser, j'ai déjà vécu ça Alice si tu te souviens bien et …

- NON, TU N'AS PAS VECU CA ! TOI TU L'AVAIS CHOISI EDWARD, MOI JE N'AI PAS CHOISI QU'IL PARTE SANS MOI ! Cria-t-elle en me coupant la parole.

- Désolé, tu as raison mais il faut chasser, c'est plus prudent. Imagine si quelqu'un s'égare et vient sonner à notre porte pour de l'aide. Si nous ne chassons pas, je ne garantis pas la vie très longtemps à cette personne. Tu veux vraiment risquer la vie des humains ? Demandai-je en tentant le tout pour le tout car cela faisait quinze jours que nous n'avions pas bougé et nous devions aller chasser, par sécurité.

- J'm'en fous Edward, il n'y a que Jasper qui compte ! Il m'a quittée justement parce que ces humains sont une tentation pour lui. Je devrais peut-être faire comme lui, boire du sang humain…

- Il a donc cédé ? Demandai-je ne voulant pas connaître la réponse en un sens.

Je me sentais quand même responsable de sa fuite. Et maintenant que j'y pensais, je n'avais pas réussi à réfléchir à tout ce qui était extérieur à mon chagrin.

Mais le fait d'avoir vécu cette situation auparavant m'avait appris à sortir de mon état pathétique pour me nourrir.

- Oui, je l'ai vu… et il en tue pas mal. Et je ne te dis même pas comment... Ohhhhhh… Edward. Il viole, tue, broie ses victimes comme si ces dernières n'étaient pas humaines, sanglota-t-elle.

Quoi ?

Avais-je bien entendu ?

Pas Jasper, pas à ce point !

Je n'en revenais pas. Il avait laissé le monstre qui se cachait au fond de lui ressurgir encore plus monstrueux. Il fallait vraiment le stopper !

- Où est-il Alice. Dis-moi ! La pressai-je.

- Non, si je te le dis, tu vas le retrouver… mais pas me le ramener ! En fait Edward, si je te le dis, tu ne reverras plus jamais Bella.

- Pourquoi, il va lui faire du mal ? Demandai-je vivement.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma Bella, ma tendre Bella. Elle avait déjà été en danger pas mal de fois par ma faute, je ne le supporterais pas une fois de plus.

Et puis, le manque de réponse de ma sœur fit monter une colère sourde.

Je me levai soudain, d'un seul coup, et frappai dans le mur qui se fendit sous ma force.

- Non, il te tuera sans scrupule, me dit ma sœur me sortant de mon état. Il n'est plus le même. Mais je sais qu'il stoppera tout ça un jour. Je le vois heureux, dans le futur, mais ça reste flou.

Elle fit une pause et reprit :

- Je suis là moi aussi mais, encore une fois, c'est flou. Je dois sûrement juste attendre et vivre tous ses meurtres par mes visions. Je reste tellement liée à lui que je ne peux m'empêcher de lire son avenir pour trouver une rencontre future entre nous… Je veux le retrouver Ed', je veux retrouver l'homme que j'aime, finit-elle suppliante et pleine d'espoir.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi répondre.

Jazz me tuerait, impossible !

J'étais son frère quand même. Mais je savais aussi que le sang humain pouvait tout faire basculer. Je le savais par expérience malheureusement, et cette vie je l'avais vécue pendant une décennie.

J'avais torturé et même transformé le corps humain en un jeu de démolition pour certaines de mes victimes. Mais c'était des monstres comme moi. Ils tuaient, violaient et parfois torturaient femmes, enfants et même des hommes.

Mais Jasper, lui, ne pouvait pas lire les pensées de ses victimes, par conséquent cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : il était devenu ce que j'avais détruit pendant 10 ans, un monstre.

Malgré tout, il était mon frère et je lui pardonnerais, car moi j'étais parti du foyer par rébellion et lui, j'en étais sûr, était parti parce qu'il souffrait de ce manque, le manque de sang qu'il avait connu pendant plus de 100 ans.

- Alice, si tu ne me suis pas, je te force à me suivre. Viens chasser s'il te plait, dis-je en revenant au présent.

Avait-elle essayé de me faire oublier mon but premier en me racontant tout ça ?

Elle hocha de la tête après quelques secondes de réflexion et je la pris dans mes bras. Je courus vers la forêt et dès que j'eus repéré une proie, je déposai Alice par terre et fus ravi de voir que ses instincts de prédateur reprirent le dessus afin de se nourrir.

Je ne pensais pas avoir la force de lui amener une proie afin de la nourrir moi-même.

**Charlie Pov **_(Quinze jours après le départ de Jasper et celui de Bella -même moment que le dernier Pov)_

Cela ne ressemblait pas à ma fille.

Non.

Je tendis le bras et sonnai chez les Cullen. Après un court instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur la femme du Docteur Cullen. Si je me souvenais bien, elle s'appelait Esmée.

- Bonjour, je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais je m'inquiète. Bella est partie depuis quinze jours maintenant et je n'arrive pas à la joindre. Cela ne me réconforte pas, expliquai-je de plus en plus inquiet.

- Oh… bonjour shérif Swan ! Mais ne restez pas à la porte, entrez. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Demanda-t-elle en marchant.

Je la suivis jusque dans une immense cuisine. Elle me pointa du doigt un tabouret que je pris comme siège.

- C'est Monsieur Swan aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas en service.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de me mettre à l'aise. Je ne l'avais quasi jamais rencontrée. J'aurais préféré tomber sur le Docteur Cullen.

- Pour ce qui est de Bella, elle s'est fait voler son sac avec toutes ses affaires. Mais je peux contacter mon fils pour avoir son numéro de téléphone. Là, pour l'instant, c'est impossible de le joindre car ils sont dans l'avion pour un petit séjour à Hawaï avant la rentrée scolaire. C'est une surprise de Carlisle et moi. Je suis désolée Charlie, nous avons sûrement oublié de vous prévenir.

Je me sentis encore plus mal, je n'avais pas les moyens d'offrir à ma fille des études dignes de ce nom, mais eux arrivaient à leur payer une escapade à Hawaï.

Je devais garder mes idées noires pour plus tard.

- Ce n'est pas grave, murmurai-je.

Elle me tendit une tasse de café que je pris et bus le plus rapidement possible. Je ne parlais plus, tout comme elle.

J'aimais le silence.

Je pris congé rapidement et rentrai chez moi. Ma fille me manquait plus que de raison, mais je n'arrivais pas à lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle.

Ses petits plats me manquaient aussi, même la visite de son cher et tendre me manquait.

Mais ce soir, je devais aller voir un match chez Billy et ensuite je mangerais chez Sue, elle m'avait invité comme elle le faisait deux à trois fois par semaine et tant mieux.

**Esmée Pov **_(Même période - avec petit retour en arrière)_

Quinze jours sans nouvelles de mon mari, d'Edward, d'Alice et Jasper. Sans compter le silence radio de Bella.

Pourquoi est-elle partie ?

En plus la maison était complètement vide, car Rosalie et Emmett avaient décidé de retourner en Afrique.

J'étais dans mon bureau, perdue dans mes pensées, quand j'entendis la sonnette.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Charlie venait de partir et je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais cru bon d'inventer cette histoire de vol ainsi que du voyage à Hawaï. Mais maintenant je ne savais plus quoi faire, je devais vite appeler mon fils pour savoir comment réagir si Charlie revenait me voir.

**Edward Pov **_(Même période)_

Je laissai Alice à sa chasse et partis de mon côté. Je ne pris aucun plaisir à chasser, mais je devais me nourrir car _elle_ reviendrait.

Je m'éloignai d'Alice pour ne pas empiéter sur son territoire. Après une distance raisonnable, je me stoppai et fermai les yeux afin de repérer une proie. J'entendis des bruits de feuillage vers l'ouest.

Je fonçai alors comme un boulet de canon, sautant littéralement à la gorge de l'animal pour aspirer son sang après une course rapide. Le flot de ce nectar chaud apaisa la brûlure dans ma gorge et je l'en remerciai.

Je léchai ensuite mes lèvres et courus après le deuxième cerf qui avait pris la fuite. J'allais lui sauter dessus sauf que mon portable sonna et je commençais à en avoir marre d'être dérangé en pleine chasse ou en pleine réflexion. Ce qui voulait dire constamment.

Je laissai sonner deux fois mais décidai de prendre l'appel car c'était peut-être des nouvelles de ma Bella.

- Allo, dis-je sans avoir regardé qui m'appelait.

- Edward c'est Esmée. J'ai un gros souci avec Charlie.

- Qu'y a-t-il maman, il est souffrant ? Demandai-je inquiet pour le père de Bella.

- Non, en fait quand Bella est partie, elle n'a certainement pas pensé à son père et il s'inquiète. Il n'arrive pas à la joindre tout comme nous, m'expliqua-t-elle.

Merde.

Si moi je n'arrivais pas à la joindre, Charlie non plus.

En même temps, si Charlie partait à sa recherche, elle reviendrait plus rapidement à moi. Que devais-je faire ?

Lui dire qu'elle m'avait quitté et qu'elle était je ne savais où, ou imiter sa voix et lui dire que tout allait bien ?

- Edward, tu es toujours là mon chéri ?

- Euh… oui. Écoute, je vais partir en ville acheter un nouveau portable avec un numéro que je t'enverrai. Non oublie, dis-je aussitôt me disant que cette idée était idiote.

Il devait se douter que Bella était avec moi.

- Tu as ses coordonnées pour que je puisse l'appeler ? Demandai-je.

- Edward, Bella est avec toi ?

- Non, mais je vais prendre sa voix, je l'ai tellement entendue que je saurais l'imiter sans problème. On devra faire avec ça pour l'instant. Si Bella n'a rien dit à Charlie, c'est qu'elle veut qu'il l'ignore. Je me dois de l'aider, débitai-je heureux de pouvoir aider ma Bella.

- Très bien, je dois avouer que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Si seulement Carlisle était là, il saurait quoi faire, dit-elle fataliste.

Eh oui, si seulement Carlisle était là, Bella serait là aussi…

- Envoie-moi ses coordonnées par sms. Je vais te laisser maman, je suis en pleine chasse, m'excusai-je en sachant qu'elle me comprendrait.

- Je ne les ai pas Edward, je dois lui donner moi-même celles de Bella. J'irai lui apporter ton numéro demain au poste de police. Bisou à Alice et Jasper. Et à toi aussi, ajouta-t-elle.

- Ouais, bisou aussi maman.

Je raccrochai et repris là où je m'étais arrêté.

**Alice Pov **

Je venais de laisser Edward, j'avais senti une proie et j'avais bien trop soif pour ne rien faire.

Je laissai mes sens me guider à travers la forêt et atterris dans une crique où deux cerfs buvaient tranquillement. Ils ne m'avaient même pas entendue, mais ils sentirent ma présence. Je me ruai sur le plus imposant et le renversai, puis plantai mes canines dans sa chair. Le sang chaud me soulagea immédiatement.

« _Jasper dans un aéroport tuant un agent de sécurité._ »

Mon pauvre amour, j'aimerais tant être à tes côtés pour t'aider, te caresser, t'embrasser, pensai-je.

Stop Alice, reprends-toi et chasse l'autre cerf, me morigénai-je mentalement.

Je me redressai alors et pris en chasse l'autre cerf qui ne serait plus vivant dans trois secondes… _un, deux, trois_.

Je sentis les derniers spasmes de cette pauvre bête qui avait peut-être une femme et des enfants.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'éloigner de cette carcasse et m'assis, genoux ramenés contre ma poitrine et pensai à Jasper.

Devais-je rentrer à Forks ou rester ici ?

De simples questions auxquelles je ne savais pas répondre.

Je n'en pouvais plus de voir ses meurtres, je n'en pouvais plus de le voir si triste, je ne supportais plus d'être loin de lui.

- Alice ?

Je redressai la tête et vis Edward à quelques mètres de moi, le regard dans le vide, tout comme moi, je supposais.

- Il faut que tu te relèves Alice, je sais que c'est dur mais …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et vint s'assoir près de moi, passa son bras par dessus mes épaules et me rapprocha de son torse où je me blottis.

- Il va revenir Alice, il va revenir…

Je me répétai ses mots en boucle dans la tête. Mais je n'y croyais pas, je ne voyais toujours rien dans mon avenir.

Je me sentis quitter le sol tout à coup et me laissai porter par mon frère.

Il me ramenait à la maison, où j'attendrais Jasper toute mon éternité s'il le fallait.

****Quinze jours plus tard** **_(Donc, un mois après le départ de Bella et Jasper)_

J'étais dans un lit et je sentais une présence à mes côtés. Je devais être encore dans mes souvenirs pour ne pas avoir senti qu'il m'avait déplacé une fois de plus.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave Alice, j'en avais juste marre du salon alors je nous ai montés dans la chambre. Dans un lit, je me sens plus proche d'elle. Tu me pardonnes ? Demanda mon frère d'une petite voix en ayant certainement entendu mes pensées.

- T'inquiète, je m'en fous Edward, il n'est pas là de toute manière alors…

A peine ma phrase terminée, je fondis en sanglots et mon frère me prit directement dans ses bras. Il me plaça au-dessus de lui et nicha ma tête dans son cou, tout en me berçant et répétant qu'_il_ reviendrait.

Il était gentil mais même s'il le répétait aux moins mille fois par jour, Jasper n'était toujours pas revenu.

Je redressai la tête et quand je regardai devant moi, je vis Jasper, les yeux rouges qui me fixaient avec son air torturé que j'aimais tant.

Alors, sans réfléchir, je fondis sur sa bouche. Je le sentis me repousser mais j'appliquai toutes mes forces à ouvrir la sienne afin d'y passer la langue. Il essaya encore de me repousser et cela m'enragea.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

Je pouvais toujours voir ses yeux cramoisis me fixer avec un regard inconnu. Je lui déchirai ses vêtements, mais il ne se laissa pas faire non plus.

Je le plaquai alors contre le mur, quand il réussit à sortir de mes griffes, où il tomba littéralement à la renverse. Je lui enlevai donc son jean bestialement, j'avais besoin de Jasper en moi, tout de suite !

J'avais besoin qu'il me montre qu'il m'aimait. Il se débattit encore et je fus littéralement envoyée à l'autre bout de la chambre en moins de deux secondes, mais cela ne me freina pas. Je refondis sur lui, qui avait un air interrogatif, et je déchirai mes vêtements. D'un habile mouvement, je m'empalai sur lui. Je bougeai des hanches en lui maintenant les bras de chaque côté de son corps. Il cria mon prénom et cela me donna envie d'accélérer la cadence. Je sentis qu'il voulait m'échapper, mais je lui dis :

- Tu ne partiras plus Jazz, tu m'entends…

Je lui dis la deuxième partie en le regardant dans les yeux, si différents en cet instant, du cramoisi ils étaient passés à l'or.

Je secouai la tête en fermant les yeux, et continuai de me déhancher sauvagement sur ma moitié.

Je jouis, mais lui non et cela me frustra.

Moi, je faisais toujours tout pour l'accompagner… Je sentis soudain une brûlure sur mon bras, et je vis que Jasper avait osé me mordre et par dessus tout me marquer ainsi pour l'éternité.

**Edward Pov **

Je n'avais plus le choix.

Elle semblait jouir… Mon Dieu…

Je la mordis au bras, le seul membre assez près de ma bouche, car elle avait décuplé ses forces.

En sentant qu'elle était mordue, je sentis la pression sur mes poignets diminuer et profitai de cette chance pour l'envoyer valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce, une seconde fois. Je me redressai et fonçai sur elle.

Mes cuisses de chaque côté de ses hanches, je plaçai mes mains sur son cou et commençai à l'étrangler avec une haine sans pareil.

Elle venait de me prendre ma vertu, la seule chose qu'il me restait de bien pour ma Bella.

Tout ce que j'avais réussi à garder durant un siècle. Et maintenant, je savais que c'était pour Bella que je l'avais fait.

PAS POUR ALICE !

J'allais la tuer, la détruire.

J'augmentai ma prise et elle gémit de douleur.

- Jasper…

- EDWARD, E-D-W-A-R-D ! Criai-je à bout.

Bon sang, elle continuait à croire que j'étais Jasper.

Le couperet tomba à cet instant.

Elle m'avait pris pour Jasper. Mais elle m'avait… Je ne voulais même pas y repenser…

Un grognement de haine sortit de ma bouche inconsciemment.

- Edward ?

**Alice Pov**

Mais non, c'était Jasper…

D'ailleurs, il avait un regard de haine et il m'étranglait.

Et il me disait qu'il était Edward… que se passait-il ?

Je fermai les yeux, pour éviter ce regard qui me détruisait de l'intérieur, Jazz ne pouvait pas me haïr, je ne lui avais rien fait, rien dit, rien reproché.

J'entrouvris un œil quand je sentis sa prise diminuer… d'ailleurs pourquoi m'étrangler, je n'avais pas besoin d'air, me rendis-je compte.

Puis ce fut le choc.

Ce n'était pas Jasper sur moi mais mon frère, Edward…

Mon Dieu… qu'avait-il fait à Jasper ?

Après quelques secondes, je suivis du regard les bras de mon frère et me rendis compte que c'était lui qui m'étranglait.

Je recroisai alors son regard et j'y vis de la haine, de la colère. Je n'avais quand même pas fait ce que je pensais avoir fait ? Me demandai-je avec peur.

**Edward Pov**

Je ne voulais pas tuer ma sœur, alors je desserrai ma prise, légèrement. Elle entrouvrit un œil et croisa mon regard.

Ensuite, elle se rendit compte que mes bras l'étranglaient toujours. Je pus voir dans son regard une immense interrogation.

Prenait-elle enfin conscience que c'était moi, que c'était moi qu'elle avait attaqué et agressé sexuellement parlant ?

Quand je recroisai son regard et décidai de lire en elle pour savoir, car je ne voulais pas la lâcher si elle croyait toujours que j'étais Jasper, elle pouvait m'agresser à nouveau.

Une fois dans ses pensées, je pus lire :

« Je n'ai quand même pas fait ce que je pense avoir fait »

Je la lâchai et en moins de deux secondes, j'étais dans la salle de bains, appuyé contre la porte. Je me laissai tomber à terre en repensant à ce que je venais de vivre.

Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais toujours pas…

Mais je m'en voulais, car mon sexe était encore en érection face à son agression et cela me mettait en colère.

En colère, car moi je n'étais pas comme ça, mais mon corps lui…

Je me mis à pleurer de haine, de colère contre elle, contre moi, contre cette putain d'érection qui ne descendait pas…

- Edward, Edward, je… je…

- DEGAGE ALICE, DEGAGE ! Tonnai-je.

Je l'entendis très nettement s'installer contre la porte. Je tapai ma tête dessus et lui dis :

- Va-t-en Alice, sinon je ne suis pas sûr que je ne vais pas te tuer. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me faire ? TE RENDS-TU COMPTE !? Hurlai-je.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Et je pus entendre ses sanglots.

Je ne voulais pas les entendre, c'était elle qui m'avait fait ça, elle qui me l'avait pris.

« J'étais puceau, putain de bordel de merde » hurlai-je pour moi-même.

Je me redressai et ouvris la porte en deux secondes, Alice en tomba à la renverse et je la redressai puis lui envoyai une droite magistrale en plein visage.

Je la haïssais, elle n'était plus ma sœur, plus rien !

Je la balançai ensuite et elle traversa littéralement le mur tellement j'y avais mis toute ma force. J'ouvris la penderie et enfilai un jeans ainsi qu'une chemise que je ne pris pas la peine de boutonner. Le tout ne me pris que quatre secondes.

Je me ruai ensuite de nouveau sur elle et lui assénai un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Elle ne ressentait pas de douleur comme les humains, mais je savais qu'elle la sentait et qu'elle avait mal.

Je l'empoignai après ça par le poignet et approchai mon visage à deux centimètres du sien puis lui dis, lui vrillant un regard plein de haine, toute ma haine, dans ses yeux :

- Tu n'es plus ma sœur !

Je la relâchai et marchai à allure humaine tout en fermant les boutons de ma chemise. Je pris mes clés dans le plat près de la porte et atteignis la voiture quand :

- Je m'excuse Edward, ne pars pas, pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas comme lui… pitié… je n'étais pas moi-même…

- Il n'y a plus rien à dire Alice, plus de retour en arrière possible. Tu ne pourras jamais me rendre ce que tu m'as pris. Adieu ! Dis-je sans état d'âme.

Je montai dans la voiture et appuyai sur le champignon. Je devais retrouver Bella, coûte que coûte. Je devais lui dire, lui dire…

Quoi ? Que je m'étais fait…violer.

Est-ce que le mot était correct ?

Je croyais bien.

Je me sentais sale, impur, je ne me sentais plus digne de ma Bella.

Qu'avais-je encore à lui offrir d'humain chez moi ? Rien !

Je n'étais plus qu'un monstre, un homme qui n'avait pas eu assez de force pour garder la seule chose à lui offrir. La seule chose que je voulais offrir à ma Bella, ma femme ou future femme.

Je roulai jusqu'à la mer et là je descendis de voiture et courus vers l'eau. Je plongeai littéralement habillé et arrivé à une vingtaine de kilomètres du large, je me frottai énergétiquement, enlevant ce sentiment de crasse qui me recouvrait.

Si j'avais été humain, j'aurais vomi toutes mes tripes mais j'étais un vampire qui ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de se laver de cette… de ce sentiment de saleté qui me couvrait de la tête aux pieds.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti si sale, même couvert de sang, de boue.

Mais là, cette sensation était incommensurable et impossible à enlever, malgré les frictions énergiques que j'avais envers mon corps.

**Alice Pov**

Qu'avais-je fait ?

C'était un vrai cauchemar, je n'avais pas fait ça, mon frère allait revenir. Il allait me prendre dans ses bras et me répéter que Jazz reviendrait.

Oui, voilà !

Mais non, il était parti et j'étais là, nue, affalée sur les débris du mur que j'avais traversé et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

Comment avais-je pu lui faire ça ? À lui, à Jasper et à moi.

Je me sentis sale tout à coup. Je n'avais fait ça qu'avec Jasper de toute ma vie et je devais le faire toute l'éternité avec lui et personne d'autre, mais non, je venais de…

Je ne voulais même pas le penser.

Et Edward ?

Il était vierge de toute expérience sexuelle, c'était sa fierté. Le fait qu'il soit vierge de toute femme, pour l'unique femme qu'il aimait. Mais je venais de tout gâcher. J'avais même gâché en un sens la vie de Bella.

Qu'allait-elle penser de moi ?

Elle était partie et en revenant, elle allait apprendre qu'Edward n'était plus… puceau.

Mon Dieu, elle risquait de le quitter pour de bon.

Je venais de gâcher leur destinée.

Elle était là, la raison de cette vision d'elle avec un enfant, elle le quittant.

À cause de moi, mon frère allait mourir.

Et je ne pouvais rien y changer, rien.

Je me relevai et attrapai la première chose qui me passait sous la main dans la garde-robe d'Edward. J'enfilai une de ses chemises et m'assis sur le lit pour réfléchir.

J'avais perdu Jasper, il m'avait quittée. Edward venait de me quitter aussi, Bella allait le quitter par ma faute, il allait retourner voir les Volturi.

Je gâchais aussi l'existence des autres Cullen par mes visions et mon énergie. Combien de fois ne m'avaient-ils pas demandé d'être moins gaie, moins énergique ?

Même mes visions gâchaient leur non-vie. Plus d'effet de surprise au sein du clan.

Sans oublier que j'étais une garce, une pute, une briseuse de ménage. Le mien et celui de mon frère, qui ne voulait plus l'être. Il venait d'être gâché par ma faute.

Je ne méritais plus d'être sur cette terre.

Je me redressai et fonçai en bas avant de changer d'avis, car ce que je m'apprêtais à faire était la meilleure chose pour tout le monde.

Je pris une feuille sur le bureau qui était destiné à Carlisle quand il venait ici. Un membre de ma famille la verrait certainement et me comprendrait.

Je m'installai sur la chaise et pris le stylo dans le tiroir puis écrivis :

_« Cher Jasper, je suis désolée pour tout, mais je viens de faire une chose qui ne peut être effacée, je ne te mérite plus. Je t'aime, pardonne-moi._

_Edward, Bella, je ne peux me repentir pour ce que j'ai fait, mais je ne peux vivre avec ce poids sur moi. Pardonnez-moi._

_Chère famille, depuis soixante ans, je vous gâche le quotidien et cela doit cesser, prenez soin de mon mari. Je vous aime tous._

_Alice »_

Je relus et posai ensuite la lettre en évidence sur le bureau.

Je partis ensuite en cuisine et pris les six chaises en bois de la salle à manger. Je pris la direction du jardin et les cassai chacune à leur tour. Je rassemblai après cela les bouts de bois en un tas assez large et repartis en cuisine.

Quand j'y fus, je remarquai que la cuisinière était électrique, alors je fonçai près de la cheminée et vis une boite d'énormes allumettes. Je repris donc le chemin du jardin.

Une fois devant le tas de bois, j'ouvris la boîte, grattai l'allumette et la jetai sur les chaises détruites. Je soufflai ensuite pour attiser le feu. Après un long moment, les flammes furent assez hautes.

- Pardonnez-moi, murmurai-je.

Je me plaçai ensuite au milieu du feu et fermai les yeux. Je ressentis une immense brûlure et fus obligée de serrer les poings pour me forcer à y rester.

Je tombai même à genoux et plaçai mes poings devant le visage.

Je revis celui de Jasper le jour où il était rentré dans ce café…

**Edward Pov**

Je nageais, mais l'effet n'était pas le même que quand je courais. Je n'arrivais pas à me libérer l'esprit et je repensais encore et encore à ce qui était arrivé plus tôt.

J'aurais dû tenter autre chose, la tuer même. Je m'en foutais, mais empêcher _ça_ d'arriver.

Je plongeai sous l'eau et laissai cette dernière m'englober totalement. La faune s'écarta à mon approche.

Leur instinct leur disait que j'étais dangereux.

Pourquoi m'avait-elle fait ça ?

J'avais hurlé, je m'étais débattu de toutes mes forces, je l'avais mordue, je m'étais échappé de ses griffes, mais rien à faire. Elle avait réussi à prendre de moi la seule chose que je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne.

Elle n'était plus rien à mes yeux, elle n'était plus ma sœur et j'espérais que Jasper ne reviendrait jamais.

Ou si ! Qu'il revienne et qu'il ne lui pardonne pas cet acte ignoble.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Même totalement dans l'eau, j'avais toujours cette sensation d'être sale, d'être une merde qui n'avait pas su se défendre.

Je devais la retrouver pour alléger cette culpabilité qui me submergeait de plus en plus. Une haine montait peu à peu en moi aussi et je voulais qu'elle disparaisse.

Je voulais lui dire à Bella, lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Trop tard de quoi ?

Je ne savais pas, mais je sentais au fond de moi que je devais être honnête envers la femme de ma vie. Elle devait entendre le fait que j'avais échoué à préserver la seule chose que je m'étais refusé de lui donner.

Mais quel con ! Mais quel con j'avais été !

J'aimerais tant revenir en arrière, lui offrir cette chose. Elle ne serait peut-être pas partie et je ne serais pas venu rejoindre cette… cette…

Bref, je ne serais pas là, sous l'eau avec cette pression qui recouvrait tout mon corps.

Je devais faire le tour de toutes les connaissances de mon père pour le retrouver et retrouver ainsi Bella par la même occasion. Je ne serais heureux et comblé que dans les bras de la femme que j'aimais.

Et si elle ne voulait plus de moi, si elle ne me pardonnait pas de ne pas avoir eu la force de défendre ma vertu, si elle me quittait définitivement, alors, j'irais chez les Volturi…

Même si ma famille allait être triste de ma mort.

Car même si Alice n'était plus ma sœur, j'avais encore une mère, une autre sœur et deux frères. Et ces derniers seraient abattus par ma disparition. Quoique je commençais aussi à haïr Jazz. S'il n'avait pas été lâche envers son problème, il ne serait pas parti et Alice n'aurait pas eu besoin de moi.

Je fus soudain las de mes réflexions et stoppai tout mouvement.

Étais-je encore digne de ma Bella ?

Non. J'étais un monstre sans rien d'humain à part mon amour qui la salirait elle aussi.

Je me laissai alors couler, et ne désirais rien d'autre que le calme que m'offriraient les profondeurs. Je ne voulais plus rien entendre…

Le noir, qui ne l'était à mes yeux, m'engouffra dans un silence de plomb.

Je fermai les yeux et vis Bella, celle qui était l'objet de mon amour éternel.

Que faire ?

Je n'en savais rien et tant que je ne serais pas décidé, je resterai ici.

**Bella Pov **_(Un mois et quelques jours après son départ de Forks)_

J'ouvris les yeux et immédiatement je sentis une super odeur de bacon, de myrtille et de… viande.

Ok.

Je me levai rapidement et marchai d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine. Cela faisait un mois que j'étais ici et Carlisle s'était très nettement amélioré niveau préparation de repas.

Je pénétrai dans la cuisine et demandai :

- Bonjour cuistot, c'est pour moi tout ça ?

- Non, c'est pour vous, rectifia-t-il en montrant mon ventre. Comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais bien… et pour le reste je ne peux rien vous dire.

- Mon Dieu Bella, t'es-tu regardée ? Enfin je veux dire…

- Quoi ? Demandai-je en regardant mon corps.

Mais, c'était quoi ce bordel !

C'était à moi ces seins immenses ?

Ce n'était pas possible. Je levai la main et touchai.

Mais si, c'était mes seins, et je dirais qu'ils avaient triplé de volume pendant la nuit.

- Carlisle, ce n'est pas possible, si ? Demandai-je interloquée.

- Eh bien, vu que tu évolues par phases très aléatoires, je dirais que tu viens de prendre une poitrine de femme enceinte quasi à terme en une nuit… Félicitation future maman, s'exclama-t-il avec une voix rassurante.

Il m'envoya aussi un sourire et il retourna à ses fourneaux.

Il était vrai que depuis mes premiers examens gynécologiques, j'allais de surprise en surprise.

- Demande-lui, c'est à elle qu'il faut faire la demande, dit soudain Carlisle.

- Quoi, ils veulent quoi ? Lui demandai-je.

- A ton avis ? Après le petit-déjeuner, j'irai à terre le temps que tu... enfin… qu'ils aient ce qu'ils souhaitent, termina-t-il légèrement gêné.

- Ah… je vois. Je devrais y être habituée depuis un mois, pourtant je n'y arrive pas. Mais je ferai tout pour eux, dis-je en ressentant une vague d'amour pour eux.

- _Merci !_

Je plaçai la main sur mon immense ventre et donnai une légère pression :

- Je ferai tout pour vous mes chéris, leur murmurai-je.

- Voilà Bella, régale-toi, entendis-je dire Carlisle. Enfin, régalez-vous. Je vais aller te chercher du sang, je reviens le plus vite possible, continua-t-il en enlevant son tablier.

- Merci Carlisle. Que ferais-je sans vous ? Demandai-je en regardant avec appétit mon assiette.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le septième chapitre est republié.** _Il fait 25 pages et 7.538 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. ^^**

**A très bientôt, dans un mois pour être précise,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 7 publié le 10 août 2012_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Tout peut changer en quelques secondes

**Genre** : Romance / Family / Drama

**Couple principal** : Jasper/Bella

**Couples secondaires** : Vous les connaitrez au fur et à mesure

**Rated** : M _pour scènes de sexe explicites et violence._

**Warning** : Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, certaines scènes pourront choquer les âmes sensibles. Il y aura aussi la présence d'une relation homosexuelle entre hommes.

**Disclaimer **: Il est évident que les personnages issus de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu. Seuls quelques personnages seront de moi et je préviendrai en temps voulu.

**Mise en situation :** Tout ce qui se passe dans le tome 1 et 2 s'est déroulé ici … Les changements vont commencer un peu après le début du tome trois pour complètement changer le cours de l'histoire **d'Edward / Bella **en** Jasper / Bella**.

**Résumé** : Depuis leur retour d'Italie, les choses se passent bien pour Bella et Edward. Mais cette dernière souhaite mettre les choses en ordre avec Jasper et Jacob. Edward accepte pour le premier et il ne sait pas que cela changera leur vie en quelques secondes.

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : *Bouh* Bonjour/Bonsoir chers lecteurs adorés… me voici avec un autre chapitre qui je l'espère, vous plaira. Bonne (re)lecture ! _Si vous souhaitez savoir où j'en suis niveau réécriture, jetez un oeil à l'article sur mon compte Facebook._

**Note Vivi** : Jasper s'est-il calmé ? Où en est Bella dans sa grossesse ? Edward est-il toujours au milieu des poissons ? Esmée en a-t-elle marre d'attendre Carlisle bien gentiment ? Les réponses dans ce chapitre (enfin… peut-être ^^' *sort avant de se prendre des tomates*)

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

**Bella Pov **_(Un mois et quelques jours depuis son départ de Forks)_

Je m'emparai de mon couvert et le plantai dans les pancakes aux myrtilles…

Humm… un vrai délice. J'en mangeai trois à la suite.

Après une brève hésitation, je me levai et empoignai le flacon de sirop de chocolat que Carlisle avait acheté l'avant-veille quand j'avais eu envie d'une coupe de glace avec une montagne de chocolat.

Elle avait été délicieuse aussi.

Secouant la tête, je revins au présent et versai le chocolat sur mon bacon. J'en coupai un bout et le mis en bouche. Je le mâchai et des milliers de sensations m'assaillirent.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je repoussai l'assiette vide de bacon à présent et me saisis du rôti à la sauce au miel pour le dévorer quasi bestialement, tellement l'odeur m'avait rendue folle.

- Voilà Bella, il est encore chaud. Je te le verse dans une tasse. Tu peux aller t'installer dans le salon, je te l'apporte dans quelques minutes, dit Carlisle tout sourire en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Mmmm, répondis-je.

Je finis ma bouchée et repoussai mon assiette déjà à moitié vide puis ajoutai :

- Merci Carlisle. Je n'aime pas ça, alors plus vite on finit, plus vite je suis tranquille jusqu'au souper.

Je soupirai et me levai. Je marchai à pas d'homme jusqu'au salon et pris place dans le rocking-chair que Carlisle m'avait apporté il y avait de ça une quinzaine de jours.

Flash back

_« J'étais dans le salon en train de regarder un Walt Disney, les deux zigotos aimant bien entendre les chansons, alors je m'y pliais. J'étais en plein repas festif de la Belle et la Bête quand Carlisle déboula en face de moi :_

_- J'ai une surprise pour toi, Bella._

_- Quoi, Carlisle ? Vous savez que je n'aime pas les surprises et encore moins les cadeaux. Et avec tous ce que vous faites, c'est déjà trop, lui expliquai-je doucement._

_- Écoute, cette nuit, quand tu dormais, elle m'a dit qu'ils aimaient quelque chose et je suis venu voir. Tu te balançais dans ton sommeil et ils adoraient littéralement. Alors j'ai trouvé un moyen de prolonger leur plaisir par rapport à mon cadeau, me dit-il l'air rêveur._

_- Vous êtes venu me voir pendant mon sommeil ? J'ai parlé ? Lui demandai-je. Dites-moi que non Carlisle, priai-je._

_- Eh bien oui, tu as parlé de lui mais rien de gênant cette fois-ci. Je suis désolé. J'étais venu dans la villa pour enfiler un change car ma proie m'avait légèrement déchiré la chemise et je déteste être comme ça, s'expliqua-t-il._

_- Bon, vous m'avez acheté une balançoire… c'est ça ? Demandai-je déjà résignée._

_- Non, viens… J'ai pris le meilleur du magasin, dit-il._

_Je me levai et suivis Carlisle dans le hall d'entrée de la villa et j'y vis un magnifique rocking-chair en osier._

_- Il est magnifique, murmurai-je sachant très bien qu'il l'entendrait._

_Je courus vers lui et me jetai dans ses bras où je fondis en larmes comme quasiment à chaque émotion. Il me frictionna le dos :_

_- De rien, mes futurs petits-enfants seront contents et je suis sûr que toi aussi cela te fera du bien. Ton dos te fait souffrir. _

_- Au fait, dans deux heures, ballade en mer pour te relaxer, ajouta-t-il. Je vais préparer mon plat pour ce soir car c'est un plat froid, finit-il après quelques secondes._

_Fin flash back_

Je créai un mouvement de haut en bas avec mes orteils, afin de me balancer, et d'une main caressai mon ventre qui était énorme…

Je soupirai.

Si j'avais eu un homme, il m'aurait quittée tellement je ressemblais au bonhomme Michelin.

Je pris mon bouquin, les Hauts du Hurlevent.

Eh oui, figurez-vous que j'avais rechuté et mes bébés aimant m'entendre leur lire cette histoire et particulièrement mon garçon, j'avais plié.

J'ouvris le livre là où je m'étais arrêtée la veille car en plus, c'était moi qui devais leur faire la lecture de ce roman, Carlisle ne leur convenant pas.

Ils étaient déjà difficiles niveau envies, ces deux-là.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'arrêtai de lire car je reçus un coup de pied dans le ventre et cela me fit lever la tête pour voir Carlisle dans l'embrasure de la porte, qui menait de la cuisine au salon. Il avait _la_ tasse dans les mains.

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? Demandai-je.

- Non, mais je ne voulais pas interrompre votre lecture familiale.

- Vous faites partie de leur famille ainsi que de la mienne Carlisle. Vous êtes le père de… leur père…

Depuis un petit moment, je ne disais plus son prénom car j'en souffrais trop. De son absence, entre autre, et cela créait d'inévitables douleurs. À part pendant mon sommeil, et ce n'était pas la douleur que mes bébés demandaient.

Flash back

_Je me tenais dans la cuisine et je n'arrêtais pas d'entendre cette phrase : « Encore s'il te plait ». Mais je ne voyais Carlisle nulle part. Jouait-il avec moi ? _

_Je m'assis dos au frigo et commençai à crier contre lui :_

_- Pourquoi vous me faites ça Carlisle, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois encore faire…_

_A peine deux minutes plus tard, Carlisle était accroupi devant moi._

_- Ca va Bella, as-tu mal quelque part, te sens-tu fatiguée ?_

_- Oui je suis fatiguée de votre petit jeu Carlisle ! M'exclamai-je._

- Encore, Encore…

_- Carlisle, hurlai-je énervée qu'il joue même en face de moi._

_- Quoi Bella, tu m'inquiètes là ! S'exclama-t-il sérieux._

_- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire encore, dites-le-moi au lieu de me répéter « Encore, encore s'il te plait »._

_- Je n'ai rien dit de tel Bella, je t'assure, me dit-il semblant encore plus inquiet pour moi._

_Il porta sa main à mon front :_

_- Tu n'as pas de fièvre, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils._

- Encore s'il te plait…

_- Là, vous venez de le redire Carlisle, ne me prenez pas pour une folle ! _

_- Je n'ai rien dit Bella, affirma-t-il._

_- Mais si, je ne suis pas folle, dis-je en proie à un sérieux doute._

_- Écoute, tu as besoin de repos, je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre._

_Il me prit comme une mariée et à peine arrivée dans mon lit, je sentis une piqûre dans mon avant-bras._

_- C'est inoffensif pour tes bébés et tu te reposeras. Tu m'inquiètes Bella et cette grossesse est toute nouvelle pour moi. Alors, repose-toi._

_Il m'embrassa sur la joue et je me retrouvai seule. En à peine dix minutes, je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée._

_ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Je me sentis secouée et me rendis compte que l'on m'appelait._

_Fin du flash back_

**Carlisle Pov **_(Au moment de la période du Flash Back de Bella - 15 jours après son départ de Forks)_

Je venais de faire une injection à Bella. Elle divaguait, certainement le manque de sommeil.

Je sortis dehors comme à mon habitude, car Bella parlait dans son sommeil et franchement entendre ses gémissements et sentir son odeur quand elle était excitée était trop pour moi.

Je n'étais pas attiré par elle, mais je la considérais comme ma fille alors j'évitais cette situation.

Je profitais de savoir que Bella était plongé dans un profond sommeil pour prendre un bain naturel si je pouvais le penser ainsi. C'était d'ailleurs un des atouts de cette île.

J'enlevai ma chemise et le reste. J'étais à présent en tenue d'Adam et marchai à vitesse humaine vers les vagues chaudes qui me procuraient une sensation de plénitude.

L'eau m'arrivait désormais à la hanche et je fermai les yeux pour vivre cet instant magnifique. D'habitude, Esmée était là, à côté de moi ou blottie dans mes bras. Elle me manquait, mais je devais rester auprès de Bella jusqu'à l'accouchement, et ensuite je tiendrai ma promesse même si cela me coûtait…

Flash back

_Je lisais un roman à Bella quand :_

_- Carlisle, on doit parler de l'après, me dit-elle d'une voix posée._

_Je fermai le livre et le posai sur la petite table à côté de l'accoudoir. Je savais que cette discussion allait avoir lieu mais je ne le voulais pas, car connaissant Bella, je savais la fin avant même l'avoir entendue commencer._

_- Je t'écoute Bella, dis-je déjà abattu._

_- Je ne veux pas que votre famille soit au courant de l'accouchement et du reste, me dit-elle sûre d'elle._

_- Je m'en doutais. Est-ce que c'est tout ? Risquai-je._

_Faites qu'elle dise oui, faites qu'elle dise oui, pensai-je avec force._

_- Non… heu… je… je… _

_- N'aie pas peur Bella, tu vas provoquer une douleur. Écoute, je crois connaître ce que tu vas me dire, alors dis-le-moi s'il te plaît._

_- D'accord, je pense que pour ma grossesse je n'ai pas le choix que de rester avec vous…_

_Je la vis devenir rouge écrevisse et je dus réprimer un sourire._

_- Enfin, je veux dire que je vous aime Carlisle, comme un père mais je dois me détacher de tout ça pour oublier, essayer de ne plus souffrir. Je n'arrive même plus à dire son prénom sans provoquer une douleur. J'ai couché avec lui, je me suis donnée à lui et malgré la souffrance que je ressens à chaque réveil, il m'a offert le plus beau des cadeaux, une partie de lui que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Mais c'est la seule partie de lui, de vous, que je veux garder. Je veux me créer une nouvelle vie avec mes enfants qu'ils soient ou non vampires._

_Elle me demandait de vivre sans être à côté de mes petits-enfants, car c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient à mes yeux. J'avais considéré Jasper comme mon fils depuis plus de soixante ans et je considérais Bella comme telle depuis son histoire avec Edward. _

_Y arriverai-je ? _

_Je ne savais pas ! _

_En même temps, je n'avais pas connu cela avant, alors m'en passer avec l'aide involontaire de ma famille serait possible._

_- Ce que tu me demandes là est quelque chose de difficile. Tu ne peux pas me demander de nier leur existence, je les aime déjà Bella. Je les vois sur les échographies..._

_- Je me rends compte de ce que je vous demande, mais cela ne sera pas définitif. Il y a autre chose Carlisle, ajouta-t-elle._

_- Ah bon ! Fis-je choqué._

_Là, j'étais vraiment perdu, elle avait autre chose à me dire ?_

_- Oui… c'est plus délicat et assez égoïste de ma part mais je ne veux pas devenir un vampire. Je ne veux pas vivre l'éternité sans lui et encore moins avec le seul souvenir… enfin voilà, finit-elle avec un geste de la main._

_- Oui, je comprends mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans, tu penses que je vais te transformer sans ton avis ? Tu me vexes vraiment Bella._

_Sans plus de cérémonie, je me levai mais elle posa une main sur mon bras._

_- Non Carlisle, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne veux pas être transformée si l'accouchement se passe mal, et j'aimerais vous confier, à vous, mes enfants en gardant leurs liens de parenté secrète. Je sais que c'est un acte très égoïste, je me répète, mais je pense que mes enfants comprendront. Je vivrai près d'eux toute ma vie, mais humaine. Et mes enfants m'enterreront comme la nature l'a ainsi voulu pour la majorité des gens._

_Mon Dieu, elle avait réellement réfléchi à ça ? _

_Je ne pourrai pas élever ses enfants sans dire à mon fils qu'il était leur père. Impossible !_

_- Bella, ta requête, je ne peux… c'est impossible. Tu comprends ?_

_- Je m'en doutais. Alors, si je meurs à l'accouchement ou avant le moment où ils peuvent s'occuper d'eux sans moi, dites la vérité, et prenez soin d'eux. Mais si je meurs et qu'ils peuvent vivre sans moi, je parle niveau société, promettez-moi de veiller sur eux financièrement parlant et de les aider à se comprendre si l'un d'eux est plus comme vous. J'aimerais aussi que vous enregistriez sur vidéo des conseils et le mode d'emploi des vampires pour mes enfants et aussi un petit bout de l'histoire de leur père, sans trop rentrer dans les détails. _

_Elle m'épatait, elle était vraiment adulte avant l'heure._

_- Je pense que c'est un bon compromis, mais je souhaite émettre une condition Bella, dis-je doucement._

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Laisse-moi te laisser un pécule sur un compte pour pouvoir acquérir une maison et de quoi t'occuper de tes enfants sans te soucier de travailler, car dans les débuts, je ne pense pas que tu puisses les laisser seuls._

_- Eh bien, à vrai dire je n'avais pas pensé à ça… je ne sais pas Carlisle, je dois y réfléchir, me dit-elle en souriant doucement._

_- Très bien, réfléchis et je ferai de même de mon côté. » _

_Fin flash back_

Je m'enfonçai dans les profondeurs pour me libérer l'esprit.

Je nageais, plongeais, mais rien, je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever cette question de la tête : devais-je le dire à Jasper ?

Las de mes réflexions, je me redirigeai vers la plage et m'assis sur le sable. Je regardai la lune et je me dis que tout me manquait : ma femme, ma Rosalie têtue, mon Emmett joueur, mon Edward frustré, mon Alice pétillante, mon Jasper torturé et mon hôpital…

Ah… qu'est-ce que mon hôpital me manquait.

Je décidai de prendre mes vêtements et de courir vers ma chambre de l'autre côté de la villa. Je pénétrai quelques minutes plus tard dans ma salle de bains et pris une serviette pour me sécher.

_- Encore…_

- Bella, quoi encore ?

Mais je me rendis vite compte que si moi j'avais une ouïe vampirique, elle non. Je me rhabillai alors et allai dans le salon.

_- Encore, dis-lui…_

Mais bon sang, où était Bella. Et je devais dire quoi à qui ? Je fermai les yeux mais je ne sentais personne d'autre dans les environs.

_- Encore, dis-lui, dis-lui !_

Bon, je ne voyais pas Bella dans la cuisine, je risquai donc d'aller dans sa chambre. J'entrouvris la porte légèrement mais je savais déjà qu'elle était là.

- Bella ?

Rien, pas de réponse !

Je passai la tête et voyant qu'elle était dans une tenue descente, je rentrai dans sa chambre.

- _S'il te plait dis-lui… elle ne m'écoute pas !_

Et là, à moins que j'hallucinais, Bella n'avait pas parlé. Mais qui était-ce ?

- Qui parle ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix en me prenant pour un débile.

- _Nous._

- Nous qui ?

_- Nous, les chéris !_

Nous, les chéris ?

Je ne les connaissais pas, c'était une blague, Bella voulait-elle me rendre fou ou quoi ?

- Où êtes-vous ?

_- On ne sait pas, mais dis-lui encore._

- Mais encore quoi. Et à qui dois-je le dire ?

_- On ne sait pas, mais encore !_

Est-ce qu'un vampire pouvait perdre la tête ?

Normalement non.

Bon, « nous, les chéris ». Je devais dire « encore » mais je ne savais pas qui était ce « lui ». Je partis m'assoir sur le lit de Bella et fis un truc que je croyais totalement idiot, mais le fis quand même.

Je posai la main sur son ventre rebondit et dis :

- Bougez…

Et là, je me figeai. Le ventre avait bougé.

- Dites-moi quelque chose en bougeant.

Eh bien oui, cela pouvait être une coïncidence et franchement j'aimerais, car là, pour un vampire, j'avais quasi de la sueur qui perlait sur mon front.

_- Encore, encore, encore !_

Et le ventre bougea à chaque mot.

Bon, c'était mes petits-enfants qui me parlaient.

- Bonjour vous, dis-je sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

C'était déjà surréaliste.

J'appliquai une autre petite pression sur le ventre.

_- Bonjour, s'il te plait, encore !_

- Encore quoi, je ne peux vous aider si je ne comprends pas.

Et c'était vrai, je ne pouvais pas les aider si je ne savais pas ce qu'était « encore ».

Que signifiait-il ?

Peut-être de la nourriture ou du sang.

- …

Pas de réponse à ma question, comment les aider ?

_- Ca._

« Ça » quoi ?

Et là, une déferlante de plaisir pur s'abattit sur moi et elle était tellement puissante que je dus me retenir de ne pas réveiller Bella. Je me levai et courus vers la plage.

Mon érection était tellement douloureuse que dès la plage atteinte, je me mis nu et plongeai dans l'eau. Je fermai les yeux et pensai à tout ce qui pouvait arrêter mon état d'homme. Je ne voulais pas me laisser aller au plaisir solitaire par respect pour ma femme.

Je sortis de l'eau quand je fus calmé et me rhabillai en vitesse. Je décidai de rentrer pour m'excuser auprès de Bella d'avoir cru qu'elle était folle, et surtout pour lui soumettre ma théorie sur ses voix et leurs demandes.

Mais comment lui dire ça…

Naturellement, il n'y avait pas de honte à ça, j'étais médecin et bien placé pour le savoir. Mais comment amener la chose ? Ca s'était une autre paire de manche.

**Jasper Pov **_(Quelques jours après son arrivée au Mexique, environ un mois après son départ d'Écosse)_

Je venais de me trouver une maison assez reculée.

La chose bizarre était que quand je l'avais visitée cette maison, je m'étais vu avec Bella, entrelacés en faisant la cuisine.

Mais la chose la plus étrange était que dans cette vision, j'étais humain. Je m'en étais rendu compte en voyant les yeux bleus que j'avais eus étant humain remplacer mes yeux rouges actuels.

Je m'étais donc offert cette maison et je ne pensais pas en partir avant de longues années. Et puis j'avais une immense étendue de végétation à la fin de mon jardin et je comptais m'y nourrir.

Ah ben oui… vous ne saviez pas ?

Quand je m'étais vu dans ses bras, je m'étais dit qu'elle serait certainement triste d'apprendre que j'avais repris mon ancien régime mais aussi déçue. Alors j'avais décidé d'essayer de reprendre l'habitude de boire du sang animal. Je savais que ce ne serait pas facile mais ici la faune regorgeait de carnivores, et puis je pourrais faire quelques entorses, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais assis sur le plan de travail de ma cuisine qui ne servirait jamais. Cela faisait un mois que j'avais atterri ici, un mois que j'étais heureux.

J'avais fait trois entorses à mon régime mais pour l'instant, je tenais le coup. J'étais heureux aussi, car cette maison me créait de magnifiques fantasmes avec Bella.

Chaque nuit, je lui faisais l'amour, chaque matin je la voyais se réveiller, se lever, se laver et réveiller nos enfants. Préparer le repas… et c'était comme ça chaque jour.

La vie ne m'avait pas permis d'avoir Isabella Marie Swan, mais cette maison m'avait permis d'avoir Isabella Marie Whitlock. Je n'aurais jamais cru possible de devenir romantique, même en pensées, mais il me suffisait de fermer les yeux et mon bonheur commençait.

Elle cuisinerait un plat qui sentirait terriblement bon et je me serrerais contre son dos et placerais mes mains sur les siennes. Je poserais ma bouche sur son cou, remonterais vers son oreille et lui soufflerais :

- Madame Whitlock, votre mari vient de rentrer du travail, vos enfants sont chez la voisine et jouent tranquillement. Et j'ai une envie de vous, que je qualifierais d'insatiable.

Elle me répondrait :

- Humm… eh bien je vois… que dois-je faire pour combler mon époux ?

Je ne lui répondrais pas, mais la retournerais et lui embrasserais la mâchoire ainsi que sa bouche voluptueuse et succulente. Je la tirerais vers moi et la soulèverais pour la placer sur le plan de travail, _celui où j'étais,_et me placerais entre ses jambes fines et longues, qui étaient à tomber.

Elle m'embrasserait avec fougue et moi je lui caresserais le corps, chaque millimètre. Je quitterais ensuite sa bouche et lui remonterais sa jupe jusqu'au nombril. Je porterais mes lèvres sur son centre intime qui n'appellerait que moi et me perdrais dans ses méandres avec ma langue qui boirait tout son jus que j'imaginais succulent. Elle jouirait sur ma langue…

Je revins sur terre car on venait de sonner à la porte. Je sautai et me retrouvai devant une personne que je ne pensais jamais revoir de toute ma vie même, si l'idée m'avait effleuré plus d'une fois.

Mais que faisait-elle ici, devant ma porte ?

**Bella Pov **_(Un mois et quelques jours après son départ de Forks)_

Carlisle s'approchait de moi et me tendit la tasse remplie de sang animal.

La seconde chose pour laquelle je faisais ça, était que mon garçon était sans conteste plus vampire qu'humain et qu'il en avait besoin. Donc je me devais de le nourrir aussi. Ma fille, elle, la nourriture humaine lui suffisait et j'en déduisais alors par moi-même qu'elle était plus humaine. La pauvre, faites qu'elle n'allait pas hériter de ma maladresse légendaire, priai-je.

Je pris la tasse, fermai les yeux et bus le plus vite possible.

- Herk, herk, herk… Vous êtes sûr que par intraveineuse …

- Oui Bella, malheureusement tu dois le nourrir par ta bouche. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je vais te laisser, ajouta-t-il. Je vais à terre pour réapprovisionner le frigo car tu manges beaucoup ces jours-ci. Je pense que dans une semaine, on pourra provoquer leur sortie.

- Carlisle, je me sens un peu gênée de vous demander ça mais pourriez-vous m'acheter quelques… eh bien deux trois…

- Ohhhh, je vois. Quelle taille te faut-il Bella ?

- Je n'en sais strictement rien Carlisle, ils ont bien triplés de volume alors, je ne sais pas…

- Très bien, je prendrai un assortiment de tailles. Tu as un style… particulier ?

Mon Dieu, je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'étais sûre que je rougissais comme une tomate.

- Le plus basique possible, ce qui veut dire pas de dentelle ni frou-frou. Ne faites pas votre Alice comme pour les robes de la semaine passée Carlisle, ajoutai-je.

- Je n'y peux rien moi, la vendeuse, eh bien je n'arrivais pas à lui dire non, alors j'ai acheté tout ce qu'elle me montrait. J'ai dépensé une fortune dans cette boutique d'ailleurs.

- Je ne veux pas savoir, je suis déjà assez mal à l'aise avec ça, avec tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

- Bon, je vais y aller… le temps que je chasse et fasse les diverses courses, je serai de retour dans deux petites heures.

Il me fit une bise sur le front ainsi que sur le ventre. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, il pouvait tout de même profiter d'eux le temps qu'il était là car après, si je vivais encore, il ne les reverrait plus.

Je lui avais accordé aussi le premier mois à nos côtés. C'était le seul cadeau que j'étais en mesure de lui offrir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais devant le miroir de la salle de bains, nue, et mon corps me donnait envie de vomir. De un, j'étais énorme mais ce n'était pas encore le problème. Non, le ou les problèmes étaient que j'avais des cernes à tuer un humain. J'avais mes joues creusées par le manque de force et le pire, mon énorme ventre était recouvert de marbrures foncées, voire même noires, dues à la déformation accélérée de mon corps pour mes petits.

J'arrêtai ma contemplation de moi-même et rentrai dans la méga baignoire.

Hum, l'eau était chaude et cela me fit un bien fou. Je déposai ma tête sur le coussin prévu à cet effet et fermai les yeux. J'étais bien là, détendue, le silence était le bienvenu.

- _Maman, encore._

- Laissez-moi deux minutes, cela ne vient pas sur demande, les réprimandai-je.

Ces petits garnements adoraient quand je jouissais. Déjà ça, était très honteux… mais je faisais avec. Mon garçon aimait particulièrement, car il captait mes émotions, trait de son père, et cela les mettaient lui et sa sœur dans un état de béatitude.

Au début, quand Carlisle me l'avait annoncé, je l'avais pris pour un fou, et puis je m'étais dit que je n'avais pas joui depuis que j'étais arrivée ici. Et si j'allais plus loin, je n'avais même joui qu'une seule fois, mais quelle fois !

Mais, avec Carlisle, on avait vite compris que l'émotion émanait de mes rêves ou pensées lointaines. Alors à partir de ce moment-là, j'avais engagé un combat contre mes bébés pour refuser de... enfin d'être une machine à « état de béatitude ». Mais les voix s'étaient faites pressantes et après trois jours intensifs de demande, j'avais cédé à ma pulsion dans un bain et depuis c'était devenu une étape quasi journalière.

Encore une fois, je ne pouvais rien leur refuser.

J'avais aussi le plaisir d'entendre ma fille, car c'était elle qui parlait, enfin parler était un bien grand mot car la voix, sa voix, était dans la tête. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui l'entendait, celle qu'elle choisissait en l'occurrence. Et cette voix me disait même maman avant même que je puisse tenir ma fille dans mes bras. On pouvait dire que Carlisle avait dû me réconforter pendant une heure tellement les larmes avaient coulé.

- _Maman, encore !_

- Oui, oui, ça va. Et sois polie jeune fille.

Dans ma tirade, j'avais relevé la tête. Je la reposai donc et fis glisser ma main vers mon entrejambe, puis fermai les yeux pour laisser mon imagination rejouer mon film préféré :

« _Je rentrais dans une pièce que je ne reconnaissais pas car j'avais les yeux bandés à la demande de mon compagnon._

_- Encore quelques pas mon amour et je t'enlève ce truc._

_- Humm…humm._

_Je sentis ses lèvres derrière ma nuque et son souffle glacial me procura milles sensations qui se dirigèrent toutes dans mon bas-ventre._

_Il me poussa encore pour quelques pas et se colla contre mon dos._

_- Garde les yeux fermés s'il te plait._

_- D'accord !_

_Il m'enleva le bandeau mais je lui obéis et gardai les yeux fermés. Malgré cela, je pouvais entrevoir une légère lumière tout autour de moi. Je sentis une de ses mains écarter mes cheveux pour avoir accès à mon cou. Il y déposa une myriade de baisers froids qui firent monter la température de mon corps._

_- Jasper, dis-je dans un souffle._

_Il vint près de mon oreille :_

_- Tu peux ouvrir tes yeux mon amour._

_Avant même que je les ouvre, il était reparti à l'assaut de mon cou avec ses lèvres, et ses mains étaient venues caresser sensuellement ma poitrine au-dessus de la robe en satin qu'il m'avait faite enfiler auparavant._

_Quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent enfin, je découvris qu'on se tenait dans une immense chambre, ou devais-je dire une suite grandiose, où il y avait des centaines de bougies éparpillées partout qui diffusaient une ambiance romantique._

_- Oh Jasper, c'est magnifique !_

_- Non, tu es magnifique, ceci est un grain de poussière par rapport à ta beauté. _

_Il remonta sa bouche sur ma mâchoire et me tourna vers lui avec une de ses mains._

_Nos bouches se rencontrèrent et bougèrent ensemble avec passion. Je sentis sa langue douce et froide me quémander l'ouverture et je lui offris avec un gémissement de contentement à la seconde où nos langues se rencontrèrent._

_Le feu et la glace. _

_Mes mains se mirent à voyager dans sa belle chevelure blonde. _

_Un ballet de langues indéfinissable commença et le manque d'air se fit sentir bien trop tôt à mon goût. Je m'écartai de lui et il suivit un chemin de ma bouche à mon oreille._

_- Déshabille-toi pour moi bébé…_

_Je ne lui répondis pas et m'écartai, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je fis glisser la bretelle gauche de ma robe. Je glissai ensuite mon index vers l'autre bretelle. Je le voyais respirer plus rapidement et lui dis :_

_- Fais-le avec moi… déshabille-toi pour moi bébé, lui répétai-je avec un sourire goguenard._

_Il hocha la tête et déboutonna sa veste de smoking. Rien qu'avec ce geste, je sentis ma culotte se mouiller. Quand il eut fini son geste, je fis glisser ma seconde bretelle et ma robe tomba d'elle-même au sol. Je sentais désormais le satin froid me chatouiller les pieds. _

_J'étais dorénavant en sous-vêtements devant lui tandis que lui était encore entièrement habillé. J'attendis une réaction de sa part mais rien. _

_- Jasper, à toi, dis-je._

_- Oh…_

_Il enleva sa cravate violette avec un air félin sur son visage et je me retins de ne pas lui sauter dessus immédiatement. La cravate gisait maintenant à mes pieds, car ce salaud me l'avait lancée comme un strip-teaseur. Il commença ensuite un déhanchement et déboutonna chaque bouton de sa chemise avec une lenteur exagérée._

_Et je bouillais de l'intérieur face à cette lenteur. _

_Après un temps interminable, il me dévoila son torse digne d'un dieu grec et j'étais sûre que je bavais. Je repris donc contenance et lui montrai son bas d'un geste de la main. Il s'avança et vint se frotter dans mon dos. _

_Je sentis son érection qui touchait mes fesses et je poussai un soupir de contentement. Ce mec aura ma mort par combustion spontanée sur la conscience s'il ne se hâtait pas un tant soit peu, pensai-je._

_D'ailleurs, ma résolution venait de tomber car ce traître passait son doigt du haut de mon dos vers ma chute de reins en suivant le chemin de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me retournai et le repoussai en arrière. Il tomba sur le lit. Je me plaçai au-dessus de lui avec une allure de lionne et débouclai sa ceinture moi-même puis pris appui sur mes bras, surplombant de par ce fait son corps de marbre... _

_Je le vis écarquiller les yeux et je sentis mon bas-ventre qui criait après lui, s'humidifier encore plus. Je m'empressai de déboutonner son pantalon et le descendis le plus vite possible en entrainant avec moi son boxer que je ne voyais même pas d'ailleurs. _

_Arrivée en bas de ses jambes, je lui enlevai ses chaussettes, car c'était un tue l'amour et il était plus beau complètement nu de toute manière. _

_Je remontai ensuite comme plus tôt et arrivée à son visage, je sortis ma langue et la fis bouger de bas en haut. Il comprit ce que je voulais et s'en empara avidement et me la suça. Ses mains se chargèrent, elles, de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge et les miennes d'enlever ma culotte._

_Nous étions désormais entièrement nus et au moment où je pensai que les choses allaient passer à la vitesse supérieure, il me repoussa :_

_- J'ai une surprise pour toi ainsi que pour moi par la même occasion. _

_Il quitta le lit et deux secondes plus tard, il était de nouveau dans la même position avec un chapeau de cowboy sur la tête. _

_Putain qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy !_

_Il approcha sa main et me saisit par... tiens par quoi ?_

_Je baissai la tête et remarquai que je portais sommairement sa cravate violette par dessus ma poitrine. Et je compris sa phrase précédente. _

_Nos bouches se touchèrent de nouveau et j'arrêtai de penser, car ce baiser exprimait notre besoin mutuel l'un de l'autre. Je m'assis carrément sur lui, car mon poids devenait de trop pour mes bras et je sentis nettement son pénis contre mon sexe qui s'était bien placé. _

_Je bougeai des hanches. Il plaça ses mains sur mes seins qu'il caressa avec avidité et se redressa pour prendre en bouche mes mamelons qu'il mordilla et suça. _

_Je n'en pouvais plus, je le voulais en moi !_

_- Jasper aide-moi… j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi…_

_Il comprit et lâcha ma poitrine qu'il malaxait pour agripper mes hanches et me guider son sexe. Il me tint en l'air et m'empala sur lui millimètre par millimètre._

_- Je t'aime Bella… humm… ohhhh_

_- …_

_J'étais maintenant entièrement pénétrée par lui et j'ondulais des hanches. _

_Il laissa ses mains sur ces dernières et m'aida dans mes mouvements. De temps en temps, il me soulevait et me rabaissait aussi brutalement que rapidement et cela me grisait au plus haut point._

_- Oh Bella… tu es si…._

_- Ouiiii… ouiuiiiii… ouiiiiii, gémis-je pitoyablement._

_J'accélérai mes mouvements et franchement Jasper avait raison, le voir avec ce chapeau… nu, devant mes yeux était le paradis surtout quand j'étais en train de lui faire l'amour._

_Jasper se redressa et vint embrasser passionnément mes seins. _

_A vitesse vampirique, je me retrouvais penchée en arrière, un de ses bras dans mon dos pour me soutenir, lui à genoux me pénétrant d'habiles coups de reins profonds et brutaux. Je jouis littéralement… »_

Je revins à la réalité, enlevai ma main de mon sexe et soufflai de plaisir. Ça semblait si réel que j'en avais presque oublié que je me masturbais dans mon bain.

- _Merci maman_, entendis-je.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, soufflai-je.

Je fermai ensuite les yeux et repris un rythme de respiration normale. Après quelques minutes, je me savonnai et sortis de l'eau. Je me séchai et enfilai une culotte ainsi qu'une robe assez large pour abriter ma poitrine maintenant opulente.

Ces étapes faites, je passai dans le salon, pris un bloc note et un stylo sur le bureau et m'installai dans mon fauteuil à bascule, car c'était le moment où je devais me décider pour les prénoms de mes enfants. Carlisle en avait besoin pour les faux papiers, car j'allais changer d'identité et mes enfants devaient avoir un prénom autre que « mes chéris », « mon garçon » ou « ma fille ».

- Bon, mon garçon, c'est à toi.

- …

Je pris ça pour un oui et continuai :

- Mateo ?

Rien, pas de réaction. Je le notai donc avec une croix.

- Lucas ? John ?

Après avoir dit tous les prénoms qui me sortaient par la tête, Carlisle m'interrompit :

- Et pourquoi pas Heatcliff ?

Je ressentis un coup dans le ventre, il n'était pas douloureux, mais je compris par là qu'il aimait ce prénom.

- C'est vrai, tu aimes Heatcliff mon chéri…

Nouveau coup.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, tu adores ce roman, continuai-je.

- Tu aurais d'autres prénoms à lui associer Bella… pour les papiers ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Heu… et eh bien oui, que dites-vous d'Heatcliff Jasper Carles Wolf ?

- Pour Jasper, je comprends mais peux-tu m'expliquer la signification des autres ?

- Oui, Carles c'est un mélange entre Charlie et Carlisle, et Wolf est un clin d'œil à Jacob, expliquai-je en souriant.

- Je suis très touché Bella… je vais prendre note de tout ça. Tu t'appelleras Lizzie Wolf ?

- Oui, je trouve ça joli, pas vous ? L'interrogeai-je pas sûre de moi.

- Si Bella, mais pour moi, tu seras toujours Isabella Marie Swan, me dit-il en quittant la pièce.

**Jasper Pov **_(Un mois depuis son arrivée au Mexique - deux mois après son départ d'Écosse)_

- Bonjour Maria, que me vaux ta visite en ma charmante demeure ? Demandai-je.

- Arrête ta comédie Jasper, je viens seulement te dire qu'ici, c'est mon territoire, ce sont mes humains à moi et tu ferais bien de partir. J'ai plusieurs amis qui pourront te…

- Je ne bois plus de sang humain Maria. Au revoir !

Je lui claquai la porte au nez.

Elle avait donc quitté le Texas pour le Mexique !

Je devrais peut-être penser à retourner moi-même au pays pour retrouver mes racines. Je me souvenais même de l'adresse de mon ancienne demeure en tant qu'humain. Mais je n'étais pas prêt de partir d'ici tout de suite, peut-être que dans quelques années je me risquerais à retourner au bercail comme disaient les humains.

Mais pour l'instant, je voulais rester ici, dans cette maison.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le huitième chapitre est republié.** _Il fait 20 pages et 5.951 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. ^^**

**A très bientôt, dans un mois pour être précise,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 8 publié le 04 septembre 2012_


	10. Chapitre 9

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Tout peut changer en quelques secondes

**Genre** : Romance / Family / Drama

**Couple principal** : Jasper/Bella

**Couples secondaires** : Vous les connaitrez au fur et à mesure

**Rated** : M _pour scènes de sexe explicites et violence._

**Warning** : Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, certaines scènes pourront choquer les âmes sensibles. Il y aura aussi la présence d'une relation homosexuelle entre hommes.

**Disclaimer **: Il est évident que les personnages issus de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu. Seuls quelques personnages seront de moi et je préviendrai en temps voulu.

**Mise en situation :** Tout ce qui se passe dans le tome 1 et 2 s'est déroulé ici … Les changements vont commencer un peu après le début du tome trois pour complètement changer le cours de l'histoire **d'Edward / Bella **en** Jasper / Bella**.

**Résumé** : Depuis leur retour d'Italie, les choses se passent bien pour Bella et Edward. Mais cette dernière souhaite mettre les choses en ordre avec Jasper et Jacob. Edward accepte pour le premier et il ne sait pas que cela changera leur vie en quelques secondes.

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Voici ce chapitre avec un mois d'avance pour vous remercier, vous lecteurs, de me rendre heureuse avec vos commentaires et alertes. Et puis, je suis déjà à la récriture du chapitre 14, je peux donc bien publier ce chapitre « cadeau »**

***Ze vous nem***

_PS : Master Chef allant débuter, je répondrais aux reviews du chapitre 8 plus tard ^^_

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Ce chapitre contient un des passages les plus émouvants de la fanfiction, selon moi. J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire et à le réécrire pour cette republication. Bonne lecture ! (^-^)

**Note Vivi** : Et moi je prends toujours autant de plaisir à corriger cette histoire. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

**Jasper Pov **_(Deux ans plus tard)_

Aujourd'hui, il y avait deux ans que cela s'était passé, deux ans que ma vie avait pris un sens que je n'aurais jamais imaginé.

Qu'est-ce que deux ans pour un être éternel ?

Rien… Normalement…

Mais ces deux années avaient été les pires pour moi et en même temps, les meilleures. J'avais pris des résolutions et pas que des bonnes.

J'avais tué, violé et bien d'autres actes démentiels envers les humains. J'avais aussi quitté Alice comme j'avais fui Bella. J'avais volé à Edward un bien, comment exprimer cela autrement, qui lui aurait été dû. La virginité de sa Bella.

En y repensant, j'étais revenu à la vie en touchant ses lèvres dans cette voiture. Un geste qui ne m'avait pris que deux secondes à mettre en action et je bénissais les Dieux pour ces deux secondes qui m'avaient amené là, aujourd'hui.

J'étais à Harvard pour suivre des études de médecine.

Incroyable non ?

Eh bien c'était la vérité. L'amour que je ressentais pour Elle m'avait guidé vers cette maison qui fut mon salut, ma prise de conscience.

Comment le destin avait pu m'offrir pareil bonheur ? Certes limité dans le temps, mais quand même. Avec toutes les vies que j'avais prises…

Mais non, je m'étais dit qu'il y avait une raison à cette maison, ce bonheur que je ressentais en ses murs. Alors j'avais réfléchi à cette femme plus maladroite que jamais, à mon amour pour elle. Et un jour, dans mon salon, cette idée de devenir encore meilleur que le fait de reboire à nouveau du sang animal m'était apparue.

Je devais être digne de ce qu'elle m'avait offert. Elle m'avait fait confiance dans cette salle de bains, sans peur, et pourtant j'avais essayé de la tuer auparavant lors de son dix-huitième anniversaire.

Et à cette prise de conscience, j'avais élaboré un plan et je venais de quitter le Mexique et cette magnifique maison qui m'avait permis de vivre avec elle. Là, en ce moment, j'étais dans la file d'attente pour recevoir mes horaires et choisir quelques options.

Je pensais être capable de faire ce métier aussi bien que Carlisle.

Je m'étais baladé dans tous les hôpitaux proches de ma demeure au Mexique pour vérifier mes capacités et je n'avais pas failli une seule fois et j'en étais fier…

Sauf que je ne pouvais le dire à personne.

Je me voyais mal dire au premier venu : « Hey, je suis super content, j'arrive à rester dans cet hôpital sans vouloir tuer et boire le sang des humains, chouette non ? ».

D'ailleurs, je n'étais plus le même homme, j'avais quasiment toujours le sourire parce que Bella ne quittait plus mes pensées, et le plus important, cela faisait un an, quatre mois, dix-huit jours et quelques heures que je n'avais plus bu de sang humain.

Ma Bella pouvait être fière de moi, j'avais combattu en moins de deux ans ce qu'Alice avait essayé de faire avec acharnement pendant soixante années. D'ailleurs, Alice n'était plus que des souvenirs et je ne culpabilisais même pas, car si je ressentais autant de choses pour Bella, c'était qu'Alice ne m'était pas destiné. Elle trouvera, avec le temps, un vampire fait pour elle, un qui aimera subir ses folies dépensières en shopping et autres.

- Cela te dérangerais d'avancer mon pote !

Je me retournai à cette voix et vis un grand gars musclé qui me dépassait d'une bonne tête, c'était vous dire s'il était grand.

- Tu veux bien répéter « mon pote », dis-je avec froideur.

- Oui, avance… la file a avancé depuis au moins deux bonnes minutes et je suis assez pressé « moi » ! Répéta-t-il avec agressivité.

Je me retournai et remarquai qu'il disait vrai, alors je rassemblai tout mon self-control et lui dis :

- Désolé.

Après le lui avoir dis, je m'avançai dans cette foutue file et ne pus m'empêcher de lui envoyer une vague de douleur par mon don.

- Oh merde, pas maintenant… laissez-moi passer, s'il vous plait poussez-vous, dit-il en quittant la file d'attente.

Ah ah ah, pauvre type. Bon débarras, pensai-je.

Après une bonne heure de file, ce fut à mon tour.

- Quelle est votre nom et prénom jeune homme ?

- Steve, Steve Hawkins.

- Hum…

Elle chercha dans une boîte remplie de documents et continua :

- Voici votre horaire, le plan de l'établissement, le règlement d'ordre intérieur qui doit nous être remis au plus tard cette fin de semaine, signé. Et vous avez aussi ici tous les renseignements utiles à votre séjour à Harvard, Monsieur Hawkins. Vous avez aussi les formulaires pour choisir vos options manquantes.

- Merci, dis-je en souriant.

Je fis demi-tour et partis en direction de mon petit appartement qui se situait à peine à une vingtaine de minutes du campus. J'allais me plaire ici, j'en étais sûr. Une force inconnue me poussait à devenir médecin et foi de Jasper Whitlock, j'y arriverais même si cela devait me prendre deux mille ans.

Le seul inconvénient majeur, c'était de sentir toute cette excitation, cette peur et cette appréhension dues à la rentrée de cette prestigieuse école, venant des élèves.

**Edward Pov **_(Période non communiquée)_

J'étais toujours au fond de l'eau, mais depuis combien de temps ?

Je n'en savais rien, mais le flot de pensées que j'entendais approcher me laissait perplexe. Étais-je encore dans l'eau, étais-je fou ?

Non, j'entendais bien des pensées…

« Ma femme me manque »

« Lave ceci, lave cela… »

« Une permission… »

Je bloquai mon esprit quand je compris. J'ouvris les yeux et regardai à droite, rien, puis regardai à gauche et là, au loin, je remarquai un sous-marin immense, certainement en entraînement. Les pensées de l'équipage m'assaillirent et je bloquai mon esprit au maximum, mais elles étaient trop nombreuses et trop fortes. Je décidai alors de remonter à la surface.

Une fois que je l'eus atteinte, et ne sachant où aller, je décidai de revenir à terre.

Fallait-il que je rentre ? Devrais-je rentrer à Forks ?

Il fallait que j'appelle Esmée.

Esmée, mince, le coup de fil de Charlie !

Mais je n'avais même pas mon téléphone sur moi et de toute façon, il n'aurait pas survécu à l'eau de mer. Je devais rentrer à la maison et lui téléphoner immédiatement s'il n'était pas trop tard.

Sur cette décision, et une fois revenu sur la terre ferme, je me mis à courir vers le lieu de l'horreur.

Alice serait-elle encore là, arriverai-je à ne pas la tuer cette fois-ci ?

Je ne voulais pas réfléchir à ça maintenant.

Je ralentis le pas, car j'arrivai en vue de la maison. Je n'entendis aucune pensée.

Ouf. Je ne voulais voir personne.

Je rentrai à l'intérieur, car la porte n'était pas verrouillée et je ne sentis plus l'odeur d'Alice. Je ne sentais plus aucune odeur de ma famille non plus. Je me mis à chercher mon portable mais je ne le trouvai pas. Alors, je me dis qu'Alice l'avait peut-être rangé sur le bureau de Carlisle. Je traversai donc le salon et ouvris le tiroir du bureau, rien.

Bon, tant pis, j'allais téléphoner avec le fixe.

Je pris place sur le siège et pris ensuite le combiné. Mes yeux tombèrent sur une note :

_« Cher Jasper, je suis désolée pour tout, mais je viens de faire une chose qui ne peut s'effacer et je ne te mérite plus. Je t'aime, pardonne-moi…_

_Edward et Bella, je ne peux me repentir pour ce que j'ai fait, mais je ne peux vivre avec ce poids sur moi. Pardonnez-moi aussi._

_Chère famille, depuis soixante ans, je vous gâche le quotidien et cela doit cesser, prenez soin de mon mari. Je vous aime tous._

_Alice »._

Elle quittait sa famille ?

Certes pour moi, elle n'existait plus mais pour les autres, c'était différent. Je reposai la note que j'avais prise en main. Je mis le combiné à mon oreille et remarquai le manque de tonalité. Pourquoi n'y avait-il plus de tonalité ? Cela n'était pas normal.

J'allai dans la salle à manger mais remarquai qu'il manquait les chaises. Se serait-on fait cambrioler ? Après réflexion, je me rendis compte que je m'en foutais, après tout ce n'était pas l'argent qui manquait aux Cullen. Je continuai de marcher vers la cuisine et pris le téléphone en main et… aucune tonalité ici aussi.

Je reposai ce foutu téléphone et remarquai qu'il y avait des tas de feuilles qui voletaient à quelques centimètres du sol. Je levai la tête et m'aperçus que la porte était ouverte.

Oui, on avait dû probablement se faire cambrioler et ils avaient certainement coupé la ligne.

Merde !

Je devais impérativement trouver un téléphone et ce, rapidement. Je passai la porte qui était ouverte et marchai en direction du garage quand je vis une tache sombre sur mon passage. Je m'en approchai et me demandai pourquoi il y avait une tache à cet endroit.

Je m'accroupis, curieux, pour sentir plus profondément, mais rien. Pourtant la tache n'était pas petite. Alice savait peut-être ce qu'il s'était passé.

Alice… non, elle n'avait pas fait ça !

Je me remis debout d'un seul bon et courus vers le garage. Sa voiture était toujours là, mais cela ne voulait rien dire.

Je pris le volant de la mienne et roulai en direction de la première maison habitée. Il faisait jour mais nuageux, me permettant ainsi de me balader en toute tranquillité. Après quelques minutes, je stoppai devant une petite ferme mais d'un coup d'œil, je constatai qu'il n'y avait pas d'installation téléphonique. Je repris de ce fait ma route et décidai de partir pour le centre ville, où je pourrais m'acheter un portable et téléphoner en toute intimité à ma mère.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je sortais du magasin Hi-fi avec le portable dernier cri en main. D'ailleurs, parlons-en, car j'avais dû prendre l'argent dans la caisse du magasin à vitesse vampirique n'ayant rien sur moi, ni carte bancaire, ni argent liquide, pour payer ledit téléphone.

J'ouvris la portière de la voiture, et composai le numéro de la villa une fois installé. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries, quatre sonneries…

- Allo, maison Cullen.

- Esmée, c'est Edward ! Dis-je.

- Mon Dieu Edward, comment allez-vous. Alice et Jasper vont bien ? Cela fait deux ans qu'on n'est sans nouvelles de vous…

Deux ans… deux ans !?

- Deux ans… tu es sûre Esmée ? Demandai-je.

- Heu… oui, quelle question ! Edward, Alice et Jasper vont bien ? Je veux leur parler… passe-les moi, s'il te plaît.

- Attends, Bella est là ? J'aimerais lui parler et pardonner mon absence.

- Ah ! Oh… euh... mon chéri, Bella n'est pas revenue et elle n'était pas avec Carlisle. Je vais te le passer, il vient de rentrer de l'hôpital, me dit-elle mal à l'aise.

- Allo, fils ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Heu papa, où est Bella ? L'interrogeai-je de plus en plus inquiet moi aussi.

Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, en deux ans, elle aurait dû revenir !

- Alice et Jasper sont avec toi ? On s'est beaucoup inquiétés, personne ne répondait à nos appels. Et vous n'étiez plus en Écosse.

- Comment ça, Alice ne vous a pas répondu ? Dis-je surpris mais aussi, mal, au vu de ma supposition plus tôt dans la journée.

- Non, comme Jasper et toi. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais parler à Jasper s'il te plait, j'ai quelque chose à lui dire. C'est très important.

Je ne dis rien car tout se rejoignait : la note, la porte ouverte avec les feuilles dans la cuisine, les chaises manquantes, la voiture d'Alice encore dans le garage.

Elle n'avait quand même pas fait ça, pas Alice, même avec toutes les horreurs que je lui avais dites, elle n'aurait quand même pas fait une telle chose à Jasper.

Jasper, mon Dieu, il allait me tuer ! Alice s'était… suicidée par ma faute… Ma faute !

- C'est ma faute, pardon…

Je ne pouvais que me repasser cette phrase en boucle. Mais soudain, je me sentis coupable, et plus encore. Je dis alors, la voix éteinte :

- Jasper est parti il y a deux ans Carlisle, et je suis parti aussi… ailleurs… et Ali… Ali… Mon Dieu Carlisle qu'ai-je fait ? Demandai-je prenant conscience de la mort d'Alice.

- Quoi, Alice quoi ? Et Jasper, pourquoi est-il parti ? Dis-moi Edward… c'est très important ! Paniqua-t-il au téléphone.

- Je crois qu'Alice est morte Carlisle, je crois qu'elle s'est suicidée… par ma faute…

-…

- Carlisle, qu'est-ce que raconte Edward ? Entendis-je demander Esmée.

Mon Dieu, Esmée avait entendu ce que je venais de dire !

- Edward, explique-toi. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Était-elle au courant pour Jasper et Bella ? Demanda mon père.

- Hein, fis-je. De quoi parles-tu Carlisle, je viens de te dire que c'était de ma faute !

-…

Pourquoi Alice se serait suicidée en sachant pour Jasper et Bella. D'ailleurs pourquoi associer leurs noms ?

- Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça Carlisle, Jasper et Bella n'y sont pour rien, articulai-je avec difficulté.

- Edward, j'aimerais avoir une conversation avec toi. Rentre à la maison mon fils. Tu nous as manqué, ajouta-t-il.

- Carlisle, je viens de te dire qu'Alice est morte. A cause de moi... et tu ne réagis même pas ! L'accusai-je.

- Tu m'as dit croire qu'elle était morte, et tant que nous ne sommes pas sûrs, je garderai espoir. On a bien de tes nouvelles après deux ans de silence radio. Maintenant rentre à la maison mon fils, je dois vraiment te parler, me dit-il très sérieusement.

- Carlisle, où est Bella s'il te plait ? Demandai-je me souvenant qu'elle n'était pas revenue pour moi.

Où était-elle ? Était-elle en danger ?

- Rentre fils, je ne veux pas te dire ça au téléphone, me dit-il soudain mal à l'aise.

- Carlisle dis-moi, lui est-il arrivé quelque chose pendant ces deux ans ? Quoi ? Comment va-t-elle ? Débitai-je à toute vitesse.

- Edward…

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et continua :

- Elle n'est pas revenue et elle… elle… Reviens à Forks Edward, je préfère te parler de vive voix plutôt que par téléphone, m'ordonna-t-il.

- CARLISLE, DIS-MOI TOUT DE SUITE CE QUI EST ARRIVE A MA BELLA ! Criai-je à bout de nerf.

Putain, mais je rêvais ou quoi ! Pensai-je avec colère.

Il ne me croyait pas quand je lui disais qu'Alice était peut-être morte, et ensuite il refusait de me dire ce qui était arrivé à Bella.

- Elle t'a quitté Edward, elle a refait sa vie. Elle a coupé les ponts avec nous tous et toute sa famille également.

Je laissai tomber le téléphone…

- Fils… Edward, reviens, ta mère et moi t'aimons, tu manques à Emmett et à Rosalie aussi. Ne fais pas de bêtise fiston. Où es-tu ? Je vais venir, entendis-je dire mon père.

- Adieu papa, murmurai-je.

Je me penchai vers le téléphone et l'éteignis.

Bella m'avait quitté.

Elle n'était pas revenue. D'ailleurs, quand je réfléchis avec plus de profondeur, pourquoi serait-elle revenue ?

J'étais un monstre, j'avais même tué Alice.

Alice qui s'était fait quitter par son mari, Alice qui m'avait agressé en pensant que j'étais ledit mari, Alice que j'avais abandonnée…

Dieu seul savait combien de temps elle avait attendu mon retour ou celui de Jasper. Ma famille avait pu faire sans moi pendant deux ans. S'ils tenaient à moi, ils seraient venus ici, en Écosse, ils auraient vu la note d'Alice.

Et de toute façon qui m'attendait à part eux ?

Bella n'était plus là, elle m'avait quitté et je ne lui en voulais même pas. Elle avait préféré son humanité à moi, quoi de plus normal ? Et puis, je ne pouvais pas la blâmer.

Mais on ne pourrait pas m'en vouloir non plus d'avoir fait ce que je comptais faire, aller voir les Volturi et leur demander de me tuer et cette fois, Bella ne viendra pas me stopper.

A cette pensée, je m'écroulai littéralement contre le volant et me laissai envahir par des sanglots incontrôlables.

Bella m'avait quitté… et… j'avais tué ma sœur…

- Mon Dieu, pardonnez-moi, Alice pardonne-moi, murmurai-je.

Je me rendis soudain compte que j'avais perdu ma sœur pour une chose que Bella ne voulait même plus.

Je devais partir au plus vite à Voltera !

**Bella Pov **_(Se passe plus ou moins deux mois après son arrivée sur l'île d'Esmée)_

J'étais dans l'eau avec Carlisle qui me tenait, car c'était profond par ici.

- Allez Bella, détends-toi, cela va te faire du bien, me glissa-t-il gentiment.

Je l'écoutai et me laissai faire par Carlisle, il mit ses mains dans mon dos et m'allongea sur l'eau. C'était vrai que cela était relaxant.

- C'est le paradis Carlisle, murmurai-je en gémissant de bien-être.

- Je n'en doute pas Bella, me répondit-il de bonne humeur.

Après une bonne heure de relaxation maritime, Carlisle me porta, car je ne savais plus marcher tellement mon corps était fragile, vers la villa. Les bébés étaient assez robustes et je devais sans cesse manger et boire des tonnes de sang. Mon garçon avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir dans mon ventre et ma fille souffrait du mal-être de son frère.

On pénétrait en ce moment dans la maison quand j'entendis :

- Bella, je pense que je ne vais pas attendre la fin de semaine comme prévu. Je vais provoquer l'accouchement en fin de soirée.

- Oh, dis-je surprise. Mais et les bébés ? Demandai-je inquiète.

- Ils ont de plus en plus de mal à ne pas te faire de mal Bella, ils n'osent même plus bouger. Et pour Heatcliff c'est encore plus dur, car en plus il a de plus en plus faim, ou dois-je dire soif. Sans oublier que la dernière fois où il a osé bouger, il t'a brisé une côte Bella et il s'en veut énormément.

- Eh bien faites-le alors, dis-je soudain triste au mal que je faisais aux bébés.

- Très bien, je vais te déposer sur ton lit et je vais chercher la seringue pour t'injecter le produit afin de provoquer l'accouchement.

J'étais allongée sur mon lit depuis quelques minutes maintenant quand je sentis un liquide couler le long de mes cuisses. Je n'eus même pas le temps de baisser ma tête pour voir ce que c'était, que Carlisle était près de moi.

- Bella, as-tu mal ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, pourquoi ? Demandai-je à mon tour, curieuse.

- Tu perds du sang. Je vais t'examiner immédiatement, me dit-il en remontant ses manches de chemise.

Tiens, il s'était changé ?

A peine je m'eus posé cette question intérieurement qu'il me plaça sur sa table d'auscultation et m'enleva mon maillot. J'étais entièrement nue devant lui, mon Dieu… c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait et je sentis soudain mon visage prendre feu.

Je devais ressembler à une tomate tellement je devais rougir. Sans oublier que j'étais très mal à l'aise.

**Carlisle Pov**

Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir, elle perdait du sang et ce n'était pas normal.

A peine l'avais-je posée sur ma table que je lui enlevai son habit et lui plaçai ensuite ses pieds sur les étriers puis enfonçai la main dans son intimité après avoir mis du lubrifiant afin de lui éviter la douleur du geste. Je ne sentis rien d'anormal à part beaucoup trop de sang. Je retirai donc la main et allumai la caméra. Je la lui introduisis et regardai sur l'écran.

Bon sang, elle faisait une hémorragie interne. Je voyais même une brèche dans son utérus.

- Bella, je dois te pratiquer une césarienne immédiatement, l'utérus à une brèche et tu as une hémorragie interne. Si je ne t'enlève pas les bébés tout de suite, je ne garantis pas votre santé à tous les trois et je ne veux aucune perte, dis-je très sérieux.

- Je… je… faites ce que vous avez à faire Carlisle, murmura-t-elle.

Je quittai des yeux l'écran de la caméra et vis qu'elle était paralysée par la peur.

- Je ne veux pas les perdre Carlisle, je ne veux pas… et souvenez-vous de notre disc…

Bordel ! Elle venait de perdre connaissance.

À vitesse vampirique, je lui injectai une dose d'antidouleur ainsi qu'un anesthésiant, puis je courus vérifier que tout l'équipement pour accueillir les bébés était bien prêt à les recevoir. Je n'avais pas d'assistant et de ce fait personne pour me seconder si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Je revins ensuite près de Bella, saisis le scalpel et lui fis une incision sur son bas-ventre. Je voulus faire une autre incision sur l'utérus une fois celui-ci en vue mais mon scalpel n'eut aucun effet.

Comment faire alors ?

Je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde que la membrane serait aussi dure que la peau des vampires. Et rien ne pouvait transpercer notre peau sauf nos dents…

Mais oui !

Ni une ni deux, mais avec une certaine réticence, je lui incisai l'utérus avec mes dents en espérant ne pas lui injecter de venin. Mais je ne remarquai pas de changement venant d'elle après quelques secondes. Je ne perdis donc pas plus de temps et pris l'écarteur que je positionnais convenablement dans la brèche que j'avais faite avec mes canines. J'écartai ensuite les tissus humains, puis plongeai mes mains à l'intérieur de son utérus. Je sentis une morsure… qui venait de mon petit-fils. J'avançai un peu plus mes mains, le saisis et le sortis. Je posai ensuite mon regard sur lui.

Il était magnifique et il ne pleurait même pas, ni ne respirait… mais il gigotait dans mes mains, alors je ne paniquai pas car je constatai qu'il était vivant. Au sens propre du terme, même s'il était de toute évidence vampire, vu qu'aucun cœur ne battait.

Après mon instant de contemplation, je me saisis d'une paire de ciseaux et tentai de couper le cordon ombilical, mais j'eus le même résultat qu'avec le scalpel pour l'utérus. Je décidai donc de porter le ventre de mon petit-fils à ma bouche. Je mordis à pleines dents pour couper le cordon et cela fonctionna.

Me rappelant qu'une petite fille attendait pour naître à son tour, à vitesse vampirique, je nettoyai ce petit garçon magnifique et allai le placer dans la couveuse que je ramenai près de moi, ainsi que celle de ma petite-fille. Je portai ensuite mon attention de nouveau sur Bella et replongeai mes mains en elle. Deux secondes plus tard, je tenais dans mes mains la plus belle femme du monde : ma petite-fille.

Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fait.

Je secouai la tête pour faire fuir mes émotions et cette fois-ci tentai de couper le cordon ombilical avec la paire de ciseaux et cela fonctionna. Ma théorie était donc juste, elle était plus humaine.

Je l'allongeai sur la petite table afin de la nettoyer et tentai de lui enlever tout le sang et liquide amniotique quand je me rendis compte avec effroi qu'elle était pleine de bleus…

Mon Dieu.

Ses yeux étaient fermés et je constatai seulement en cet instant qu'elle ne respirait pas, ni ne pleurait. Sans attendre, je la pris par le pied et la retournai. Je tapotai ensuite son dos très délicatement pour ne pas lui casser ses os si fragiles.

Une vague de panique prit possession de moi quand je me rendis compte qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Elle ne devait pas mourir, elle devait vivre !

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle poussa un cri et je remarquai que du sang sortait de sa bouche. Bon Dieu, avait-elle une hémorragie interne ?

Je n'avais pas les instruments ici pour faire un examen très approfondi. J'allumai donc mon appareil d'échographie et inspectai ses organes vitaux du mieux que je pus…

Après cinq bonnes minutes d'inspection, je ne remarquai rien d'anormal et le sang ne coulait plus. Il avait dû y avoir du sang dans l'utérus qu'elle avait ingurgité avant que je ne la sorte de là.

Étant rassuré, je la nettoyai une nouvelle fois, à cause du gel que j'avais utilisé pour l'échographie et le posai ensuite dans la couveuse que j'avais placée à côté de celle de son frère.

Les deux plus beaux êtres de la terre étaient là, en face de moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher de les contempler une bonne minute afin de m'imprégner de leurs visages. De cette image que je ne voudrais jamais oublier.

Je vérifiai ensuite, le moment une fois gravé dans ma mémoire, leurs constantes vitales, bien que cela fût plus qu'optionnel pour Heatcliff. Une fois cela fait, je décidai de m'occuper de Bella.

Après avoir effectué un examen minutieux, je m'appliquai à recoudre le point de départ de son hémorragie. Je refermai ensuite l'utérus pour finir par son bas-ventre et la nettoyai.

Ses signes vitaux étant corrects, je me permis de respirer pour me détendre. Je sentis alors une différence dans son odeur…

Était-ce dû à l'accouchement ?

Tout en me posant un milliard de questions, je lui enfilai une blouse car elle était toujours nue. Je décidai ensuite de nettoyer ses parties intimes pour éviter toute infection à cause du sang qui avait coulé.

Quand elle fut propre, je lui plaçai les deux couveuses près d'elle et allai m'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les regarder tous les trois et une seule phrase me vint à l'esprit : un mois avec eux.

J'allais en profiter au maximum. Déjà si mon petit-fils, Heatcliff, ne dormait pas comme je le présageais, je pourrais passer toutes mes nuits avec lui.

Je décidai aussi de ne pas prononcer un seul mot jusqu'au réveil de Bella car j'estimais qu'elle devait leur parler en premier. C'était elle, la maman, moi j'avais déjà eu l'immense honneur de les tenir dans mes bras.

Logiquement, Bella devrait se réveiller d'ici une petite heure. Quand elle le ferait, j'irai immédiatement chercher du sang pour Heatcliff.

**Bella Pov**

Je me sentais engourdie de partout. Tout était noir…

Qui avait éteint la lumière ?

J'essayai de bouger et de me lever, mais je ne sentais plus mes jambes. Enfin si, mais je n'arrivais pas à les bouger, j'avais l'impression qu'elles pesaient des tonnes. Je me rendis ensuite compte que si tout était noir, c'était parce que j'avais les yeux fermés. Je les ouvris donc tout doucement.

Quand je me fus habituée à la lumière, je remarquai que j'avais devant les yeux deux bébés qui devaient être les miens.

Heatcliff avait les yeux ouverts et je vis qu'il me fixait droit dans les yeux. D'ailleurs, ces derniers étaient magnifiques, d'une nuance topaze. Il était beau comme un dieu et je pouvais dire avec certitude que je l'aimais déjà. Je vis un petit sourire s'étirer sur ses petites lèvres et je lui souris en retour. Il ressemblait tellement à son père.

Il avait les cheveux couleur de blé et son nez était la réplique exacte de celui de Jasper. Je remarquai aussi qu'il avait ma bouche mais sa mâchoire était elle aussi celle de son dieu grec de père. Après ces observations, je tendis la main et la posai sur la paroi en plastique de la couveuse et mon cœur rata un battement quand je vis Heatcliff lever son petit bras et venir poser sa main juste où était la mienne.

J'eus les larmes aux yeux et murmurai, en souriant comme une bienheureuse :

- Bonjour mon Heatcliff. Je suis ta maman…

Je le vis hocher très clairement la tête et il me fit un énorme sourire qui m'éblouit.

Oh non, pas lui aussi, me dis-je à moi-même.

Je lui renvoyai tout de même son sourire et portai ensuite mon regard, tout en laissant ma main où elle était, sur la couveuse juste à côté.

Je vis une magnifique petite fille qui dormait. Elle avait ma couleur de cheveux et était très pâle de peau. D'ailleurs, sa peau était couverte de bleus.

- Carlisle, que s'est-il passé ? Tous ces bleus, dis-je horrifiée.

- La proximité avec Heatcliff lui a laissé des lésions mais rien de grave, je l'ai déjà examinée Bella, ce ne sont que des bleus, elle est en bonne santé. Là, elle dort juste.

Je reportai mon regard vers sa petite tête et remarquai en effet qu'elle dormait. Je ne pouvais même pas voir ses yeux. J'étais sûre qu'ils étaient aussi beaux que ceux de son frère.

- Bonjour petite Élisabeth…

Prénom tiré du roman de Jane Austen que j'avais dû leur lire. Ma petite fille m'avait dit aimer ce prénom.

- Je suis ta maman, ajoutai-je. Carlisle, murmurai-je ensuite pour ne pas réveiller Élisabeth.

Je sentis une main froide prendre ma main libre et je sus qu'il était là.

- Merci, merci pour tout Carlisle ou dois-je dire papy…

- Papy me plaît beaucoup, répondit-il avec de la joie dans la voix.

- Alors papy, serait-ce trop vous demander de me donner mon fils… s'il vous plait ? Lui demandai-je avec émotion.

J'avais un fils… et une fille. Je n'en revenais pas.

- Bella, tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, il est vampire, il pourrait te mordre…

- C'est mon fils et je l'aime, le coupai-je. S'il me mord, vous aspirerez le venin. Je veux lui montrer que je l'aime malgré sa condition, ajoutai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

-…

- S'il vous plait papy, priai-je.

- D'accord, mais si je remarque le moindre geste anormal de sa part, je te le reprends sans attendre, est-ce clair ? Me dit-il catégorique.

Il se leva une fois que j'eus hoché la tête pour donner mon accord et deux secondes plus tard, il ouvrait la couveuse. Il tendit ensuite les bras vers mon fils, le souleva délicatement et lui dit :

- Bonjour Heatcliff, je suis ton grand-père… mais tu pourras m'appeler papy.

Je vis bien, malgré leurs positions, un sourire éblouissant s'étaler sur les lèvres de Carlisle et mon fils lui répondit aussi avec un sourire à faire fondre la banquise.

Puis Carlisle me tendit mon fils. Je vis ce dernier tendre les bras vers moi et mon cœur s'accéléra quand ma peau toucha la sienne. Il était glacial, froid comme du marbre. Mais à côté de ça, sa peau était si douce.

- Carlisle, vous voulez bien me le donner, car j'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez de force pour le tenir à bout de bras, expliquai-je doucement.

Il me déposa mon Heatcliff au creux des bras et je fus littéralement hypnotisée par ses magnifiques yeux couleur topaze. Je rapprochai mon visage du sien et posai mes lèvres sur son front en un doux baiser. Je lui murmurai ensuite :

- Je t'aime mon chéri.

Instinctivement, je levai mon bébé pour le nicher dans mon cou sauf que j'avais oublié un détail, il était vampire. Mon cœur rata un battement quand je sentis ses lèvres toucher mon cou, mais je ne ressentis aucune morsure, juste un liquide couler le long de mon cou.

- Carlisle, c'est quoi ce truc qui dégouline ? Demandai-je ne pouvant voir.

- Du venin. En fait Bella, je viens d'apprendre à ton fils en langage vampirique, si je puis dire, qu'il ne fallait pas mordre et je suis très fier de voir qu'il m'a compris. Mais son venin a afflué dans sa bouche et je suppose qu'il ne sait pas encore comment avaler.

Je serrai plus fort mon fils dans mes bras et lui dis :

- Je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi mon amour. Maman t'aime très fort.

Je lui fis un bisou sur son crâne presque dégarni et le repris ensuite contre ma poitrine. On se regarda sans rien dire, mais je savais qu'il ressentait mes émotions. Je lui envoyai donc tout mon amour pour lui.

Après ce moment, dont je ne saurais dire la durée, j'entendis :

- Bella, le petit doit avoir soif depuis sa sortie, je vais aller lui chercher du sang. Je reviens. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Humm... à vrai dire, j'ai ma gorge un peu sèche mais je vais attendre qu'Heatcliff boive, car sa gorge doit le brûler atrocement si j'en crois vos dires, répondis-je à voix basse.

- Oui effectivement sa gorge lui brûle. Je reviens le plus vite possible, veux-tu que je remette ce petit bout dans la couveuse ? Demanda-t-il en revenant sur ses pas.

Je retournai mon regard vers mon fils et dis :

- Non, il est bien là…

Je sentis alors les mains de mon fils s'agripper à ma blouse et je resserrai ma prise sur lui. Je le berçai ensuite en ne quittant pas ses yeux, et ce durant toute l'absence de Carlisle.

**Carlisle Pov **_(Petit retour en arrière de quelques minutes)_

Je vis Bella porter le petit à son cou. Mais était-elle inconsciente ?

- Heatcliff, je pense que tu peux m'entendre, ne mords pas ta maman… elle souffrira beaucoup !

J'avais parlé tellement vite que Bella n'avait pas entendu. Je voulais laisser une chance à mon petit-fils, car il devait avoir un lien qui l'unissait à sa mère et ce dernier ne pouvait se faire que de cette façon. Le premier contact était toujours important entre une mère et son bébé.

A ma phrase, je vis la scène au ralenti tellement le mouvement de mon petit-fils fut lent. Il ouvrit sa bouche et s'apprêtait sûrement à mordre Bella, mais, au dernier moment, il s'arrêta et je vis couler ce qui semblait être du venin. Ce dernier sortait de ses canines plus qu'aiguisées. Il m'avait donc entendu.

- Merci mon chéri, je suis fier de toi et ta mère aussi. Je suis fier d'être ton grand-père fiston, dis-je toujours pour que Bella n'entende pas.

Je ne voulais pas, en plus, qu'elle remarque que j'y étais autant attaché. Il y aurait déjà bien assez de souffrance dans un mois, cela n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter inutilement.

J'expliquai ensuite à Bella ce qui venait de se passer et proposai de partir chercher du sang pour le petit.

J'étais désormais en train d'arpenter l'île à la rechercher d'une proie mais je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié le contenant pour le sang à la villa. Tant pis, je prendrai l'animal et l'amènerai à la cuisine.

Je trouvai à cet instant un phacochère et sans attendre, lui mordis le cou. Je le pris ensuite à bout de bras pour éviter de me salir et rejoignis la cuisine à vitesse vampirique.

Une fois sur place, je saisis un biberon, acheté il y avait de ça plusieurs jours, dans l'armoire. D'ailleurs en y repensant, j'avais littéralement dévalisé le magasin pour bébé. Tout y était passé, berceaux, habits… tout, même des hochets.

Je revins au moment présent en secouant la tête et pressai la carcasse pour en vider le contenu dans un récipient, que je transvasai ensuite dans le biberon. Quand ce dernier fut plein, je vissai la tétine et retournai dans la salle à manger.

La vision que j'eus sous mes yeux me donna envie de pleurer tellement les émotions s'en dégageaient.

Le visage de Bella était tout contre celui d'Heatcliff et ils se frottaient le nez l'un contre l'autre. Je voyais d'où j'étais qu'ils se perdaient chacun dans le regard de l'autre.

**Bella Pov**

Je ne savais pas combien de temps ce moment très intime avec mon fils avait duré, mais j'entendis un raclement de gorge et vis Carlisle à l'encadrement de la porte. Il tenait un biberon dans sa main gauche. Je dus fermer les yeux un instant, car je ne voulais pas m'évanouir à la vue du sang. Carlisle n'avait sûrement pas fait exprès, mais d'habitude je ne voyais jamais le sang, il était toujours dans une tasse. Mais là, le biberon était transparent et je devais me faire violence pour ne pas tourner de l'œil.

Je sentis une petite chose froide sur ma joue et je me sentis tout de suite détendue. J'ouvris les yeux et aperçus mon fils qui me regardait avec un petit sourire toujours aussi éblouissant.

- Merci mon cœur, lui dis-je en lui faisant un baiser rempli d'amour sur sa petite main que j'avais portée à mes lèvres.

Je relevai ensuite la tête, quittant ainsi ses yeux et demandai à Carlisle :

- Cela vous dérangerez de lui donner vous-même, car le biberon est transparent.

- Oh, je suis désolé Bella, j'ai complément oublié ce détail, me dit-il mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, j'aimerais prendre Élisabeth dans mes bras, même si elle dort. Alors au temps vous donner Heatcliff pendant ce temps-là. Et puis, je sais que vous en mourez d'envie.

**Carlisle Pov**

Elle venait de me faire le plus beau des cadeaux.

Je marchai donc à vitesse humaine vers le lit, posai le biberon sur la petite table et me dirigeai ensuite vers la couveuse d'Élisabeth. Je l'ouvris et pris l'endormie délicatement dans mes bras en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Mais à peine fut-elle hors de la couveuse qu'elle ouvrit ses yeux sur moi.

Ils étaient tout bonnement splendides.

Ils étaient du même bleu que le lapis-lazuli, d'un bleu à m'en faire perdre l'équilibre. Mais j'étais un vampire, alors je la pris délicatement contre moi et l'amenai à sa mère.

D'une habilité vampirique, je pris la petite contre mon bras gauche et pris délicatement Heatcliff dans le droit, pour que Bella ait plus de facilité à prendre sa fille.

**Bella Pov **

Je le vis ensuite marcher délicatement vers moi et il déplaça ma petite Élisabeth contre son bras gauche puis il tendit l'autre vers Heatcliff. Comprenant, je fis un dernier baiser à ce dernier et laissai Carlisle me le prendre pour le placer sur son bras droit. Il me tendit ensuite ma petite fille et là, je fus scotchée. Elle avait des yeux bleus intenses.

Mais j'avais les yeux marrons, alors je dus supposer que Jasper, étant humain, avait ces yeux-là. Et ils étaient tout bonnement éblouissants. J'allais avoir du mal à leur refuser quelque chose avec leurs yeux magnifiques.

Je me décidai enfin à la prendre dans mes bras et lui embrassai son front, ses deux joues pour finir par ses mains. J'étais maman de deux adorables bébés…

- _C'est toi maman_ ?

Bien sûr, ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé, elle me parlait dans la tête_._

Je fondis en larmes et lui répondis :

- Oui ma chérie, je suis ta maman. Bonjour ma petite Élisabeth.

- _Bonjour maman. Où est-il_ ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Qui ? Demandai-je.

- _Heatcliff_…

Oh, elle parlait donc de son frère.

Je la retournai alors et elle pouvait à présent voir son frère, qui était en train de boire son biberon dans les bras de Carlisle. Qui, je le voyais aussi, aurait pleuré si cela était possible.

- _Je peux le toucher aussi comme toi_ ? Demanda ma fille toujours dans ma tête.

- Oui, ma chérie, mais attends qu'il ait fini de boire.

Je lui fis un câlin et elle me le rendit, mais elle ne semblait pas aller bien. Elle était souriante, mais elle regardait constamment vers Carlisle et Heatcliff.

Le constat tomba d'un coup. Ils étaient jumeaux, ils devaient avoir un lien entre eux et elle m'avait demandé de le toucher. Elle avait besoin de son frère !

- Carlisle, pourriez-vous m'aidez à tenir les deux bambins, je voudrais qu'il fasse connaissance, dis-je en me redressant un peu.

Il me fit un hochement de tête et m'aida à tenir mes chéris dans mes bras. A peine Heatcliff y était qu'Élisabeth lui tendit sa petite main. Je vis Heatcliff fermer les yeux et prendre la main de sa sœur. Je n'en revenais pas, dans ce geste on pouvait y voir un amour… si pur.

Carlisle s'assit près de moi sur le lit et il posa une main sur chacun des bébés, et moi je les pressai contre ma poitrine, la tête déposée sur l'oreiller. J'étais fatiguée…

- Carlisle, je crois que je vais m'endormir.

- Endors-toi Bella, je veillerai sur eux. Tu veux les garder dans tes bras pour t'endormir ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, j'aimerais, soufflai-je.

Il me déposa un baiser sur le front et je me sentis sombrer, sans même avoir le temps de dire bonne nuit à mes trésors.

**Carlisle Pov**

Je restai assis sur son lit à les regarder tous les trois, ils étaient si beaux. Bella avait sombré directement suivie de près par Élisabeth. Je la remis d'ailleurs dans la couveuse. Si demain ses signes vitaux restaient normaux, je la mettrai dans son berceau.

Je pris ensuite Heatcliff dans mes bras et lui parlai en « vampire », vu qu'il me comprenait.

- Mon petit Heatcliff, tu vas te sentir différent, mais on t'aime tous et n'en doute jamais.

Je lui fis un léger baiser sur son front et pris « Les Hauts de Hurlevent », son roman préféré, pour lui faire la lecture toute la nuit. Il ne parlait pas encore, mais j'étais sûr qu'il comprenait très bien ce que je disais.

De temps en temps, quand je lisais des passages assez émouvants, je le sentis agripper ma chemise. Et comme je m'en doutais, il ne dormit pas.

Je ne savais pas si Bella avait pensé à ce détail, mais comment allait se passer les nuits du petit ? Il allait être seul, Bella devant dormir et Élisabeth dormirait elle aussi probablement.

Mais je remis à plus tard ces interrogations. Pour le moment, je faisais la lecture à mon petit-fils et cela n'avait pas de prix. Je donnerais tout ce que j'avais pour qu'Esmée soit à mes côtés. Ainsi que Jasper, le père de ces merveilles.

Il n'était même pas là.

Serait-il là, s'il avait su ?

Aurait-il souhaité les élever avec Bella ?

D'ailleurs, je devrais tôt ou tard lui dire, car si Bella mourait, ses enfants, ou tout du moins Heatcliff, ne le sauront pas, et un jour je devrais le confronter à son père. Même si cela serait dans plusieurs années.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Au petit matin, j'entendis une voix que je n'avais jamais entendue :

- Papy, maman se réveille. Je peux aller dans ses bras ?

Mon petit-fils venait de parler !

Et il m'avait appelé papy… il avait dit maman aussi…

Fichtre…

Je fus pris de tremblements, emporté par des sanglots incontrôlables. Je réussis, après avoir calmé mes pleurs, à lui répondre avec l'émotion dans la voix :

- Mais tu parles déjà petit amour. Et oui, dès qu'elle ouvrira un œil, je te placerai dans ses bras, lui répondis-je.

Je lui fis un bisou sur le front et plaçai ensuite le mien contre le sien. J'ancrai mon regard à ses yeux dorés et dis :

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime Heatcliff, n'en doute jamais, quelque soit l'endroit où je serai…

- Je le sens… et moi aussi papy, me dit-il.

Il avait une voix magnifique, on aurait dit le chant des anges. Il tendit sa petite menotte contre ma joue et je ressentis une minuscule vague d'amour. Je fermai les yeux et profitai de ce moment de tendresse avec mon petit-fils.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le neuvième chapitre est republié.** _Il fait 23 pages et 7.235 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. ^^**

**A très bientôt, dans un mois pour être précise avec si je ne me trompe pas, les fameuses retrouvailles et une p'tite surprise ^^**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 9 publié le 06 septembre 2012_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Tout peut changer en quelques secondes

**Genre** : Romance / Family / Drama

**Couple principal** : Jasper/Bella

**Couples secondaires** : Vous les connaitrez au fur et à mesure

**Rated** : M _pour scènes de sexe explicites et violence._

**Warning** : Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, certaines scènes pourront choquer les âmes sensibles. Il y aura aussi la présence d'une relation homosexuelle entre hommes.

**Disclaimer **: Il est évident que les personnages issus de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu. Seuls quelques personnages seront de moi et je préviendrai en temps voulu.

**Mise en situation :** Tout ce qui se passe dans le tome 1 et 2 s'est déroulé ici … Les changements vont commencer un peu après le début du tome trois pour complètement changer le cours de l'histoire **d'Edward / Bella **en** Jasper / Bella**.

**Résumé** : Depuis leur retour d'Italie, les choses se passent bien pour Bella et Edward. Mais cette dernière souhaite mettre les choses en ordre avec Jasper et Jacob. Edward accepte pour le premier et il ne sait pas que cela changera leur vie en quelques secondes.

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Hello ! Me voici avec la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour votre bonheur, c'est le plus long chapitre publié pour l'instant, connaissant la longueur des autres qui n'attendent que vous (a) Et pitié, ne me frappez pas à la fin de votre lecture… ^^ **Pour finir, je tiens à vous remercier**, tous, voir que cette fic plait toujours, que vous êtes là pour lire cette version corrigée et améliorée pour certains passages, est un vrai bonheur. Cette fic reste mon bébé, mon premier écrit publié.

**Note Vivi** : Bella s'en est-elle sortie avec ses jumeaux ? Jasper continue-t-il de résister au sang humain ? Travaille-t-il en hématologie ? A-t-il remis au goût du jour les saignées ? *_détale avant de servir de cobaye_* Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

**Heatcliff Pov **_(Se situe un an et demi après la naissance des jumeaux)_

- Man', je vais chasser, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, ok ?

- Elle dort Cliff. Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Beth, je t'ai déjà dit que c'est trop dangereux, jamais tu ne viendras avec moi à la chasse, lui répétai-je pour la centième fois.

Je me rapprochai d'elle, et lui caressai la joue. Je l'aimais et ça me tuais car c'était ma sœur. Je me sentais lié à elle d'une manière forte, d'ailleurs je ne voyais aucune autre femme autour. Mais c'était peut-être normal vu que j'avais un an et demi, ou plus ou moins dix ans physiquement. J'étais perdu dans toutes ces données.

- Oki, je vais attendre que maman se réveille puis on ira commencer à faire les valises, me dit-elle résignée.

Bien sûr les miennes étaient déjà faites. Je ne dormais pas donc je m'occupais la nuit, ou plutôt chaque nuit, peu importe. J'aidais maman du mieux que je pouvais. Je faisais le ménage, la lessive, et en l'occurrence ma valise. Mais là, maman n'était pas dans son assiette et cela m'inquiétait. Mais j'essayais de le cacher par respect pour Beth.

- Beth, maman va mieux ? Lui demandai-je.

- Non, elle a toujours de la fièvre et j'ai l'impression qu'elle augmente, je ne sais pas si c'est prudent d'aller sur l'île, répondit-elle triste et pour maman et pour notre séjour sur l'île, compromis.

- Tu sais bien que man' y tient Beth, alors on ira. Je vais monter près d'elle pour faire descendre sa fièvre. J'irai chasser cette nuit.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et moi je ne pus que répondre à son étreinte. Je respirais même son odeur. Cela allait faire un an et demi qu'on était nés mais je ne pouvais toujours pas me séparer d'elle trop longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Cliff ? M'interrogea-t-elle tout à coup.

- Rien Beth, je vais bien, la rassurai-je.

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien Cliff et tu dois me dire pourquoi tu es si mal ! Me sermonna-t-elle.

- Je te le dirais un jour Beth mais là, je ne sais pas moi-même ce que j'ai alors. Si tu souffres à être près de moi en ce moment, je ne t'en voudrai pas si…

- Je ne te laisserai pas Heatcliff. Je vais juste trouver des petits trucs à faire pas trop loin de toi quelques temps, me répondit-elle avec une voix sûre.

Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir tout ce que je ressentais pour elle.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Cliff, mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire hein ?

Autant j'aimais ma sœur, autant là, j'aimerais lui envoyer une vague de calme afin qu'elle dorme, mais je n'avais pas cette chance. Mon pouvoir n'avait aucun effet sur elle. Par contre, elle ressentait toutes mes humeurs quand elle était à proximité. Certainement un truc de jumeaux. Papy se penchait sur cette question depuis un petit moment mais il ne trouvait rien.

- Allez, je vais près de maman. Toi, mange p'tite sœur, tu es toute maigrichonne.

Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux et montai dans ma chambre, enfin celle de maman. Pas que je dormais, enfin… je restais prés d'elle, quand j'avais fini de m'occuper chaque nuit.

**Bella Pov**

J'étais en colère car je voulais absolument aller sur l'île. Cela avait fait deux ans, il y avait de ça deux à trois mois plus ou moins, que j'avais couché avec _lui_ et je voulais fêter ça où mes enfants, nos enfants, étaient nés. Je fermai les yeux car je n'avais absolument pas de chance. J'avais une saloperie de fièvre et on devait prendre l'avion le lendemain.

Je sentis mon matelas s'enfoncer et j'ouvris les yeux.

- Hey p'tit bonhomme, tu ne devais pas aller chasser ? Lui demandai-je.

- Ouais, mais tu as de la fièvre man', alors je vais rester un peu avec toi.

Je soupirai, Cliff était un pot de colle. Certes je l'aimais mais il se détachait rarement de moi. J'en avais parlé à Carlisle l'autre jour et il m'avait dit que c'était certainement l'absence de son père, qui, je signalais, était introuvable depuis que j'avais demandé à Carlisle de le trouver pour lui annoncer qu'il avait des enfants, et que par conséquent Cliff faisait un complexe. Bref, Carlisle m'avait parlé de Freud et j'avais rien capté.

Je vis mon fils se déshabiller et se mettre en boxer puis venir sous la couette avec moi. Je le pris dans mes bras et lui fis un bisou sur sa tempe.

- Je t'aime Cliff, mais quand tu seras plus grand, faudra éviter de faire ça.

- Ouais, j'sais bien man', mais là tu es malade alors chut, dit-il.

**Heatcliff Pov**

Je lui envoyai une onde de calme et je la sentis s'endormir. C'était vrai qu'elle avait de la fièvre. Cela m'inquiéta.

Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais sans elle. Elle était toute ma vie avec Beth. C'était ma maman.

J'étais le seul vampire qui avait une vraie maman et je prenais ça comme le plus beau cadeau du monde. Même si j'en avais marre qu'elle me considère comme un enfant. J'en avais peut-être l'aspect mais dans la pensée, j'étais un homme d'au moins quarante ans avec tout ce que je savais sur la vie.

- Je t'aime ma p'tite maman, dis-je dans un murmure plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose.

Je lui fis un bisou tout doux sur sa tempe et lui caressai son ventre qui avait gardé la cicatrice. Je savais que c'était triste mais même si elle disait nous aimer de la même manière, elle m'aimait plus moi.

Comment je le savais ?

Facile : j'étais empathe. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'empathie, mon père introuvable était un con, je le détestais. Maman l'aimait encore aujourd'hui et lui, il ne lui rendait même pas.

Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse, moi. Si elle était heureuse, elle accepterait peut-être que papy la transforme et elle resterait avec moi et Beth toute l'éternité.

Je fermai les yeux et essayai de faire semblant de dormir. Je pris le même rythme de respiration que maman. J'aimais faire ça.

Un peu plus tard, j'entendis Beth répondre au téléphone et ensuite elle monta les escaliers.

- Cliff, c'est papy, tiens. Je te le passe car je dois aller chez la voisine, elle m'attend pour jouer à la poupée.

Comme je l'enviais en cet instant, ma sœur. Certes elle grandissait aussi vite que moi mais elle arrivait à faire des activités de son âge, pas moi.

Et ma mère m'empêchait de faire ce que je voulais, elle disait que je devais jouer la comédie pour maintenir la façade par rapport aux humains. J'étais déjà content que ma peau ne brille pas au soleil comme papy, mais j'aurais aimé faire des trucs plus cools.

Je me souvins encore quand papy m'avait offert une mini motocross. Maman l'avait tué et l'avait menacé de ne plus me laisser avec.

Depuis, plus moyen de faire ces trucs-là.

Pour pas réveiller maman, je décidai de parler le vamp', comme je disais, cela faisait toujours rire papy qui avait parfois du mal à me suivre. Mais que voulez-vous, je passais énormément de temps sur le net alors…

- Allo papy, ça va ?!

- Cliff, alors, prêt pour le voyage ?

- Ben comme d'hab. J'ai déjà ma valise de faite. Là, man' a de la fièvre alors je lui fais baisser. Et toi et mamy ?

- Mamy va bien, là elle est à Forks. Moi je suis en séminaire.

- Ah chouette, mais tu m'avais pas promis de me prendre avec toi la prochaine fois que tu en avais un ? Demandai-je déçu.

- J'ai dû partir à la dernière minute mais le prochain je t'emmène. D'ailleurs tu n'aurais pas pu venir vu que vous partez demain.

Il n'avait pas tort là le vieux !

Je soupirai, il avait toujours raison.

- Papy, tu n'as pas dit à mamy ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, hein ? Lui demandai-je soudain apeuré.

- Non, non, et je te promets de garder le secret. Mais si tu veux en parler encore, je suis là, je ne te juge pas Cliff. Et je suis même sûr que si ta mère le savait, cela ne changerait rien pour elle.

- J'sais pas papy, elle ne me comprendrait pas, je suis encore un gamin avec une apparence de dix ans pour elle. Déjà que des fois elle fait comme si je n'avais qu'un an et demi, alors là...

Je fis une pause et repris :

- Mais Beth sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle capte toutes mes humeurs quand elle est près de moi, et cela me bouffe car elle va creuser pour savoir et… Je ne veux pas les perdre papy.

- Écoute mon garçon, je vais devoir raccrocher mais je dois te dire quelque chose, vous devez absolument allez sur l'île, j'ai une surprise pour ta maman là-bas. Ainsi que pour toi et Beth aussi.

- Humm… une surprise… un quad, une cage remplie de pumas, un jet-ski. Quoi, c'est quoi ? Demandai-je soudan excité.

Je l'entendis rire et ensuite il reprit contenance :

- Encore mieux ! Bon, bisou et appelez-moi dès que vous avez vu ma surprise. Bisou Cliff.

Il avait déjà raccroché avant que j'ai pu lui dire quelque chose.

Papy n'changera jamais.

Il savait pourtant que maman n'aimait pas les surprises.

Mais moi si, j'adorais à fond.

Je sentis la température de maman baisser alors je partis chasser. Je voulais tuer un maximum de pumas avant d'arriver sur l'île, car là-bas, il n'y en avait pas des masses. Et je devais éviter de les tuer.

Avec un peu de chance, je trouverai un grizzli à me mettre sous la dent.

**Carlisle Pov **

Mon petit-fils ne changerait jamais.

Comme si Bella allait le laisser faire du quad ou même du jet-ski. Bon c'était vrai qu'il ne craignait rien mais elle souhaitait qu'il fasse comme s'il avait l'âge qu'il paraissait alors...

Et malheureusement pour moi, je n'étais pas d'accord avec Bella, mais j'évitais de le lui dire sinon elle allait encore piquer une crise. Comme la fois où elle était arrivée à l'improviste et avait découvert Cliff sur une mini moto.

Cela faisait deux mois que je ne les avais pas vus et ils me manquaient comme pas permis. Je remerciais le ciel chaque jour depuis le moment où Bella et les petits avait fondu en larmes en me retenant quand j'avais dû quitter l'île. J'avais été le plus heureux des vampires. J'avais même pu le dire à Esmée, mais je devais garder le secret envers les autres membres du clan. Et je comprenais. De toute façon, Emmett et Rosalie refaisaient une fois de plus le tour du monde, car je savais pertinemment que la maison sans Edward, Alice et Jasper, leur paraissait vide.

D'ailleurs, on n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de nos enfants et cela nous inquiétait de plus en plus. J'avais pensé avec peur qu'Esmée n'allait pas tenir le coup suite au manque de nouvelles, mais avec ses deux petits-enfants, comment ne pas être heureuse ? Elle était même au courant de l'identité du père mais n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec Bella. D'ailleurs avec moi non plus.

- Docteur Cullen, c'est à vous…

- Très bien, je vous suis Monsieur le Doyen.

**Edward Pov **_(Période non communiquée)_

Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là !?

Je me le demandais chaque jour mais je ne trouvais toujours pas de réponse.

Le jour où j'étais arrivé ici, j'avais voulu mourir mais Aro avait refusé. Il m'avait même reproposé une place au sein de ses rangs et comme un abruti, j'avais accepté.

Pour éviter à ma famille de me retrouver, j'avais changé mon patronyme, maintenant c'était Antony Smith. Mais je restais malgré moi un Cullen dans la tête. Et là, Aro n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de me confier le bon soin de faire visiter Voltera au nouveau gars qui venait lui rendre visite. Il m'avait même intimement donné l'ordre que rien n'arrive à son visiteur.

Là j'étais à l'aéroport, comme un con, à attendre ce gars que je détestais déjà car je ne fréquentais plus personne depuis que j'étais ici et franchement j'en étais heureux. Enfin comme quelqu'un qui avait été abandonné par la femme qu'il aimait pouvait l'être. J'espérais qu'il n'était pas bavard car ses pensées allaient déjà me faire chier royalement pendant le chemin vers Voltera.

J'avais inscrit son nom sur une affiche, comme ça, il allait me voir directement, car des vampires, ici, c'était très fréquents.

- Euh salut, c'est moi que vous cherchez, entendis-je.

- Salut, dis-je sèchement.

Je me mis en route vers la voiture et il me suivit en silence. Tiens, en silence ? Je n'entendais pas ses pensées.

Étrange.

- Tu penses à quoi ? Lui demandai-je.

- Oh… hum… à plein de choses. Pourquoi ?

Je me retournai et le fixai. Il me regarda bizarrement.

Mais je n'entendis toujours rien et cela commençait à me frustrer. Il n'y avait qu'elle que je n'avais pas entendu et j'avais stupidement pensé que c'était la seule pour laquelle j'aurais eu cette spécialité. Qu'elle était faite pour moi. Mais bon, vu qu'il était silencieux aussi et qu'Elle m'avait quitté…

Je ne dis rien de plus et me remis en route pour la voiture. Une fois arrivé, je me plaçai derrière le volant quand j'entendis :

- Cela te dérange si je conduis ? Ma mère ne me laisse pas le faire à la maison et j'aimerais en profiter un peu.

J'aurais aimé lui dire non, mais Aro avait été formel. Je ne devais pas être malpoli avec son invité et faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour exaucer ses pensées. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il m'avait choisi mais vu que ce vampire n'en avait pas, j'étais là pour rien.

- Ok, dis-je résigné en passant sur le siège passager sans sortir de la voiture.

- Merci heu…

Je lui tendis la main et dis :

- Antony.

- Enchanté, répondit-il.

Il me serra la main et je sentis une vague de plaisir traverser mon corps et je me rendis compte avec horreur que je durcissais un peu plus bas.

Je lui lâchai la main et lui intimai d'un geste de démarrer. Je lui expliquai le chemin et arrivés à Voltera, je le conduisis dans le bureau d'Aro. Ensuite je pris congé dans mes appartements, qui étaient en dehors du complexe comme j'appelais ce dernier.

J'étais désormais sous ma douche et je n'en revenais pas.

Pourquoi cette réaction ?

Jamais je n'avais durci depuis l'épisode d'avec Alice et là…

Et en plus ce mec me frustrait, pourquoi ce silence ?

Las de mes réflexions, je sortis et me séchai. J'enfilai ensuite un boxer et fis comme chaque nuit depuis que j'étais ici, je me mis à jouer du piano. Je jouais tout ce qui me passait par la tête.

En plein milieu de la neuvième symphonie de Beethoven, mon portable se mit à sonner. Je vis que c'était Aro alors je fus obligé de décrocher.

- Oui Aro. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Eh bien notre invité va arriver chez toi d'ici quelques minutes. Je pense qu'il sera plus à l'aise en ta compagnie. Il séjournera chez toi cette nuit car il repart demain chez lui. Il a eu l'info qu'il voulait donc voilà. Accueille-le bien.

- Oui, ok. Merci du cadeau Aro… tu me le payeras, murmurai-je.

Je l'entendis rire puis raccrocher. A peine avais-je posé le portable sur le dessus du piano que la sonnette retentit. Je courus ouvrir la porte.

- Entre, je vais te montrer ta chambre, dis-je pas motivé du tout. Aro vient de me prévenir, ajoutai-je en montant les escaliers, alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de la préparer.

- Pas de souci, je n'en aurai pas l'usage.

Merde, je n'allais quand même pas me le coltiner toute la nuit !

- Je m'excuse de te déranger. C'est Aro qui m'a envoyé ici. Je vais repartir directement à l'aéroport, pardon encore une fois du dérangement, se pressa-t-il de dire.

Je me retournai et vis qu'il était déjà sur le pas de la porte.

Re-merde.

Aro ne me pardonnerait jamais ça. Je le rattrapai donc et lui pris son bras mais il m'esquiva et dit :

- Ne me touche pas, s'il te plait.

- Excuse-moi, reviens, demandai-je. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de recevoir du monde, d'ailleurs tu es la seule personne depuis deux ans.

Il ne dit rien et fit demi-tour. Je le dépassai et l'amenai à sa chambre.

- As-tu un jardin où je pourrais lire cette nuit ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, en bas dans la cuisine il y a un accès au jardin. Bonne lecture.

Je le laissai là en plan et redescendis jouer au piano.

**? Pov**

Je savais que c'était un vampire, mais plus froid que ça tu meurs.

Mais il était à tomber ce mec. Il ne fallait plus qu'il me touche sinon je lui sautais dessus. Je déposai ma valise sur le lit que je ne froisserai pas et sortis mon bouquin de cette dernière. Je descendis et sortis dans le jardin.

Bordel !

- C'est magnifique, murmurai-je.

Je secouai la tête et marchai jusqu'au bord de la piscine. J'enlevai mes sandales et remontai mon jeans puis m'assis au bord, les pieds dans l'eau. Je commençai ensuite ma lecture. Et cette lecture fut reposante car j'entendais en fond de fantastiques mélodies jouées au piano.

J'étais à la moitié du livre quand je le reposai et réfléchis à comment j'allais leur annoncer ça.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à sangloter.

La vie me souriait depuis pas mal de temps mais j'avais peur de tout foutre en l'air. Je sentis mon portable vibrer. J'arrêtai de pleurer, d'ailleurs si seulement je pouvais réellement le faire. J'étais sûr que cela me paraitrait moins problématique, mais ces foutues larmes ne voulaient jamais couler.

Je pus voir que j'avais reçu un message.

« Comment vas-tu mon chou ? Tout se passe bien en Italie ? Tu ne m'as pas rappelée. Bisou, Tanya »

Merde, elle ne comprendrait donc jamais cette garce !

Je décidai de lui envoyer un sms que je voulais froid afin qu'elle me lâche. Une nuit, une seule soirée et cette sauvage essayait de me mettre le grappin dessus. Et le pire, c'était que je n'avais même pas couché avec elle.

« J'allais bien avant ton sms, l'Italie est super. Je suis avec trois superbes vampires au lit. Je ne te rappellerai pas. Oublie mon numéro stp »

Je reposai mon portable et allai reprendre mon bouquin mais j'entendis soudain Anthony me dire :

- Je ne vois pas de femmes ici…

Je me retournai et il était là, devant mes yeux… en boxer et franchement je me retins vraiment de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Mais sans m'en rendre compte, je me levai d'un bond et je me retrouvai devant lui.

- Il y a un problème ? Je ne voulais pas paraître impoli, mais j'avais une vue sur ton écran alors…

Sans réfléchir, je fis demi-tour et plongeai dans l'eau qui me parut tiède face à ma peau froide.

- Essaie de ne pas vider la piscine…

Je lui fis un signe de tête et je le vis retourner à l'intérieur. Je m'assis sur le bord et plaçai la tête dans mes mains. J'étais un monstre, un déchet…

Je repris mon portable et lui envoyai un sms :

« Tu me manques, j'aimerais que tu sois avec moi, là. Je t'aime comme un fou, gros bisous. Je serai de retour demain en soirée. »

Je savais qu'elle allait me répondre rapidement donc je gardai mon portable en main. D'ailleurs, je venais de recevoir sa réponse.

« Moi aussi j'aurais aimé être là mais tu dois faire ce voyage seul car… tu sais pourquoi. Je t'aime aussi. Je serai aussi à l'aéroport avec Jake, il te remet le bonjour d'ailleurs. B »

Jake… un bon gars qui prenait soin d'elle. Et j'en étais heureux.

Aurais-je un jour quelqu'un aussi ? Me demandai-je.

J'en doutais fortement. Comme une vraie gonzesse, je me remis à sangloter. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais resté comme ça, mais je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

**Edward Pov**

J'étais en train de jouer du piano et j'entendis pour la deuxième fois des sanglots provenant du jardin.

Putain, moi je ne sanglotais plus, alors ce n'était pas pour avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui le faisait. J'étais moins frustré de ne pas entendre ses pensées à ce mec, tout à coup.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il sanglotait et mon côté gentil garçon refit surface. Je fus à ses côtés en quelques secondes. Je plaçai la main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Je le vis stopper ses sanglots et il me regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux. C'était idiot, mais je me rendis seulement compte à cet instant qu'il était végétarien tout comme moi.

- Merci…

Ce fut un murmure mais je l'entendis parfaitement. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela, donc je ne dis rien.

Je continuai malgré tout de le fixer dans les yeux, essayant de lire en lui. Là, ma frustration revenait au grand galop.

**? Pov **

Arrête de me fixer, arrête de me fixer, s'il te plait, priai-je.

Mais il ne m'entendait pas car, c'était juste mes pensées.

J'avais une envie folle, là, de lui sauter dessus. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je me retenais. Je ne connaissais pas de vampires autres que ceux de ma famille ou ceux du clan de Tanya. Et pour rajouter à cela, ce mec était méga top.

A cette constatation, je me laissai envahir par le désir immense que je cachais au fond de moi depuis si longtemps. Je savais aussi que j'allais le regretter, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui envoyer une vague de désir en lui touchant la main qui était toujours sur mon épaule. Je remarquai immédiatement que ses yeux devinrent noirs et je décidai de rapprocher mon visage du sien afin de toucher ses lèvres. Mais il se recula.

Merde !

Je me relevai et m'empressai de dire :

- Je suis désolé. Je vais aller dans ma chambre et demain à la première heure je pars. Encore désolé.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et l'instant d'après, je refermai la porte de ma chambre.

Merde !

Je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mon bouquin, tant pis. Je retirai ma valise de sur le lit, me mis en sous-vêtements et m'allongeai par dessus les draps.

J'avais honte de mon érection mais je ne pouvais aller contre mes envies, et j'avais envie de ce gars, en bas… que j'avais failli embrasser.

Failli, car il s'était reculé.

Normal, il y avait combien de vampires homosexuels ?

Je pariais que j'étais le seul.

Je resterai seul toute ma vie, car je n'osais pas fréquenter les humains, trop dur, même si j'étais habitué avec ma famille.

Je me roulai en boule et sanglotai de nouveau. J'étais seul, seul dans mon lit, seul dans mon cœur… seul dans une maison remplie de couples amoureux comme des fous.

Et le pire, c'était que je n'arrivais pas à quitter la maison, car ils me manqueraient tous, même Jake, c'était pour dire : il puait à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

On frappa soudain à la porte.

- Y a personne, dis-je me trouvant bête.

- Je peux entrer ? Tu as oublié ton bouquin et ton portable près de la piscine.

Je ne voulais pas le voir, je ne voulais pas voir son regard posé sur moi.

- Pose-les devant la porte. Je les prendrai demain. Laisse-moi stp, demandai-je.

Je n'entendis rien mais je supposai qu'il l'avait fait. Je me roulai en position fœtale et fermai les yeux. Là ma mère me manquait.

Et puis, comme si j'allais pouvoir dormir !

Des fois, j'enviais les humains, ils pouvaient oublier leur honte, leurs problèmes, leur…

Je m'étais sûrement endormi et rêvais, car je sentis des lèvres toucher les miennes et je ne pus m'empêcher d'y répondre. J'ouvris les yeux et vis que c'était Antony. Il avait lui-même fermé ses yeux et m'en rendant compte, je refermai les miens aussi.

Je passai la langue sur ses lèvres et après quelques secondes, sa langue vint à la rencontre de la mienne. Je tendis le bras vers lui et le rapprochai de moi. Je sentis sa main se poser sur ma hanche.

Je rompis le baiser et posai mon front contre le sien, en gardant les yeux clos.

- Tu devrais descendre, murmurai-je.

Je sentis sa main quitter mon corps et une seconde plus tard, j'entendis le piano.

Purée de punaise de bois, c'était quoi ça !

Je te le dis mec, le plus beau baiser de ta vie, pensai-je. Et pour en rajouter, avec le plus beau mec de la terre, après toi bien sûr.

Évidemment, après avoir vécu ça, il fallait que je perde la boule. Pourquoi lui avais-je demandé de descendre. Peut-être parce que c'était tout nouveau pour toi débile, pensai-je.

Je devais téléphoner à la seule personne qui me comprenait un tant soit peu. Mais je me souvins que je n'avais pas mon portable avec moi.

Merde.

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre mais je ne vis rien. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et descendis. Je vis que mon portable était sur la table basse du salon. Je le pris et sortis dans le jardin. Je courus ensuite à bonne distance et composai le numéro.

Vite décroche, priai-je.

- Oui ?

- Ah ! Salut, j'ai embrassé un garçon et comme un idiot je l'ai repoussé après, je fais quoi maintenant ?

- Du calme, c'est toi qui a embrassé ce garçon en premier ou pas ? Me demanda-t-il serein.

- Non, répondis-je.

- Alors, retourne près de lui et fais ce que tu désires faire mon garçon. J'ai confiance en toi. Je t'avais dit qu'en allant là-bas tu trouverais des réponses.

- Ouais, merci du conseil, je te laisse. Bye et bise.

Je raccrochai et soufflai. Je me retournai pour rentrer quand je le vis à deux mètres de moi, à me fixer. J'avalai une bouffée d'air tellement j'étais stressé.

J'avais envie de l'embrasser, mais je n'osais pas. Et s'il me repoussait comme plus tôt près de la piscine, et s'il me frappait, me traitait de tous les noms qui lui passaient par la tête ?

Et s'il me rendait mon baiser…

Je me posais vraiment trop de questions. Mais je restai là, devant lui puis baissai la tête et passai juste à côté de lui.

Je n'étais qu'un trouillard. Mais j'assumais.

Je refermais à présent la porte de ma chambre et me rallongeai sur le lit.

- Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi des trucs pareils, soufflai-je.

**Edward Pov**

Je devais vraiment être fou, car j'avais entendu la voix de Carlisle.

C'était lui au téléphone, j'en étais sûr.

Connaissait-il mon père ? Et si oui, comment le connaissait-il ?

Je ne l'avais jamais vu en un siècle de vie avec Carlisle. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui me perturbait le plus. Ce qui me perturbait en ce moment, c'était de savoir ce que je devais faire.

Devais-je aller le retrouver de nouveau, ou rester ici comme un con dans la brousse en boxer ?

Je décidai que rentrer était déjà une bonne chose. Je m'installai à mon piano quelques secondes plus tard et réfléchis. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que j'embrassais quelqu'un et encore moins un homme, qui plus est vampire.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je voulais l'embrasser à nouveau. J'allais aller le voir et lui demander ce qu'il m'avait fait.

Certainement un pouvoir comme envoûter les autres vampires.

Je me levai et montai aussi silencieusement puis hésitai devant sa porte. Je n'osai pas rentrer.

Je restai donc figer devant cette porte.

Après un long moment, je décidai de m'asseoir contre le mur face à la porte et fermai les yeux.

Pourquoi j'avais ressenti le besoin de l'embrasser plus tôt.

Quand j'avais ouvert sa porte pour lui rendre son livre ainsi que son portable, le voir triste et roulé en boule sur le lit m'avait fait perdre l'esprit. Et sans même m'en rendre compte, je l'avais embrassé et il avait même répondu à mon baiser.

Pourtant j'étais un homme, c'était un homme. Mais en même temps, des milliers d'hommes embrassaient d'autres milliers d'hommes dans le monde.

Je poussai un soupir parce que j'étais complètement perdu et cela ne me ressemblait pas. Deux secondes plus tard, je vis sa porte s'ouvrir. Il me vit et je me relevai.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser…

Il l'avait juste murmuré, mais cela ne faisait aucune différence à mes yeux.

- Étrangement moi aussi, avouai-je.

Je soutins son regard et le vis ouvrir et refermer sa bouche plusieurs fois. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Putain, ne ris pas ! C'est nouveau pour moi.

Nouveau pour lui ?

Ce n'était pas un don alors ?

Il me mentait peut-être ?

Tellement que j'étais pris dans mes réflexions, je ne me rendis pas compte immédiatement qu'il l'avait mal pris et qu'il était en train de refermer sa porte. Mais j'eus assez le temps d'y passer le bras et la poussai légèrement. Dans le mouvement, il tomba en arrière, je le rattrapai et l'attirai ensuite à moi sans même m'en rendre compte.

**? Pov **

Il se foutait de moi et ensuite il m'attrapait tel un sauveur ?!

Il était fou ce mec.

Moi en tout cas, je devenais fou de son corps, car là j'étais plus ou moins dans ses bras… à quelques centimètres de son visage qui me surplombait.

Je faisais quoi maintenant, je l'embrassais ou pas ?

Ma tête était à une distance que je pouvais aisément franchir en quelques secondes mais j'étais paralysé.

Putain, t'es un homme et un vampire, tu ne dois pas avoir peur et encore moins être paralysé, me sermonnai-je.

- Je… je… tentai-je de dire.

Et maintenant je ne savais même plus aligner un mot...

Maman, sors de mon corps !

Au moment où j'allais enfin l'embrasser, mon portable sonna pour me dire que j'avais reçu un message.

- Tu as reçu un message, me dit-il dans un souffle qui d'ailleurs balaya mon visage et qui me fit un effet encore inconnu.

Et en plus, vu qu'il m'avait dit ça, c'était qu'il ne voulait plus continuer. Je m'enlevai donc de ses bras et ouvris mon putain de portable pour voir que c'était un message de mon père.

« Appelle-moi tout de suite, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer »

- Tu sais quelle heure il est en Alaska, lui demandai-je, tendu.

- Euh, pas loin de…

Il regarda sa montre et répondit :

-… deux ou trois heures de l'après-midi. Pourquoi ?

- Je dois téléphoner à mon père, si je ne le fais pas maintenant, il va me trucider à mon retour. Il ne sait pas que je suis en Italie alors si tu pouvais ne pas faire de bruit. Il croit que je suis chez grand-père.

- Je te laisse alors, me dit-il.

- Euh, tu veux bien rester… si tu… Enfin si cela…

Je fis une pause et dis au final :

- Non rien, laisse tom…

- Je reste, c'est bon, me coupa-t-il.

Et là, il embrassa ma tempe et alla s'allonger sur le lit et mit ensuite ses bras derrière la tête.

Dieu qu'il était sexy.

Je ne savais même plus ce que je devais faire.

Je secouai la tête et me rappelai soudain que je devais appeler mon pater. Je composai le num' et il décrocha immédiatement :

- Ah, c'est pas trop tôt, comment vas-tu fils ?

- Bien, bien pa', et toi et maman ça va ?

- Oui et justement, je voudrais t'annoncer à toi et à tes grands-parents une super méga bonne nouvelle, fils !

- Whoo whoo whoo… que me vaut cette énergie papa ? As-tu acheté une Camaro à ton fils ?

- Non, ne rêve pas ! Non, tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

- …

- Ta mère voulait attendre ton retour mais je n'ai pas pu attendre, je suis tout excité. Reviens à la maison, on va fêter ça avec une partie de chasse. Dis à papa et maman de venir aussi.

- …

- Cliff, tu es toujours là…

- Euh… c'est-à-dire que je ne suis pas à Forks, murmurai-je.

- Papy t'a emmené où cette fois ? Demanda-t-il déjà moins content.

- Je ne suis pas non plus avec papy, finis-je par dire.

- Avec qui es-tu ?

- Papa, je serai de retour demain soir, tentai-je.

- Tu es où exactement ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- …

- HEATCLIFF, SI TU NE ME DIS PAS OU TU ES, JE TE PREVIENS QUE CA VA MAL ALLER POUR TON MATRICULE !

- En Italie, lâchai-je en un murmure.

- …

- Papa, m'en veux pas, je devais venir…

- Tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas aller en Italie ! Et si tu tombais sur des vampires, tu y as pensé ? Rentre par le premier vol et je t'assure que tu seras puni à ton retour. Ne me force pas à venir te chercher.

Il fait une pause et continua avec une voix plus douce :

- As-tu as pensé à nous, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? A ta sœur… Elle est déjà dévastée rien que de te savoir à Forks, alors… Je ne vais rien dire à ta mère pour ne pas l'angoisser, mais on aura une bonne discussion à ton retour. Es-tu avec une fille ?

- Papa, c'est bon, je prends le vol de demain. Là, je vais juste oublier le fait que je vais être puni les vingt prochaines années, et non je ne suis pas avec une fille.

- Au moins le double Cliff. Et si ce n'est pas pour une fille, pourquoi es-tu là-bas ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Ben, j'avais envie de visiter Rome, répondis-je en prenant le premier truc qui me passait par la tête. Et félicitations, ajoutai-je. Je serai demain à l'aéroport de Seattle. C'est papy qui vient me chercher normalement.

- Je vais le tuer. A demain fils et fais attention a toi.

Il me raccrocha carrément au nez.

J'allais me faire tuer.

J'étais un vampire mort. Mon père était cool la plupart du temps avec moi mais là, j'étais sûr qu'il ne laissera pas passer ça. Et puis soudain, je me rappelais le but de son coup de fil.

- Je vais avoir une petite sœur, dis-je en me laissant tomber au sol.

- …

- Putain, la vie ne me laissera jamais en paix. Comment je vais leur annoncer ça avec le bébé en route, murmurai-je démoralisé.

- …

Je me relevai et allai m'allonger dans le lit, car j'avais besoin de faire le point.

J'en oubliai presque qu'Antony y était aussi. Je remarquai qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Je me mis sur le dos et lui demandai dans un souffle :

- Ca va ?

- …

Je ne reçus pas de réponse. Je me décidai donc à dégager d'ici avant de devenir complètement hors de contrôle, car j'avais un tas d'émotions qui me traversaient le corps et je ne voulais pas perdre le contrôle comme cette fois où j'avais entendu l'histoire de papa.

- Ok, je vais te laisser. Je dirais à Aro que j'ai dû prendre l'avion plus tôt, expliquai-je.

Il me retint par le bras, je me rallongeai donc près de lui sans toutefois le toucher. Je le sentis bouger et remarquai qu'il était sur son flanc et me fixai avec quelque chose dans le regard. Je me mis dans la même position et ancrai mes yeux dans aux siens. J'arrêtais même de respirer tellement j'étais tendu.

- Tu as quel âge Cliff ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh, plus ou moins cinq ans et toi ? Répondis-je.

- Plus d'un siècle.

- Oh… fut tout ce qui put sortir de ma bouche.

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais je l'en empêchai avec un doigt contre ses lèvres. Je ne voulais plus parler, je voulais passer à l'action. Demain j'allais devoir repartir et je serais certainement puni pas mal de temps. Je fis donc ce que mon corps me réclamait.

Je me rapprochai de lui et posai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je ne reçus aucune réponse, je me reculai donc et me mis à le regarder. Il avait toujours ce regard que je ne comprenais pas.

Je décidai d'ouvrir mon don afin de mieux le comprendre. Je perçus de la confusion, de la surprise, une interrogation, de la souffrance, la douleur, une fatalité, du dégoût…

Du dégoût ?!

Je refermai mon don. J'en avais assez pour un siècle, avec ce que je venais de me prendre en pleine gueule. Il fallait que je parte d'ici immédiatement. Je devais me défouler, sinon je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir gérer ça.

- Putain, lâchai-je en colère sans pouvoir le retenir.

Je me levai en vitesse et sortis de cette chambre. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées, je piquai donc un plongeon dans la piscine. Tout en nageant, je disais entre deux longueurs :

- Fais chier !

Je nageais de long en large, sous l'eau. Mais nager ne me calmait pas comme je l'aurais espéré. Je sortis donc de l'eau et fonçai vers le premier arbre que je vis puis défonçai ce dernier à coup de poing. Je dis, entre chaque coup, sans pouvoir rien y faire :

- Pourquoi ? Dégoût ! Souffrance ! Confusion ! Et moi, bête comme je suis, l'envie ! Le désir ! La frustration ! Déchet…

Je ne pus frapper une fois de plus l'arbre, car mon poing fut retenu.

- Arrête ça, tu ne vois pas qu'il est déjà mort cet arbre !?

Il faisait quoi là, à essayer de faire de l'humour ? Pensai-je.

- Lâche-moi ! D'ailleurs, je vais partir pour l'aéroport maintenant, décidai-je.

- Non, reste. Tu partiras demain, dit-il comme un ordre.

- Lâche-moi putain de merde ! Je suis empathe sale con et j'ai ressenti tout ce que tu as pu ressentir dans cette putain de chambre ! M'exclamai-je hors de moi et en colère contre lui.

- …

Il me lâcha et je me barrai chercher ma valise.

Putain ! Du dégoût, je n'en revenais pas…

Il me fallut moins de quelques secondes pour prendre ma valise et sortir de la bâtisse. Je pus entendre une fois sur le pas de la porte d'entrée :

- Attends Cliff, je vais t'expliquer…

Je secouai la tête et me mis à courir le plus vite possible.

Je savais maintenant que j'allais être seul toute ma longue vie. Je prendrais donc soin de ma famille et cela me suffirait amplement. Je ne voulais plus recevoir un sentiment de dégoût envers ma personne quand j'embrassais quelqu'un.

Je n'embrasserai d'ailleurs plus personne. Jamais !

**Edward Pov **

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, je venais d'entendre quelques secondes plus tôt la voix de mon frère Jasper dans ce foutu téléphone.

Tout se mit soudain en place.

La voix au téléphone, Forks, Tanya, et Carlisle…

Jasper était le père de Cliff ?

Jasper avait un enfant ?!

Il avait donc adopté, mais avec qui ? D'ailleurs, sa femme était enceinte ?

Je perdais la boule. Mais je me sentais mal, Cliff avait eu l'air furieux et triste quand il était parti.

Je pris la décision d'aller m'habiller et une fois fait, je pris les clés de moto. Je filai ensuite direction l'aéroport. A peine avais-je roulé dix bonnes minutes que je le vis, au loin, assis sur sa valise, en pleine campagne… en train de sangloter.

Je stoppai ma moto et le pris directement dans mes bras. Je me mis à le bercer, instinctivement. Je n'aimais pas entendre quelqu'un sangloter, cela me rappelait trop Alice, moi et même… Bella.

J'étais là, en plein milieu de la route, et c'était étrange mais le tenir dans mes bras me faisait me sentir plus serein. Je lui embrassai le sommet de son crâne vu que j'étais plus grand que lui. Sans m'en rendre compte, ma bouche glissa sous son oreille, son cou puis sa mâchoire et enfin sa bouche.

Je sentis sa langue contre mes lèvres et les lui ouvris. Nos langues se caressèrent avec passion, comme si c'était le dernier baiser que nous pouvions donner. Pour ma part, cela faisait un bail que je n'avais pas embrassé et encore moins un homme.

Étais-je vraiment en train d'embrasser un homme, en plein milieu de la campagne et en plus de mon propre chef ?!

**Heatcliff Pov**

Je jouais avec sa langue et cela était exaltant, jouissif. Je n'osais pas ouvrir mon don, je ne voulais pas ressentir ce qui émanait de lui, mais je pouvais dire à son bas-ventre tendu qu'il ressentait en partie la même chose que moi.

- Tu reviens, dit-il contre ma bouche.

Je stoppai le baiser et je posai la tête contre son torse.

- Si tu le souhaites, sinon on se dit au revoir ici, murmurai-je.

- Je viens de t'embrasser, je te demande si tu reviens… alors cela veut dire que je souhaite que tu reviennes avec moi Cliff. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne veux pas que tu partes maintenant. Reste !

- Hum…

Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement, car j'étais présentement dans les bras d'un homme et c'était idiot, mais je me sentais comme chez moi.

Je pris la décision de vivre à fond ce moment, et pris donc ma valise puis repris le chemin pour retourner chez lui, en courant. Je pus entendre sa moto redémarrer peu après mon départ.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

Car c'était bien de s'embrasser, mais question sexe, j'étais complètement largué moi.

D'ailleurs, est-ce que cette nuit allait être sexuelle ?

**Jasper Pov **_(Bon__d__ de trois ans en arrière – se passe deux ans après son départ d'Écosse et accessoirement celui de Bella de Forks)_

Je marchais dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre la salle de conférence. Un docteur en médecine urgentiste venait nous expliquer le pourquoi du comment…

Bref, un truc ennuyeux quand on avait vécu soixante ans et quelques avec un médecin urgentiste de plus trois cent ans de pratique.

Je rentrai et m'assis au premier rang, étant en première année, c'était nos places. Vingt minutes plus tard, on nous apprit que le médecin qui devait venir allait être absent et qu'un autre médecin arrivait pour le remplacer.

- Monsieur Hawkins, pouvez-vous venir s'il vous plait ?!

Je hochai la tête et me levai pour le suivre le Monsieur le Doyen. D'après mes professeurs et ce dernier, j'étais un futur médecin né. Moi je savais juste que cela était dû au fait que je puisse étudier toutes les nuits.

Arrivé à peine dehors, je pus entendre :

- Le médecin va arriver. Attendez-le ici et montrer lui le chemin, mon garçon.

- Oui, Monsieur le Doyen, lui dis-je avec le sourire.

Je soupirai.

Doyen, Doyen… j'étais plus vieux que lui d'au moins une centaine d'années.

Je dus poiroter dix minutes avant qu'une odeur familière atteigne mes narines.

- Jasper, entendis-je.

Je levai la tête mais je savais déjà qui c'était : Carlisle !

Je croisai son regard étonné et je lui sautai dessus sans plus attendre, trop heureux de voir un des miens.

- Tu m'as manqué, soufflai-je.

- Toi aussi fils, toi aussi.

Je le serrai dans mes bras de toutes mes forces. Cela faisait du bien de pouvoir serrer quelqu'un dans mes bras. Avoir un contact quel qu'il soit.

- Jasper, je suis très content de te revoir et je prends cela pour un signe du destin. Je veux que tu ailles sur notre île à Esmée et moi, pour demain soir. Est-ce possible ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Le questionnai-je.

- Fils, comment te dire… Je suis au courant pour Bella, finit-il.

Oh !

Mon sourire disparut.

Bella, ma Bella d'un jour.

- Elle vous l'a dit ? Murmurai-je incrédule.

- Elle n'a pas eu le choix, en fait.

- Comment ça, il lui a fait du mal ? M'énervai-je.

- Non, calme-toi. Écoute, je suis dans l'obligation de te le dire, d'ailleurs cela fait un an et demi qu'elle m'a demandé de le faire. Mais tu étais introuvable, s'expliqua-t-il d'une voix posée, afin de m'aider à me calmer.

- Me dire quoi Carlisle ? Lui demandai-je doucement, montrant ainsi qu'il avait toute mon attention.

Qu'il me dise qu'elle m'aimait encore, priai-je intérieurement.

- Tu es papa Jasper. De deux adorables enfants, Heatcliff qui est vampire, et Élisabeth qui est humaine. Tu dois prendre ton rôle en main et Bella est seule pour les élever et elle n'est pas assez forte.

J'étais papa !? Non, mais il débloquait ou quoi ?

- Carlisle, je suis un vampire, lui dis-je afin qu'il comprenne l'impossibilité de ses dires.

- Bon, tiens, regarde leurs photos, ça sera plus simple.

Il sortit son portefeuille et me tendit une photo où se trouvaient deux bébés dans les bras de Bella.

- C'est une photo que j'ai prise le lendemain de leur naissance. A gauche, c'est ton fils et à droite…

- Ma fille, le coupai-je en touchant la photo. Je suis papa ! JE SUIS PAPA !

- Oui fils, et cela depuis plus d'un an et demi.

- Où sont-ils ? Carlisle, je dois les voir, lui dire que…

- Ils seront sur l'île, demain soir si tout va bien. Vas-y fils. Elle t'attend depuis si longtemps, alors ne les fais plus attendre. Et félicitations « papa » !

Je le serrai mes bras à ses mots et fonçai ensuite vers ma voiture. Une fois à bord, je démarrai au quart de tour.

J'avais un fils et une fille !

J'avais créé la vie, moi qui en avais pris tellement.

Tout en roulant, je commençai à joindre les compagnies aériennes et décrochai un vol en partance directe qui décollait dans une petite heure.

Je n'aurai plus qu'à prendre le bateau ensuite jusqu'à l'île.

J'étais papa, je n'en revenais pas.

Je pouvais revoir sans cesse cette photo magnifique dans ma tête. Nul doute, j'étais père.

Mon fils avait mes cheveux et ma fille mes yeux.

Ce baiser volé dans une voiture avait engendré la vie, c'était étrange.

J'étais fier de moi en cet instant de ne plus boire du sang humain, car ma fille était humaine...

Comme Bella… ou plutôt, l'était-elle encore ?

Comment s'était d'ailleurs passé l'accouchement ?

Je ne fis que me repasser toutes ces questions mais aussi images et souvenirs d'elle, et ce durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'île d'Esmée.

J'étais désormais arrivé sur ce petit bout de terre digne d'un endroit paradisiaque, mais il n'y avait personne pour en faire mon paradis.

Je me mis donc à les attendre assis sur le canapé du salon.

Tout à coup, je pus sentir des odeurs… dont celle de Bella mais légèrement modifiée. Je pus aussi discerner deux autres odeurs, celles sûrement de mes enfants.

En parlant d'enfants, même humains je n'en avais pas voulu, j'avais été trop jeune à l'époque. J'avais pensé avant tout à ma carrière militaire. Et puis, je devais avouer que pendant ma vie vampirique, cela ne m'avait pas manqué. Mais là, depuis que j'avais appris cette improbable nouvelle, je ressentais comme un manque qui ne serait comblé une fois mes enfants dans mes bras.

Et Bella, je voulais et j'allais enfin la revoir.

Serait-il avec elle, allait-il me tuer ?

Je ne sentais pas son odeur, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Il pouvait très bien être resté à terre pour une quelconque raison.

D'ailleurs, considérait-il mes enfants comme les siens ?

J'étais tellement dans mes réflexions que je ne remarquai pas tout de suite qu'il y avait un petit garçon devant moi.

- Bonjour, je suis Cliff. Vous êtes un ami de papy ? C'est vous la surprise ? Comment vous appelez-vous ? Vous êtes un vampire depuis combien de temps ?

Il avait demandé tout ça sans prendre son souffle. Comment toutes ces questions lui étaient-elles venues aussi vite ? Je pus ressentir de l'excitation venant de lui et répondis à l'une de ses questions :

- Bonjour Cliff. Eh oui, je suis bien un ami de Carlisle.

« Cliiffffff viens nous aider ! Sinon pas de plongée sous-marine »

- Désolé, je dois vous laisser, maman m'appelle !

Et il repartit comme il était venu.

Était-ce mon fils ? Ce Cliff paraissait avoir une dizaine d'années.

Et puis, que devais-je faire ? Le suivre ou rester là ?

Je pris une décision et me levai pour les rejoindre dehors mais me figeai quelques secondes plus tard, devant le soleil de ma vie.

**Bella Pov **_(Même période - petit retour en arrière)_

- Beth ne te penche pas s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas plonger, lui dis-je pour la millionième fois depuis que nous avions quitté le port.

- Mais maman, c'est beau !

- Beth, je ne le répèterai plus, et s'il te plait, écoute-moi sinon pas de glace et pas de plage ! La menaçai-je.

- Man', on va sur une île, crut bon de dire mon fils.

- Cliff, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! Sois déjà content que je te laisse conduire ce maudit bateau alors reste concentré, le sermonnai-je.

Il fallait toujours qu'il me contredise ce petit bougre !

- Oui maman, moi aussi je t'aime.

Il gloussa et cela fit monter un soupçon de colère en moi.

Je pris une grande respiration et me calmait ensuite rapidement. Je grognai quand même pour la forme et lui envoyai une claque derrière la tête, qui forcément me fit plus mal à moi qu'à lui.

Foutu vampire !

Mais je l'aimais, c'était mon vampire.

A peine arrivés, je vis Cliff filer en direction de la villa, sautant carrément en dehors du bateau.

Mais il croyait quoi ? Que sa sœur et moi on allait porter sa valise ?!

Il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil.

Je descendis du bateau chaque bagage et pris ensuite Beth dans mes bras, afin de la faire descendre.

- Rappelle-moi de remercier le ciel que tu ne sois pas comme lui ma chérie, lui dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je te le rappellerai maman, murmura-t-elle amusée.

Je la déposai et vis qu'elle s'emparait de son sac. Je pris le mien et criai :

- Cliiffffff vient nous aider ! Sinon pas de plongée sous-marine.

Deux secondes plus tard, il vint prendre sa valise et fila ensuite de nouveau en direction de la villa. Je courus à leur suite, Beth l'ayant suivi, pour leur faire peur, même si je savais que j'allais rater comme à mon habitude. Mais je fus dans l'impossibilité de mettre un pied devant l'autre, choquée comme j'étais à peine avais-je mis un pied sur le devant de la porte de la villa.

Je le voyais, là, devant mes yeux… Lui !

- Maman, regarde, c'est la surprise de papy, entendis-je.

Une fois que je repris mes esprits, je m'empressai de dire :

- Heatcliff, emmène ta sœur loin d'ici immédiatement !

Il me regarda interloqué et j'ajoutai :

- C'est un ordre jeune homme !

- Oui, maman.

Il prit sa sœur sur son dos et courus vers la plage. Je savais, c'était bête de réagir ainsi mais ma fille, enfin « notre » fille était humaine et cela allait quand même faire quasiment deux ans que je ne l'avais plus vu.

- Jasper, murmurai-je ensuite.

- Bel-la, susurra-t-il de cette si belle voix.

Mon Dieu, entendre mon nom de sa bouche me renvoya dans le passé.

- Tu es courant, je suppose, si tu es ici ? Demandai-je enfin.

- Oui. Et sache que je me contrôle parfaitement, j'ai même entamé des études de médecine, précisa-t-il.

- Écoute, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te croire comme ça, c'est ma fille dont il s'agit ! M'exclamai-je.

- Désolé de te contredire Bella, mais c'est « notre » fille !

Merde, il marquait un point, mais il avait été où pendant ces deux dernières années ?!

- Je suis d'accord, mais ou étais-tu quand j'ai accouché, quand Beth a fait ses premiers pas, quand ton fils a tué son premier puma ? Hein, où étais-tu ? Demandai-je soudain furieuse.

- Comment voulais-tu que je sois là, si tu ne m'en avais rien dit Bella ! Rétorqua-t-il avec un accent de colère dans sa voix.

- Tu es parti avec ta femme, et je n'ai su être enceinte que le supposé jour de ma transformation. Moment où tu étais toujours en Écosse avec elle, ta femme, précisai-je amère. D'ailleurs, où est elle ? Demandai-je.

- Je l'ai quittée. Écoute Bella, je dois te dire quelque chose de très important…

- Papa ?

Je me retournai et vis mon fils à quelques mètres de nous, et je pouvais voir à sa tête qu'il avait entendu notre conversation. J'avais oublié que c'était un vampire. Quelle conne !

- Cliff, je t'avais dit de rester éloigner, le réprimandai-je, la colère présente dans la voix.

- Papa ? C'est toi mon papa ? Demanda-t-il sans même m'écouter.

Je regardai Jasper, face à cette question. Je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'il allait lui répondre et sentis monter en moi un sentiment de stress.

- Oui, je suis ton père.

Je vis mon fils se mettre à courir et puis sauter littéralement dans les bras de Jasper. Ce dernier lui ouvrit les bras, le souleva et lui fit comme je les appelais : un gros câlin.

- Oh papa, je t'aime aussi si tu savais… ne pars plus, s'il te plait, je serai un bon garçon, supplia mon fils.

Il me fendit le cœur et je me mis à pleurer puis vis Beth courir au loin. Je courus vers elle et la pris dans mes bras. Puis je pris la direction de la villa et une fois arrivés devant Jasper et mon fils, je dis :

- Allez, rentrons !

- Maman, pourquoi Cliff fait un câlin au monsieur ? Demanda Beth.

- Parce que le monsieur est ton papa ma chérie, répondis-je. Jasper, Beth, ta fille… Beth, voici ton papa, les présentai-je.

Il était temps que mes enfants connaissent leur père.

**Jasper Pov**

J'étais en train de faire connaissance avec mes enfants. Mon fils n'avait d'ailleurs pas voulu sortir de mes bras et j'avais dû porter mes deux enfants pendant toute la journée.

Là, sur le coup, j'étais content d'être un vampire.

Je venais de mettre ma fille au lit. Ma fille ! Je n'en revenais toujours pas, je venais de border ma fille. Certes avec difficulté, car Cliff était toujours dans mes bras et je devais avouer paniquer un peu car un vampire ne dormait pas.

Je fis un dernier bisou sur le front de ma fille qui dormait déjà comme une masse. Elle était magnifique, elle avait les cheveux de Bella et mes yeux. Elle avait également ma bouche… magnifique elle aussi.

J'étais triste d'avoir manqué leurs débuts, mais cette villa regorgeait de vidéos et albums en tous genres que je m'étais empressés de regarder.

J'avais vu mes enfants faire leurs premiers pas, rouler en vélo… mais il y avait certaines choses que je ne pourrais jamais voir. Leurs premiers mots, la première chasse de Cliff, les biberons, les couches…

- Mon chéri, et si tu laissais ton papa libre de tout mouvement maintenant et que tu restais ici avec ta sœur, dit soudain Bella.

- D'accord maman. Mais ne le laisse pas partir, le pria-t-il.

- Je te le promets. Reste avec ta sœur et rejoins-moi plus tard, je t'appellerai, d'accord ?

Je sentis mon fils lâcher sa prise de sur moi, il me fit un énorme bisou et se plaça ensuite sous la couette avec sa sœur. Je me retournai et vis Bella qui pleurait en silence.

A peine remarqua-t-elle que je le regardais qu'elle se dirigea vers le salon.

Je la suivis et m'assis à côté d'elle, sur le canapé. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'effacer ses larmes avec mon pouce.

- Bella, soufflai-je, ne pleure pas, s'il te plait. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça, murmurai-je.

- Je suis désolée Jasper. Je… je…

- Chut Bella, je sais, lui dis-je d'une voix douce.

Flash back

_« J'étais avec Bella dans la maison, et elle m'invita à m'assoir sur le divan. Mon fils ne m'avait pas encore lâché et il rapprocha soudain sa bouche de mon oreille et dit :_

_- C'est la plus belle surprise que papy pouvait me faire. Tu va rester, hein papa, je peux t'appeler papa ?_

_Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Bella et remarquai qu'elle attendait que je prenne la parole. Avait-telle entendu ce que son fils venait de me dire ?_

_- Elle n'entend pas ! Alors, je peux ? Tu va rester… Pourquoi réfléchis-tu ? Je sais que tu nous aimes, je suis comme toi._

_Je décidai de lui répondre :_

_- Si Bella accepte que je reste, je resterai. Et oui, tu peux m'appeler papa. Et que veux-tu dire par « je suis comme toi » ? Lui demandai-je._

_- Je suis un empathe…_

_- Pouvez-vous arrêter de parler entre vous, dit soudain Bella._

_- Comment sais-tu que nous parlons ? La questionnai-je taquin._

_- Je connais mon fils et j'ai pris l'habitude d'être observatrice. Alors qu'est-ce que vous vous dites ? Finit-elle._

_- Maman, moi aussi je veux être avec le monsieur papa, comme Cliff. Il est heureux alors moi aussi je veux l'être ! S'exclama soudain Beth._

_- Je ne sais pas Beth, ton papa est comme ton frère, expliqua Bella._

_- Je t'ai dit plus tôt que je me contrôlais Bella et je n'aime pas me répéter. Aie confiance, lui dis-je mi-en colère mi-doux._

_- Si tu fais du mal à ma sœur, je te jure que « papa ou pas », je te traquerai et te tuerai, me menaça mon fils._

_Je le regardai interloqué, lui qui avait ancré ses yeux dans les miens. Venait-il de menacer un vampire plus vieux que lui dans le but de défendre sa sœur ? _

_Je ne sus pas pourquoi, mais un sentiment de fierté m'envahit et je pus voir Cliff sourire. Il passa ses bras derrière mon cou et vint se blottir ensuite contre mon torse._

_- Man', laisse Beth venir, il n'y a pas de danger, papa n'a pas soif !_

_Je vis ma fille descendre des genoux de sa mère et venir se placer sur celui que Cliff venait libérer pour elle. Je regardai ensuite Bella qui ne bougeait toujours pas._

_- Bella, pourquoi je ne ressens plus rien émanant de toi ? Lui demandai-je curieux._

_Depuis que j'étais ici, je n'avais ressenti aucune émotion émanant d'elle, pourquoi ?_

_- Comment ça, tu ne ressens rien !? Tu as un souci avec ton don ? Répondit-elle._

_- Non, mon don va très bien. Je ressens Cliff et Beth, mais toi non, précisai-je._

_- Moi je capte maman, là elle déborde d'un amour profond. J'ai même du mal tellement c'est fort, dit mon fils._

_Etait-ce pour moi cet amour ?_

_- Cliff, maman aimerait que tu gardes ça pour toi à l'avenir, répliqua Bella._

_- Ben quoi maman, tout le monde sait que tu l'aimes encore papa, alors autant lui dire. Il restera peut-être et tu voudras enfin devenir éternelle avec nous, se défendit Cliff._

_Alors elle m'aimait, moi._

_Mais m'aimerait-elle encore une fois que je lui aurais raconté tout ce que j'avais fait ces deux dernières années ? Car je devais lui dire, même si je n'étais pas fier de mes actes._

_- Papa, pourquoi tant de …_

_- Chut, fils, ne dis rien s'il te plait, je vais discuter après avec ta maman, lui expliquai-je pour que lui seul entende._

_- Ok, mais je ne te lâcherai plus, me dit-il._

_- Moi non plus, monsieur papa, rajouta Beth._

_C'est là que je me rendis que la dernière phrase de mon fils avait été entendue de tous._

_- Ma chérie, dit Bella, c'est papa tout court et pas « monsieur papa »._

_- Ah, ok maman, merci._

_Elle resserra son étreinte et je lui fis un baiser sur son front. _

_Je devais aussi croire en ce moment._

_Moi, un vampire, j'étais sur une île paradisiaque avec mes deux enfants dans les bras et la femme de ma vie devant les yeux. _

_J'étais le plus heureux des vampires !_

_Fin du flash back_

- Je t'aime Bella, si tu savais comme je t'aime, dis-je sans plus savoir me retenir.

- Je t'aime aussi Jasper. Embrasse-moi s'il te plait, avant que je ne me réveille, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu ne rêves pas Bella, sinon je suis en train de rêver aussi…

Et là, je me penchai vers elle dans l'intention de l'embrasser.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le dixième chapitre est republié.** _Il fait 34 pages et 10.209 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. ^^**

**A très bientôt, dans un mois environ. Je tenterai de ne pas prendre de retard avec ma formation.**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 10 publié le 03 octobre 2012_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Tout peut changer en quelques secondes

**Genre** : Romance / Family / Drama

**Couple principal** : Jasper/Bella

**Couples secondaires** : Vous les connaitrez au fur et à mesure

**Rated** : M _pour scènes de sexe explicites et violence._

**Warning** : Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, certaines scènes pourront choquer les âmes sensibles. Il y aura aussi la présence d'une relation homosexuelle entre hommes.

**Disclaimer **: Il est évident que les personnages issus de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu. Seuls quelques personnages seront de moi et je préviendrai en temps voulu.

**Mise en situation :** Tout ce qui se passe dans le tome 1 et 2 s'est déroulé ici … Les changements vont commencer un peu après le début du tome trois pour complètement changer le cours de l'histoire **d'Edward / Bella **en** Jasper / Bella**.

**Résumé** : Depuis leur retour d'Italie, les choses se passent bien pour Bella et Edward. Mais cette dernière souhaite mettre les choses en ordre avec Jasper et Jacob. Edward accepte pour le premier et il ne sait pas que cela changera leur vie en quelques secondes.

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Avancement fanfiction** : Chapitre 15 en réécriture – le chapitre 12 sera bientôt envoyé à la béta.

**Période de publication actuelle** : Mensuelle

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Hello mes chers lecteurs *-* J'espère que tout le monde va bien depuis la dernière update. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Note Vivi** : Je suis sûre que certains d'entre vous aimeraient être sur l'île d'Esmée, au soleil ^^ (moi la première…) Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

**Jasper Pov **_(Se situe environ 3 mois après son arrivée au Mexique ou 6 mois suite à son départ d'Écosse)_

J'étais dans mon salon avec Bella, je zappais sur la télécommande de la télévision à une vitesse ahurissante mais je n'y faisais même pas attention car je pouvais voir Bella faire les poussières. Je me vis aller l'embrasser, la tenir dans mes bras… mais ce n'était qu'une illusion, une pensée.

Elle m'avait offert, quand j'y réfléchissais, un moment de pur bonheur, même il ne s'était pas reproduit. Et puis, je ne le méritais même pas. J'étais un monstre sanguinaire et Bella m'avait offert sa pureté, une partie d'elle.

Je devais être digne d'elle.

Je devais mériter le reste de mon existence le droit de penser à ce moment, en ayant la tête haute.

Il fallait que je fasse tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour racheter mes fautes, car Bella ne pouvait pas s'être offerte à moi, un être impur.

Et si cela lui coûtait au jugement final ?

Non, je ne pouvais laisser faire cela. Je devais devenir encore meilleur…

Je devais être comme Carlisle, irréprochable le reste de mon éternité.

- Mais oui ! M'exclamai-je. Je dois devenir comme Carlisle. Je vais faire des études de médecine.

Tel était donc mon but, pour elle, pour moi et pour tous les morts que j'avais laissés derrière moi.

Cela ne serait pas facile, je devrais garder mon régime coûte que coûte. J'allais d'abord boire plus que de raison et j'essayerai ensuite de visiter certains hôpitaux pour me rendre compte de ma soif.

Un jour, je sauverai des vies et je pourrai être digne des souvenirs de Bella… ma Bella… même si elle avait été et ne serait jamais que ma Bella d'un jour.

**Carlisle Pov **_(Se passe deux mois après l'arrivée de Carlisle et Bella sur l'île d'Esmée suite à leur fuite de Forks)_

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais resté comme ça, à ressentir cette vague d'amour émanant de mon petit-fils, mais il me ramena à la réalité en tirant sur mes cheveux.

Je le regardai et il me sourit. Je jetai un regard à Bella et vis qu'elle se réveillait. Comment Heatcliff l'avait su ?! Certainement grâce à un changement d'humeur.

- Bella, Bella, ton fils t'attend. Allez, réveille-toi petite marmotte…

- Humm… oh… donne-moi juste deux minutes, s'il te plait Carlisle, je me sens toute courbaturée.

- Si tu veux bien prendre ton fils malgré la douleur, je serai ravi de te faire une piqûre Bella.

- Ok, allez viens petit bout de chou…

Elle tendit ses bras et je sentis Heatcliff gesticuler entre mes mains. À peine fut-il dans ses bras qu'il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de sa mère. Je restai là quelques instants, afin de veiller mais rien ne se passa, alors je partis chercher un calmant. Une fois revenu, je pus voir que Bella s'était rendormie.

- Je l'ai endormie papy. Elle est belle quand elle est comme ça. Elle ne souffre pas.

- Elle souffre ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, je ne sais pas de quoi mais elle souffre… mais elle ne souffre plus quand elle dort ou pendant le _encore_.

Mon Dieu, il s'en souvenait…

Mais attendez, il ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement le « encore ».

Tant mieux. Je devrais le dire à Bella, par écrit pour plus de sûreté, vu que mon petit-fils avait une ouïe surdéveloppée.

- Je vais lui faire une piqûre et tu as bien fait Heatcliff, si elle souffre réveillée.

- Cliff !

- Quoi, pardon ? Demandai-je en le regardant bêtement.

- Je préfère Cliff… c'est ma sœur qui m'appelle comme ça et j'aime bien.

- Tu as une conscience fascinante Cliff. Où as-tu appris à parler aussi clairement ? Lui demandai-je fier de lui mais aussi intrigué.

- J'avais des sons qui venaient à moi, alors j'ai écouté et enregistré. Je ne connais pas tout mais j'aime entendre lire. Et encore plus le _encore_.

Je ne sus quoi répondre.

Mon petit-fils me fascinait comme jamais, mais le pire était que je n'avais qu'un mois pour rester auprès de lui ainsi que Beth et je ne voulais pas le passer à l'examiner, je voulais le passer à lui montrer que je l'aimais.

- Moi aussi papy. J'ai soif… ça fait mal !

**?*? Pov **_(Période non précisée)_

J'étais sûr que ce que j'entendais était des vampires qui se disputaient. Y aurait-il une bagarre ?

Les Volturi seraient-ils ici ?

Si c'était le cas, je n'étais plus en sécurité là où j'étais. Je me décidai donc à sortir de ma cachette afin de partir au plus vite mais j'étais décidément trop curieux. Je voulais savoir. D'ailleurs c'était pour cette même raison que je fuyais. Je fuyais même depuis trop longtemps pour faire autre chose, mais je gardais cette satanée curiosité malgré tout.

Je décidai de me diriger vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les bruits. Je courus et cela me fit du bien, j'étais resté trop longtemps assis dans ce trou à rat.

Quand j'arrivai à proximité d'une maison, le doute n'était plus permis : c'étaient bien des vampires, vu les odeurs.

Décidé à savoir qui ils étaient, je sentis sans m'y attendre un vampire qui brûlait.

Mon Dieu, je ne pouvais laisser cela se faire !

Je courus en suivant l'odeur et arrivai devant un bûcher qui contenait un jeune vampire à genoux.

J'avais devant moi à peine une minute pour la sauver, car c'était une femelle à vue de nez. Sans plus réfléchir, je plongeai les mains dans les flammes et pus affirmer que je sentis une douleur inimaginable.

Je sortis la pauvre petite des flammes.

Mon Dieu, était-ce trop tard ?

Elle était quasi calcinée et elle n'était même pas déchiquetée.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter pareil châtiment ?

Mieux valait ne pas rester ici pour le savoir. Je la pris dans mes bras et nous éloignai. Si elle mourrait, je reviendrais ici pour savoir son identité.

Je remarquai qu'elle ne respirait pas ni ne bougeait. Aucun signe de vie… mais c'était un vampire, donc normal.

Ma curiosité m'avait mis une fois de plus dans un sale pétrin, car si la personne ou les personnes qui lui avaient fait ça apprenaient que je l'avais retirée des flammes, j'étais un vampire mort.

Je devrais de nouveau fuir.

Cela fait près de trois siècles que j'étais en fuite. Un siècle de plus ou de moins, cela ne fera plus de différence, pensai-je.

Avais-je trouvé une compagne de fuite en cette inconnue ?

**Heatcliff Pov **_(Pendant son séjour en Italie - cinq ans après sa naissance)_

J'étais de nouveau dans ma chambre et déposai ma valise. A peine celle-ci posée, je sentis deux bras qui me retournaient.

- Que m'as-tu fait ?

- Rien, pourquoi cette question !?

Je n'eus pas le temps de le voir venir, je fus littéralement envoyé de l'autre côté de la chambre et heurtai le mur violemment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ! Cria Antony.

- Je ne comprends pas ta question mais je vais essayer d'y répondre. La violence ne t'apportera pas plus de réponse Antony, tentai-je.

- Ne dis pas mon prénom, et je te le redemande : qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Dis-moi, DIS-MOI BON SANG ! S'énerva-t-il.

Il me prit par le col de ma chemise et m'envoya valdinguer contre la fenêtre qui se brisa sous mon poids. Je tombai et atterris sur le sol de la terrasse. Je le vis se tenir sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui maintenant me surplombait de plusieurs mètres.

Mais que lui prenait-il ? Allait-il me tuer ?

Je ne voulais pas mourir juste pour un baiser ou deux !

Et Beth, maman et puis papa et les autres... Ils ne s'en remettraient jamais.

J'étais tellement dans mes réflexions que je ne me sentis même pas décoller du sol et atterrir dans la piscine.

Je remontai à la surface et je le vis juste devant moi, dans l'eau.

- Tu m'as fait quoi ? Redemanda-t-il.

En le disant, il s'était rapproché de mon visage, me lançant un regard noir. Et sans même ouvrir mon don, je pouvais deviner que ce n'était pas dû au désir. Ou peut-être celui de me tuer.

- Euh… je t'ai embrassé. Je suis désolé, ne te mets pas en colère. Je ne le referai plus. Pitié, j'ai une famille qui m'aime, suppliai-je.

Il ne répondit rien et j'en profitai pour l'envoyer hors de l'eau puis entamai une fuite certainement perdue d'avance.

A peine avais-je franchi le sol de la cuisine qu'il se saisit de mes chevilles et m'envoya frapper de plein fouet le réfrigérateur. Je ressentis une douleur vive à la jambe.

Je me relevai mais il était déjà sur moi. Je sentis une pression grandissante à mon cou.

Putain, il allait me buter ce con… pour un baiser…

Je ne voulais pas mourir maintenant. J'essayais donc de le repousser mais il était bien trop fort et puis je ne savais pas me battre. Papy était contre la violence et mon père ne voulait même plus entendre parler de bagarre.

Je commençai à perdre espoir donc je fis la dernière chose qui pouvait me sauver : ouvrir mon don.

Et là, putain, une vague de colère m'envahit ainsi que de la haine pure et simple. Je m'en servis et j'arrivai à desserrer ses doigts de mon cou.

- Putain lâche-moi mec, je pars si tu veux. C'est toi qui m'as dit de revenir et là tu essaies de me tuer. T'es pas clair putain ! J'suis trop jeune pour mourir…

- Pourquoi j'ai tant envie de t'embrasser, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! Dis-le-moi !

-…

- MAINTENANT !

- C'est pour ça que tu veux me tuer ? Dis-je, incrédule.

- Si tu ne me le dis pas, je te tuerai effectivement, affirma-t-il.

- Je n'en sais rien. Moi j'ai envie de te sauter dessus depuis l'aéroport, avouai-je. Et cela n'a fait qu'augmenter depuis que tu es passé devant moi et que j'ai vu ton…

- Mon quoi ? M'interrompit-il.

- Ton cul, murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je n'avais pas pu tenir cette réponse pour moi. Je sentis ses mains qui desserraient complètement mon cou mais je restais paralysé car il pouvait réitérer son geste. Je ressentis ses doigts qui parcoururent ma joue et n'osai pas ouvrir les yeux.

- Regarde-moi.

Je ne voulais pas, non, je ne voulais pas voir ma mort en face.

Maman je t'aime, papa tu me manqueras énormément, Beth je ne serai complet que quand tu seras près de moi dans l'autre monde, pensai-je.

- Je vous aime, dis-je dans un souffle sans même m'en rendre compte.

**Edward Pov **

J'étais là, à attendre qu'il ouvre les yeux, et cela me frustrait de ne pas pouvoir lire ses pensées.

Il avait l'air terrorisé et cette phrase qu'il venait de murmurer me figea.

Je revis les dernières minutes.

L'aurais-je tué ? Moi ?

Je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours en train de lui caresser la joue et n'arrivais plus à me retenir, je devais le faire.

C'était comme une pulsion, un besoin qui me bouffait de plus en plus.

Je plaquai mes lèvres violemment contre les siennes mais il ne répondit pas. Je passai donc ma langue sur ses lèvres mais il ne m'ouvrit toujours pas.

- S'il te plait, dis-je contre sa bouche.

Je sentis sa lèvre inférieure tressaillir, mais aucune réponse. Je resserrai mes mains autour de son cou. Je voulais qu'il réponde, c'était vital.

Mais pourquoi ?

Putain, je devais combattre ce besoin qui n'était pas naturel.

Je retirai mes lèvres violemment et lui envoyai une droite en plein visage.

**Heatcliff Pov **

Là j'en avais marre !

Il essayait de me tuer car on avait échangé plusieurs baisers et là, il essayait maintenant de forcer ma bouche. Je ne répondis pas, de peur de le mettre en colère et je reçus une droite.

Merde, si je devais mourir aujourd'hui, alors autant le faire dignement, me dis-je à moi-même.

Je redressai la tête et ancrai mon regard au sien, puis dis :

- C'est ça que tu veux ? De la violence !

Je lui sautai dessus, le plaquant violemment à terre et écrasai ma bouche contre la sienne. J'en forçai l'entrée avec ma langue et cette dernière alla batailler avec la sienne.

Je lui empoignai ses mains et les plaçai au-dessus de sa tête. Et malgré tout ça, ce mec me faisait encore bander.

Le temps que j'en prenne conscience, je me retrouvai en situation inverse et remarquai qu'il bandait autant que moi, je le sentais nettement sur ma cuisse.

Il me mordit la langue, je l'enlevai donc de sa bouche.

- Voilà, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, alors tue-moi connard ! Soufflai-je.

-…

Il plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne et lâcha mes mains. Une des siennes vint déchirer mon polo et l'une des miennes alla faire la même chose avec sa chemise. Sa langue se fit soudain plus tendre et je gémis contre sa bouche.

- Attends, dis-je après quelques secondes. Je ne veux pas.

- Non, c'est allé trop loin.

Il m'avait dit ça, toujours contre ma bouche, et cela me fit durcir encore plus… mais j'étais sûr de moi, je ne voulais pas faire ça, c'était trop tôt. Je n'étais pas prêt mentalement.

- Arrête s'il te plait, redis-je en le repoussant.

Il quitta enfin ma bouche et me regarda intensément.

- Pourquoi Cliff ? Tu m'envoûtes et quand je me laisse diriger, tu m'arrêtes ?!

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre que je ne l'avais pas envoûté que je sentis sa main presser la bosse par dessus mon jeans.

- Putain, gémis-je.

- Touche-moi, quémanda-t-il.

Quoi ?

Il veut que je fasse la même chose ?

Mais encore une fois, il n'attendit pas ma réponse ou plutôt ma réaction car il s'empara de ma main et la posa sur son jeans, pile poil au bon endroit.

- Humm, laissa-t-il échapper.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de s'emparer de ma bouche, trop langoureusement à mon goût, pour me donner envie de m'y soustraire. La machine était désormais lancée et je n'avais plus quelque part en moi la volonté pour l'arrêter.

Je pressai la main contre son pénis et cela ne me contenta plus très longtemps. Je donnai un coup de reins pour qu'il comprenne que je voulais la même attention mais il prit les devants et déchira mon jeans ainsi que mon sous-vêtement. Sentir sa main presser mon sexe et faire des mouvements de va-et-vient fut ma perte.

Mes lèvres quittèrent sa bouche et je penchai la tête en arrière. Il en profita pour poser sa bouche contre mon cou et accéléra ses mouvements sur mon sexe. Je ressentais tellement de plaisir à son geste que je ne fus même plus capable de m'occuper de lui.

Je ne m'étais jamais employé au plaisir solitaire… En même temps, avec un père et un papy vampires, déjà cela aurait relevé du miracle, mais en plus avec Beth qui ressentait toutes mes émotions. Alors cette nouvelle sensation me rendait vulnérable. S'il voulait me tuer, il s'y prenait très bien. Sans m'y attendre, je me vidai dans sa main.

Malgré le fait que j'étais un vampire, ma respiration « inutile » était erratique. Il lâcha mon membre et roula sur le côté. Moi, je portai les mains à mon visage pour essayer de reprendre contenance.

Qu'est-ce qui venait réellement de se passer ?

Avais-je bien éjaculé… dans les mains d'un homme, un vampire ?

Avais-je rêvé, étais-je mort contre ce frigo ? Ce mec venait-il bien de me faire vivre mon premier plaisir sexuel ?

**Edward Pov **

J'étais désormais sur le dos et littéralement sur le cul. Je venais de recueillir la semence d'un mec sur moi et je n'arrivais même pas à penser autre chose qu'en vouloir plus.

Jamais mon sexe n'avait réagi comme ça, même dans mon fantasme à la clairière le jour où j'aurais dû transformer Bella. Ce que je venais de vivre était… je n'avais pas de mot. Je sentis soudain une bouche sur mon épaule gauche et je sus que c'était lui.

Mais je pouvais sentir aussi une hésitation dans son geste, alors je passai la main dans ses cheveux et l'attirai à moi. Nos langues se mirent à jouer l'une avec l'autre. Et même les yeux fermés, c'était lui que j'embrassais. Personne d'autre.

Pourquoi ce besoin bestial ?

Sa main se posa sur la bosse douloureuse déformant mon jeans et je le sentis ouvrir un des boutons.

Il n'allait quand même pas faire ce que je pensais qu'il allait faire… Mais il ouvrit le deuxième bouton.

- Putain, arrache-le Cliff, soufflai-je contre sa bouche.

Il quitta mes lèvres et je sentis mon vêtement disparaitre de ma peau puis sa main prendre possession de mon sexe et lui faire subir le même traitement que je lui avais fait subir un peu avant.

- Oh putain… ne t'arrête pas… sinon je te tue…

Il s'empara de ma bouche, sûrement pour me faire taire, et accentua son geste avec une pression plus forte et une vitesse qui m'emmena vers les profondeurs du plaisir.

Comment décrire cette sensation ? Le nirvana.

Sentir sa main sur moi ainsi que sa langue en moi, était très plaisant. J'en profitai pour balader mes mains dans ses cheveux et pressai son visage contre le mien tout en approfondissant encore plus le baiser. Mon Dieu…

- Humm… merde….

A peine venais-je de jouir dans sa main que je sentis une odeur familière.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais Aro désire te voir Antony.

Jane !

Putain, je ne savais plus où me mettre.

Je me redressai et plaquai mes mains sur mon entrejambe qui bizarrement n'avait pas débandé. Jane me regarda de haut en bas, puis lâcha :

- Voilà pourquoi tu te refuses à moi depuis si longtemps…

Elle rit derechef et quitta la pièce pour me laisser le temps de me revêtir. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Cliff et vis qu'il me faisait un signe de tête dans la direction de Jane. Machinalement, je fis ce qu'il me dit et vingt minutes plus tard, je pénétrai dans Voltera.

**Heatcliff Pov **

S'il était resté, je l'aurais violé.

Alors j'étais bien content qu'il ait dû partir. Je montai à l'étage et m'habillai pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Je pris ma valise et atterris dans le salon en quelques secondes. Je me décidai à lui laisser quand même un mot.

_« Antony,_

_Merci pour ce moment que je n'oublierai certainement jamais. C'est mieux comme ça, sinon on aurait été trop loin._

_Cliff »_

Je le déposai au-dessus des partitions sur le piano. Je restai ensuite figé devant les touches en marbre. Maman n'avait jamais voulu que j'en joue et papa, lui, détestait carrément entendre du piano. Il y en avait bien un chez papy, exactement comme celui-ci, mais même chez lui, je ne pouvais pas y toucher.

- Tu comptais partir sans même me dire au revoir !?

- Oui, répondis-je franchement.

- Tu me vexes, Cliff.

- C'était mieux comme ça, murmurai-je.

- Tu en joues ? Cela fait une bonne demi-heure que je t'observe le regarder sans sourciller, ni même le toucher.

- Cela fait si longtemps ?

Je n'en revenais pas d'être rester là une demi-heure à regarder un piano.

Il ne me répondit pas mais vint se presser derrière moi.

- Passons cette nuit ensemble et ensuite séparons-nous…

Il souffla dans mon cou et cela me fit me décider :

- Vaut mieux pas… je ne veux pas faire… je…

- Alors nous ne ferons rien. Reste ici cette nuit, quémanda-t-il une fois de plus.

**Jasper Pov **_(Bon__d__ de trois ans en arrière – se passe deux ans après son départ d'Écosse et accessoirement celui de Bella de Forks)_

_« - Tu ne rêves pas Bella sinon, je suis en train de rêver aussi…_

_Et là, je me penchai vers elle dans l'intention de l'embrasser. »_

Mes lèvres touchèrent enfin les siennes et je me sentis planer. Elle joignit sa langue à la mienne au moment où je franchis la barrière de ses lèvres. Mais ce moment si parfait fut vite interrompu.

- Maman, papy au téléphone !

Je quittai la bouche de mon ange et je vis dans ses yeux le désir que je ressentais moi-même pour elle. Elle prit le combiné et mon fils vint s'assoir sur mes genoux puis nicha sa tête contre mon cou. Je me laissai tomber contre le fond du divan et le serrai plus fort contre moi.

- Papa, tu veux bien venir chasser avec moi ?

- Maintenant ? Demandai-je.

Je le sentis hocher de la tête et je me décidai donc à dire :

- Oui, cela me ferait énormément plaisir mon garçon.

- Ca je le sais déjà… on y va, j'ai soif !

- Attends que ta mère ait raccroché et on y va, lui dis-je.

- Non, elle va se douter que nous somme partis chasser, je chasse toujours quand Beth dort, sinon elle veut venir avec moi, m'expliqua mon fils.

Et le pire, c'était que je ne pouvais lui refuser…

Ce petit allait me mener à la baguette, je le sentais. Je me relevai et le soutins dans mes bras. Je fis un bisou sur la joue de Bella qui était toujours au téléphone avec Carlisle dans la cuisine et sortis ensuite de la villa.

- Tu veux rester dans mes bras ou tu veux faire la course ? Questionnai-je Cliff.

- La course…

Et là, il partit comme un boulet de canon.

Cela me rappela étrangement mes petits jeux de chasse avec Emmett. Il me manquait mon frangin bourru.

Allais-je renouer avec eux ? Allaient-ils me pardonner tout ce que j'avais fait, car à eux aussi je leur devais la vérité. Pour mériter Bella, je devais avouer mes fautes.

- Papa, tu viens…

Je secouai la tête et courus vers mon fils… ce mot me remplit de joie une fois de plus…

J'avais un fils et une fille… Bon sang… qui l'aurait un jour imaginé ?

**Edward Pov **_(Bon__d__ de trois ans dans le futur– se passe pendant le séjour en Italie de Cliff)_

_- Alors nous ne ferons rien. Reste ici cette nuit, quémandai-je une fois de plus._

Il fallait qu'il reste… je le voulais cette nuit, je voulais le posséder juste cette nuit.

Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien moi-même et je m'en foutais.

J'étais triste depuis que Bella m'avait quitté, depuis que j'avais tué Alice, depuis que j'étais loin des miens. Ils me manquaient tous. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais moins pensé à eux, j'avais moins pensé à elle.

Mes pensées étaient obnubilées par la personne que je tenais dans mes bras.

Quand il avait accepté de rester ici cette nuit, je l'avais soulevé et placé sur mon épaule comme un homme des cavernes et l'avais ensuite déposé sur mon lit. Je m'étais glissé ensuite derrière lui, passé mes bras autour de lui pour encercler sa taille et depuis silence.

Mais c'était un silence merveilleux.

Je lui avais promis que je ne ferais rien, mais mon membre qui était resté dur me rendait dingue, de plus en plus. Et cette force qui m'attirait à lui inexorablement, l'envie de goûter ses lèvres, l'envie de le caresser. Je devais vivre ces moments, je me le devais…

J'avais rarement eu envie de vivre des choses dans mon existence et beaucoup m'avaient été enlevées avec cruauté. Je ne me laisserai plus avoir.

Je rapprochai mes lèvres de sa nuque et commençai à l'embrasser.

- Antony, arrête ou je pars !

Je glissai ma bouche encore plus loin contre son cou et remontai une de mes mains vers sa tête que je tournai. Je m'emparai alors de sa bouche. Je fus heureux quand je pus sentir qu'il répondait à mon baiser. Je demandai l'entrée de sa cavité et il me l'accorda sans hésiter.

Venait-il de changer d'avis ?

J'y réfléchirai après ! Là je décidai de vivre ce baiser et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mon autre main s'égara involontairement, c'était ce que j'aimerais croire, vers son entrejambe que je sentis dur malgré le jeans. J'accentuai donc ma caresse par une simple pression.

Il agrippa mes cheveux et approfondit le baiser encore plus, et cela fut ma perte de conscience.

Je déboutonnai alors ses boutons aussi vite que je le pus et ma main alla empoigner son manche pour lui assener des va-et-vient. Il grogna contre ma bouche et ondula des hanches. Ces dernières vinrent frapper contre mon sexe durci et je grognai à mon tour de plaisir.

Je décidai sans même y réfléchir plus que ça, de lui enlever ses habits complètement. Sans quitter sa bouche, je lui déchirai son t-shirt et tirai violemment sur son jeans. Toujours en gardant ses lèvres contre les miennes et sa langue dans ma bouche, je défis ma chemise et arrachai mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer.

Sa main vint prendre la mienne et il la porta de lui-même sur son membre telle une demande silencieuse. Nos mains soudées commencèrent à caresser son sexe dans un mouvement de va-et-vient lent mais soutenu. Je commençais à avoir mal tellement mon sexe était dur et je le frottai honteusement contre ses fesses avec le même rythme que nos mouvements de mains.

**Heatcliff Pov **

Humm… oh… Oui… plus fort, étaient les mots que j'avais envie de lui dire mais le plaisir que je ressentais était tellement fort qu'aucun mot ne put sortir. Et sentir son membre frotter contre mes fesses était grisant.

Je lâchai sa main et allai caresser son sexe.

- Oh oui, continue s'il te plait….

Je ne pus que devenir complètement hors de contrôle à ses paroles et je lui dis la première chose que je voulais sans même le vouloir :

- Prends-moi Antony, prends-moi, là, maintenant, tout de suite avant que je ne change d'avis.

**Edward Pov **

Je ne savais pas comment exaucer sa demande mais me décidai de le faire et fis glisser ma bouche sur sa mâchoire et parsemai celle-ci ainsi que son cou de baisers.

Arrivé à son oreille, je lui dis dans un murmure :

- Dis-moi, dis-moi comment.

-…

Merde !

Je ne savais pas, je voulais dire que si, je savais mais je voulais qu'il me le dise. Je ne ferai rien tant que je ne l'entendrai pas de sa bouche. Je ne savais pas non plus où cela allait nous mener, mais je devais le faire.

- Dis-moi Cliff, m'as-tu envoûté ? Demandai-je.

-…

Je fis glisser ma bouche vers sa clavicule. Je voulais savoir, savoir pourquoi je me retrouvais nu avec un homme dans l'intention de lui faire l'amour.

- Non, je ne t'ai rien fait. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai fait une telle chose ?

Je ne le crus pas, je serrai alors durement son sexe mais cela eut l'effet inverse et il pencha sa tête en arrière.

- Rrraaaaaahhhhhhhh…. Prends-moi, murmura-t-il.

Et là, ma main quitta son membre pour venir toucher ses fesses. Je le sentis se cambrer sous ma main et d'un geste bestial, voire même brutal, je le pénétrai entièrement.

- PUTAIN, cria-t-il.

**Jasper Pov **_(Bon__d__ de trois ans en arrière – se passe deux ans après son départ d'Écosse et accessoirement celui de Bella de Forks)_

- Bella, on est rentrés, dis-je en passant la porte.

- Elle dort papa, m'avertit mon fils.

- Ah. Ok… je vais…

Oui, j'allais faire quoi ? Je vais la rejoindre dans sa chambre ou pas ?

- Tu peux venir avec moi lui tenir compagnie si tu veux papa, me proposa Cliff.

Hein, quoi ?

- Euh… oui, expliqua mon fils. Je dors tout le temps avec maman… mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas si tu viens avec moi.

- Si tu veux, je viens, répondis-je en posant sur lui un regard rempli d'amour.

Mon Dieu, j'avais un fils… un fils qui dormait avec sa mère chaque soir…

Il hocha la tête et prit la direction, je supposai, de la chambre de Bella. Quand je franchis la porte, mes yeux, qui n'étaient pas gênés par le noir, voyaient un ange des plus beaux. Mon fils se mit sous la couette, habillé du pyjama qu'il avait dû enfiler pendant que je regardais sa mère et se blottit ensuite contre elle. Je ne sus pas où me mettre, mais au moment où j'allais pour m'assoir sur une chaise dans un coin, j'entendis :

- Papa, veux-tu venir contre moi ?

Je ne lui répondis pas et me plaçai dans son dos. Ma tête posée contre son omoplate et mon bras, passant par-dessus son petit corps, alla se poser sur la hanche de ma bien-aimée. J'étais sûr que vu de l'extérieur, cela faisait famille unie mais le sera-t-elle quand Bella saura la vérité ?

Je n'avais jamais autant regretté mes actions qu'en ce moment.

- Je t'ai détesté pendant toutes ces années papa, dit mon fils.

- Je comprends, mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que maman était malheureuse… on la rendait heureuse avec Beth mais elle ne pouvait pas me mentir sur ses sentiments. Elle parle de toi chaque nuit… mais cela ne dure pas longtemps car je l'endors profondément. Elle ne le sait pas, alors ne lui dis pas s'il te plait.

**?* ? Pov**

Cela faisait deux semaines que mon inconnue reprenait des forces, mais elle restait quand même assez faible. Elle avait refusé de boire la brune que je lui avais amenée et je n'y comprenais plus rien.

Son esprit était-il déjà mort pour refuser du sang ?

- J'ai soif, dit-elle.

- Alors pourquoi avoir refusé le sang hier ? Demandai-je.

- Humaine, souffla-t-elle.

- Bon, je vais aller te traquer une proie… je reviens, dis-je dépité qu'elle m'en demande une.

Pensait-elle que j'étais à son service ?

**Alice Pov**

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire que je ne voulais pas de sang humain qu'il était déjà parti.

Pourquoi m'avait-il sauvée ?

Je voulais mourir.

Mais ils me penseront peut-être morte, et cela n'était-il pas mieux comme ça ?

Une odeur bien trop bonne atteignit mes narines et je me raidis.

- Tiens, je l'ai assommée. Bois maintenant !

- Non, soufflai-je difficilement.

- Bois !

- Non, répétai-je.

Je pus voir qu'il planta ses canines dans le poignet de cette jeune femme, me le tendant ensuite en disant :

- Bois, sinon tu mourras.

Mon instinct me dit de boire, mais ma conscience, elle, me dit de partir en courant.

Il porta le poignet à mes lèvres que je serrai à m'en défoncer la mâchoire tout en fermant les yeux.

Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas…

Mais un liquide chaud tomba directement dans ma gorge et j'ouvris les yeux sous le choc…

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais mordu le poignet.

J'aspirai ce nectar divin et je voulais stopper… mais trop tard, je n'y arrivais pas. La frénésie s'emparait déjà de moi.

J'empoignai fermement cette fille et guidai mes dents vers sa jugulaire où je pouvais percevoir son battement de cœur.

La vidant de tout son sang, je pus me rendre compte que j'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus. Je comprenais désormais Jasper, le sang humain était immensément bon.

J'étais en train de tuer une humaine et la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit c'était le merveilleux goût de son sang.

Je relevai ma tête et vis ce vampire me regarder. Il s'avança et lécha ensuite le sang que j'avais sur les lèvres. Je restai figée par ce geste plus que suggestif.

- Je suis mariée, ne pus-je dire d'autre.

- Cela n'empêche pas de baiser, belle inconnue.

- Je suis mariée, répétai-je en me levant.

- D'accord, mais où est ton mari ? Demanda-t-il.

Bonne question, où était Jasper ?

Et Edward, mon Dieu ?

Je tombai à genoux et lui dis :

- Tuez-moi, s'il vous plait.

- Plait-il ?

- Tuez-moi !

- Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui t'es mise sur ce bûcher ?

Je hochai la tête et fondis en sanglots. Le vampire s'assit face à moi mais ne fit rien d'autre que me regarder.

**Bella Pov **_(Se passe deux ans après son départ d'Écosse et accessoirement celui de Bella de Forks – même période que les Pov Jasper de ce chapitre)_

J'ouvris un œil et sentis comme chaque jour Cliff blotti contre moi. Je posai la main sur la sienne, qui était sur mon ventre mais me figeai. Cette main était bien trop grande. Je me retournai et vis Jasper me regardant intensément.

- Bonjour Bella, me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Hum… où est Cliff ?

- Parti nager avec sa sœur… tu veux que je te laisse ?

Quoi, non, non, non.

- Non, reste.

- Je reste.

Il pencha son visage et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je tournai alors la tête pour capturer ses lèvres et commencer un merveilleux baiser.

J'y fis passer tout mon amour pour lui, qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter malgré la distance et la séparation. Sa main remonta pour se poser sur ma joue et je quittai ses lèvres pour respirer.

- Bella, je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi, je veux t'aimer et élever nos enfants avec toi mais…

Je le coupai par un baiser, le repoussant sur le dos et montant sur lui à califourchon. Il venait de me dire la plus belle chose au monde.

Je roulai des hanches sur lui et cela me fit du bien, car mes fantasmes ne lui rendaient pas justice.

- Bella, murmura-t-il contre ma bouche.

- Chut, fais-moi l'amour, je t'en prie.

Il se redressa et quitta mes lèvres pour mon cou puis mon lobe d'oreille. Il m'enleva ensuite mon débardeur et s'empara de mes seins. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. Mes hanches bougeaient de plus en plus et je sentis son érection. Je fis glisser mes mains entre nous pour déboucler sa ceinture.

Pendant ce temps, il descendit sa bouche sur ma poitrine où il passa sa langue froide sur un de mes tétons et je ne pus m'empêcher de cambrer mon dos sous cette sensation.

- MAMAN !

Deux secondes plus tard, j'étais à nouveau habillée et assise au bord du lit. Je vis Jasper sur la chaise et mon fils complètement en panique.

- Cliff, qu'y a-t-il ? Demandai-je affolée de le voir dans cet état.

Il vint près de moi, me prit la main et partit dans la salle de bains. A peine fus-je entrée qu'il la ferma à clé. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

- Cliff, dis-moi. C'est Beth ? Où est-elle ?

- Maman, j'ai peur… on plongeait avec Beth et ensuite… heu…

- Quoi ? QUOI CLIFF ? Criai-je la peur au ventre.

- J'ai mon….

Il fit un mouvement vers le bas avec ses yeux. Je le suivis et vis que le pénis de mon garçon était en érection.

Merde, il avait dû ressentir notre désir à moi et à Jasper.

- Je suis désolée Cliff. Je n'ai pas pensé…

- Maman, j'ai peur, c'est quoi… ça fait mal… stop ça s'il te plait… c'est trop…

- Jasper, criai-je. Viens tout de suite.

- Non, pas papa, maman, plaida Cliff.

- Si, t'inquiète.

- La porte est verrouillée Bella. Que se passe-t-il ?

Je lui ouvris la porte et lui montrai par un geste de la main son fils et plus spécialement la bosse grandissante au niveau de son maillot.

- Ohhhh…

- Tu peux faire quelque chose, il a peur, il ne sait pas ce que c'est.

- Tout de suite.

Je me retournai vers mon fils et vis son sexe débander. Il sauta dans mes bras et sanglota.

- J'ai eu peur maman… j'ai même laissé Beth dans l'eau.

- Je vais la rejoindre, reste avec lui, dit Jasper avant de quitter la salle de bains.

Il revint sur ses pas et me fit un rapide baiser sur la bouche puis un sur le front de Cliff et partit rejoindre sa fille. Je berçai donc mon fils qui avait dû être choqué par cette réaction.

J'avais oublié qu'il ressentait…

Comment avais-je pu oublier ?

Peut-être parce que tu étais avec Jasper dans un lit et que cela n'était pas un rêve, me souffla une petite voix.

**Jasper Pov **

J'arrivai au bord de l'eau et vis ma fille jouer avec un énorme crocodile gonflable. J'enlevai ma chemise et deux secondes plus tard, j'étais près d'elle dans l'eau.

- Bonjour …

- Bonjour papa, tu joues avec moi ?

- Humm… que veux-tu que je fasse ? Demandai-je.

- Lance-moi dans l'eau, oui ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, la pris dans mes bras et la lançai à quelques mètres. Elle fit une immense bombe. Je la rejoignis pour ne pas qu'elle fasse trop d'efforts et elle s'agrippa à mes épaules.

- Encore papa !

- Attends deux secondes… reprends ton souffle, ton cœur bat trop vite chérie.

Avais-je bien dit ça ?

- Papa ?

- Oui, quoi ?

- Je… je ressens quelque chose pour toi.

- Oui, je sais et sache que je le ressens aussi, murmurai-je ému.

Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et se mit à pleurer.

- Ne pleure pas s'il te plait, arrête…

Je caressai ses cheveux humides et la serrai aussi fort que je le pouvais. Je savais pourquoi elle pleurait, elle m'aimait et avait peur que je parte.

- Je ne partirai pas chérie, je resterai à vos côtés, arrête de pleurer, la priai-je.

- Je ne veux pas que tu nous abandonne encore…

Quoi ?

Je ne les avais jamais abandonnés !

Je n'étais même pas au courant de leur existence il y avait en encore quarante huit heures de ça.

- Je ne vous ai pas abandonnés, je n'étais même pas au courant que j'étais père… crois-moi, expliquai-je.

Elle ne répondit rien mais ses émotions parlaient pour elle : soulagement, surprise, amour…

Amour, ma fille m'aimait. C'était une joie de ressentir ce sentiment. Si beau…

- Tu sais ce que je suis ma chérie ?

- Oui, tu es mon papa !

- Oui, je suis ton papa, mais est-ce que tu sais ce que je suis ? Je ne suis pas comme ta maman.

- Ben, tu es comme Cliff et papy et aussi mamy… et tu sens bon !

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de s'étaler sur mon visage. Je la lançai ensuite encore quelques fois dans l'eau, la portai sur le dos et l'emmenai sous l'eau…

J'avais perdu du temps avec elle mais je n'en perdrai plus. Je venais de trouver un sens à ma transformation : eux.

**Heatcliff Pov **

J'étais resté blotti dans ses bras un grand moment puis j'avais entendu un bruit familier. Je me redressai.

- Papy vient ?

- Oui mon chéri. Et il arrive avec une surprise pour toi.

Je ne la laissai pas finir sa phrase et courus sur le ponton. Je pus voir au loin Beth et papa jouer ensemble et cela me rendis heureux. Tous ceux qui rendaient heureux maman et Beth me rendaient heureux.

Je piétinais littéralement sur place, car le bateau était encore loin mais je le voyais très nettement avec ma vue perçante.

Il accosta enfin quelques minutes plus tard et je remarquai que ce n'était pas le même bateau que d'habitude, il était plus gros.

- Bonjour Cliff, tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour, s'exclama papy.

Je fis un bond d'au moins cinq mètres de haut et une dizaine en longueur et atterris directement dans ses bras.

Mamy vint se joindre à notre étreinte.

J'avais vu ma mamy pour la première fois quelques jours après que maman et nous avions demandé à papy de ne pas partir.

Dès l'instant où je l'avais vue, j'avais ressenti l'amour qu'elle portait à mon papy et j'en avais été fier. Et je pouvais dire que papa et maman ressentaient la même chose.

Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à analyser mes propres émotions ? Cela m'éviterait bien des discutions sur le net et avec papy.

- Cliff, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

Je me redressai et sautai sur mes pieds. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et je grognai, détestant que l'on touche à mes cheveux, ils étaient bien comme ça.

Il se déplaça sur la gauche et je vis un splendide quad bleu…

- Whoooaaaaa, il est pour moi ?

- Oui mon garçon !

- C'est de notre part à tous les deux, mon petit blé, ajouta mamy.

Je lui adressai un sourire qui éblouit cette femme si importante pour papy. Maman arriva à cet instant et elle m'envoya une vague d'amour et de dévotion. Ensuite mamy partit en direction de Beth. Elle était liée avec ma sœur d'une manière très très particulière.

Dès qu'elle était à proximité, elle ne pouvait faire sans vouloir la protéger.

C'était peut-être dû au fait que ma sœur soit humaine…

Ça aussi c'était un bien grand mot : on évoluait de la même manière, elle ressentait toutes mes émotions personnelles, elle n'avait jamais été malade et mis à part le fait qu'elle dorme et qu'elle puisse manger comme les humains, elle me ressemble plus.

Même sa peau était plus dure que celle d'un humain, mais moins que la mienne.

- Alors Cliff… on va faire une balade en quad, je te laisse même conduire.

- Youpppiiiiii !

Je sautai sur papy et lui fis un gros câlin. Lui je pouvais le serrer de toute mes forces, alors j'en profitais.

- Cliff, après on va devoir quitter l'île avec Beth et mamy pour laisser ta maman et ton papa ensemble. Ils ont besoin de parler.

- Oui, soupirai-je.

Il me déposa au sol et prit le quad à même ses bras et partit le déposer sur le sable. Il s'installa et tapota la place devant lui.

- Allez, montre-moi ce que cet engin a dans le ventre avant que ta mère ne change d'avis.

Ni une, ni deux, je courus et sautai sur le siège, démarrai et nous partîmes pour voyager sur l'île avec MON quad.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le onzième chapitre est republié.** _Il fait 24 pages et 7.037 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. ^^**

**Je tiens aussi à préciser que la relation Edward /Cliff aura une incidence importante plus tard.**

**A très bientôt, dans un mois environ. Je tenterai de ne pas prendre de retard avec ma formation.**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 11 publié le 02 novembre 2012_


	13. Chapitre 12

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Tout peut changer en quelques secondes

**Genre** : Romance / Family / Drama

**Couple principal** : Jasper/Bella

**Couples secondaires** : Vous les connaitrez au fur et à mesure

**Rated** : M _pour scènes de sexe explicites et violence._

**Warning** : Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, certaines scènes pourront choquer les âmes sensibles. Il y aura aussi la présence d'une relation homosexuelle entre hommes.

**Disclaimer **: Il est évident que les personnages issus de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu. Seuls quelques personnages seront de moi et je préviendrai en temps voulu.

**Mise en situation :** Tout ce qui se passe dans le tome 1 et 2 s'est déroulé ici … Les changements vont commencer un peu après le début du tome trois pour complètement changer le cours de l'histoire **d'Edward / Bella **en** Jasper / Bella**.

**Résumé** : Depuis leur retour d'Italie, les choses se passent bien pour Bella et Edward. Mais cette dernière souhaite mettre les choses en ordre avec Jasper et Jacob. Edward accepte pour le premier et il ne sait pas que cela changera leur vie en quelques secondes.

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Avancement fanfiction** : Chapitre 15 en réécriture – le chapitre 13 sera bientôt envoyé à la béta.

**Période de publication actuelle** : Mensuelle

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Bonjour ^^ Alors merci à ceux qui sont toujours au rendez-vous, et ce depuis les tout débuts. Mais aussi aux nouveaux lecteurs qui découvrent cette histoire. Merci vraiment du fond du cœur. Voici la suite des aventures de Jasper et Bella, mais aussi de Cliff et Antony (a). Bonne lecture *-*

_Ps : Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte diverses._

**Note Vivi** : Alors ? Edward va-t-il réaliser qu'il est tombé amoureux de Cliff et que c'est pas un envoûtement ? Et Alice, toujours gentille ou passe-t-elle du côté obscur ? Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

**Jasper Pov **_(Se passe deux ans après son départ d'Écosse et accessoirement celui de Bella de Forks – même période qu'au chapitre 11)_

Je remontai à la surface et vis ma mère nous faire des signes. Je pris Beth sur mes épaules et nous sortis de l'eau.

- Bonjour mamy, t'as vu, papa est revenu ! Dit Beth joyeuse.

- Bonjour mon canard, et oui j'ai vu. Bonjour Jasper…

Et je pouvais sentir le soulagement qui émanait de ma mère. Je fis descendre ma fille et m'avançai lentement vers Esmée. Elle m'ouvrit les bras avec un sourire et je m'y jetai. Je lui dis pour que seule elle entende :

- Crois-moi ou non Esmée, mais tu m'as manqué.

- Je te crois Jasper, toi aussi tu m'as manqué !

Eh oui, même si de tous les Cullen j'étais celui qui évitait au maximum de m'unir à Carlisle et Esmée comme les autres, ils m'avaient manqué affreusement.

- Si j'avais su, je serais revenu depuis longtemps maman, je te le jure, murmurai-je en sanglotant.

Je n'en pouvais plus de cette solitude qui me pesait depuis ma fuite.

Pas de bras pour m'encercler, personne avec qui parler. Seul ! Et franchement, j'étais content de ne plus l'être, même si c'est juste un peu.

- Maman, j'ai fait des choses horribles, j'ai… j'ai abandonné le végétarisme pendant plus ou moins trois mois et j'ai aussi violé, tué et torturé des humaines, avouai-je.

Voilà, c'était sorti et malgré la honte et le mal-être que je ressentais, je pouvais aussi sentir une sorte de soulagement.

- Mais j'ai repris ensuite le droit chemin et j'ai même commencé des études de médecine, ajoutai-je.

Elle ne dit rien et me repoussa juste avant de prendre Beth dans ses bras, puis de partir vers la villa. Au moment où elle passa la porte, elle me dit :

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part que je suis très déçue de toi et que je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore te regarder en face.

**Heatcliff Pov **

J'étais super heureux, j'étais sur mon quad avec papy, je roulais à plus de 100 km/h et le pire c'était que je n'allais pas encore assez vite à mon goût. J'allais justement râler sur la faible vitesse quand j'entendis une conversation que je n'aurais pas dû entendre.

Quoi ? Mon papa était un assassin, un violeur et…

Je stoppai le quad, conscient que papy avait entendu lui aussi mais je ne pus plus bouger, mes poings serrés à un tel point que si j'avais été humain je me serais broyer les os.

Papy essaya de me calmer mais je n'en pouvais plus, j'allais exploser. Je le sentais. Et papy fit une chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Au moment où je voulus descendre du quad, il me prit dans ses bras. Je le repoussai tellement fort qu'il fut expulsé à plus de vingt mètres.

Je courus vers la villa, et à peine étais-je à proximité que mon connard d'empathe de père, qui ne l'était plus d'ailleurs, sortit pour venir à ma rencontre. Il me demanda :

- Tu as tout entendu ?

Je ne répondis pas mais lui sautai littéralement dessus. Il ne se défendit même pas. Papy arriva et nous sépara.

- DEGAGE ASSASIN, NE T'APPROCHE PLUS DE MA MERE ET DE MA SŒUR ! Criai-je, à bout émotionnellement.

Mon père était… un assassin, un meurtrier, un monstre…

Je vis son visage se décomposer à mes mots. S'il savait que mon cœur était aussi meurtri en sachant que j'étais le fils d'un monstre.

Je me débattis, toujours dans les bras de mon papy, afin d'en sortir et de montrer ma colère à cet homme qui quelques minutes avant était encore mon père.

- Cliff, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur la droite et vis maman avec Beth ainsi que mamy… à quelques mètres de ce monstre. Je courus dans leur direction et dans un mouvement rapide, jetai maman sur mon épaule et pris Beth dans mes bras. Je courus ensuite jusqu'au bateau. Je les déposai dessus et démarrai ce dernier afin de les éloigner de mon…

Non… de ce vampire.

Ma mère et ma sœur restèrent silencieuses tellement je devais faire peur à voir.

- Cliff, je t'en prie arrête, ça me fait mal, gémit Beth.

Merde, Beth.

J'essayai alors de me calmer mais je n'y arrivai pas.

En plein milieu de la mer, je coupai le moteur et me retournai vers maman et Beth. Elles me regardèrent étrangement.

- QUOI ? Demandai-je à bout.

- Cliff, tu fais peur à Beth ainsi qu'à moi, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il y a que tu aimes un assassin, un violeur. Tu… je… je suis le fils d'un monstre… UN MONSTRE, criai-je sur la fin, tout en frappant juste à côté de maman.

Je ressentis sa peur et la regardai étrangement.

Je me rendis alors compte de ce que je venais de faire et partis me réfugier dans un coin. J'avais failli blesser ma maman, ma vie.

J'étais aussi un monstre.

Je commençai à sangloter à cette révélation, tellement j'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau. Je ne m'étais jamais laissé aller à mes émotions, je contrôlais parfaitement mon don, papy disait que je me débrouillais même mieux que mon père…

Rien qu'à penser à lui, ma colère refit surface. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à maman ainsi qu'à Beth, mais je ne voulais pas voir non plus leurs regards. Je plongeai alors la tête entre mes genoux et frappai du poing le plancher du bateau.

- Cliff arrête, le bateau va couler.

Je n'arrivais malheureusement pas à m'arrêter, je n'y arrivais pas. Mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Je voulais leur dire, mais je ne savais pas.

Je commençai même à ressentir la peur de blesser mes proches, mais la colère et la haine que j'avais désormais pour _lui_ étaient immenses et trop intenses pour mon petit corps. Je ne voulais plus qu'il s'approche de moi ou de maman et encore moins de Beth.

- Cliff, mon chéri, je vais venir près de toi… ok ?

- Non reste là maman, je ne veux pas te blesser !

- BETH !

Au même moment que ma mère dit ça, j'entendis le bruit de quelqu'un qui tombait à l'eau. Je relevai la tête et vis ma mère penchée, prête à sauter par-dessus le bateau.

Beth ne savait pas bien nager dans les grandes profondeurs. Je me relevai et poussai avec brutalité ma mère :

- Reste ici, lui dis-je durement.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et sautai à l'eau. Je me mis à la chercher mais je ne la voyais pas. Je paniquai rapidement.

- Beth ! Beth ! BETHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, criai-je comme un fou.

Je plongeai de nouveau mais ne vis toujours rien.

Je venais de tuer ma sœur.

A cette pensée, je me retournai dans toutes les directions mais soudain quelqu'un m'agrippa violement par le bras. En deux secondes, j'étais sur le bateau où je vis Beth à terre, maman penchée sur elle. Puis fixai mon regard sur la main qui me tenait le bras et vis mon père avec des yeux de couleur noire. Je n'eus pas le temps d'enlever sa main que je reçus une gifle monumentale :

- Tu aurais pu les blesser… Tu es inconscient !

Ensuite, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra de toutes ses forces. Je ne bougeai pas et entendis soudain murmurer près de mon oreille :

- Me pardonneras-tu un jour, fils ? Je regrette tout, mais je ne peux revenir en arrière. Là, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour avoir ton pardon et celui de Bella ainsi que celui de Beth.

Il se mit à sangloter dans mes bras et je ne pus que sauter à son cou et le serrer dans mes bras. Je ressentais tous ses regrets, sa peine, sa tristesse mais aussi l'amour qu'il nous portait.

- Un jour, je te pardonnerai mais pas aujourd'hui.

Je lui lâchai le cou et retombai à terre. Je pus voir le bateau de papy qui était à côté du nôtre, dans lequel maman et Beth étaient déjà. Je baissai la tête et sautai sur le bateau de papy. Je sentis la colère de ma mère à mon encontre et cela me blessa au plus profond de mon être. Je ne voulais plus ressentir ça. Je sautai donc à la mer et nageai jusqu'à l'île où je m'enfermai dans la salle de bains attenante à la chambre de maman.

**Jasper Pov **

Après la crise de mon fils, qui était tout à fait normale vu les récents événements, Carlisle et Esmée avaient décidé de partir pour la soirée afin que je puisse m'expliquer avec Bella.

Cliff avait eu du mal de sortir de la salle de bains mais dès qu'il était sorti, j'avais reçu une vague de honte. Il avait honte, mais de quoi ?

D'avoir protégé sa famille ? D'avoir failli noyer sa sœur ? Il ne lança même pas un regard à sa mère et celle-ci ne lui dit rien.

Que c'était frustrant de ne plus ressentir ses émotions. Allais-je réussir à lui avouer après avoir eu un aperçu de la réaction d'Esmée ainsi que celle de mon fils ? Et ne parlons même pas de Carlisle qui ne m'avait encore rien dit. Mais je savais qu'il avait été avec mon fils, alors il était forcément au courant.

Nous étions Bella et moi sur le ponton pour faire signe à la famille. Une fois le bateau hors de vue, Bella me saisit la main et sans un mot partit vers la villa. Elle traversa le salon, la salle à manger, pénétra dans sa chambre et enfin nous fit entrer dans la salle de bains. Elle ferma ensuite la porte et s'assit sur le meuble du lavabo :

- C'est comme ça que tout a commencé, dit-elle.

- Oui, mais cela n'aurait pas eu lieu sans ce baiser dans la voiture.

- Explique-moi pourquoi mon fils t'a traité d'assassin !

Je baissai les yeux et pris une inspiration inutile avant de lui demander :

- Bella, puis-je t'embrasser avant ?

-…

Je ne voulais pas la perdre sachant qu'elle m'avait aimé pendant tout ce temps. Maintenant que je l'avais devant moi, je ne pouvais pas me dire que d'ici quelques minutes, elle allait me détester tout comme mon fils.

- Je t'aime Jasper, je t'aime depuis…

Je ne la laissai pas finir et plongeai sur sa bouche. Elle ne me repoussa pas mais n'ouvrit pas sa bouche à ma demande. Je me reculai alors et la regardai dans les yeux.

- Bella, je... je ne veux pas te perdre alors que je t'ai de nouveau devant moi.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains et fermai les yeux. Je voudrais tant revenir en arrière, revenir à ce moment merveilleux et rester près d'elle, la serrer dans mes bras et lui dire de partir avec moi, vivre cette histoire à fond mais comme un imbécile, j'étais parti et voilà où nous en étions.

Je venais de la retrouver et je savais déjà que j'allais la perdre car comment pourrait-elle encore aimer un monstre ?

- Jasper ?

- Oui Bella…

- Est-ce vrai ?

- Oui, soufflai-je.

-…

Voilà, je venais de perdre la femme que je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais eue. Je retirai mes mains mais laissai mes yeux fermés.

- Je t'aime Bella.

Sur ces paroles, je me tournai et ouvris la porte de la salle de bains et sortis. Mais une partie de moi restait derrière.

Je courus sur la plage et tombai à terre. Je devais tout faire pour rester en contact avec eux. Même si elle ne me pardonnait pas, je devais tenir ma promesse et rester près de mes enfants.

**Bella Pov **

Je le vis partir et je ne sus quoi faire. Je me mis à pleurer, car mon fils avait dit vrai. Il avait tué, violé et… je ne voulais pas y penser.

Je ne voulais plus qu'il approche de Beth et de Cliff.

J'avais aimé et aimais encore, je devais me l'avouer, un monstre. Je sautai à terre et fonçai dans mon lit. A peine arrivée sur celui-ci, je sentis son odeur. Et cela me fit tout oublier, la peine, la déception, la surprise et le choc.

- Jasper, Jasper, murmurai-je.

**Jasper Pov **

Avais-je bien entendu ?

Elle m'appelait ?

Je me redressai d'un bon et courus vers la villa. Elle s'était peut-être blessée ou que sais-je.

A peine étais-je rentré dans sa chambre que je la vis sur le lit, serrant un oreiller.

J'allai près d'elle et ne pus m'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux. Je fermai les yeux, car c'était ses cheveux, pas un mirage, pas une pensée ni une vulgaire remplaçante.

C'était elle, ELLE.

Et je me perdis dans mon état serein.

J'étais là, et rien ne pouvait plus exister autour. J'aimerais tant que cet instant reste éternel. Sentir ses cheveux entre mes doigts était apaisant. Ils étaient si doux, si lisses et bouclés à certain endroit. Et leur odeur… hum…

Je me penchai pour humer et laissai un grognement de plaisir m'échapper.

Pourquoi moi, pourquoi devais-je vivre ça ?

La gloire, ensuite la mort. La rage, ensuite l'amour. La tristesse, ensuite le bonheur. La honte, ensuite le paradis. La douleur la perdre elle et la frénésie meurtrière. La remise en question et le bien-être. Le choc et une joie intense. La culpabilité et la peur de perdre. Puis simplement cet instant de paix et de joie qui me sera repris quand elle s'en apercevra.

Ma vie n'avait été que des émotions contradictoires et cela me frustrait car je n'avais jamais été autant en paix avec moi-même qu'en compagnie de cette femme qui m'avait appris à aimer.

**Bella Pov **

J'étais toujours contre cet oreiller mais je sentais sa main qui parcourait mes cheveux. Cela me créait des palpitations au cœur car j'avais tant vu cette scène dans mes rêves et elle se terminait toujours de la même manière.

La démonstration de notre amour.

Nos corps s'entremêlant dans une danse passionnée et sensuelle. Mais maintenant, je n'arrêtais pas de le voir plein de sang avec un regard sadique dès que je repensais à ce que j'avais tant de fois rêvé.

En plus, je ne pouvais pas m'enlever de la tête le fait qu'il avait violé. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait eu des relations sexuelles avec d'autres femmes…

Moi je n'avais eu que lui. Bon ma main aussi mais cela ne comptait pas, pensai-je.

D'autres femmes avaient touché son corps qui aurait dû être à moi depuis ce jour où nous nous étions laissé aller à une passion qui avait créé la vie.

Je me redressai, le regardai. Et je ne pus résister à cette bouche… je devais le faire, cela me rongeait les sens depuis ce jour-là.

Est-ce que je ressentirais la même chose, est-ce que j'en voudrais plus ? Est-ce…

**Jasper Pov **

Je la vis me fixer mais je la sentis ailleurs, dans ses pensées, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que dans un instant, elle allait me dire de quitter sa vie et celle de mes enfants, ceux que je venais juste de connaître.

Je plaquai alors ma bouche contre la sienne et demandai l'entrée qui me fut accordée. Nous étions maintenant assis sur le lit, en train de nous embrasser passionnément, en tout cas c'était mon ressenti, et je ne pus me dire que je devais profiter au maximum de ce moment.

Je tentai donc ma chance et la repoussai doucement sur le lit. Elle se laissa faire et ne quitta pas ma bouche. Nos langues bougeaient, se caressant et s'emmêlant pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Sentant qu'elle allait manquer d'air, je glissai mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire, son cou et lui parsemai ce dernier de baisers enflammés.

Tellement le plaisir et le bonheur me submergeaient, ce fut mes mains tremblantes que je caressai son flanc pour ensuite effleurer son bras du bout des doigts.

**Bella Pov **

Sentir ses doigts ainsi sur moi me grisa. Je sentis mon bas-ventre monter en température. Je n'étais plus connectée au reste, juste à ses doigts froids me procurant milles sensations. Je me rendis alors compte que je ne faisais rien à part respirer bruyamment.

Je décidai de vérifier si je rêvais en le touchant du bout des doigts mais ceux-ci se heurtèrent à la dureté du marbre. Je ne savais même plus si je rêvais ou si c'était réel.

Bon Dieu !

Je glissai mon doigt du bas de son dos à sa nuque. Je le sentis frissonner sous moi et je me demandai comment un vampire pouvait-il avoir froid ?

**Jasper **

Je ne voulais pas perdre le contrôle, je désirais déguster et profiter de ce moment. Je relevai donc la tête et la regardai droit dans les yeux, puis dis :

- Bella, je désire te faire l'amour comme à une déesse, je veux te procurer mille plaisirs, je souhaite embrasser chaque millimètre de ton corps pour en avoir une parfaite image…

Je me rapprochai de son oreille et lui soufflai :

- Je convoite de t'entendre gémir mon nom de plaisir. Mon corps en entier veut te goûter, te sentir autour de moi…

Je l'entendis haleter à mes paroles et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui mordiller son lobe d'oreille.

- Oui…

- Oui quoi Bella ? Demandai-je.

- Je veux… aussi…

Je ramenai ma bouche à la sienne et je sus que ce que je ressentais n'était dû qu'à mes sentiments pour elle : désir, amour, dévotion.

Je portai les mains au bord de son débardeur et le remontai. Elle leva ses bras pour m'aider. Je la dévorai ensuite des yeux, car mes fantasmes ne lui avaient pas rendu justice. Je voyais les courbes délicieuses qui appelaient à être idolâtrées.

J'embrassai chaque centimètre de son cou, son buste et arrivé à la naissance de sa poitrine, je lui arrachai d'une main de maître le dernier rempart de tissu qui me cachait la vue de ses voluptueuses montagnes que j'allais m'appliquer à couvrir de baisers.

Sentir sa peau frissonner et entendre ses battements de cœur me rendirent encore plus assoiffé… de son corps.

Après avoir couvert chaque parcelle de ce terrain vague de mes lèvres, je lui pris un téton en bouche et l'aspirai délicatement.

- Humm… oui… o…u…i

Je relevai la tête et vis qu'elle avait les yeux fermés.

- Dois-je continuer mon amour ou souhaites-tu que…

Je lui léchai sensuellement son mamelon et ajoutai :

-… j'arrête.

- Non, continue.

Je n'eus pas le temps de refaire mon geste qu'elle passa ses douces mains dans ma chevelure et poussa sur ma tête qui retrouva son sein. Je le pris goulument en bouche et entrepris de caresser son ventre avec une de mes mains. Je voulais la posséder encore une fois même si ce serait la dernière.

**Heatcliff Pov **_(Bon de trois ans dans le futur - se passe pendant le séjour en Italie de Cliff)_

- PUTAIN, criai-je.

Il venait de prendre possession de moi et je ne m'y étais pas attendu. Je lui avais demandé avant, mais là… comme ça.

Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'avais eu mal, j'étais un vampire, mais je l'avais senti quand même.

En plus, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait voulu être brutal.

J'ouvris mon don pour vérifier et cela confirma mon impression. Je le refermai car je pouvais sentir son désir et cela était trop à supporter.

- Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, souffla-t-il à mon oreille, dis-moi ce que tu m'as fait !?

Quoi ?!

Il était très têtu comme mec. En plus, me torturer comme ça…

Je n'arrêtai pas de lui dire depuis un temps infini que je ne lui avais rien fait.

Et puis le sentir en moi me… me… je ne savais même plus penser.

Je donnai un coup de hanche dans sa direction. Il grogna.

- Reste tranquille !

Je ne l'écoutais pas, je voulais qu'il bouge, je désirais qu'il bouge bon sang.

Avant je ne voulais pas mais là… hum…

Je refis un coup de reins mais il m'immobilisa avec une de ses mains.

- ARRETE ! Cria-t-il.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, soufflai-je.

- Si tu veux que je bouge, dis-moi la vérité, expliqua-t-il contre mon cou.

Seigneur, arrête de parler et fais-moi l'amour, priai-je.

S'il fallait que je lui dise que je l'avais envoûté, alors je lui dirais. Mais c'était bien le comble, car l'envoûté c'était moi. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, je voulais plus que tout au monde qu'il bouge en moi…

- Oui, oui tu as raison… maintenant bouge, répondis-je.

**Edward Pov **

Je le savais !

Mais je ne pouvais me soustraire à cette force, pas en étant en lui. Je me retirai le plus lentement possible en laissant juste mon gland en lui et lui demandai :

- Quand tu ne seras plus là, serai-je encore envoûté ?

Je sentis qu'il poussa pour me faire pénétrer son corps mais ma main le retenait toujours. J'appliquai une pression avec cette dernière pour lui intimer d'arrêter et en même temps de me répondre.

- J'attends ta réponse, dis-je impatient.

Et le plus vite sera le mieux, car ma volonté d'avoir une réponse s'amenuisait. Je voulais autant que lui cette union de nos corps.

- Non, cela disparaît avec la distance, murmura-t-il.

A la fin de cette phrase, ma volonté lâcha. Je le pénétrai de nouveau mais plus doucement, plus tendrement.

Ma main quitta sa hanche pour revenir à son cou. Je lui agrippai la mâchoire et tournai son visage pour unir nos bouches, j'en avais besoin.

Tout en lui inculquant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient qui me procurait une sensation inconnue mais qui devait être du plaisir, je caressai sa langue de la mienne. Ma main, elle, s'appliquait à caresser tendrement sa joue. Mes yeux étaient fermés mais je ne pouvais oublier avec qui je faisais ça, je ne pouvais me dire que c'était Bella, car je le voyais lui et rien que lui.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps durèrent mes mouvements qui me mettaient au supplice, mais je voulais faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible.

Je sentis des spasmes provenir du corps contre le mien et je sus qu'il était au bord de l'orgasme. Je commençai donc à donner une accélération à mes coups de reins et cela me mena moi-même au bord de la délivrance. Il quitta mes lèvres et souffla :

- T'arrête pas Anto…

**Heatcliff Pov **

Je n'avais même pas pu finir ma demande qu'il reprit mes lèvres qu'il suça et mordilla tout en accentuant encore ses pénétrations.

Je n'en pouvais plus…

- Haaaaaannnnnn

Mon corps fut parcouru de tremblements dus à mon plaisir, car c'était bien cela la cause.

Il me suivit deux pénétrations plus tard en hurlant mon prénom et cela me procura un raz-de-marée de sensations de la tête aux pieds. Il ne s'enleva pas de moi. Mais désirant le voir, voir son visage pour ne pas oublier cet instant hors du temps, je m'avançai pour qu'il soit hors de moi et me retournai. Ce que je vis me cloua sur place. Il avait la mâchoire serrée et les yeux clos.

Je décidai que je n'allais pas gâcher ce moment … magique à cause de ses sautes d'humeur. Je pris la décision de me rapprocher de son corps et nos torses se rencontrèrent. Je lui caressai la joue et posai la tête contre son cou.

- Merci… merci pour ce moment, soufflai-je.

Je fermai les yeux et essayai de vider mon esprit et ne garder que ce contact qui pour moi signifiait tendresse et câlins.

J'avais été un fils rempli d'amour de tout côté et le câlin était une part importante de ma vie.

Et là, je vivais le plus beau des câlins, même s'il était à sens unique car il n'y participait pas, mais ne me repoussait pas non plus. Je pensai aussi que s'il y avait encore un doute, maintenant il n'y en avait plus, car je me sentais pour la première fois de ma vie entier et étrangement heureux avec une autre personne qu'un membre de ma famille.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire un baiser dans le cou.

**Edward Pov **

Si sentir sa main sur mon membre plus tôt m'avait fait jouir, ce que je venais de vivre était mille fois mieux.

Et je ne voulais pas ressentir ça.

Non, je ne le voulais pas.

C'était lui qui m'avait forcé à être dans cet état et je me dis en moi-même que j'étais maudit car aurai-je un jour le droit de vouloir moi-même décider de mon propre plaisir ?

Alice et puis Cliff…

Et le pire, c'était que la seule personne avec qui je l'avais désiré au plus profond de mon âme m'avait supplié de le faire mais, comme un con, j'avais refusé de m'y plier et pourtant je l'avais voulu autant qu'elle.

J'étais plongé dans mes réflexions quand je sentis une bouche contre mon cou. J'ouvris les yeux que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte avoir fermés et m'écartai de Cliff qui était appuyé sur moi.

Je lui relevai la tête et je pus voir que ses yeux étaient fermés.

- Regarde-moi, exigeai-je un peu trop durement.

Il ouvrit les yeux qui étaient remplis d'une expression que je ne pouvais définir car je ne la connaissais pas et l'absence de ses pensées me frustra de nouveau.

- Tu fais cela souvent, envoûter les vampires pour du sexe ?

Il me répondit rapidement d'un ton outré que je ne compris pas :

- Non, bien sûr que non, c'est même la première fois que je goûte au plaisir sexuel !

Hein ? Me mentait-il de nouveau ?

- Et je ne l'oublierai jamais, l'entendis-je souffler.

Il avait refermé les yeux et de nouveau cette pulsion me poussa à placer mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais un son me sortit de cette sensation d'aimant.

**Heatcliff Pov **

J'entendis au loin ma sonnerie et remarquai que c'était un appel car c'était la chanson que j'avais attribuée à mon père. Je sautai du lit et décrochai pour éviter d'être encore plus puni.

- Allo, dis-je la voix tremblante car je venais de me rendre compte que j'étais nu devant les yeux d'Edward, qui avaient doublé de volume.

- Heatcliff Jasper Whitlock où es-tu, je ne te vois nulle part !?

- Ben je suis en Italie Pa…

- QUOI ? Me coupa-t-il.

- Mon vol est demain papa, je te l'ai reporté tantôt, m'emportai-je.

- Tu te fous de moi là, hein ?

- Heu… non papa, je te jure, dis-je en me laissant tomber au bord du lit, toujours mon regard ancré dans les prunelles de mon amant d'un soir.

- Cliff tu m'as dit ça hier, là je suis devant les portes à l'aéroport et je ne te vois pas. OÙ ES-TU ?

Je n'avais quand même pas fait ça aussi longtemps, si ?

- Heu… papa, je ne me suis pas rendu compte du temps qui s'est écoulé. Je…

Je devais trouver un truc, n'importe quoi.

-… j'étais…

- Tu étais en train de faire quoi ? Cliff je ne veux pas m'emporter dans un lieu public, alors rentre le plus vite possible à la maison… arrête Beth... non…

- Cliff, tu va bien ?

- Oui, je vais bien Beth. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie d'ailleurs.

- Je dois le prendre comment frérot ?

- Je t'expliquerai peut-être à mon retour sœurette.

- Ok, mais c'est vrai que tu es encore en Italie ?

- Heu...ouais. D'ailleurs j'aimerais raccrocher pour appeler l'aéroport afin d'avoir un vol rapide sinon papa va me démembrer et me brûler sans parler de maman qui ne me laissera plus aller chez papy.

- Vaut mieux, car maman arrive et je peux te dire que papy a morflé. Je raccroche, vaut mieux qu'elle ne t'ait pas au téléphone. Bisou et je t'aime, tu me manques.

- Moi aussi je t'aime et tu me manques énormément. J'aimerais tant que tu sois là avec moi.

Je n'eus pas de réponse car elle avait raccroché.

- Mon père va me tuer, mais le pire c'est ma mère. Elle va me ressusciter et me séquestrer à vie, dis-je plus pour moi-même.

- Je veux que tu partes maintenant, me dit Antony.

Je le regardai et vis qu'il avait ses yeux de nouveau fermés. Je ne désirais pas partir d'ici sur une bagarre alors j'ouvris ma valise, m'habillai et sortis de là sans un geste envers lui.

Tout cela me prit moins d'une minute.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais à l'aéroport depuis au moins huit bonnes heures et je pouvais affirmer que dès le seuil de sa maison franchie, j'avais su que mon cœur était resté en haut avec lui, dans ce lit, témoin du plus beau souvenir que Dieu m'avait offert.

J'entendis l'appel pour l'embarquement de mon vol. Je me levai et marchai d'un pas lourd. Je franchis les portes, pris l'escalator et fixai le sol. Je ne voulais pas partir, je voulais rester ici et revivre ce moment en boucle… à vie.

Mais j'étais là, sur le point de quitter ce pays pour ne jamais y revenir. J'entendis soudain un bruit plus fort que les autres et levai la tête.

Je cherchai une fraction de seconde et vis Antony un étage plus haut, en train de frapper la vitre pour avoir mon attention.

Je pus lire sur ses lèvres « tu m'as menti ». Je ne sus pas quoi lui répondre, car oui je lui avais menti, je ne l'avais pas envoûté, je ne savais pas si la distance lui enlèverait ses pulsions, mais j'avais voulu qu'il continue ce qu'il avait commencé. J'avais donc menti.

Devant le fait accompli et mes mensonges, je lui répondis « je n'avais pas le choix » de la même manière que lui. Le chemin d'escalator étant fini, ce fut le corps vide que je franchis les portes d'embarquement.

**Alice Pov **_(Période non précisée)_

Vous dire que je m'étais remise du départ de Jasper serait un mensonge, vous dire que j'avais reçu le pardon de mon frère en serait aussi un, mais je faisais avec.

Depuis qu'il m'avait sauvée, je ne faisais que survivre, je me dégoûtais la plupart du temps, mais j'étais comme une droguée.

Je buvais des humains, je les vidais de leur sang sans plus aucune hésitation. Et comme lui, je fuyais, je l'accompagnais où qu'il aille.

Moi, Alice Cullen avait survécu à tout ce qui m'était arrivé mais j'étais morte il y avait quelques minutes, quand j'eus la vision de mon mari coucher avec la promise de mon frère.

Et le pire, c'était que cette vision était très proche du présent. Alors je me posais des questions…

- Alice, ca va ?

- Oh Alistair, je viens d'avoir une vision horrible, répondis-je en sautant pour m'agripper à son cou.

- Ils me retrouvent c'est ça ?!

- Non, mon mari me trompe avec ma meilleure amie.

- Ouf ! Sur le coup, j'ai eu peur. Je te l'avais dit que ton mari te trompait Alice, cela va faire un an que je te le dis… mais non…

- Baise-moi Alistair !

- Quoi ?

- Baise-moi, tu me le demandes sans cesse, aujourd'hui est ta chance !

- Je ne veux pas Alice.

- Pourquoi ? Je m'offre à toi alors prends-moi.

- Non je ne peux pas parce que cela fait un moment que je le demande juste pour te taquiner.

- Tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi ? Questionnai-je perdue.

- Non, depuis que tu m'accompagnes, je te considère comme une amie, une aide à la solitude… je ne veux pas coucher avec toi. Tu me comprends ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oui, je ne veux pas non plus, je voulais juste le tromper, avant que lui ne le fasse. Peut-être pour décider moi-même cette fois... C'est lui qui m'a quittée.

Il me serra dans ses bras et me dit plein de choses rassurantes, mais cela ne m'aida pas car je les avais vu nus et enlacés, faire des choses que jamais je n'aurai imaginées Jasper faire avec une humaine.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le douzième chapitre est republié.** _Il fait 17 pages et 5.389 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. ^^**

**A très bientôt, dans un mois environ. Je tenterai de ne pas prendre de retard avec ma formation.**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 12 republié le 10 décembre 2012_


	14. Chapitre 13

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Tout peut changer en quelques secondes

**Genre** : Romance / Family / Drama

**Couple principal** : Jasper/Bella

**Couples secondaires** : Vous les connaitrez au fur et à mesure

**Rated** : M _pour scènes de sexe explicites et violence._

**Warning** : Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, certaines scènes pourront choquer les âmes sensibles. Il y aura aussi la présence d'une relation homosexuelle entre hommes.

**Disclaimer **: Il est évident que les personnages issus de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu. Seuls quelques personnages seront de moi et je préviendrai en temps voulu.

**Mise en situation :** Tout ce qui se passe dans le tome 1 et 2 s'est déroulé ici … Les changements vont commencer un peu après le début du tome trois pour complètement changer le cours de l'histoire **d'Edward / Bella **en** Jasper / Bella**.

**Résumé** : Depuis leur retour d'Italie, les choses se passent bien pour Bella et Edward. Mais cette dernière souhaite mettre les choses en ordre avec Jasper et Jacob. Edward accepte pour le premier et il ne sait pas que cela changera leur vie en quelques secondes.

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Avancement fanfiction** : J'ai enfin terminé de réécrire le chapitre 15, ainsi que le 16. Le 17 est déjà entamé. Le chapitre 14 sera bientôt envoyé à la béta.

**Période de publication actuelle** : Mensuelle

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Hello chers lecteurs adorés ! BONNE ANNEE *-* Je vous adresse mes meilleurs vœux pour l'an 2013. Ensuite, merci une fois de plus à toutes et tous pour vos reviews, alertes et mises en favoris, elles me font énormément plaisir. **Je tiens aussi à rappeler ici pour les personnes étant un peu embêtée avec les sauts temporels, que la version temporelle continue sera entièrement publiée e grandes parties une fois l'épilogue publié, donc il faudra être patient.** Sinon, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, gros bisou *-*

**Note Vivi** : Alors ? Cliff a-t-il suivi des cours par correspondance avec Poudlard pour les envoûtements ? *sort* Va-t-il faire une poupée d'Antony/Edward pour lui lancer des sorts ? Survivra-t-il au chapitre ? Le verra-t-on dans le prochain épisode ? J'arrêt avec mes questions à deux noises et vous souhaite bonne lecture ^^ ainsi que de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

**Jasper Pov **_(Sur l'île au moment de sa rencontre avec ses enfants et Bella - Deux après sa fuite)_

_« Je n'eus pas le temps de refaire mon geste qu'elle passa ses douces mains dans ma chevelure et poussa sur ma tête qui retrouva son sein. Je le pris goulument en bouche et entrepris de caresser son ventre avec une de mes mains. Je voulais la posséder encore une fois même si ce serait la dernière. »_

Elle fourrageait dans ma tignasse et cela m'emportait dans les profondeurs du plaisir charnel… Et en plus, elle répondait à mes gestes. Je lâchai son sein et parsemai son ventre et ses flancs de baisers que je qualifierais d'ardents.

Arrivé à son nombril, je le caressai avec le bout de la langue et Bella y répondit avec un mouvement de hanche.

- Jasper, arrête.

Je stoppai ma caresse et relevai la tête avec je supposais une expression de tristesse. Elle me demandait d'arrêter, ça allait trop loin pour elle sûrement.

Si mon cœur ne n'était pas déjà mort, il le serait à cet instant à n'en pas douter.

Je me redressai et me posai au bord du lit, lui tournant le dos.

**Bella Pov **

Je n'en pouvais plus. Il devait arrêter, arrêter de me torturer et passer à l'acte.

Cela faisait deux ans que j'attendais ce moment, et lui il me torturait de ses baisers qui ne faisaient que m'électriser.

- Jasper, arrête, dis-je.

Il redressa la tête et je vis une expression de souffrance sur son visage, mais quand mon cerveau remarqua qu'il venait de mal interpréter ma phrase, je vis qu'il me tournait le dos.

Je me redressai sur les genoux et posai ma bouche contre son cou. Je le sentis se raidir au contact de mes lèvres puis il pencha sa tête en arrière comme acceptation.

Toujours appuyée sur son dos et ma bouche contre son cou, je passai les bras autour de lui et entrepris de déboutonner sa chemise. Mes mains tremblaient tellement l'intensité qui parcourait mon corps était forte. Quand je sentis les doigts de Jasper m'aider à la tâche, mon cœur accéléra ses battements. Une fois la chemise totalement déboutonnée, j'écartai les pans et caressai son torse si froid mais si lisse.

Jasper ronronna littéralement suite à ce geste. Je décidai de lui enlever le bout de tissu et portai immédiatement ma bouche à sa clavicule. Je le tirai aussi en arrière pour que son dos repose sur le lit et passai en position assise sur son bassin.

Je déposai ensuite une ligne de baisers de sa clavicule à son cou, de son cou à son visage et parsemai ce dernier de baisers tendres. Je pus me rendre compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux et je voulais soudain savoir à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Je portai la bouche à son oreille et lui demandai :

- A quoi penses-tu ?

Après quelques secondes, il me répondit :

- A toi, à tes mains, à ta bouche, murmura-t-il de manière à peine audible pour l'oreille humaine.

- Je t'aime Jasper, soufflai-je au creux de son oreille.

-…

Je ne sus pas comment prendre son silence mais je pensais, à défaut peut-être, qu'il m'aimait. Il me l'avait dit aujourd'hui même, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à me le mettre en tête.

Je replongeai la bouche contre son cou que je léchais, suçais et mordillais car une frénésie m'emportait. Je voulais le faire gémir, l'embrasser et en profiter tant qu'il était à portée de mes lèvres.

Je descendis sur son torse et parcourus ce dernier de long en large avec une myriade de baisers humides.

Arrivé à son bas-ventre, je n'hésitai pas et déboutonnai son jeans. A peine avais-je défait le deuxième bouton que je me retrouvai couchée sur le dos, Jasper au-dessus de moi, ses yeux me fixant. Ces derniers étaient noirs, mais de quoi ?

**Edward Pov **_(Bon__d__ de trois ans dans le futur - se passe pendant le séjour en Italie de Cliff)_

- Je veux que tu partes maintenant, lui dis-je les yeux toujours fermés.

Je pus entendre très clairement le bruit de la fermeture éclair de sa valise s'ouvrir, celui des tissus. Je pus aussi percevoir ses mouvements où je ne discernais aucune hésitation. Puis plus rien.

J'ouvris les yeux et ma vue me confirma mon ouïe : il n'était plus là.

Face à son départ, je n'eus même pas la force de tout casser.

Pourtant, on n'avait pris de nouveau mon corps sans mon consentement, et le pire c'était que même maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, je me sentais attiré par lui.

Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre bien sagement ici que la distance efface ce truc de ma tête. J'espérais aussi oublier, car si jamais après le « désenvoûtement » je me rappelais mes gestes, même Aro n'y pourrait rien, je ferais tout pour mourir.

Je venais de faire l'amour à un homme qui avait joui et qui m'avait fait jouir. Je sentais encore son odeur si salvatrice, même qu'il était absent.

Je me retournai sur le ventre et enfouis la tête dans l'oreiller pour respirer mon odeur afin de l'oublier lui le plus vite possible, car je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que la douceur de sa bouche, la fraicheur de sa langue, l'étroitesse de son entrée qui m'avait accueilli…

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait ?

Je n'étais pas un homme qui pensait au sexe d'habitude… voire même jamais. En tous cas depuis mon départ d'Écosse.

Mais là, mon esprit était complément lubrique. Et le pire c'était que je n'avais toujours pas débandé et ça en devenait douloureux. Je décidai alors de prendre une douche glacée qui pour moi serait tiède, mais cela arrangerait sûrement mon problème malgré tout.

Je me levai et marchai à allure humaine vers la salle de bains. Vu que j'étais nu, j'ouvris la porte de la cabine de douche et me plaçai sous le pommeau.

Sans m'y attendre, je ressentis les émotions du moment où je l'avais pénétré entièrement.

Je tapai du poing, suite à mon élan de colère envers moi-même, ce qui me valut un trou dans le mur carrelé. J'allais devoir le refaire.

Sans plus de cérémonie, j'ouvris les robinets l'eau, les bras posés sur la paroi, tête baissée. L'eau commença à couler le long de mes muscles et surtout un muscle en particulier. Je soupirai, cela ne m'aidait pas.

Je fis alors ce que je m'étais juré ne plus faire : penser à Bella.

Je fermai les yeux et nous imaginai dans son ancienne chambre, nus, en train de faire l'amour.

Je pouvais maintenant mieux imaginer la sensation d'être en elle.

Doucement, je fis glisser ma main pour atteindre mon sexe et effectuai un mouvement de va-et-vient rapide pour en finir au plus vite. Je ne m'étais jamais masturbé et je me sentais encore pire qu'une merde.

Et puis, un truc me revint: cela avait était lent, très lent.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, ma main ralentit, et mes pensées changèrent de partenaire… ce n'était plus Bella mais Cliff, sur ses genoux, que je pénétrais. Dès cette réalité en tête, je jouis dans ma main.

En colère, je ne m'étais même pas vu détruire ma cabine de douche.

Je sautai dans des fringues et descendis. Je regardai l'horloge sur ma cheminée mais cela ne m'aida pas car depuis que…

Je grognai…

Je devais arrêter d'y penser, me sermonnai-je moi-même.

Je n'avais plus la notion du temps mais si son pouvoir agissait toujours, c'était qu'il m'avait menti parce que l'aéroport se trouvait à plus de cent kilomètres d'ici.

Il m'avait donc menti, me rendis-je compte.

J'allais le trouver et le tuer de mes mains. J'attrapai les clés de moto car monter dans une voiture me rappelait trop Bella, alors que la moto ne m'apportait aucun souvenir d'elle. Je grimpai dessus et fonçai à plus de 220 km/h vers ce connard qui ne serait plus de ce monde quand je lui aurais réglé son compte.

Je bouillais de l'intérieur mais je devais me calmer, car il allait y avoir des humains dans cet aéroport et Aro n'aimait pas que les humains se posent trop de questions sur nous.

J'étais désormais dans une immense pièce et je sentis son odeur. Je la suivis mais malgré ça, je ne le voyais nulle part. J'entendis soudain l'appel pour ce qui devait être son vol et courus à vitesse humaine vers les portes. Mais je pus sentir qu'il était déjà passé par là.

Je courus jusqu'à la baie vitrée qui donnait sur les portes d'embarquement et je le vis, il était là et il était tout bonnement magnifique.

Mais bon sang Edward, ressaisis-toi !

Je tentai d'attirer son attention mais il y avait beaucoup d'humains. Je frappai donc la vitre et obtins son attention. Je pus voir à sa tête qu'il était surpris de me voir et je ris à la pensée que la dernière expression que je lirais serait la peur et la douleur quand je le tuerais.

Je décidai de lui dire que j'avais compris et lui dis muettement avec mes lèvres « tu m'as menti ».

Rien qu'à voir son expression, j'aurais tout donné pour lire ses pensées…

A quoi pensait-il ?

Comprenait-il que j'allais le tuer ?

Il me répondit de la même manière un simple « je n'avais pas le choix ».

Non mais quel toupet tout de même, oser me dire à moi qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix de profiter de moi ainsi.

J'étais prêt à lui rétorquer mais je pus constater qu'il n'était déjà plus là.

Je rentrai donc chez moi et découvris en arrivant, avec horreur, les dégâts de notre altercation dans la cuisine. Mon frigo était défoncé, je vis par la fenêtre des débris de verre et de bois sur la terrasse.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait pris l'avion pour un autre continent, une semaine que j'avais son odeur en tête constamment, une semaine que je ressemblais à un drogué en manque, une semaine que j'étais à Voltera, car je tapais et détruisais tout ce qui bougeait ou me tombait sous la main.

Aro m'avait appris par la pensée qu'il avait envoyé Dimitri pour ramener cet espèce de sorcier. J'avais pu lire aussi qu'Aro ne pouvait lire en Cliff comme moi et cela me frustra encore plus.

J'avais pu voir aussi que ce dernier était venu demander s'il existait à la connaissance d'Aro des vampires homosexuels. Il lui avait répondu qu'il n'en avait pas croisés mais que cela n'était pas impossible. Il lui avait aussi proposé de venir chez moi car Cliff était végétarien. Et cela m'avait mis en colère contre Aro. S'il l'avait fait rester à Voltera, je ne me serais pas fait avoir et je serais normalement assis devant mon piano…

Je ne serais pas comme ça.

Aro avait pu voir que j'étais en colère contre lui et si je n'avais pas eu mon don, je serais sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il était.

Mon état était pitoyable. J'étais devenu fou et Aro s'employait à faire des recherches sur les « envoûtements » de vampire à vampire. Mais il ne trouvait rien. Et Dimitri n'était toujours pas revenu.

Je ne pouvais même pas aller le rejoindre et tuer Cliff moi-même, car j'étais incontrôlable. Un vrai monstre. Jane me surveillait et je pouvais dire que je ressentais plus souvent son pouvoir qu'autre chose.

Je l'avais dans la tête et dans la peau, j'avais un besoin vital de le toucher, de le sentir contre moi… Ce mec m'avait ensorcelé, il avait dû être un sorcier avant sa transformation. Il ne trouvait pas de vampire comme lui alors il s'en créait.

Je le détestais, je le haïssais, je le désirais…

Je me débattis et essayai une fois de plus de briser mes chaines… puis le noir, la douleur.

Une seule pensée : « Jane ».

**Bella Pov **_(Bon__d__ dans le futur - période non précisée)_

Le jour que je redoutais le plus arrivait et je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière.

Foutu promesse.

Mon fils et ma fille auraient ma perte.

D'habitude, on le fêtait avec Carlisle et Esmée, car Emmett et Rosalie étaient encore en voyage. Ils ne savaient toujours pas d'ailleurs pour moi et tant mieux.

Mais là, je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir.

Rien que de penser que ses mains m'avaient touchée, caressée…

Uhhrrggg…

**Jasper Pov **_(Retour sur l'île au moment où Jasper rencontre ses enfants et revoit Bella)_

J'ancrai mon regard dans le sien et y vis ce que je voulais : de l'amour.

Elle m'aimait.

Je plaquai ma bouche un peu trop brutalement sur la sienne, mais c'était un besoin.

Je ne pourrais plus tenir longtemps, excité comme j'étais. Mais je le devais, je devais savourer ce moment, la savourer elle.

Je quittai sa bouche et descendis vers sa poitrine à laquelle j'offris un peu d'attention. Je descendis ensuite encore un peu pour arriver au bord de son short.

Sans ménagement, je le fis glisser le long de ses jambes. Arrivé au bout du chemin, je remontai les mains pour en faire de même avec sa simple culotte noire en coton...

Même avec cette simple culotte elle me fait tourner la tête, pensai-je.

Je glissai mes doigts sous l'élastique et bloquai mon mouvement. Je n'avais jamais vue cette partie d'elle réellement et j'avais peur, de me perdre, de déraper, de lui faire peur, de la perdre après.

Mais mon désir était plus grand, je fis alors glisser doucement, horriblement doucement le bout de tissu, et aperçus sa petite toison qui effleurait mes doigts ou était-ce le contraire ? Mais cette sensation douce me fit pencher la tête en arrière. Rien que ce toucher pouvait me faire jouir tellement j'étais excité.

Je fermai les yeux pour me contenir, je ne voulais pas jouir maintenant, je désirais prendre mon temps.

Après avoir réussi à me reprendre, je continuai de lui enlever son habit et quand enfin elle se retrouva nue devant mes yeux, je ne pus que l'admirer.

- Je suis sûr que la déesse Aphrodite n'a rien à t'envier Mia Bella.

Je posai la bouche sur sa cheville et embrassai sa peau dans un sillon qui remonta jusqu'à son aine. Je passai mes lèvres à la frontière de cette toison qui me faisait de l'œil et appliquai le même traitement à l'autre jambe.

Mes mains qui ici étaient restées inactives, comme les siennes, allèrent se placer sur ses hanches et je remontai ensuite avec ma langue le long de son mollet, son genou, sa cuisse où je bifurquai vers son intérieur. Mes mains virent écarter ses jambes pour me permettre de goûter à cette ambroisie dont je sentais l'odeur de plus en plus.

Je frôlai son bouton de plaisir avec mon nez en une caresse que je voulais aimante, tendre. Mes mains qui étaient toujours sur ses jambes virent caresser ses lèvres intimes qui étaient humides.

- Jas…per

Au lieu de répondre, je fis ce que je voulais et la goûtais enfin avec le bout de la langue. Elle avait un goût à se faire damner, mais pour moi c'était déjà fait.

Sans aucune hésitation, je fis un mouvement de haut en bas avec la langue et allait titiller son clitoris qui avait déjà gonflé. Je la sentis se raidir et vis ses doigts agripper le drap. Des miens, j'allai écarter ses lèvres intimes et la pénétrai de ma langue. Son jus était le plus pur des nectars que je n'avais jamais goûté. Il y avait son odeur ancrée mais aussi une texture enivrante et je fus pris d'une frénésie en voulant aller plus loin.

Bella fut prise d'un orgasme, alors que ce n'était même pas mon intention.

Mais une vague de son jus arriva pile sur dans ma bouche, j'aspirai alors ce liquide des plus exquis.

Quand il fut totalement bu, j'allai aspirer délicatement son clitoris et puis remonter placer ma tête sur son ventre.

Je montais et descendais au rythme de sa respiration que je constatais difficile.

Le manque d'action me fit lui frôler la cuisse du bout des doigts. Je voulais reprendre mes esprits car je m'étais perdu dans cet acte et je ne voulais perdre le contrôle.

**Heatcliff Pov **_(Bon__d__ de trois ans dans le futur - période du séjour en Italie)_

J'allais bientôt atterrir et franchement je ne voulais pas.

Je ne voulais pas quitter cet avion, je voulais repartir là-bas, le toucher, jouer avec sa langue… hum… sa langue et ses mains.

Je secouai la tête. Je n'avais pas encore embrassé d'homme, pourtant ce n'étais pas l'envie qui manquait mais je ne connaissais aucun vampire homme, sauf Papa, Papy et Eleazar.

D'ailleurs je devrais remercier ce dernier en cachette de Papa et Maman qui ne savaient même pas que je le connaissais. Et Papy, ah Papy, sans qui je ne serais pas dans cet avion avec son odeur sur moi…

Mon Dieu, son odeur !

Je devais vite m'en défaire. Mais j'étais dans un avion et je ne pouvais décemment pas prendre une douche dans l'avion. J'allais devoir attendre d'être à terre pour courir vers les toilettes des hommes.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais présentement dans les toilettes et m'acharnais à m'asperger d'eau devant deux hommes qui me dévisageaient bizarrement, mais j'aimerais bien les voir s'il avait l'odeur d'un homme sur eux et que leurs parents feraient une différence.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent… sauf peut-être Beth et Papy, car il était déjà un peu trop au courant. J'avais dû me confier à une personne et Papy avait été la personne que le destin m'avait choisie.

Je décidai aussi de rallumer mon portable et vis que j'avais reçu trois sms :

_« Tu n'est pas obligé d'être aussi méchant. Et il faut être deux pour embrasser ! Tanya »_

_« Je ne suis pas __fière __de toi Heatcliff, sache que tu seras puni longtemps. Maman »_

_« Ta Mère est en colère alors fait __profil __bas car je ne ressens rien mais tu vas morfler fils__,__ et pas que par ta mère. »_

A peine avais-je eu le temps de relever la tête que je vis un des vampires que j'avais vu à Voltera.

- Suis-moi ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Lui répondis-je avec une audace que je ne me connaissais pas

- Aro m'a envoyé te chercher pour que tu répares ce que tu as fait à Antony !

J'allais répliquer quand je fus plaqué contre le mur avec un vampire devant moi qui me tournait le dos.

- Laisse mon fils tranquille, Dimitri. Sinon je te tue ici même, lâcha mon Père d'une voix calme et posée alors que je ne ressentais que haine et colère.

- Si ton fils répare les torts fait à Antony, il ne lui arrivera rien.

Sans se retourner, mon Père demanda d'une voix plus rauque due à sa colère :

- Qui est Antony ?

Encore une fois j'allais répondre, quand ce vampire me devança :

- C'est son jouet sexuel !

Tout était dit.

Mon Père allait me détester, me tuer, me renier… J'allais perdre ma famille.

Mais une pulsion que je ne vis pas venir me fit contourner mon Père et empoigner le col du pull de ce vampire et lui crachai avec une haine que je ne savais pas avoir en moi :

- Antony n'est pas un jouet... Il est… il est…

Il était quoi ? Un amant d'un soir ? Une passade ? Un coup d'enfer ? Une bombe sexuelle ?

Houlà Cliff, tu t'égares, me sermonnai-je.

- Alors reviens avec moi et désenvoûte-le, grogna-t-il.

- Fils, lâche-le ! Ordonna mon Père.

Je fis ce qu'il dit et il me prit violemment par le bras et me plaça derrière lui encore une fois.

- Dimitri, tu as deux solutions. Soit tu pars seul, soit tu meurs. Le choix est à toi.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur petit vampire insignifiant !

- Sais-tu qui je suis Dimitri ?

- Non mais tu vas me le dire avorton.

J'entendis un grognement bestial émaner de mon Père et posai une main sur son épaule. J'avais peur maintenant car ce Dimitri n'avait pas peur de mon Père et je ne voulais pas qu'ils se battent.

- Jasper Hale anciennement Jasper Whitlock.

-…

- Papa, murmurai-je, je vais le suivre… c'est moi qui ait créé tout ça.

- Je pars seul mais je reviendrai… et tu ne m'oublieras pas Jasper !

Sur ce, il disparut et mon Père se retourna vers moi avec un sentiment d'interrogation.

- Jouet sexuel ? Antony ? Cliff éclaire-moi s'il te plait, car je nage dans le vide là, dit-il un sourcil arqué.

-…

Comment dire à son Père qu'on était homosexuel et que l'Antony en question était son premier amant ?

Y avait-il un guide car si oui, j'étais preneur.

Papy n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'ils accepteraient mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque.

- Pourquoi as-tu honte et peur ? Questionna mon Père.

- Heu… Papa, cet homme… je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a dit ça… Antony était…

Oui, était quoi Cliff ?

-… il était mon guide en Italie, terminai-je.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui Papa, affirmai-je en le fixant dans les yeux car si je les baissais, il verrait que je mentais.

- Alors pourquoi la honte et la peur ?

MERDE !

- La honte car j'ai désobéi, je suis allé en Italie sans vous le lire et la peur car vous l'avez découvert.

Il mit une main sur mon épaule et me renifla…

Hein ?

- Cliff, as-tu croisé la route d'un vampire qui se nommait Edward ?

- Non, juste Antony et Aro… les autres je ne con…

- QUOI ? ARO, TU AS VU ARO ? MAIS TU ES FOU …

- Non, lui répondis-je sèchement.

- Es-tu au courant qu'Aro sait lire en toi au toucher ? Il a certainement vu que tu étais le fruit d'un vampire avec une humaine et il va te vouloir. Tu es inconscient !

- Non, je ne suis pas inconscient, j'ai un bouclier mental, c'est Eleazar qui me l'a dit ! M'énervai-je.

Et merde !

Je vis un air choqué et surpris s'afficher sur son visage. J'avais oublié qu'il ne savait pas que je connaissais ce vampire.

- Tu connais Eleazar ?

- Heu… oui, Papy me l'a présenté avec toute sa famille et il a remarqué que j'avais un bouclier mental, alors je n'ai rien risqué du tout avec Aro…

- Je suis très déçu de toi, Cliff. Et je te promets de te garder à l'œil. Maintenant on va sortir d'ici et on va retourner voir ta Mère et Beth.

Évidemment, Jake n'était pas là, car mes parents ni personne d'autre ne savaient pas que Beth connaissait Jake et encore moins qu'ils avaient une relation depuis quinze jours environ.

Tout ce que je savais, c'était que ce mec aimait vraiment ma sœur. Il ne pouvait plus se séparer d'elle.

- Papa, tu crois qu'un jour je trouverai ma moitié moi aussi ? Demandai-je.

- Évidemment, ainsi que Beth quand vous en aurez l'âge, vous êtes encore jeune pour ça fils, tu as à peine cinq ans.

Ben voyons, j'étais fatigué de leur faire remarquer qu'on avait beau avoir cinq ans, on avait l'air d'en avoir au moins vingt.

- Où est Maman, Papa ?

- Quand j'ai senti l'odeur de Dimitri, j'ai conduit ta Mère et Beth à la voiture.

Je passai devant lui et fonçai vers ma mère qui sortait à l'instant de la voiture. Elle me prit quand même dans ses bras, ensuite elle me repoussa, me toisa et me pointa du doigt en disant :

- Toi, tu as conduit n'est-ce pas ?

Je secouai la tête et la repris dans mes bras. Les gens autour de nous qui chargeaient ou déchargeaient leurs voitures devaient nous prendre pour des amis ou encore des frères et sœurs, mais j'étais bien son fils, même si j'étais plus grand qu'elle et d'aspect plus âgé.

**Bella Pov **_(Retour sur l'île quand Jasper rencontre ses enfants - Deux ans après sa fuite)_

Il avait sa tête sur mon ventre et ses doigts traçaient des lignes imaginaires sur ma cuisse.

Je venais de vivre un truc immense.

C'était encore plus intense que dans la salle de bains la première fois et encore, ici c'était juste… sa langue.

Je décidai de placer les mains dans ses cheveux et les lui caressai. J'étais bien contente que mon fils ne soit pas sur l'île, car avec les gémissements que j'avais laissés échapper, il aurait été dur de lui expliquer la raison.

Je repensai soudain à ce que je venais de vivre et me dis que je devais moi aussi le torturer. Je relevais donc sa tête et lui dis :

- Allonge-toi sur le dos, je vais moi aussi te torturer…

Je lui adressai un sourire que je voulais sadique et coquin, mais je pensai que je faisais plus rire qu'autre chose. Il m'obéit tout de même et la seconde suivante, j'étais à côté de lui. Je lui caressai le torse du bout des doigts et dessinai des cercles. J'approchai aussi mon visage du sien et lui couvris la bouche de la mienne. J'approfondis le baiser sans difficulté et nos langues s'apprivoisèrent, s'entremêlèrent, se disputèrent.

Je glissai ensuite contre son cou, son torse, ses abdominaux.

Arrivé à son bas-ventre, je défis les deux derniers boutons et lui enlevai son jeans. Je fis courir mes ongles de sa cheville à son aine et lui retirai son boxer, ce qui libéra une érection énorme.

J'y déposai un délicat baiser et remontai ensuite vers sa bouche qui lapa mes lèvres avec empressement. Ce baiser était urgent. Il témoignait de notre besoin de l'autre.

Il quitta ma bouche pour me laisser respirer et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et souffla au creux de mon oreille :

- Bella fais-moi… l'amour… je t'en conjure…

Je frottai mon sexe contre le sien qui était bien dressé et il agrippa mes hanches, me souleva et me fis glisser très prudemment sur sa hampe dont la froideur laissa place à la chaleur de mon intimité.

Quand il fut totalement en moi, il commença à donner de petits coups de reins qui me firent gémir. Il se redressa et vint capturer une nouvelle fois mes lèvres mais ce baiser était différent, nos langues se mêlaient hors de nos bouches dans un jeu érotique. Nos hanches ondulaient pour notre plus grand plaisir. J'entendais sa respiration, qui lui était inutile, devenir erratique comme la mienne.

**Jasper Pov **

Je lui faisais l'amour, j'étais en elle et je priais pour ne pas rêver de nouveau.

Je sentais chaque centimètre de mon sexe en elle et cela me procurait un sentiment d'être là où je devais être. Sa chaleur, son humidité, sentir son jus autour de mon membre avide d'elle.

Mes mains qui étaient sur ses hanches allèrent cajoler sa somptueuse poitrine. Je pinçai légèrement ses tétons et elle gémit contre ma bouche.

- Bella, je veux que cela ne cesse jamais, lui soufflai-je toujours contre sa bouche.

Elle prit ma langue en otage et je sentis une aspiration, elle me suçait. Je grognai de contentement et pressai mes paumes sur ses seins. Après plusieurs caresses, une de mes mains alla derrière son dos et la pressa plus près de moi. Mon pénis alla alors encore plus loin en elle et cela me grisa. Sentir nettement mon gland s'aventurer là m'emportait vers le paradis qui était Bella, ma Bella.

Là, sur mon corps, c'était ma Bella.

- Ma Bella, soufflai-je.

- Oui… Je suis à toi, dit-elle dans un murmure où je pus reconnaître le plaisir au timbre de sa voix.

J'accentuai alors mes va-et-vient et accélérai.

- Plus fort, plus fort.

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et fit pression avec son bassin contre le mien. Mais dans cette position, je ne pouvais donc pas faire ce qu'elle me demandait, alors dans un mouvement rapide pour l'œil humain, on se retrouva contre le mur de sa chambre. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille sans cesser d'onduler.

- Prends-moi, prends-moi…

Je ne répondis pas verbalement, mais lui assénai un coup de reins profond et brutal.

Elle gémit et je laissai alors des sons incohérents sortir de ma bouche moi aussi. Mes mains soutenaient ses fesses que je pétrissais aussi affectueusement, et lui assénai coup de reins sur coup de reins.

Je la sentis se resserrer autour de mon membre et lui soufflai à l'oreille :

- Pas maintenant…

- Je vais…. hannnnn… essayer…

Je ralentis mes pénétrations et sortis complément d'elle et la pénétrai de nouveau aussi doucement qu'une limace qui avançait. Je butai contre un endroit qui la faisait crier et recommençai encore et encore.

Des sons sortaient de nos bouches.

Je déplaçai alors la main gauche pour savoir la soutenir d'une main et la droite passa devant pour malaxer un de ses seins.

Mais je n'en avais pas assez, donc tout en continuant de la remplir de mon sexe, je fis glisser ma main vers son centre de plaisir et lui assénai une pression qui la fit gémir encore de plus belle. Je sentis ses parois vaginales emprisonner mon sexe et je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et éjaculai en elle tout en continuant mes pénétrations lentes et douces.

Elle fut prise de spasmes et elle mordit ma langue qui n'avait cessé de jouer avec la sienne.

**Bella Pov**

J'avais carrément quitté le septième ciel pour rejoindre directement les étoiles.

Je libérai sa langue et enfouis mon visage contre son cou. J'arrêtai d'onduler des hanches car je n'avais plus de force. Lui par contre n'avait rien cessé, il me pénétrait encore malgré son orgasme et dirigeait toujours son attention sur mon bouton de plaisir.

Je sentis aussi un liquide couler entre mes jambes et me sentis soudain bouger. J'ouvris les yeux, ne m'étant pas rendu compte les avoir fermés, et remarquai que j'étais plus haute que Jasper. Je sentis sa langue récupérer mon plaisir. Je me laissai aller aux sensations et reposai la tête contre le mur.

J'étais tellement haute que je voyais ma chambre sous un autre œil.

Quand un troisième orgasme me parcourut le corps, Jasper me laissa glisser vers le bas et je me retrouvai de nouveau devant son regard intense. Il vint caresser ma joue et poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ensuite, il glissa sa bouche contre mon cou et dit au creux de mon oreille :

- Je t'aime comme un fou mon amour…

Je voulais lui dire que moi aussi, mais aucun son ne sortit. Mon corps était tellement dans le tourbillon qui venait de vivre.

Mon Dieu !

S'était-il entrainer pendant tout ce temps…

J'écarquillai les yeux.

Je le repoussai et marchai vers le lit en prenant le drap que j'enroulais autour de moi.

Je venais de me faire faire « ça » par un violeur et un tueur.

Leur avait-il fait ça aussi ?

Il resta là où je l'avais repoussé et je ressentis une douleur dans l'estomac.

Je courus jusqu'aux toilettes et vomis.

Il m'avait touché et je pensai, à raison vu ce qu'il avait avoué à Esmée, qu'il avait aussi touché ces autres femme avec les mêmes mains…

Après quelques efforts inutiles, et sentant ma gorge brûler, je me traînai jusqu'à l'évier et lavai puis rinçai la bouche. Je plaçai ensuite mes deux mains sur le bord de l'évier et dis d'une voix faible due à la douleur de ma nausée et aux sensations encore éprouvées il y avait quelques minutes :

- Je veux que tu t'en ailles tout de suite de cette île ! Que tu disparais de nos vies, que tu ne me touches plus avec tes mains de violeur et d'assassin.

Je fis un nouvel effort pour vomir et me retins.

- Je ne veux plus t'aimer et je ne veux plus que tu m'aimes. Je ne veux pas qu'un violeur m'aime, affirmai-je la voix plus dure.

**Jasper Pov**

J'étais debout, fixant la porte de la salle de bains où s'était réfugiée Bella et j'étais anéanti.

Ce qu'elle venait de dire était complètement vrai, mais cela me fit tellement mal.

Je sortis comme elle me l'avait demandé. Mais une chose était sûre, je n'allais pas abandonner mes enfants, ça non.

Elle ne pouvait pas me les enlever alors que je venais de découvrir ma paternité.

Se rendait-elle compte que j'étais peut-être le seul vampire à avoir la joie d'être Père de sang ?

Alors même si je l'aimais, même si je donnerais ma vie et ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, je ne quitterai pas leurs vies. Il ne me restait qu'une seule chose à faire, appeler Carlisle et essayer de me faire pardonner, car il pourrait m'aider dans cette tâche, enfin je l'espérais.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le treizième chapitre est republié.** _Il fait 18 pages et 5.475 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. ^^**

**A très bientôt, dans un mois environ. **

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 13 republié le 02 janvier 2013_


	15. Chapitre 14

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Tout peut changer en quelques secondes

**Genre** : Romance / Family / Drama

**Couple principal** : Jasper/Bella

**Couples secondaires** : Vous les connaitrez au fur et à mesure

**Rated** : M _pour scènes de sexe explicites et violence._

**Warning** : Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, certaines scènes pourront choquer les âmes sensibles. Il y aura aussi la présence d'une relation homosexuelle entre hommes.

**Disclaimer **: Il est évident que les personnages issus de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu. Seuls quelques personnages seront de moi et je préviendrai en temps voulu.

**Mise en situation :** Tout ce qui se passe dans le tome 1 et 2 s'est déroulé ici … Les changements vont commencer un peu après le début du tome trois pour complètement changer le cours de l'histoire **d'Edward / Bella **en** Jasper / Bella**.

**Résumé** : Depuis leur retour d'Italie, les choses se passent bien pour Bella et Edward. Mais cette dernière souhaite mettre les choses en ordre avec Jasper et Jacob. Edward accepte pour le premier et il ne sait pas que cela changera leur vie en quelques secondes.

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Avancement fanfiction** : Les chapitres 15, 16 et 17 sont réécrits, le 18 est en cours.

**Période de publication actuelle** : Mensuelle

* * *

**Information : **Une chanson est directement traduite dans ce chapitre, la version française étant importante pour la compréhension du personnage. A la fin du chapitre, vous trouverez un lien vers les paroles originales.

**Note d'auteur** : Hello ^^ Je suis ravie de vous retrouver ! Ca fait du bien au moral qui est toujours bas, malgré tout. Mais bon, une dépression ne se guérit pas rapidement, ni facilement. A part ça, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira parce que je me souviens avoir prit énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et à le réécrire. Gros bisou mes chers lecteurs/lectrices ! Merci aussi pour vos reviews/alerte/mises en favori. Cela me fait ultra plaisir et si je le pouvais, j'enverrais une boite de cookies à chaque amour qui aime mon histoire ^^

**Note Vivi** : Coucou, j'espère que vous allez bien. Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

**Carlisle Pov **_(Fait suite à la période de Jasper sur l'île d'Esmée)_

Si elle apprenait ça, j'étais sûr que je ne pourrais plus jamais voir mes petits-enfants. Mais comment refuser à mon petit-fils ce qu'il m'avait demandé ?

- Papy, c'est encore loin ?

- Non, on est bientôt arrivés, répondis-je.

- Alors calme-toi, maman n'en saura rien. Je suis juste triste que Beth n'ait pas pu venir.

Moi aussi, mais je ne pouvais pas dire à Bella que je voulais emmener mes petits-enfants à la chasse.

- Papy ?

- Oui…

- Tu as fait comment pour lui pardonner à papa ? Moi je ne sais pas si je pourrais y arriver.

- J'ai pris sur moi Cliff, mais surtout je connais l'histoire de ton père et cela m'a aidé à lui pardonner. Ton père n'a pas le même passé que moi. À ses débuts il était un vampire au sein d'une armée et a évolué dans la rage et la soif. Il est devenu végétarien quand il a rencontré Alice et ensuite …

- Alice, c'est qui ça ? Questionna Cliff.

Le fait d'être Papy m'avait rendu moins méfiant. Que lui répondre ?

- Alice est… enfin je veux dire, elle était la femme de ton père avant que Bella n'entre dans la vie d'Edward.

- Edward ? C'est qui lui, le mari de Maman ? Dit-il ironique.

-…

Mon petit-fils était plus intelligent, et moi j'étais très bête.

- Maman est mariée ? Demanda-t-il choqué.

- Non mais disons qu'Edward, un de mes fils, était amoureux de ta mère.

- Tu as un fils humain alors, où est-il ?

**Heatcliff Pov**

Là j'étais largué, papy n'avait jamais parlé d'une Alice et d'un Edmund, et là j'apprenais que mon père était marié à cette Alice et que maman était amoureuse du fils humain de Papy…

- Il n'est pas humain, mais peux-tu oublier ce que je viens de te dire Cliff, sinon ta mère va me tuer pour de bon.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander d'oublier ça. C'est qui cet Edmund d'abord, il est où et pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu ?

D'abord maman n'avait jamais parlé d'une Alice ni d'un Edmund ou machin chose. Et là, sur le chemin pour aller voir mon… mon père, car c'était ce qu'il était, papy me sortait tout ça. Et il me demandait d'oublier !?

- Bon, reprit papy, je vais te résumer l'histoire mais après tu oublies, compris ?

- Oui, lâchai-je en un soupir.

- Bon, mon fils Edward était fou amoureux de ta mère, qui elle l'était aussi, mais un jour elle a couché avec ton père et ensuite elle a quitté Edward puis est partie pour accoucher. Je n'ai plus revu mon fils Edward depuis ce jour.

- Et cette Alice ?

- Ton père et Alice étaient en Écosse depuis trois mois plus ou moins, quand Bella est partie. Je n'avais plus revu Jasper depuis ce jour et concernant Alice, je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'elle.

- Dis donc, c'est les feux de l'amour, je ne savais pas que maman avait connu quelqu'un avant papa…

- Oui eh bien, si tu veux encore pouvoir me voir, garde ça pour toi, que ce soit à ta mère, à Beth ou à ton père.

- Papa et maman, ok. Mais pas Beth, je ne veux pas avoir de secret avec elle…

- Alors tu lui as parlé de ton problème ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, me renfrognai-je.

**Carlisle Pov**

Je le vis s'enfoncer dans son siège et cela me frustra. Je venais de lui faire de la peine. Je garai la voiture sur le bas-côté et à peine arrêté, je détachai ma ceinture et le pris sur mes genoux puis le berçai en m'excusant.

- C'est rien papy, dit-il en enfouissant sa tête contre mon cou.

Mon petit-fils était très tactile, il voulait constamment des câlins… J'espérais que cela cesserait un peu une fois son père dans sa vie. Ou alors, c'était un manque d'amour…

- Tu veux en parler encore Cliff ?

- Que peux-tu faire pour moi ?

- T'écouter et essayer de t'aider à comprendre. Je veux que tu sois heureux, j'ai connu un de mes fils malheureux pendant un siècle alors je ne veux pas le voir avec toi aussi.

Je me souvins encore le jour où on était partis en centre ville pour lui acheter un ordinateur.

Flash back

_On marchait dans la galerie et d'un coup, je vis Cliff se retourner. Je vis ses yeux s'illuminer, alors je suivis son regard et __quelle __ne fut pas ma surprise quand mes yeux tombèrent sur un groupe d'adolescent__s__ de sexe masculin. _

_Puis je compris. Cela lui manquait, le contact avec les autres. Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'école car lui et Beth grandissaient trop vite, il ne voyait même personne à part sa famille et les voisins qu'il ne souhaitait pas côtoyer de peur de perdre le contrôle._

_- Ca va Cliff ? Demandai-je inquiet et triste pour lui._

_- Euh… hein…_

_Il se remit à regarder devant lui et évita mon regard._

_- J'ai bien vu comment tu regardais ces jeunes Cliff, et …_

_Il me regarda avec la peur dans les yeux. Pourquoi ?_

_- Cliff, ça va ? Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- Tu... tu…_

_Il baissa la tête et connaissant mon petit-fils, je sus ce que ce geste signifiait : honte et __gêne__._

_- Explique-moi Cliff, pourquoi ?_

_- Je fais tout pour éviter de les regarder mais rien n'y fait… j'essaie de m'intéresser aux filles, même sur le net mais…_

_Il baissa de nouveau les yeux et s'il avait été humain, j'étais sûr qu'il aurait pleuré. _

_Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai fort. Je sentis qu'il n'en avait pas assez alors je le soulevai et nichai sa __tête __contre mon cou puis pris le chemin pour sortir__,__ avant qu'il perde le contrôle de lui-même. _

_Je sentis qu'il passait ses bras autour de moi et je pouvais dire avec certitude qu'il y mettait toute sa force. Quand nous fûmes dehors, je trouvai un coin à l'abri des regards et lui demandai en caressant son dos :_

_- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_-…_

_Vu son silence, je me repassai sa dernière phrase en tête et je me raidis en comprenant ce qu'il regardait et ce que cela signifiait._

_- Cliff, que regardais-tu exactement dans la galerie marchande ? Demandai-je pour être sûr._

_- Lepetitblondavecletshirtbleu , répondit-il d'une traite._

_- Je n'ai rien compris Cliff, l'informai-je._

_- Je ne veux pas te le répéter papy._

_Je le sentis trembler sous moi et je sus qu'il pleurait même si les larmes étaient absentes._

_- Cliff, te sens-tu attiré par les garçons ? _

_J'avais essayé de faire passer tout mon amour pour lui dans cette question car je sentais au fond de moi qu'il ne devait pas bien le vivre, pourtant ses yeux dans cette galerie avaient __brillés__… un instant, il avait paru heureux._

_- Oui, murmura-t-il en resserrant ses bras et ses jambes encore plus autour de moi. _

_Je me mis à le bercer car je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider…_

_- Dis-moi tout Cliff, je te sens… triste et je ne veux pas, murmurai-je._

_- Suis-je normal papy, est-ce normal ?_

_- Eh bien, oui et non. Il existe des millions de gens comme toi Cliff, le rassurai-je comme je le pus. _

_- Je le sais, j'ai internet papy. Mais est-ce normal ? Demanda-t-il me regardant dans les yeux._

_-…_

_Je ne sus quoi lui dire. Je ne m'étais jamais penché sur ce fait humain et je n'avais croisé aucun vampire avec ce penchant. Certes j'avais connu des vampires qui sexuellement __parlant __avaient des relations avec le même sexe, mais c'était plutôt dans des orgies de plaisir, la plupart étant en couple avec des femmes._

_Cliff descendit de mes bras et courus à vitesse humaine vers la galerie marchande. Je ne sus pas ce qu'il faisait ou attendait de moi, mais après un moment d'hésitation, je le suivis. Je le retrouvai ensuite assis sur un banc, __près__ d'une fontaine, les yeux rivés sur le groupe de garçon__s__ de tout à l'heure. Je pris place à côté de lui et me tus. S'il voulait me parler, il le ferait._

_- Il s'appelle Tom._

_- Qui ça ?_

_- Le blond avec le t-shirt bleu._

_- Et tu le connais ?_

_- Je lui parle sur le net en fait._

_-…_

_- Il est comme moi, je veux dire… quand j'ai remarqué…_

_Il arrêta et souffla. Puis, il reprit :_

_- J'ai remarqué que quand je me baladais avec maman, mon regard était attiré vers les garçons. Je n'ai pas compris alors je me suis mis à chercher la nuit sur le net et j'ai trouvé un site. Le terme qui me qualifie est « homosexuel » mais je ne sais pas si je le suis. _

_Il me regarda une brève seconde._

_- Mais lui, continua-t-il en faisant un geste vers le blond, il l'est et je lui parle. Il a du mal avec ça aussi, sauf que lui a l'aspect de son âge, il a seize ans mais moi papy, j'ai l'apparence d'un garçon de dix an__s__ mais tu sais très bien que je suis plus vieux __là-__dedans, fit-il en tapant sa tête. _

_- Cela fait longtemps ? Demandai-je._

_- Moins d'un mois, mais j'aime une fille qui n'est pas accessible alors…_

_- Donc tu n'es pas homosexuel Cliff, tu passes par là peut-être parce que tu es un peu humain…_

_- C'est Beth cette fille papy, c'est ma sœur !_

_- Mon __D__ieu Cliff, soufflai-je choqué._

_- Non, non, non, je l'aime mais pas comme tu le crois…_

_Je fus soulagé et dis :_

_- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai cru…_

_- Oui j'ai compris, dit-il sèchement en se levant._

_Je le retins par le bras et le forçai à venir sur mes genoux puis ancrai mon regard au sien :_

_- Cliff, je suis désolé d'avoir pensé que tu… enfin mais …_

_Mais quoi Carlisle, quelle excuse as-tu ? _

_J'avais même honte d'avoir pensé à ça. Je savais qu'un lien unissait Cliff et Beth, d'ailleurs je n'avais toujours pas trouvé quoi mais…_

_- Papy, ne le dis à personne tant que je ne suis pas sûr. Enfin je veux dire… je ne trouverai personne pour moi alors autant garder ça secret._

_- Mais si tu trouveras quelqu'un, que tu aimeras comme j'aime mamy…_

_- Ah oui, qui ? Un humain ? Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible et je ne veux pas prendre ce risque et je ne connais pas d'autre__s__ vampire__s__. Maman me couve comme si j'avais deux ans…_

_- Tu as l'éternité devant toi Cliff, je suis sûr que tu trouveras… même si c'est un homme, tu trouveras._

_Et je priai__s__ pour avoir raison car si mon petit-fils était homosexuel, il y avait fort peu de chance__s__ qu'il trouve chaussure à son pied pour l'éternité. Tous les couples que je connaissais qui s'aimai__en__t comme Esmée __et moi __étaient mixtes._

_- Ta sœur est-elle au courant Cliff ? Lui demandai-je._

_- Non, mais elle ressent ma honte et ma peur ainsi que mon angoisse alors elle ne se sent pas bien avec moi ces temps ci. Je m'en veux et je fais tout pour être attirer vers les filles mais je n'y arrive pas… et je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que cela veut dire. Mais tant qu'on n'a pas sauté le grand pas, on n'est jamais s__û__r comme on dit._

_Il se leva et me tendit la main._

_- On me l'achète mon super ordinateur ?_

_Et je sus que la discussion était close._

_Fin du flash back_

- Papy, si on veut voir papa et rentrer à temps, tu devrais me lâcher et me laisser conduire.

Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux, le reposai côté passager et lui dis en agitant la main dans le vide :

- Bien essayé, mais je conduis et puis tu n'atteindrais même pas les pédales !

- Cela n'est pas un problème, tu peux me prendre sur tes genoux…

- Non, et cela n'est pas une réponse à remettre en question. Tu ne conduiras pas ma voiture.

- Mais je connais le code de la route, je connais aussi les gestes à faire, allez papy, s'il te plait, juste un ou deux kilomètres … cela me rendra heureux.

**Heatcliff Pov**

Je venais de taper dans le mille et j'en étais fier. Je le vis se pencher sur moi et je ne pus qu'afficher un sourire qui signifiait « j'ai gagné » mais un peu trop tôt.

- Bien joué, mais ton sourire t'a trahi Cliff.

Il reprit la route et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, papy arrêta la voiture devant un immeuble isolé.

- Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ou souhaites-tu y aller seul Cliff ?

- Seul, si cela ne te dérange pas.

- Non, je repasse te prendre dans deux petites heures, sauf si tu souhaites que je vienne avant. Tu n'as simplement qu'à m'envoyer un sms…

- Ouaip, at'tal !

Je savais qu'il détestait quand je lui parlais comme ça, mais il ne m'avait pas laissé conduire alors…

Je lui fis une bise rapide sur la joue et sortis de la voiture. Je le vis partir et quand il ne fut plus en vue, j'entrai dans l'immeuble et vis le nom de mon père, enfin son nom d'emprunt.

Je grimpai les sept étages à pied et frappai à sa porte, mais pas de réponse.

Flûte, j'aurais dû y penser.

Papa n'était pas au courant que je venais aujourd'hui, papy lui avait dit la semaine prochaine mais j'avais réussi à fuir maman ainsi que Beth en leur offrant une journée spa détente. Papy avait alors dit qu'il allait m'emmener à la chasse pendant ce temps.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais assis devant la porte depuis au moins quarante minutes et toujours pas de papa.

Je rapprochai mes jambes contre mon torse et plongeai la tête dans mes genoux.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire ?

Allait-il être content de me voir ?

Allais-je le voir ou arriverait-il trop tard pour se rendre compte que j'étais venu ?

- Heatcliff ?

Je relevai la tête et croisai son regard, son regard topaze magnifique. Je ne sus plus quoi dire ni quoi faire.

Dès que j'avais appris que les enfants avaient un papa et une maman, j'avais voulu que mon papa revienne. J'avais désiré un papa et puis mon vœu avait été exaucé, mais le détail c'était que mon père était un monstre.

- S'il te plait Cliff, je souffre déjà assez comme ça, n'en remets pas une couche, dit le monstre en question.

Je n'aurai pas dû venir, car le voir devant moi me dégoûta. Je me relevai alors et passai à côté de lui puis descendis les escaliers bien trop vite pour un humain.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble, je tombai à genoux et tapai le sol du poing.

Je voulais un papa, je ne voulais plus être seul la nuit, ne plus être à part, partager mes chasses avec un papa, faire la course, faire des jeux où je ne risquais pas de blesser. Je désirais être aimé par un papa et je voulais aimer un papa.

Je me redressai et remontai aussi vite, puis je le vis là, accroupi devant sa porte. Il pleurait.

Je plongeai sur lui et le pris dans mes bras tant que faire se peut, car il était plus grand que moi.

Quand il s'en rendit compte, ce fut lui qui me prit dans ses bras et il nous releva tous les deux. J'étais maintenant dans ses bras et je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je voulais lui dire que je lui pardonnais mais je n'y arrivais pas, ni à le dire, ni à le faire.

Nous étions désormais sur son divan, moi assis à califourchon sur lui, ma tête reposant contre son cou, et cela me rendait heureux. On n'avait rien dit, mais il devait ressentir ce que je ressentais, et si je le souhaitais, je pouvais en faire autant… mais je n'avais pas osé le faire jusqu'à présent.

J'étais dans les bras de mon papa et je me sentais bêtement heureux malgré tout. Je lui fis un bisou sur son cou et me redressai ensuite pour le voir.

- Papa, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à te pardonner mais…

- Je te comprends et tu ne peux…

Je posai la main sur sa bouche et continuai :

- J'n'ai pas fini. Bon, je disais, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à te pardonner mais je sais que j'arrive à t'aimer… Je t'aime papa et je veux passer du temps avec toi… entre père et fils quoi.

Il enleva ma main et me serra dans ses bras tellement fort que j'eus peur qu'il m'étouffe, puis je ris car j'étais un vampire, cela était donc impossible.

- Je t'aime aussi mon fils, je serai près de toi le temps que tu voudras de moi…

- Bon alors…

Mais je fus interrompu par un coup de klaxon. En deux secondes, j'étais à la fenêtre pour voir que c'était papy.

- Merde !

- Quoi ? Demanda mon père.

- Papy est déjà là, je vais devoir partir, mais je n'en ai pas envie.

- Mais tu dois repartir.

- Ouais, maman ne sait pas que je suis ici en fait, elle ne veut pas…

- Je sais…

Il se plaça derrière moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules puis me dit à l'oreille :

- On a perdu beaucoup de temps mais il nous en reste pas mal pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Allez viens, sinon Carlisle va détruire son klaxon.

On allait quitter son appartement quand une idée me passa par la tête.

- Papa, as-tu un ordinateur ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- On pourrait parler la nuit si tu le veux bien, pour se connaître. Tu as une adresse mail ?

- Non !

- Ah ! Attends, j'ai une meilleure idée, je suis sur un site de tchat…

Je courus jusqu'à son bureau et lui écrivis la marche à suivre pour me parler.

- Tiens, continuai-je, je t'attends cette nuit.

Je lui fis une bise.

- Je viens avec toi, je dois parler à Carlisle.

- Oh, fis-je.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Rien, le dernier en bas est une poule mouillée ! M'exclamai-je.

Sur ce, je courus mais quand j'arrivai en bas, je vis mon père qui parlait déjà à Papy. Il était vraiment rapide celui-là.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais allongé sur le lit de ma sœur en attendant qu'elle sorte de la salle de bains. Patientant, j'écoutai ma Playlist sur mon lecteur MP3 et je me laissai vite emporter par les paroles d'**Hysteria **de** Muse ©. **

.

.

_Ça me tape sur les nerfs, ça m'irrite et ça me rend fou_

_Ouais je me soumets sans cesse et ça me met sens dessus dessous_

.

_Parce que je le veux maintenant, je le veux maintenant_

_Donne-moi ton cœur et ton âme_

_Et je m'évade, je m'évade_

_Dernière chance pour perdre le contrôle_

.

_Ça me retient, ça me transforme_

_Et ça me force à lutter_

_Pour être sans cesse froid à l'intérieur_

_Et rêver que je suis vivant_

.

_Parce que je le veux maintenant, je le veux maintenant_

_Donne-moi ton cœur et ton âme_

_Et je ne m'effondre pas, je m'évade_

_Dernière chance pour perdre le contrôle_

.

_Et je te veux maintenant, je te veux maintenant_

_Je vais sentir mon cœur imploser_

_Et je m'évade, je m'échappe maintenant_

_Je sens ma foi s'éroder._

.

.

J'éteignis le lecteur à la fin de la chanson, étant chamboulé.

Je n'avais ni cœur, ni âme… et personne à qui les offrir si j'en avais eu.

Je soupirai et n'eus même pas le temps de me relever et d'aller dans ma chambre que Beth me sauta dessus.

- Tu me fais un câlin Cliff ?!

- Ouais, viens là.

Je lui ouvris les bras et une fois qu'elle fut installée, la berçai. Elle était installée sur moi mais je ne sentais rien. Par contre, je pouvais percevoir sa chaleur et ses battements de cœur que je n'avais pas et cela me rendis triste.

Je ne voulais pas être ce que j'étais, je voulais être un humain pour pouvoir vivre des amitiés, m'amuser avec les garçons qui paraissaient mon âge.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis que Beth s'était endormie alors je la reposai sur le lit et la regardai tout en lui murmurant :

- Je t'aime Beth, dors bien et fais de beau rêve sœurette.

Je lui fis un bisou sur le front et sortis de la chambre. J'allai enfiler une tenue plus légère et fonçai dans le lit de ma mère qui était en train de lire.

- Beth dort déjà poussin ?

- Ouais man'. Dis, c'est quand qu'on pourra aller à l'école ?

- Quand votre croissance aura cessé, d'ici moins de deux ans si Carlisle a bien calculé, pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en ai marre de ne voir personne, de déménager sans arrêt, d'être ce que je suis et de ne pas pouvoir…

Je soupirai et me calmai, puis ajoutai :

- Désolé man', je vais te laisser, je ne contrôle plus mes humeurs.

- Chéri, qu'as-tu ?

Je soupirai une fois de plus et me blottis contre elle qui reposa son livre pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- Rien maman, je n'ai rien. Je suis chamboulé par les récents événements c'est tout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton père ne viendra plus nous embêter, je lui ai demandé. Oublie-le, je suis là ainsi que ta sœur et Dieu sait qu'elle t'aime tout comme Carlisle et Esmée. Alors oublie le reste et dans deux ans, tu pourras suivre les études que tu veux mais tu vas devoir attendre, mon poussin.

Elle me fit un bisou sur le front et j'en fis de même. J'attendis quelques minutes et l'endormis comme chaque jour. Ensuite, je partis au salon pour dialoguer avec le reste du monde.

Quatre heures que je dialoguais et toujours aucun signe de mon père. Je lui avais donné les indications pour venir me parler sur un site où il n'y avait pas de risque qu'il tombe sur le mec à qui je parlais.

J'entendis une alerte et ouvris la fenêtre et pus lire : thevampelocowboy souhaite devenir votre ami, voulez-vous l'accepter ?

- Bien sûr que oui stupide machine, dis-je tout bas.

Je l'acceptai et une fenêtre s'ouvrit.

.

**Heatcliff ?**

_Cliff papa, juste Cliff stp._

**Bonsoir Cliff. Je me présente, je me nomme Jasper Whitlock et je suis ton père. **

_Bonsoir « Papa ». Moi c'est Cliff, ton fils… lol_

**lol ?**

_Ok, je vais t'apprendre à comprendre les jeunes__,__ papa, mais plus tard._

**Comme tu veux, mais je ne suis pas si vieux que ça pour un… enfin tu sais.**

_Mdr ! Ouais vaut mieux, internet n'est jamais sûr. Alors j'aimerais mieux te connaître._

**Moi aussi, que veux-tu savoir de ton « Papa » ? :)**

_Whoo, tu sais faire des simleys ?_

**J'apprends vite et en parallèle, je lis certaines explications… lol**

_Oki. Bon, on va rester dans le commun des mortels… Es-tu content d'avoir des enfants ?_

**Je n'ai même pas de mots Cliff.**

_Moi je suis content d'avoir un père. Au fait tu préfères quoi ? Papa ou père ?_

**Les deux me conviennent Cliff !**

_Super car j'utiliserai certainement les deux selon mes humeur__s__ papa._

**Je tiens juste à ce que tu saches que je suis content de te parler même comme ça Cliff.**

_Moi aussi et c'est peut__-__être mieux de commencer par ici._

_Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?_

**Noir**

**Et toi ?**

_Bleu__ nuit_

_Tu es sorti avec plusieurs femmes avant maman ?_

« J'aimerais bien voir s'il allait me mentir ou pas » pensai-je.

**Deux**

**Une ****M****aria et une Alice**

« Putain, le paternel est direct et franc ! » Me dis-je à moi-même.

_Qui était Maria et la vois-tu encore ?_

**Hors sujet pour ce moyen de ****communication ****Cliff.**

« À quoi je m'attendais » Murmurai-je.

**Je t'expliquerai si tu viens me revoir un jour à Harvard.**

« J'y compte bien » Pensai-je.

_Ok, quel est ton film favori ?_

**Dracula**

_C'est de l'humour ?_

**Oui, je ne suis pas très cinéma mais le dernier film que j'ai été voir ****était ****«**_**Le Secret de Brokeback Mountain**_** » avec mon ex-femme. **

« Il venait de me dire qu'il avait été marié !? »

_Ex-femme, tu étais marié ? Avec qui ?_

** Une minute trente plus tard **

**Alice Cullen, une des filles de Carlisle.**

_Maman la connait ?_

**Oui, ****c'était ****sa meilleur****e**** amie.**

« Hein, maman avait couché avec le mari de sa meilleure amie ? »

**Pouvons-nous parler d'autre chose qui ne me rappelle pas ta mère stp ?**

_Tu l'aimes ?_

**Qui ?**

_Maman tiens__,__ idiot !_

**Idiot ? Fais attention Cliff.**

_Oops, sorry. Alors ?_

**Oui je l'aime, maintenant changeons de sujet. Et toi ton film préféré ?**

_C'est le film de Beth en __fait__, Armageddon._

**Connais pas. C'est avec qui ?**

_Bruce Willis et Ben Affleck._

« D'ailleurs Ben Affleck était assez mignon et ne parlons même pas du charme de ce bon vieux Bruce ».

**Tu souhaites faire des études plus tard ?**

_Ouais quand je __pourrai __en faire._

**Tu pourras ! Et sais-tu déjà dans quel domaine ? **

_L'histoire me plait assez pour l'instant._

**L'histoire ? Quelle partie ?**

_L'antiquité égyptienne pour être précis._

**Très intéressant.**

_Et toi, tu as déjà fait quoi comme étude ?_

**Une cinquantaine de terminal****e**** et quelques p****remières ****d'université… lol**

« Ouais, j'avais été con sur ce coup-là. Mais au moins, j'en savais plus sur lui »

_Je sais que c'est bête mais je dois partir manger papa._

**Je comprends, je vais y aller aussi.**

_C'est quoi ton animal préféré ? _(

**Le grizzli ou le guépard.**

_Guépard ?_

**J'ai beaucoup voyagé Cliff.**

_Ok, tu me raconteras quand je __viendrai__ te revoir si c'est possible._

**Avec plaisir Cliff.**

**Et toi au fait ?**

_Le puma sans hésiter mais le grizzli vient en second._

**Cela me rappelle qlq un. **

_Wouaaa, tu apprends vite papa, tu parles déjà le texto._

**Ta sœur dort ?**

_Oui._

**Ta Mère aussi ?**

_Oui, pourquoi ?_

**Si je cours assez vite, je ****pourrai ****te rejoindre pour que l'on puisse manger ensemble.**

_Tu ferais ça ?_

**Évidem****m****ent.**

**Mais attend****s****, vivez-vous ****à**** Forks ?**

_Non._

**Ah, où ça ?**

« Faisons-le mariner un peu »

_Paris._

**Hein ? Sérieux ?**

_Oui._

**Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà chez toi alors ?**

_Ok ok, on vit en Alaska pour le moment, dans un __bled __pourri._

_Ne __viens __pas, si maman l'apprend, elle me tuera._

**C'est comme tu veux.**

**Je vais te laisser aller « manger »**

_Ouais moi aussi._

_Papa ?_

**Oui !**

_J'ai un truc à te proposer._

_T'es pas obligé d'accepter !_

**Propose Cliff**

_Que dirais-tu de regarder Armageddon et moi ce Brokeback machin truc_

_**Le Secret de Brokeback Mountain**_**, Cliff**

**Et oui, pourquoi pas, si je m'endors tant pis )**

_Super !_

**Bonne appétit Cliff.**

_Toi aussi papa, à demain même heure ?_

**Avec plaisir.**

_Bise._

**Bise.**

**Cliff ?**

_Oui ?_

**Je t'aime.**

« Quoi dire, quoi dire… merde dépêche Cliff »

**Tu n'es pas obligé de dire qlq chose.**

_Merci mais moi aussi jtm_

« C'était une manière de lui dire sans vraiment le faire »

**Allez, je vais te laisser.**

**A demain même heure alors ?**

_Ouaip, bise pa'_

**Pa' ?**

_Pater, papa, père, pa'… faudra t'y faire ^^_

**Et ce sera avec plaisir tant que ce n'est pas « le vieux »**

_Tu fais de l'humour, c'est cool._

**Ce n'est pas de l'humour Cliff. **

_Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou avoir peur__,__ alors pas de « vieux » !_

_Je te laisse alors, les au revoir ce n'est pas mon truc._

**A moi non plus !**

_Tu sais ce qu'on dit, tel père, tel fils._

**Eh ****bien, ne prends pas exemple sur moi fils.**

_Allez, bye bye et bon repas_

**Pareil, je quitte sinon dans vingt ans on se dit encore au revoir**

_Okay._

.

Je fermai la fenêtre et soufflai.

Premier truc à faire, une recherche sur ce fameux film.

Après avoir fait mes recherches, je le téléchargeai et décidai de le regarder cette nuit après ma chasse et d'ensuite rejoindre maman.

J'étais content d'avoir parlé avec papa car il ne m'avait pas tout dit, mais ne m'avait pas menti non plus. Peut-être que Carlisle lui avait dit que je savais pour Alice mais pourquoi avoir parlé de Maria ?

Bon… Je fermai l'ordi et partis enfiler un jeans ainsi qu'une chemise et filai étancher ma soif qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter rien qu'en imaginant le goût du sang d'un guépard.

**Bella Pov **_(Se passe lors de la visite de Jasper sur l'île d'Esmée et de la rencontre avec sa famille)_

Je m'écroulai à terre et pleurai sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir laisser les choses aller si loin, mais aussi de lui avoir dit de partir.

Il m'avait touchée alors qu'il avait tué de pauvres femmes.

Je m'en voulais pour tout ! Car quand je réfléchissais, si je n'étais pas venue à Forks, je n'aurais jamais connu Edward…

Edward, que devenait-il ? M'en voulait-il ? Savait-il ?

Et si un jour il l'apprenait, que ferait-il ?

Je secouai la tête car elle était déjà trop encombrée par Jasper.

Je l'aimais, nul doute, mais quand je le regardais, je voyais désormais le monstre alors qu'avant et pendant que nous avions uni nos corps, je voyais le Jasper que j'aimais.

Je ne savais plus, je ne savais plus et je pouvais bien lui dire de quitter ma vie mais je ne l'oublierais jamais.

Mais je n'oublierais pas non plus les paroles de mon fils : tu aimes un violeur et un assassin !

**Alice Pov **_(Même période)_

Il faisait gris aujourd'hui, Alistair avait donc décidé de me changer les idées afin que j'oublie ce que j'avais vu.

On se baladait dans le centre ville quand on croisa un joueur de cornemuse au coin d'une rue. On s'arrêta et je sentis sa main prendre la mienne. Je le regardai et je vis qu'il avait fait de même.

- Alistair, pourquoi me regardes-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que je suis content de ne plus être seul Alice.

- J'en suis heureuse pour toi…

Je lui fis une bise sur la joue et repris la marche. Je ne désirais pas faire les magasins mais rien ne m'empêchait de regarder les vitrines. Alistair ne me lâcha pas la main et étrangement, je ne voulais pas lâcher la sienne non plus.

**Alistair Pov**

On s'était baladés aujourd'hui avec Alice et je devais avouer que depuis la veille où elle avait eu cette vision de son mari, j'avais un mal fou à ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui faire ce qu'elle m'avait demandé.

Mais je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça. J'avais pensé être amoureux de cette femme qui était la cause de ma fuite mais je m'étais trompé. L'amour c'était Alice, le bonheur, ma vie c'était Alice.

Je fermai les yeux et me dis que j'allais souffrir car elle aimait encore son mari. Je le ressentais et cela me blessait mais juste la garder près de moi me suffisait. J'avais été seul trop longtemps alors ne plus l'être et en plus avec la femme que j'aimais était un cadeau de la providence.

- Alistair…

Je me retournai vers Alice et vis qu'elle me regardait étrangement.

- Quoi ?

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je viens d'avoir une vision de nous, nous embrassant ?

Je la regardai avec certainement un air ahuri et bafouillai :

- Je… je… Écoute Alice…

- Ne dis rien, je ne veux pas savoir quelle idée lubrique a traversé ton esprit mais je vais te le redire comme chaque soir, non on ne fera pas l'amour !

J'avais eu chaud là. Mais elle croyait que… Ok, j'allais jouer un peu avec elle.

- Tu es sûre, car rien de mieux qu'une bonne partie de jambe en l'air pour brûler les calories de la blonde que tu as bue.

- Oui… bonne non nuit Alistair.

- Bonne nuit Alice…

Bon, désormais je devais arrêter de penser à elle, car sinon, elle allait partir et me quitter.

Pourquoi mon existence était si malchanceuse ?

**Edward Pov **_(Période du séjour en Italie)_

J'étais un peu calmé alors Aro m'avait autorisé à partir le chercher pour le ramener ici moi-même, car Dimitri était injoignable depuis une semaine.

Fallait voir la vérité en face, si Aro m'autorisait à partir chercher ce connard, c'était pour retrouver Dimitri.

J'étais à présent dans l'avion et je ne pensais qu'à la tête qu'il allait faire en me voyant. Et aussi, si j'aurais le courage de passer voir Carlisle et le reste de la famille. Et surtout prendre des nouvelles de Bella…

- Vous voyagez pour affaire ?

_« Bon sang, j'ai une de __ces __envies de lui demander de venir avec moi au__x__ toilette__s__ à ce canon » _

- Non, répondis-je en tournant la tête vers le hublot.

_« Hum… il est encore plus beau de __profil __»_

- Je voyage pour rejoindre ma femme et mes deux enfants en vacances, ajoutai-je pour calmer ses ardeurs.

- Oh.

_« Et il est marié. Hum… j'aimerais bien être sa femme et coucher avec lui nuit après nuit… Bon sang Margareth, arrête, tu es mariée je te signale ! »_

Je souris légèrement et entendis enfin l'annonce de notre arrivée à Seattle. J'espérai le retrouver au plus vite et lui arracher sa petite tête… sexy… avec sa bouche…

Le tuer, voilà ce que je devais lui faire et non le violer, lui arracher ses vêtements et ne plus le quitter…

Oui, je devais le tuer !

- Monsieur ça va, vous êtes agité.

- Oui, ça va, j'ai juste peur des atterrissages.

Il fallait que je me calme sinon Seattle n'aurait plus beaucoup de bâtiments en un seul morceau.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le quatorzième chapitre est republié.** _Il fait 22 pages et 5.711 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. ^^**

**A très bientôt, dans un mois environ.**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 14 republié le 01 février 2013_

* * *

Lien vers les paroles originales d'**Hysteria** de **Muse** **© :** musique . ados . fr /Muse /Hysteria-t5502 . html


	16. Chapitre 15

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Tout peut changer en quelques secondes

**Genre** : Romance / Family / Drama

**Couple principal** : Jasper/Bella

**Couples secondaires** : Vous les connaitrez au fur et à mesure

**Rated** : M _pour scènes de sexe explicites et violence._

**Warning** : Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, certaines scènes pourront choquer les âmes sensibles. Il y aura aussi la présence d'une relation homosexuelle entre hommes.

**Disclaimer **: Il est évident que les personnages issus de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu. Seuls quelques personnages seront de moi et je préviendrai en temps voulu.

**Mise en situation :** Tout ce qui se passe dans le tome 1 et 2 s'est déroulé ici … Les changements vont commencer un peu après le début du tome trois pour complètement changer le cours de l'histoire **d'Edward / Bella **en** Jasper / Bella**.

**Résumé** : Depuis leur retour d'Italie, les choses se passent bien pour Bella et Edward. Mais cette dernière souhaite mettre les choses en ordre avec Jasper et Jacob. Edward accepte pour le premier et il ne sait pas que cela changera leur vie en quelques secondes.

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Avancement fanfiction** : Chapitre 16 et 17 réécrit, en attente de correction. Chapitre 18 en cours. J'ai déjà commencé la mise en page de la version continue temporelle.

**Période de publication actuelle** : Mensuelle

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi, bof bof, mais je fais avec :p Ne sachant quoi vous dire, vous je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

**Note Vivi** : J'espère que les vacances se passent bien (ou se sont bien passées ^^'). Bella et Jasper se sont-ils rabibochés ? Ed' a-t-il survécu à l'atterrissage ? *sort* Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

**Bella Pov **_(Lendemain de la conversation entre Cliff et Jasper sur le Tchat - Deux ans après la naissance des jumeaux pour situer)_

Je me réveillai et ouvris un œil. Je sentis mon fils à côté de moi.

- Bonjour maman, bien dormi ?

Je passai la main sur sa joue et la lui caressai tendrement.

- Comme toujours mon chéri. Qu'as-tu fais cette nuit ?

J'étais une mauvaise mère pour le laisser seul la nuit mais après avoir veillé plusieurs nuit à ses côtés au début, je m'étais effondrée comme une masse et depuis mon fils prenait en charge de m'endormir pour ma santé.

- Eh bien, j'ai chassé comme chaque nuit et j'ai aussi fait le ménage et …

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus que tu fasses le ménage Cliff…

- Que veux-tu que je fasse de mes nuits maman ?

J'aurais aimé lui dire de dormir mais cela n'était pas possible.

Lire ?

Le pauvre, il avait tellement lu qu'il n'en pouvait plus, sauf son roman favori qui à force de le lui avoir lu en étant enceinte m'en avait dégoûtée. D'ailleurs, depuis, je lisais des romans plus récents.

- Tu vois, tu ne sais pas me répondre !

- Pardon Cliff, pardon de te laisser seul toutes ces nuits…

Eh hop, je me mis à pleurer et mon fils qui ne le supportait pas vint se blottir contre moi et je fondis encore plus en larmes, car je savais à quoi il pensait.

- Maman, deviens comme moi, demande à papy de te le faire et je ne serai plus seul la nuit.

- Arrête Cliff, tu connais mon avis là-dessus.

- Oui mais papa est revenu alors cela a pu changer, non ?

- Non Cliff.

- Ok, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi maman alors j'ai une question à te poser.

- Laquelle ?

- Aimes-tu encore mon père ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui mais…

- Merci, je ne veux pas entendre le reste.

Sur ce, il se leva et courut vers le salon. Je décidai de me lever car il m'avait déjà attendue toute la nuit, je voulais donc le rejoindre au plus vite. J'entrai dans la salle de bains et remplis la baignoire à moitié. J'y mis du bain moussant senteur « pin » et criai :

- Cliff, viens ici !

- Pourquoi man' ?

- Viens prendre ton bain.

- Je regarde un film, laisse-moi… et puis, je me suis déjà lavé en rentrant de la chasse.

- Cliff viens ici avant que l'eau ne refroidisse.

Je l'entendis rouspéter et fermer le PC portable. Je le vis entrer avec le ledit PC.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Eh bien, cela s'appelle un ordinateur portable maman. C'est un concentré de technologie.

- Ca je sais Cliff, mais pourquoi ici dans la salle de bains ?

- Je ne veux pas prendre ce maudis bain mais tu vas m'y obliger alors autant se faire plaisir et continuer de regarder mon film.

- Non, donne-moi ce portable mon garçon, le sermonnai-je.

- Maman, ou je regarde mon film pendant mon bain ou je le regarde dans le salon… c'est toi qui vois !

Je remarquai à cet instant qu'il s'agrippait à ce truc désespérément et soupirai. Il allait encore gagner.

Je lui enlevai son t-shirt ainsi que son pantalon de pyjama. Au moment de lui enlever son boxer il me cria dessus :

- Maman, sors d'ici, ça je peux l'enlever tout seul, j'n'ai pas deux ans !

- Désolée Cliff, mais tu grandis si vite… Je n'ai même pas pu m'habituer à mon rôle de mère que tu es déjà un grand garçon. Bon je te laisse, murmurai-je.

Je lui fis une bise sur le front et sortis de la pièce. J'entendis le verrou et secouai la tête. Mon fils était trop pudique, j'étais sa mère...

Je sortis de la chambre et allai voir si ma petite princesse dormait. J'entrouvris sa porte et remarquai qu'elle dormait encore alors je décidai d'aller faire le petit-déjeuner. J'attrapai le pain, le beurre et le grille-pain. Je me fis deux toasts et y étalai du beurre. Je sortis un bol du placard et y versai du lait ainsi que du cacao.

Je plaçai le bol dans le four à micro-onde. Une minute plus tard, je mangeai ce délicieux petit-déjeuner et rien que ça était super. Je repensai alors à Jasper.

Que faire ?

Devais-je essayer de le recontacter pour lui dire que je l'aimais, que je voulais faire ma vie avec lui ?

Depuis que j'avais accouché, je ne vieillissais pas mais Carlisle ne savait pas si cela signifiait que j'étais devenu immortelle ou non. Je n'étais pas non plus tombée malade depuis et tant mieux.

Je souhaitais que tout s'arrange, qu'on forme une famille unie mais il avait tué. Bon, c'était un vampire mais était-il obligé de violer ?

**Élisabeth Pov**

Je me réveillai de très bonne humeur et remerciai intérieurement mon frère. Je me redressai et passai la main dans mes cheveux.

Hier Cliff avait été nerveux et triste mais là on dirait qu'il était carrément excité. Papy lui avait sûrement dit qu'ils allaient aller chasser ensemble. Je décidai de vérifier ce que je pensais et me levai dans le but de le rejoindre. Je passai devant la cuisine d'où émanait une bonne odeur de pain grillé. Je décidai de venir manger juste après avoir dit bonjour à ma moitié.

Je pus voir que ma mère ne s'était même pas aperçue de ma présence, elle devait encore et toujours penser à lui. Lui, mon père. Moi, je ne voulais pas.

J'étais sûre de trouver Cliff au salon mais il n'y avait personne. J'allai donc dans la chambre de maman mais rien non plus.

- Cliff ?

- Salle de bains, Beth.

- Je peux venir ?

- Attends deux secondes et je t'ouvre. Va prendre…

- Oui, je sais, mon maillot. J'arrive.

Je le sentais nerveux… il était con. Je n'avais pas envie de le voir nu, comme lui d'ailleurs j'imaginais. Je courus vers ma commode et pris mon maillot puis retournai dans la chambre de maman. J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bains

- Ferme derrière toi Beth, je ne veux pas que maman vienne nous frotter le dos, souffla-t-il.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et fermai le rideau de la douche afin de me changer. Après avoir enfilé mon maillot, je rouvris le rideau et attendis que mon frère me soulève.

Il me prit et me posa délicatement dans la baignoire. On était face à face et rien que ça, je me sentis complète. Je ne savais pas si tous les jumeaux ressentaient ça mais si un jour il disparaissait, je n'y survivrais sûrement pas.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Beth…

Et là, le salaud me jeta de l'eau en plein visage. Alors je lui fis la même chose et ce jeu inonda la salle de bains.

- Maman va nous tuer Cliff, constatai-je.

- Mais non, je nettoierai. Alors, bien dormi princesse ?

- Oui et non, tu n'étais pas près de moi, par contre j'ai eu un très bon réveil.

-…

Je pensais à raison que s'il avait été comme moi, son visage serait devenu rouge comme une tomate.

- Pourquoi tu étais comme ça ?

- Heu… comme quoi ?

- Ben, tu vois, tu étais excité comme une puce… tu vas faire quoi après ?

- Rien de spécial, lire, continuer ma maquette et t'emmerder, pourquoi ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais senti aussi... comme ça quoi.

Je ne savais pas comment … dire les choses.

- Écoute Beth, j'ai contacté papa hier et je lui…

- QUOI ? Le coupai-je.

- Chut, maman va nous entendre. Écoute Beth, ne dis rien s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de papa moi.

- Moi aussi figure-toi, mais comment as-tu fait ?

- Papy, souffla-t-il en fuyant mon regard.

- Et moi alors, pourquoi je ne suis pas venue ?

- Maman n'aurait pas compris que tu nous accompagne à la chasse … elle aurait deviné…

En effet. Mais bon, ils auraient pu trouver un autre mensonge afin que je puisse les accompagner. Je me sentais exclue tout à coup.

- Je veux le voir aussi Cliff, dis-je catégorique.

- Je trouverai un moyen. Tu devrais sortir de l'eau Beth, elle doit être très froide là.

- Oui mais j'ai l'habitude avec toi.

Je sortis quand même de la baignoire et m'emparai d'une serviette sur le meuble et vis soudain le PC de Cliff.

- Qu'est-ce que ton PC fait dans la salle de bains ? Demandai-je, suspicieuse.

Je fis un mouvement pour l'ouvrir mais Cliff le mit plus haut et donc hors d'atteinte.

- T'es pas marrant Cliff, tu me caches quoi ?

- Rien Beth…

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux et je me demandais si vraiment mon frère était un idiot. Je sentis son stress et sa peur. Je me rapprochai de lui et le pointai avec mon index.

- Écoute-moi bien frérot, je ressens tes émotions et je sais que tu caches quelque chose.

Sans que je ne comprenne, je me mis à pleurer car on se disait tout, tout le temps, et cela me rendais triste qu'il me cache sa visite à notre père et maintenant ça, ce stupide ordinateur portable.

J'empoignai ma serviette de bain et sortis de la pièce. Je fondis en larmes tout en courant. Une fois dans ma chambre, je sautai sur le lit et à peine avais-je eu le temps de plonger sous ma couette même en étant mouillée que mon frère était déjà à côté de moi.

- Beth, s'il te plait, arrête de pleurer.

- Non et va-t'en, tu me caches des choses et bientôt tu vas me dire que tu pars vivre avec lui et tu vas m'abandonner… après tout, tu es un vampire, dis-je dans l'intention de le blesser.

**Heatcliff Pov**

Je sentais que j'allais exploser.

Trop d'émotions en si peu de temps.

Je quittai le lit de Beth car je ne voulais pas la blesser… mais trop tard, je venais de détruire sa garde-robe et défonçai sa porte…

Je pus voir maman arriver en courant mais je la poussai pour sortir de la maison. J'avais beau être submergé par mon amour pour Beth, l'amour pour mon père, j'avais aussi ma honte, la peur de blesser et tout le reste.

Je n'avais jamais eu autant de mal à gérer et calmer mon don mais là, je devais stopper avant de blesser maman ou Beth. Je me vis littéralement détruire et saccager notre salon, sans pouvoir réagir ou me stopper. Le téléviseur fut pulvérisé ainsi que la table basse. Je pus voir que maman avait pris Beth dans ses bras et qu'elles se dirigeaient vers un coin dans la cuisine, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de détruire et je sentais malgré tout que cela me calmait.

Je passai dans la chambre de maman sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir la porte et défonçai tout ce qui me passait sous la main…

- Beth, Beth, Beth ! Soufflai-je tout en mettant en pièces la chambre et les meubles.

Ma sœur osait penser que j'allais partir !? Elle osait penser ça et me traitait de vampire…

J'en étais un, mais elle avait voulu me blesser en le disant et c'était réussi.

Une fois la chambre saccagée, je courus dans le jardin et décidai d'aller chez papy par la forêt… Afin de trouver une personne pouvant m'arrêter. J'étais dans une colère noire et je pourrais sûrement me calmer dans ses bras sans le blesser.

**Élisabeth Pov**

Mon Dieu, il était dévasté et tout ça à cause de moi.

Je le voyais à peine bouger d'un endroit à l'autre. Le vampire avait pris entièrement part de lui. Il ne se contrôlait plus et j'avais peur car il pouvait très bien se retourner contre maman, voire même moi.

Je le vis partir dans la chambre de maman et j'eus peur. Je n'aurais jamais dû le blesser avec mes paroles car cela lui avait fait trop mal, j'avais ressenti toute sa peur mais surtout sa peine.

- Il est parti Beth, calme-toi.

Je sentis maman qui me tenait dans ses bras me bercer et je me laissais aller dans cette danse.

- C'est ma faute maman, je suis désolée.

- Rien n'est ta faute, ton frère a du mal ces temps-ci, il est seul pendant un tiers du temps et je pense qu'il ne le vit plus très bien. Je vais appeler papy.

Elle me lâcha et chercha le combiné du téléphone dans les dégâts. Je la vis de loin pleurer au téléphone mais je n'entendais rien.

Tout devint soudain sombre près de moi et quelque chose frappa ma tête.

**Heatcliff Pov**

J'étais en train de courir entre les arbres quand une douleur me plia en deux.

Je stoppai ma course et tombai à genoux. J'hurlais tellement cela me faisait mal.

Puis, ma vue se brouilla et tout s'obscurcit.

Je me sentis vaciller. J'avais conscience d'être au sol mais mon corps était trop douloureux.

Je constatai avec peur que je ne pouvais plus bouger.

- Maman, murmurai-je avec le peu de force qu'il me restait.

**Jasper Pov **_(Retour en arrière, à la veille des POV précédents)_

J'éteignis mon ordinateur et soufflai un bon coup.

Mon fils me voulait dans sa vie et j'en étais heureux. J'allais aller chasser et ensuite, j'irai en ville pour louer le film que mon fils voulait partager avec moi.

Je fermai mon appartement et pris la voiture pour aller jusqu'à la forêt qui n'était qu'à quelques minutes d'ici.

Je venais de finir de vider le sang de ce gibier et me demandai ce que mon fils buvait en ce moment.

Et Bella, que faisait-elle en ce moment ?

Elle dormait certainement. Je n'avais même jamais dormi seul avec elle, juste elle et moi. Mais je n'oublierai pas ce qui c'était passé sur l'île.

Avant de me demander de sortir, j'étais sûr qu'elle éprouvait encore des sentiments pour moi, d'ailleurs elle avait avoué m'aimer. Je devais à tout prix la reconquérir et lui prouver chaque jour que je l'aimais. Et pour ça, je devais demander l'aide de mon fils. Je lui en parlerai ce soir.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ce cours était d'un ennui.

Il était presque midi et je voulais déjà rentrer chez moi afin de discuter avec mon fils.

Seigneur, il fallait que je me calme, je ne voulais pas devenir un papa poule. Mais je devais avouer que je ne pensais qu'à eux à chaque minute ainsi qu'à Bella. Je devais me faire pardonner ou juste faire comprendre mes actes.

Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, je le saisis et remarquai que c'était un appel de Carlisle. Je décrochai et demandai :

- Pardonnez-moi monsieur, puis-je sortir, c'est un appel urgent, expliquai-je en montrant mon portable au professeur.

- Oui, mais ne trainez pas, je ne répèterai pas.

Trou du cul va !

Je n'aimais pas être impoli mais ce professeur me sortait par les trous de nez et parfois je devais vraiment me retenir de le vider de son sang. Il était mesquin, sadique et aimait bien torturer ses élèves.

Et vous appelez ça un professeur ?

Dès que je fus hors de l'auditoire, je plaçai le portable à mon oreille :

- Allo, Carlisle ?

- Ah Jasper, dans combien de temps peux-tu être à Forks ?

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je.

- Cliff est introuvable et Beth est dans une sorte de coma.

Mes petits, mes enfants…

- J'arrive au plus vite. Je vous rejoins où ?

- A la villa, dépêche-toi Jasper, tes enfants ont besoin de toi et Bella aussi… elle est complètement hystérique et paniquée. Pour elle, Cliff n'a à peine que deux ans.

Je raccrochai et fonçai le plus rapidement possible vers la voiture. Je devais être le plus vite possible près de ma femme ainsi que de mes enfants.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- DEGAGE JASPER, T'AS RIEN A FAIRE ICI !

- Bella, Jasper a le droit d'être ici, compris ? Il est leur père et je suis moi-même le sien.

- Je veux juste les voir et je m'en vais… laisse-moi au moins les voir Bella, plaidai-je.

- Toi, me dit-elle avec un regard qui aurait tué un homme, je te donne deux minutes et puis je veux que tu partes d'ici. Tu as assez fait de dégâts, mon fils est dans cet état à cause de toi, A CAUSE DE TOI !

Elle se jeta sur moi et me frappa. Carlisle la prit et l'éloigna car elle se faisait plus de mal à elle qu'à moi. Ce qu'elle venait de faire m'avait tué de l'intérieur mais je ne le montrais pas. Elle me détestait et je me rendis compte que je ne pourrais jamais plus être avec elle, l'aimer, la chérir, la faire jouir et surtout faire ce que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de faire avec elle, vivre.

Carlisle me fit signe d'y aller pour que Bella ne l'entende. Je grimpai les étages et remarquai que mon père avait mis mes enfants dans mon ancienne chambre. Je l'ouvris et mon esprit me joua un tour. Je revis Alice sur ce même lit, lisant un magazine de mode. Je secouai la tête et ce fut mes deux enfants que je vis… mais ils étaient différents. Ils avaient vieilli.

Je leur donnais quinze ans maintenant. Je m'approchai d'eux et pus entendre les constantes de ma fille, tout était normal. Je leur fis un bisou sur le front et leur caressai la joue. Ma fille était magnifique. J'étais subjugué par sa beauté. Elle avait pris quelques formes qui la transformaient en femme, et le plus déroutant c'était qu'elle avait à peine deux ans.

J'étais père depuis peu et je voyais déjà ma petite fille devenir une femme.

Bon sang, la plupart des parents avaient hâte de voir leur enfant grandir pour éviter les couches et les biberons, mais moi je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revenir à cette période-là, celle que je n'avais pas connue.

- Papa ?

Je relevai la tête et vis mon fils sur ses coudes.

- Papa, c'est toi ?

- Oui Cliff, c'est moi.

-…

Je le vis jeter un coup d'œil à côté de lui et je remarquai, mais aussi ressentis, son étonnement.

- Vous avez évolué, si je puis dire, ne panique pas Cliff, le rassurai-je.

- Elle est magnifique, souffla-t-il.

Je le vis lui remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et je ressentis une immense vague d'amour venir de mon fils destinée à sa sœur.

- Comme toi Cliff, regarde-toi, dis-je souriant tendrement.

**Heatcliff Pov**

Je fixai mon père et me relevai. Mes pas me conduisirent dans la salle de bains et je me regardai dans le miroir.

Putain, le canon !

Ni une ni deux, j'enlevai mon t-shirt et vis une belle musculature et si ce n'était pas moi dans ce reflet, je tomberais amoureux de ce mec sans nul doute. J'avais un corps de rêve.

Je me demandai soudain si le reste du corps était aussi beau et je ne pus m'empêcher d'enlever mon jeans. Je vis un magnifique v dessiné mon bas-ventre me faisant ressembler à un mannequin. J'étais une bombe.

J'hésitai un instant avant de regarder la dernière partie de mon corps mais mon cerveau voulait savoir alors je glissai la main dans mon boxer et je sentis une petite augmentation de taille. Cela me suffit pour le moment, je ne voulais pas avoir une réaction comme sur l'île ou désormais internet, sachant d'où provenait cette réaction.

Mes parents avaient dû faire certaines choses.

Je secouai la tête et retirai la main de mon sexe. Je me rhabillai et allai m'asseoir prés de Beth. Elle avait pris un peu de poitrine et son visage s'était plus allongé. Je cherchai mon père des yeux mais il n'était plus là.

- Papa ?

- Il est parti à la demande de ta mère, dit papy d'en bas, en vamp'.

Je soupirai et me dis que j'allais devoir trouver quelque chose pour les remettre ensemble coûte que coûte. Je m'allongeai et pris Beth dans mes bras et là je reçus un choc. Ma sœur avait grandi et ses formes aussi.

Je la reposai sur son flanc et passai mon bras sur sa hanche. Je ne voulais pas que maman trouve notre position compromettante, déjà que papy y avait déjà pensé…

Et puis je ne me sentirais plus à l'aise avec sa poitrine contre mon torse. Je supposais que Beth comprendrait. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que nous aurions évolué aussi vite.

Je pensai à cet instant au jour où elle rencontrerait un humain et fonderait une famille.

Y aurai-je ma place ?

J'avais de temps en temps un afflux de venin dans la bouche dans les lieux public, mais avec une maman et une sœur humaines, j'étais plus ou moins immunisé.

Allais-je pouvoir aller au lycée maintenant ?

Je fermai les yeux et accordai ma respiration sur le battement de cœur de Beth. Sans même le vouloir, la chanson de la veille me revint en mémoire et sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'imaginai avec un homme main dans la main marchant sur une plage. Je secouai la tête et me dis qu'avec un physique comme le mien, j'allais plaire aux femmes et m'en tenir à elles. Je désirais garder ma famille avec moi et j'avais peur de leurs réactions.

La preuve, même ce film que j'avais visionné à moitié me le disait. D'ailleurs je regrettais d'avoir lancé ce truc avec papa car comment lui donner mon avis sans montrer mon intérêt ?

**Bella Pov**

J'étais dans le jardin de la villa de Carlisle et je bouillais. C'était de sa faute si mon fils avait réagi comme ça.

Mais le pire, c'était que je le voulais, mais pour mes propres enfants je devais y renoncer.

Il était parti il y avait de ça cinq minutes avec Carlisle dans la forêt et pendant une fraction de seconde, j'avais eu l'envie de le retenir. Mais je n'avais rien fait et je devais tenir bon.

Mais le plus important pour le moment, c'était que les enfants avaient grandi ou plutôt évolué. J'avais accouché il y avait si peu de temps et mes enfants avaient quasiment le même âge que moi en apparence. J'allais devoir refaire ma liste pour Noël maintenant. C'était dans deux semaines et je remerciais le ciel de ne pas avoir acheté mes cadeaux, mais j'espérais que Cliff ne voudrait pas de voiture. Je savais que c'était bête mais je ne voulais pas qu'il conduise. Eh oui, j'étais une vraie maman poule !

- Bella ?

Je me retournai mais je savais déjà qui c'était.

- Oui Carlisle, murmurai-je.

- Bella, je t'ai toujours soutenue et je me suis toujours rangé de ton côté, mais aujourd'hui je ne suis pas fier de toi. Il avait le droit d'être là, c'est ses enfants Bella. Même s'il n'était pas là avant, il est là maintenant et je ne veux pas qu'il soit mis à l'écart. Tu ne peux pas comprendre mais être un vrai père en étant vampire est une chose vraiment extraordinaire et Jasper en a conscience.

- C'est de sa faute si Cliff a réagi comme ça Carlisle ! Alors ne me dites pas ce qui est bien pour Jasper. Moi je pense à mes enfants et à leur bien-être. D'ailleurs, je vais partir en vacances avec eux. On passera les fêtes de Noël ensemble, en famille. Juste mes enfants et moi, répliquai-je, glaciale.

**Carlisle Pov**

J'aimais Bella comme ma fille mais là, ce qu'elle venait de dire me touchait, dans le mauvais sens. Elle ne nous considérait pas comme sa famille… Elle voulait passer Noël ailleurs.

Je la laissai en plan et montai voir Cliff et Beth.

- Elle dort encore, dis-je à Cliff en entrant dans la chambre.

- Oui…

Je ne savais pas quoi dire alors je restais dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Papy ?

Il ne me regardait pas et cela n'inaugurait rien de bon.

- Oui Cliff ?

Si je perdais mes petits-enfants, j'aurais tout perdu. Edward et Alice étaient injoignables. Emmett et Rosalie étaient en vacances pour Esmée mais moi je savais ce qu'il en était. Ils avaient décidé de vivre en Afrique. Rosalie ne souhaitait plus vivre ici et en plus, elle nous accusait d'avoir détruit notre famille en accueillant Bella.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser.

J'avais perdu mes enfants et je risquais de perdre mes petits-enfants et la cause s'appelait Bella. J'étais tellement bon que je ne pouvais même pas lui en vouloir car elle ne le faisait même pas consciemment… enfin, je le croyais peut-être à tort.

- Alors papy ?

- Hein, heu… je n'ai pas entendu, répondis-je penaud.

- Je disais que j'avais entendu la dispute avec maman et elle a tort papy. Je ne me suis pas énervé à cause de papa. C'est Beth surtout la coupable mais ce n'est pas sa faute.

- Tu devrais le dire à ta mère Cliff, elle est persuadée que c'est mon fils qui est la cause de ta crise, expliquai-je.

- Je sais et je veux aussi rester ici pour Noël. Je veux aussi que papa soit là et je ferai tout pour. Tu es avec moi papy ?

- Viens là Cliff, dis-je heureux de ses paroles.

Je lui ouvris les bras et il me sauta dessus, mais il avait oublié qu'il n'avait plus l'apparence d'un garçon de dix ans. Il détacha ses jambes qu'il avait enroulées autour de ma taille et les reposa à terre.

- Désolé, je… je…

- Il faudra que tu t'y habitues Cliff… et tu es… tu as fière allure mon garçon, dis-je finalement.

- Merci papy !

J'allais partir expliquer à Esmée le plan quand il me retint par le bras :

- Je t'aime papy et jamais je ne laisserai maman nous enlever à toi, compris ?!

Je ne savais pas quoi dire alors je le serrais juste à nouveau dans mes bras.

- Je t'aime aussi Cliff ainsi que Beth. Je vous aime très fort, murmurai-je ému.

- Je le sais papy, je suis empathe quand même, rit-il.

Sacré Cliff, il arrivait toujours à me faire rire quand il sentait que je n'allais pas bien.

**Jasper Pov**

Je venais de rentrer à l'appartement et je me dis que je ne devais pas me laisser aller. J'allais donc de ce pas vérifier si mon fils m'avait contacté.

La lenteur de ces appareils allait me rendre fou.

Pendant que mon PC acceptait de démarrer, je repensais à la réaction de Bella. Plus je la revoyais dans ma tête, plus elle me tuait et le pire c'était que je l'aimais malgré tout de plus en plus. Même en colère, elle était magnifique. Je n'avais qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Ah, voilà… la machine était enfin prête. Je lançai le programme pour parler à mon fils et une fenêtre s'ouvrit avec :

_C : papa, tu es là ?_

_C : bon t'es pas là, mais j'espère que tu vas venir !_

_C : bon, ça fait trente minutes que je fixe mon écran, et toujours aucun signe_

_C : papa, ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en prie… jtm_

_C : bon j'espère pouvoir te parler demain…_

_C : t'es toujours pas là ?_

**J : Cliff ?**

J'attendis devant mon écran comme un abruti pendant au moins cinq minutes quand :

_C : papa ?_

**J : non, le ****P****ère ****N****oël**

_C : papa, j'ai eu si peur_

**J : Je t'ai dit que je ne ****t'abandonnerai ****plus Cliff**

**J : Tu vas mieux ?**

**J : Et ta sœur ?**

**J : Et ta mère m'en veut-elle encore ?**

_C : oula, une question à la fois_

**J : Désolé, mais ma place est avec toi et pas ici alors je fais de mon mieux fils**

_C : Ca me touche papa, tu peux pas savoir_

**J : C'est ce que je pense…**

**J : Alors ?**

_C : je vais bien, Beth __dort __encore et maman reste maman !_

« Et elle ne doit pas changer, je l'aime comme elle est » pensai-je.

_C : alors, de quoi parlons-nous ajd_

**J : ajd ?**

_C : J'avais oublié, ajd = aujourd'hui_

**J : Ok, alors ajd, il me semble que l'on devait parler du film.**

« Je l'ai regardé jusqu'au bout et tout seul, un exploit » me félicitai-je.

_C : Ah ouais… alors tu en penses quoi du film ?_

**J : J'aurai****s**** fais la même chose que cet Harry mais ****vu ****que je suis un vampire, je ne serais pas mort moi.**

_C : Ok ok, mais dans le fond, tu as aimé ? Tu trouves les acteurs comment ?_

**J : J'ai disons apprécié le moment où le film s'est fini**

_C : Si Beth entend ça, elle te tuerait, c'est son film préféré_

**J : Bon et toi le film ?**

« J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop en parler car j'en tremblais encore… deux hommes ensemble … si je pouvais dormir, j'en ferais des cauchemars »

_C : Intéressant je dirais_

**J : Ce qui veut dire…**

_C : C'est un sujet de société actuel sur l'homosexualité et cela fait réfléchir_

_C : Tu en penses quoi toi ?_

« Cauchemar »

**J : Il en faut pour tous les goûts mais ce n'est pas mon genre de film.**

« Non mon genre c'est un film uniquement avec Bella… oui… nue de préférence… bon j'arrête de penser » me dis-je mentalement.

J'attendis deux minutes, mais aucune réponse de Cliff.

**J : Cliff ?**

_C : Ouais Pa'_

**J : Tu veux arrêter de parler ?**

_C : Non non non, j'étais dans mes pensées… sorry_

**J : Ok, n'ai pas peur de me le dire quand tu veux arrêter, ok ?**

_C : No prob_

**J : Au fait, je ne te l'ai pas dit tout à l'heure mais tu es très beau****,**** fils, digne de ton père.**

« Et je ne me lance même pas de fleurs, j'étais bien foutu »

**J : Tu vas en faire tomber des femmes !**

_C : J'y compte bien_

**J : Mais tu as le temps pour ça**

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il disparaisse avec une femme alors que je venais de le trouver »

**J : Voilà un sujet de conversation, les femmes**

**J : Quel est ton type ?**

_C : Papa, j'ai pas encore l'âge_

**J : C'est vrai… ben alors comment t'es****t**** venu l'amour pour l'histoire ?**

_C : des bouquins qu'il y avait sur l'île de mamy_

_C : je lisais toutes les nuits avant_

_C : et toi pourquoi la médecine_

« Que dire… la vérité ? »

**J : Pour racheter au mieux mes fautes passées si tu vois ce que je veux dire**

« Il le sait alors pourquoi lui cacher » pensai-je.

_C : je ne sais pas quoi te répondre là en fait papa_

**J : Alors ne dis rien.**

_C : papa, dans le film avec les cowboys, leur relation tu en penses quoi_

« Tiens, pourquoi cette question »

Sang, l'odeur du sang.

**J : Cliff, je te laisse, il y a une odeur de sang… je préfère partir voir ce qu'il y a !**

**J : Bisou et je t'aime fils… je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour être avec vous…**

_C : idem_

Je fermai la fenêtre et sortis dans le couloir. Je pus sentir nettement du sang alors je libérai mes sens et suivis cette très bonne odeur de vanille pistache. Mon nez me mena deux étages plus bas et je me figeai.

Là, devant moi, une jeune femme blonde qui était certainement tombée dans les escaliers. Je me penchai vers elle mais son sang était très fort.

Bon sang, retiens-toi Jasper, me sermonnai-je.

Elle était inconsciente et son rythme cardiaque était très faible. Je remarquai que sa jambe était cassée au niveau du tibia et que l'os de son poignet ressortait, d'ailleurs c'était de là que l'odeur du sang émanait. Je devais à tout prix rester lucide.

Je me mis à respirer par à-coups et petit à petit je m'habituais à l'odeur. Je commençai alors un massage cardiaque car le cœur s'était arrêté.

Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, elle était trop jeune, je devais la sauver.

J'eus peur de lui briser les os ce qui fait que je n'appuyais pas trop fort.

1, 2, 3

1, 2, 3

1, 2, 3

Je lui fis du bouche-à-bouche et la première pensée qui me traversa l'esprit c'était que je voulais que ce soit les lèvres de Bella. Je devais vraiment me faire soigner.

- Allez jeune fille, respire, soufflai-je.

1, 2, 3

1, 2, 3

1, 2, 3

Je sentis son cœur reprendre et j'entendis l'air circuler de nouveau dans ses poumons. Je remontai à vitesse vampirique chez moi pour prendre mon portable puis redescendis près de la blessée. Le tout ne m'avait pris qu'une demi-seconde. Je composai le numéro des urgences.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Les secours venaient de quitter l'immeuble et j'étais fier de moi, je venais de sauver ma première vie. Je désirais de ce pas le dire à mon fils. J'étais assis devant l'ordinateur, la fenêtre de dialogue ouverte mais je ne savais pas quoi mettre.

**J : Cliff tu es là ?**

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et décidai d'attendre cinq minutes. S'il ne répondait toujours pas, je partirai chasser.

…

Bon, il n'était pas là, il devait être parti chasser. Je décidai d'y aller moi aussi. Il sera peut-être de nouveau connecté à mon retour.

**Edward Pov **_(Trois ans plus tard - période du séjour en Italie)_

Je venais de récupérer mon bagage et je me dirigeais vers les taxis. J'avais de la chance d'arriver en pleine nuit sinon j'aurais été bon pour attendre dans les toilettes.

Je marchai à travers la foule et d'un coup je sentis une odeur familière. Faible mais encore un peu présente. Je décidai de la suivre et elle me mena dans les toilettes pour hommes.

Vu qu'il n'y avait personne, je respirai à pleins poumons et arrivai à distinguer trois odeurs différentes. La sienne, celle de Dimitri et celle de… de mon frère Jasper.

Est-il possible que Dimitri se soit battu avec Jasper ?

Si oui, je comprenais pourquoi nous n'avions plus de nouvelles, Jasper était un combattant aguerri et si je ne lisais pas dans les pensées, je n'arriverais pas à sa cheville.

Et merde, pendant que je réfléchissais, rien que son odeur m'avait fait bander.

Je le haïssais décidément. Je devais le retrouver pour qu'il efface ce qu'il n'allait pas chez moi et puis je partirai d'ici au plus vite.

Je portais un jeans alors mon érection ne serait pas trop visible.

Putain, même quand il n'était pas devant moi il me faisait de l'effet. C'était inouï. Je l'avais dans la peau, même Bella n'avait pas eu cet effet-là sur moi.

Bella, ma Bella.

Rien que d'être ici, à Seattle, me renvoyait à ce jour où je l'avais vue dans cette cafétéria. Je secouai la tête et marchai jusqu'au premier taxi. Je donnai le nom de l'hôtel où Dimitri séjournait. Et l'hôtel n'était pas accessible à tous, au vu des prix.

**Jasper Pov **_(Bon__d__ de trois ans dans le passé - retour à la période de changement physique de Cliff et Beth)_

**J : Cliff ?**

_C : oui_

**J : J'ai un truc à te dire**

_C : moi aussi_

_C : pourquoi tu as quitté__ l'ordi__ tantôt exactement ?_

**J : Justement, une jeune femme est tombée dans les escaliers**

_C : tu ne lui as rien fait au moins papa_

_C : ?_

**J : Si, je lui ai ****sauvé**** la vie fils… ****sauvé ****la vie**

**J : :-)**

_C : eh bien, je suis content d'être ton fils là pour le coup_

« Mon fils était content de moi… j'avais envie de crier tellement j'étais content, mais je devais me retenir »

**J : As-tu mangé ?**

_C : oui, je reviens de la cuisine avec papy_

**J : Tu es encore là-bas ?**

_C : oui, disons que maman et papy se sont disputés et j'ai préféré rester ici pour faire comprendre à man' que c'était stupide_

**J : Tu ne devrais pas faire ça Cliff ! Écoute ta mère**

_C : mais elle veut nous éloigner de papy, mamy et toi !_

« Bon là pour le coup, j'étais content de ce qu'il faisait »

**J : Eh bien, n'écoute pas ton père alors… lol**

_C : dis…_

**J : Quoi ?**

_C : avec papy en « mangeant » on a élaboré un plan_

**J : Un plan ****pour quoi ****?**

_C : pour que tu te remettes avec maman_

« Mon fils était le meilleur des fils »

**J : Je suis tout ouïe**

_C : tu vas venir fêter __N__oël avec nous chez papy et mamy_

**J : Euh, je ne sais pas trop fils**

_C : pour moi et Beth, même si Beth n'est pas encore au courant, je suis sûr qu'elle le veut aussi_

_C : s'il te plait_

**J : Ok, mais ta mère va me tuer, elle ne veut plus me voir**

_C : ben elle a qu'à arrêter de penser à toi à chaque moment de calme et je peux te dire qu'elle ne ressent pas de la haine…_

**J : Ce qui veut dire ?**

« Dis qu'elle m'aime plus qu'elle ne me hait »

_C : elle t'aime encore alors…_

_C : papa ?_

**J : Oui Cliff**

_C : non rien, je vais te laisser car j'ai un ami en ligne_

**J : Un ami ?**

_C : une fille qui me plait à vrai dire…_

**J : T'es pas un peu trop jeune pour ça**

_C : je ne fais que discuter papa !_

_C : à demain_

**J : Tu es en colère ?**

_C : oui, a demain !_

**J : A demain**

Alors comme ça, j'allais passer Noël avec mes enfants, Bella ainsi que Carlisle et Esmée. Je devais la récupérer à cette fête. Mais pour le moment, je devais faire mon travail pour les cours car avec tout ça, j'avais pris du retard.

**Bella Pov **_(Deux semaines plus tard)_

Allez, courage, c'est juste un réveillon de Noël comme les autres, me dis-je.

- Maman, une portière ça s'ouvre tu sais…

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir mon crétin de fils qui m'avait fait faire cette stupide promesse.

- Oui oui ça va !

J'ouvris la porte et marchai jusqu'au perron. J'entendis mes enfants se chamailler derrière moi mais je m'en foutais. Dès que je franchirai cette porte, Jasper sera là, devant mes yeux et j'avais peur de ne pas tenir.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'avais remarqué que mes enfants avaient pardonné à leur père et que je devais avouer qu'il me manquait terriblement et que je voulais me réveiller chaque jour dans ses bras.

Je me fis penser à une midinette qui vivait son premier amour. Mais Jasper n'était pas mon premier amour, c'était mon dernier amour.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cela allait faire une heure que je discutais avec Esmée et je pouvais admirer Jasper dans un costume magnifique, discuter ou plutôt bavarder comme disait mon fils, avec ses enfants et Carlisle.

- Alors Bella ?

- Euh… pardon, tu disais ?

- Je te demandais si tu voulais que l'on se mette à table maintenant ?

- Eh bien, je vais demander à Beth si elle souhaite souper, je reviens.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de me retourner que Jasper était planté devant moi, et mon cœur se crut dans une course de formule 1.

- Beth m'envoie te dire qu'elle a faim aussi, dit-il de sa belle voix.

- Euh… ok, merci, soufflai-je.

- De rien.

Sur ce, il fut deux secondes plus tard de nouveau avec les enfants et Carlisle, en train de discuter. Je pris la pile d'assiettes qu'Esmée me tendait, ce qui était ridicule vu que nous n'étions que deux à manger. Je disposais les assiettes sur la table quand je sentis une main se poser dans le bas de mon dos.

- Bella, j'aimerais te parler s'il te plait…

Que lui dire ? Mon corps criait oui, mon cœur aussi tandis que mon cerveau criait…

- D'accord, murmurai-je.

- Pouvons-nous aller dans le jardin ?

- Je te suis.

Je lui fis un geste de la main et il partit devant. A peine arrivée à la porte je sentis des mains froides sur mes yeux.

- Jasper, ce n'est pas drôle, râlai-je.

- C'est moi maman, j'ai une surprise pour toi alors je vais te porter dans le jardin mais tu vas garder tes yeux fermés, d'accord ?

Je hochai de la tête et je me sentis soulevée. Je gardai les yeux fermés mais trop vite, je ne sentis plus les mains de mon fils. Après ce qui me parut une éternité, un souffle glacial se fit sentir tout près de mon oreille

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Bella.

Je n'osai pas, tout simplement car cette voix n'était pas la voix de mon fils. Je le sentis raffermir sa prise autour de moi et un frisson me parcourut.

- Bella, murmura-t-il toujours à mon oreille.

Je ne voulais pas ouvrir mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas.

Je fus changée de position et crus que j'étais assise sur ses genoux mais je n'en étais pas sûre vu que je ne désirais pas ouvrir les yeux.

- Bella, j'aimerais te parler alors ouvre les yeux s'il te plait, plaida-t-il.

Je lui fis non de la tête, car rien que d'entendre sa voix plus aucun son ne pouvait sortir de ma gorge.

- Cela veut dire que tu ne veux pas m'écouter ? Demanda-t-il.

Je lui refis non de la tête… incapable que j'étais à parler.

- Alors je vais te dire ce que j'ai à te dire Bella.

Là, je sentis sa bouche traçant une ligne de mon cou à ma mâchoire. Elle s'approcha ensuite de mes lèvres et j'en étais paralysée tellement ce contact me faisait du bien.

J'avais hâte que sa bouche touche la mienne, mais elle s'arrêta juste à la commissure de mes lèvres. Elle repartit ensuite vers mon oreille et là il murmura :

- Bella, tu es la femme de ma vie, la mère de mes enfants et j'aimerais vivre avec toi…

Il m'embrassa juste derrière l'oreille et je serrais les poings… car moi aussi je le voulais, là j'en étais sûre.

- Veux-tu devenir ma femme Bella ?

**Jasper Pov**

Merde, je ne devais pas lui demander maintenant !

Certes j'en avais envie mais j'aurais voulu lui laisser plus de temps, et comme un con je venais de lui lâcher ça comme ça, sans même me mettre à genoux.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Je redressai la tête et croisai son regard.

- Tu as dit oui ? Demandai-je.

J'avais une bonne ouïe mais je voulais entendre sa réponse en la regardant fixement dans les yeux.

- Oui, dit-elle plus fort.

- Tu veux bien devenir ma femme ? Soufflai-je ahuri et comblé.

- Oui Jasper…

Je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes et je pouvais remercier à cet instant mes enfants ainsi que Carlisle pour avoir eu cette idée… le meilleur Noël que je pouvais passer cette année.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le quinzième chapitre est republié.** _Il fait 26 pages et 7.266 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. ^^**

**A très bientôt, dans un mois environ.**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 15 republié le 09 mars 2013_

* * *

**IMPORTANT :**

_Un sondage est disponible sur mon profil concernant la publication de la version temporelle continue pour cette histoire. Pour les anonymes, aucun soucis, venez me donner votre avis sur Facebook ou en __**review anonyme **__(même si je préfère la première option) ^^_


	17. Chapitre 16

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Tout peut changer en quelques secondes

**Genre** : Romance / Family / Drama

**Couple principal** : Jasper/Bella

**Couples secondaires** : Vous les connaitrez au fur et à mesure

**Rated** : M _pour scènes de sexe explicites et violence._

**Warning** : Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, certaines scènes pourront choquer les âmes sensibles. Il y aura aussi la présence d'une relation homosexuelle entre hommes.

**Disclaimer **: Il est évident que les personnages issus de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu. Seuls quelques personnages seront de moi et je préviendrai en temps voulu.

**Mise en situation :** Tout ce qui se passe dans le tome 1 et 2 s'est déroulé ici … Les changements vont commencer un peu après le début du tome trois pour complètement changer le cours de l'histoire **d'Edward / Bella **en** Jasper / Bella**.

**Résumé** : Depuis leur retour d'Italie, les choses se passent bien pour Bella et Edward. Mais cette dernière souhaite mettre les choses en ordre avec Jasper et Jacob. Edward accepte pour le premier et il ne sait pas que cela changera leur vie en quelques secondes.

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Avancement fanfiction** : Chapitre 17 à 20 réécrits, en attente d'envoi à la correction. Chapitre 21 entamé.

**Période de publication actuelle** : Mensuelle

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Avant tout, pardon pour ces médiocres réponses review, mais avec mon énorme mal de tête que je traine depuis deux jours, ce n'était juste pas possible. J'ai ce chapitre depuis vendredi soir, mais impossible de relire et d'envoyer avant ce soir, à cause de ça justement. Je vous fais de gros bisou et vous souhaite bonne lecture malgré tout.

**Note Vivi** : Ne sachant pas quoi dire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

**Jasper Pov **_(Au moment de Noël)_

_« Je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes et je pouvais remercier à cet instant mes enfants ainsi que Carlisle pour avoir eu cette idée… le meilleur Noël que je pouvais passer cette année. »_

Je la serrai plus fortement contre moi et fis passer sa jambe de l'autre côté. Elle était maintenant à califourchon et je n'avais toujours pas quitté sa bouche. Je m'écartai d'elle et ancrai mes yeux aux siens.

- Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé une femme.

-…

Je comprenais de mieux en mieux la frustration de mon frère quant à l'absence de pensées venant de Bella car le fait de ne pas ressentir ses émotions à cet instant m'était insupportable.

- Bella ? Ai-je dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? La questionnai-je.

-…

Je décidai de passer outre son silence et commençai à parcourir son cou à l'aide de ma bouche. Arrivé à son oreille, je demandai :

- À quoi penses-tu Bella ?

- Alice, souffla-t-elle.

Oh, étais-je bête. En lui disant cela, elle avait dû penser à Alice qui était, quand j'y repensais, encore mon épouse.

- Alice n'est pas un problème Bella, c'est toi que j'aime.

- Oui, mais tu es encore son mari n'est-ce pas?

Tout en disant cela, elle avait enroulé ses bras autour mon cou et s'était serrée à m'en faire perdre haleine si j'avais été humain. Je déposai un bisou dans son cou et y nichai ensuite la tête.

- Oui, je suis encore marié à Alice mais pour moi ce n'est rien, je l'ai quittée Bella.

- Quand l'as-tu quittée Jasper ? Murmura-t-elle.

- La veille de notre départ pour célébrer ton anniversaire.

- Pourquoi à ce moment-là et pas avant ?

- Car tu l'aimais lui et je ne voulais pas vous voir vivre votre amour, répondis-je en ressentant encore la tristesse qui avait pris part de mon corps à ce moment-là.

Je sentis sa bouche se poser sur mon cou et cela me fit oublier tout le reste. Il n'y avait qu'elle et moi.

Mes mains qui étaient restées sagement sur ses hanches remontèrent le long de ses côtes et se dirigèrent sur ses bras. Elle portait une magnifique robe sans bretelle et je devais dire que depuis qu'elle avait passé la porte, je n'imaginais plus rien, sauf ma bouche déposant de doux baisers sur ses clavicules.

- Je t'aime aussi Jasper.

Ce fut ma perte, ma bouche revint sur la sienne et j'y passai la langue. Elle y joignit sans délai la sienne et remonta ses mains dans mes cheveux. Nos langues parlèrent entre elles, et je me mis à caresser ses bras du bout des doigts.

Elle dût malheureusement mettre un terme à notre échange pour reprendre de l'air et je posai le front contre le sien tout en fermant les yeux.

- Bella, j'ai besoin que tu me dises que je ne rêve pas.

- Tu ne rêves pas Jasper.

Elle avait beau me le dire, j'avais du mal à la croire car si je ne rêvais pas, Bella venait d'accepter de devenir ma femme et en plus nous nous étions embrassés.

Le paradis…

**Heatcliff Pov **_(Petit retour en arrière)_

Je retirai les mains des yeux de ma mère et la laissai aux bons soins de mon père. Je retournai ensuite au salon avec papy, mamy et Beth. Ma sœur était d'ailleurs ravissante dans sa robe. Plus je réfléchissais à notre « évolution », plus je me disais que j'étais heureux de ne pas être à l'école car si jamais je voyais des mecs la regarder d'un peu trop près, je les tuerais sans hésiter.

- Tu danses Cliff ?

Hein, mais elle était folle ma parole !

- Non Beth, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas danser.

- Juste un slow, s'il te plait.

Elle me fit le coup de ses yeux remplis de larmes et je ne voulais vraiment pas y succomber.

- Non Beth, demande à papy.

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas pour aller à l'étage prendre un bouquin pour le lire devant le feu de cheminée que Beth me prit la main et m'entraina près du piano. Je soupirai et plaçai mes mains sur ses hanches, la rapprochant de moi. Elle posa alors sa tête sur mon épaule et soupira.

J'entamai un léger mouvement de gauche à droite et fermai les yeux. Inconsciemment, j'imaginais que je dansais avec Tom qui était, lui, en costume.

J'aurais tant voulu que ce soit Tom, là, dans mes bras. Il était déjà beau en photo sur son profil mais quand je l'avais reconnu dans la galerie marchande avec papy, aucune photo n'aurait pu lui rendre justice à ce canon. Il était magnifique et horriblement sexy.

_« Cliff, tu pourrais éviter de serrer si fort »_

- Beth, tu… tu…

Je me mis dans une position qui me permettait de la regarder et elle fixa son regard au mien. J'allais lui demander comment elle avait fait pour me parler de nouveau dans la tête quand je ressentis une immense vague de désir.

Je vis au même moment les yeux de ma sœur s'illuminer et elle se jeta sur ma bouche comme une furie. Je la repoussai car moi, contrairement à elle, je savais gérer mes émotions.

- Carlisle, appelai-je.

En deux secondes, il tenait Beth loin de moi et une seule pensée me vint à l'esprit : mes parents s'étaient remis ensemble.

**Élisabeth Pov** _(Deux semaines plus tôt - Au réveil après son évolution)_

J'ouvris un œil et vis un garçon qui ressemblait à mon frère mais en plus vieux. Il arborait un sourire énorme d'ailleurs. J'ouvris donc mes yeux complètement et m'aperçus que c'était bien mon idiot de frère.

- J'ai dormi si longtemps Cliff ? Demandai-je en remarquant qu'il avait au moins pris cinq ans.

- Oui, nous sommes en 2567 et tu es toute ridée et poussiéreuse.

Il tomba dans un fou rire et je me relevai, mais ma tête tourna alors je m'installai contre la tête de lit.

- Beth, ça va ?

- Oui, j'ai juste la tête qui tourne.

- C'est normal… tu veux que je te porte dans la salle de bains ?

- Pourquoi, je pue tant que ça ? Demandai-je un brin acide.

- Non quoique… mais en fait Beth, tu n'as pas simplement dormi, princesse.

- Euh… j'ai fait quoi ?

Je commençai à paniquer. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire ? Avais-je blessé quelqu'un ?

- Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

- Non, juste que je me suis réveillée avec un frère plus âgé à côté de moi.

Il caressa ma joue et me fit un baiser sur le front. Il s'installa plus confortablement à côté de moi et prit ma main dans la sienne.

- Ferme tes yeux Beth et essaie de te souvenir des derniers événements.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et je plissai le front. Je détestais me concentrer et il le savait en plus. Je revis alors certaines images floues de Cliff et moi dans la baignoire en train de jouer, ensuite je me rappelais que j'avais pleuré pour un truc que Cliff m'avait caché et ensuite je revis ma maison complètement ravagée par mon frère lui-même.

- Je me souviens, dis-je les yeux toujours fermés.

- Je suis désolé Beth, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste, c'est juste que je vis quelque chose en ce moment qui n'est pas facile pour moi.

Et je pouvais le croire car il émanait de lui angoisse, stress, peur et...

- Pourquoi essayes-tu de me cacher tes émotions Cliff ? Demandai-je.

- Je ne te cache rien petite sotte.

Il me tapa le bout du nez et la seconde suivante j'étais sur son épaule, tel un sac de pommes de terre.

- Repose-moi sombre idiot !

Il me déposa mais j'étais devant un miroir et je ne me reconnaissais plus. Je ressemblais un peu à maman mais mes yeux bleus étaient encore plus éblouissants qu'avant. Je me mis de profil et découvris une poitrine ni trop grosse ni trop petite. Je plaçai les mains dessus et palpai.

- Beth, je suis là… attends que je sois parti au moins pour te peloter.

Il rit et me prit dans ses bras.

- Tu es magnifique princesse.

Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou et je me sentis bien, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, je ne me sentais plus à l'aise contre son corps comme avant. Il me fit un bisou dans le cou et me relâcha.

- Euh… je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de trop se faire de câlins…

- Je suis d'accord, mais je peux encore avoir un bisou ? Demandai-je.

Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et souffla :

- Tu auras tous les bisous que tu souhaites mais avant…

Deux secondes plus tard, je me retrouvai sous le jet d'eau froide.

- Lave-toi, tu pues sœurette…

GGGRRRR !

Je réglai la température et entrepris de me dévêtir sous la douche.

- Apporte-moi des habits Cliff, s'il te plait.

**Heatcliff Pov** _(Trois ans plus tard - à son retour d'Italie)_

Puisque j'avais atterri à Seattle, papa avait préféré faire une escale chez papy et c'était tant mieux, car je devais en parler à quelqu'un.

En parlant de ça…

- Maman, tu es enceinte ?

- Heu… oui mon chéri.

- Eh ben, je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Cache ta joie Cliff, dit mon père.

- Disons que je ne suis pas contre, mais que j'ai du mal à encaisser.

Et c'était le cas, car j'avais d'autre chose en tête. Et cette chose n'était pas Antony. Non. Ce n'était pas ses mains sur moi, sa bouche sur la mienne, son odeur enivrante que j'avais d'ailleurs encore en tête et encore moins le fait de sentir son membre dur en moi.

- Cliff tu pourrais penser à autre chose s'il te plait, dit Beth.

- Oh, heu, désolé Beth.

- Dis Cliff, tu pensais à quoi ? Demande papa en vamp'.

- Hein ?

- À l'instant, tu pensais à quoi ?

- A quoi crois-tu que je pensais ? Demandai-je à mon tour.

- Je ne sais pas, mais moi je sais à quoi je pense, là.

Je le vis jeter un regard vers maman et je me traitai de con, car mon père était un empathe. Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce que mes pensées lui avaient donné comme idées.

Je lui répondais quoi ? «_ Je pensais au gars qui m'a baisé près de vingt-quatre heures _» ou « _À une fille avec qui j'ai…_ »

- Alors fils, je suis ton père et j'aimerais savoir si tu as… enfin.

Je remarquai qu'il regardait droit devant lui pour éviter que ma mère ne se rende compte qu'on se parlait.

« _Cliff, alors, tu as eu ta réponse en Italie ?_ » Demanda Beth par la pensée.

Je lui fais un signe de tête que oui.

« _Pensais-tu à un homme il y a encore quelque__s__ minutes ?_ »

Je soupirai car Beth resterait Beth et elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

- Oui Beth…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Beth ? Demanda maman.

- Rien, j'ai juste posé une question à mon cher frère aux émotions si lubriques.

Sale traîtresse !

- Idées lubriques, Cliff ?

Ma mère me regardait à présent et je décidai de mentir comme une porte de grange pour avoir la paix.

- Oui, Beth me demandait ce qui avait éveillé en moi... enfin bref... alors pour que tout le monde soit au courant… j'ai couché avec une femme en Italie.

Coucher, oui. Avec une femme, non. Mais ça, seul Carlisle et Beth seront au courant, quoique, ce que venait de faire Beth changeait peut-être la donne.

« _Tu as compris, leur mentir est la meilleur__e__ attaque… alors, tu me raconteras__,__ hein…_ »

Je lui pris la main et la serrai avant de me blottir contre sa poitrine. Depuis que je lui avais annoncé mon doute par rapport à mes goûts sexuels, Beth avait redoublé les câlins car elle, elle était persuadée que je l'étais alors que moi, j'en avais eu seulement la confirmation dans ses bras à _lui_.

Et voilà, j'y repensais !

J'enfonçai la tête encore plus. Elle me caressa les cheveux et comme un con, je me mis à pleurer contre elle. Nous restâmes comme ça jusqu'à chez papy qui dès la voiture arrêtée me sortit de la voiture et me prit dans ses bras.

Je savais qu'il savait. Il s'en doutait depuis longtemps déjà, sur le fait que ce jour arriverait, mais je n'avais pas pensé être dans cet état-là. Je ne faisais que penser à lui depuis le pas de sa porte franchie, j'avais son odeur en tête, je ressentais encore ses doigts sur moi.

- Bella, Jasper… je m'occupe de Cliff pour qu'il puisse chasser… veillez sur Beth car Esmée n'est pas revenue de chez les Denali.

Je n'entendis même pas leur réponse que papy me mettait sur son dos et m'emportait loin de toute ma famille. Je n'avais même pas encore arrêté de pleurer.

Arrivés assez loin, il me déposa à terre, vint s'asseoir près de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- Cliff ?

Je voulus lui répondre mais rien ne sortit.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Si seulement il savait… je voulais retourner là-bas, lui dire ces quatre vérités, lui dire que je ne l'avais pas envoûté… lui dire que je voulais recommencer…

- Cliff, s'il te plait parle-moi… pourquoi pleures-tu ?

J'essayai de me reprendre pour lui dire car cela m'aiderait peut-être à enlever ce poids que je ressentais depuis que j'étais revenu. Etait-ce la peur que mes parents l'apprennent, la peur de les perdre… ou la peur de ne plus revivre ce que j'avais vécu ?

- Je suis homosexuel, soufflai-je.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Aro t'a dit quoi ?

- J'en suis sûr parce que j'ai couché avec un homme.

Je fermais les yeux car je ne voulais pas voir son regard changer sur moi.

- Eh bien, au moins tu es fixé et je suis content pour toi… heu…

- Il s'appelle Antony.

- Hum… et comptes-tu le revoir ?

Comme un con, je me remis à sangloter dans ses bras tout en essayant de lui parler.

- Non… il… croit… que… que… je…

- Il croit que quoi Cliff… Et s'il te plait calme-toi mon garçon. C'est moi, ton papy, et je t'aime quoi que tu sois et quoi que tu fasses.

Je fermais les yeux car ce qu'il venait de me dire me touchait énormément et me rassurait. Si je perdais ma famille, je ne perdrais pas mon papy. Alors je lui devais de m'expliquer correctement. Je me forçai à me calmer et après quelques minutes, pris la parole.

- Quand je suis arrivé à l'aéroport, j'ai vu que mon nom été inscrit sur une pancarte et quand j'ai vu qui la tenait, j'ai failli tomber tellement il était beau. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il ressentait alors j'ai ouvert mon don et je peux t'affirmer qu'il ne voulait pas être là…

Je soufflai car je revivais en même temps cet épisode de ma vie et je me disais que pour mon bien, je n'aurais jamais dû aller en Italie car j'étais sûr que j'allais en souffrir longtemps…

- Et… insista papy.

- Et… je me sentais mal à l'aise alors il m'a dit de le suivre et la première chose que j'ai regardé c'est son… heu… j'ai reluqué son cul.

Je me retournai et vis les yeux de papy grands ouverts, mais il me fit un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant alors je continuai :

- Et je ne sais pas mais quand mon esprit a divagué… enfin tu vois. Ce mec se retourne à ce moment-là sur moi et me demande à quoi je pense. Tu imagines mon état ! Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Mais j'ai fait bonne figure et je l'ai suivi vers une voiture. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais conduire et vu que je ne connaissais pas son prénom, il m'a tendu sa main et dès que je l'ai prise, un courant électrique s'est propagé en moi et a créé une réaction disons inconfortable. Je pense aussi que sans le vouloir je lui ai transmis cette émotion car il a lâché ma main.

- Et vous avez couché ensemble à ce moment-là ?

- Non, j'ai conduit pour me rendre à Volterra et puis il a disparu. Déjà là, je n'avais plus que lui en tête…

Je m'arrêtai car je me repassais son corps en pensées et je croyais bien que c'était plus qu'une attirance physique de mon côté mais le pire était qu'il m'avait demandé de partir.

- Papy, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux.

- Et je m'en veux de te demander ça, mais est-ce réciproque ? Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

- Non, quand j'ai vu Aro, il a remarqué que j'étais végétarien… Ah, d'ailleurs, Antony aussi. Et tu avais aussi raison à propos de mon bouclier, Aro n'a rien lu… Bref où j'en étais ?

Je fis une petite pause pour remettre mes idées en place et décidai de me lever pour faire les cents pas devant un papy surpris. Tout en continuant à marcher, je déballai le reste de mon histoire dans le moindre détail, même mes pensées. Il resta silencieux tout le long de mes explications et je l'en remerciai quelquefois. Je lui racontais même la rencontre avec ce vampire dans les toilettes.

- Voilà, tu sais tout… Je suis toujours ton petit-fils ?

J'avais essayé de le demander sur le ton de l'humour, mais j'appréhendais sa réponse.

- Bien sûr…

Il se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras. J'étais content car rien ne changerait plus entre nous.

- Je t'aime papy, merci de m'accepter malgré ça.

Il me repoussa et prit mon visage en coupe. Il prit ensuite son air le plus sérieux et me dit sur un ton officiel :

- Tu es mon petit-fils, je t'aime, mamy t'aime, tes parents t'aiment et Beth… je n'ai même pas de mot… et je suis sûr que si tu leur disais, ils réagiraient comme moi.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr papy… mais Beth le sait ! Mais je ne lui ai pas encore raconté l'épisode avec Antony.

- D'ailleurs, je pense que cet Antony est comme toi et qu'il a peut-être du mal… car je sais et tu sais que tu n'envoûtes pas les gens.

- Effectivement… j'ai envie d'aller là-bas mais j'ai peur aussi. Je crois que je vais rester ici à me souvenir de ce moment et me morfondre dans ma solitude.

- Je te l'interdis, mon premier fils a fait ça et franchement, je ne veux plus voir ça Cliff… Je ferai mon possible pour trouver une solution par rapport à cet Antony et aux Volturis. On va laisser une petite semaine se passer car tes parents restent ici pour fêter la bonne nouvelle.

- Ah ouais, le bébé, soufflai-je.

- Tu n'es pas content ?

Il lâcha mon visage et recula pour mieux me regarder et surtout comprendre ma réaction.

- Je n'ai rien contre ce bébé, mais je ne peux pas leur révéler ma situation actuelle et risquer de manquer une vie de famille qui en plus va s'agrandir. J'ai besoin de ça, j'ai besoin d'être entouré d'amour, même celui-là, pour remplacer celui que je n'aurai jamais.

La fin de ma phrase ne fut que murmure. Je voulais tout oublier et me concentrer sur Beth, papa, maman, le bébé et papy ainsi que mamy. Et pour ça, rien de mieux que de commencer par un puma ou deux.

- Allons chasser papy.

Je partis comme un boulet de canon à travers les arbres. Je voyais défiler toute cette végétation et cela arriva à me faire oublier le reste. J'ouvris mes sens et sentis papy juste à ma droite.

- Si j'attrape un puma avant toi, tu m'offres une moto !

J'étais un sale tricheur car juste avant de le dire, j'avais flairé un puma que je pris en chasse et dont je vidai le sang à une vitesse effarante. J'étais maintenant assis en haut d'un arbre à attendre que papy me rejoigne, mais il ne vint pas.

Tout à coup, je fus projeté dans le vide et j'eus juste le temps d'atterrir sur mes deux jambes, tel un félin.

- Alors fils, tu étais dans tes pensées ?

Je me retournai au son de la voix et vis mon père qui avait un putain de sourire.

- T'es pas drôle papa, je ne t'ai même pas entendu venir.

- C'était le but… alors je veux savoir.

- Savoir quoi ?

- À quoi tu pensais en voiture qui t'excitait autant ?

- Ah !

Super, une syllabe, décidément je devrais lire un dico au lieu de mon roman favori.

- Bon, je vais te poser les questions vu que tu ne me dis rien ? As-tu goûté au plaisir de la chair ?

- Euh non, tu le vois bien à la couleur de mes yeux…

Mon père était-il fou ?! Sûrement la nouvelle de la grossesse de maman…

- Mais non, je veux dire au sexe, fils.

- Euh… je te l'ai dit dans la voiture, soufflai-je.

Il me toisa, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Je tiltai et dis, avec assurance, ne mentant pas vraiment :

- Oui, j'ai pratiqué le sexe comme tu dis.

- Et cette femme s'appelle comment ?

Bien sûr, il n'allait pas me demander « Et cet homme, comment s'appelle-t-il ? ».

- Je ne connais pas son prénom en fait.

Ben oui, aucun prénom ne m'était venu en tête.

- Tu veux dire que tu as couché avec une inconnue ?

- Oui !

- Et tu l'as rencontrée où cette femme ?

Oulah, que dire… vite trouve…

- C'était une amie de mon guide.

- Juste une amie ?

Pourquoi il me demandait ça ?

Ah oui, la phrase de Dimitri. Eh bien, au moins j'avais une meilleure excuse pour devoir retourner en Italie pour voir Antony.

- Non, ils étaient ensemble en fait.

- QUOI ?

- C'était sa copine et de fil en aiguille, Aro l'a appelée et j'ai couché avec elle.

Il s'approcha de moi et me souleva par le col de mon t-shirt.

- Tu es inconscient Cliff, si cet Antony l'apprend, il pourrait vouloir te tuer…

Son regard changea et j'eus peur car ses yeux devinrent noirs.

- Tu es déjà un homme mort, Dimitri doit te livrer à Aro pour venger cet affront à Antony.

- Mais non, je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de problème.

Quoi que j'en dise, là, mon père me faisait peur. Et si Antony voulait me tuer ? Eh bien, si c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il me touche encore, je le laisserais volontiers me tuer.

- Tu l'aimes fils ?

- Qui ?

- Cette femme, c'est bien à elle que tu pensais, là !

Alors j'aimais Antony ? J'étais aussi maudit que ma mère. Je hochai la tête et mon père me reposa au sol.

- Et elle, elle t'aime ?

- Non malheureusement.

- Tu l'oublieras fils. Du moins, je l'esp…

Mon père disparut. J'ouvris mon don et reçus les sentiments de peur et de colère en grandes doses. Tellement c'était fort, j'en tombai à genoux et refermai mon don immédiatement.

Pourquoi mon père est-il parti si vite ?

Maman, Beth !

**Bella Pov **_(Retour à la période de Noël - trois __ans __plus tôt)_

Je lui fis un dernier baiser rapide et lui dit :

- Nous devrions rentrer, les enfants doivent nous attendre !

- Oui.

Il me déposa au sol et me prit la main. Je baissai les yeux et vis nos doigts entrelacés et comme une idiote, je souris. Le Père Noël existait, pensai-je. On avançait et c'est là que je remarquais que le jardin était rempli de bougies.

- C'est… whoaaaa, soufflai-je.

- Oui mais ce n'est rien à mes yeux par rapport à toi.

Il attira ma main et y déposa un baiser chaste. Quand je pénétrai dans le salon, je vis Beth retenue dans les bras de Carlisle et Cliff qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Il se passe, dit mon fils le regard mauvais, que j'ai reçu une vague de vos émotions quand Beth et moi on dansait.

Oh mon Dieu !

Ça voulait dire que…

- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je.

- Tu peux, car Beth m'a sauté dessus et maintenant elle s'en veut… et je n'arrive pas à la calmer.

- Je m'en charge, dit Jasper qui était toujours à côté de moi.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Minuit approchait, et mes enfants n'étaient plus en froid. De toute façon cela n'avait même pas été un froid. D'ailleurs, ils étaient mignons dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mon fils était assis dans un fauteuil avec sa sœur dans ses bras et il lui faisait des papouilles comme elle les aimait. Cliff m'agaçait cependant, il écoutait son lecteur MP3 et hochait la tête dans tous les sens.

Pour ma part, j'étais assise sur les genoux de Jasper, dos à lui. Et je me sentais de plus en plus mal car on allait bientôt ouvrir nos cadeaux et je n'avais pas prévu une réconciliation et de ce fait, n'avais aucun cadeau pour lui. J'espérais juste qu'il n'en avait pas pour moi.

Je vis ma fille se redresser et elle cria tout à coup :

- JOYEUX NOEL TOUT LE MONDE !

**Heatcliff Pov **_(Petit retour en arrière)_

- Calme-la, dit papy.

- Je ne peux pas, tu as oublié !? Répondis-je un brin en colère.

- Alors calme-toi toi-même, ainsi elle se calmera.

- Si tu crois que c'est facile, dis-je sèchement.

Je fermai les yeux et je ne pus malheureusement me calmer car je sentais la détresse de Beth qui venait sûrement de réaliser ce qui s'était passé.

Je ne lui en voulais pas… d'ailleurs c'était juste un bisou, certes sur la bouche mais rien de plus. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, je ressentais même un sentiment de colère envers mes parents qui en étaient la cause. Ces derniers venaient justement de rentrer et je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps quand ma mère ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de demander ce qui se passait.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir agressé maman comme ça mais je n'y pouvais plus rien. Ce qui était fait, était fait.

Dès que papa avait calmé Beth, cette dernière m'avait demandé si je voulais aller me balader avec elle. On était désormais en haut d'un arbre, elle entre mes jambes, moi la tenant par la taille. Elle n'avait rien dit depuis cette demande de balade, mais je sentais qu'elle allait mieux alors je restais silencieux.

- Cliff ?

- Oui Beth ?

- Tu te souviens du jour où je n'arrivais plus vous parler dans la tête ?

- Oui, on devait avoir grandi pour atteindre cinq ans je crois.

- Oui eh bien, mon don est revenu.

- Depuis quand ?

_« Depuis notre dernière évolution »_

- J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça, dis-je.

Je me sentais encore plus uni à elle. Je la serrai plus fortement contre moi et posai la tête sur son épaule sans pour autant laisser peser mon poids sur elle.

_« Je t'aime Cliff et je suis contente que mon don soit revenu. »_

- Moi aussi, dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur l'épaule.

_« Je vais pouvoir te parler sans que personne n'entende. » _

- Heu... ouais mais pourquoi ?

_« Car tu me caches quelque chose depuis un petit bout de temps et je veux savoir. »_

- Je ne peux pas te le dire Beth. J'ai peur.

_« Peur de quoi ? »_

- De vous perdre, soufflai-je déjà perdu.

_« C'est si… enfin tu vois. »_

- Oui…

_« Cliff, je dois t'avouer un truc. »_

- Quoi ? Demandai-je curieux.

_« Un jour où tu chassais, je me suis réveillée et je suis allé__e__ fouiller ton portable. »_

Je me raidis car si elle avait fouillé, elle avait dû trouver… Mon Dieu !

_« Je suis au courant car dès ton portable allumé, un logiciel de tchat c'est lancé et un certain Tom m'a parlé. »_

Mon Dieu, c'était pire…

- Beth, je… je…

_« Es-tu gay Cliff? »_

- Pour te dire la vérité, je ne sais pas moi-même princesse.

_« Si c'est le cas, rien ne changera à mes yeux, mais je suis triste que tu penses le contraire. »_

- Je ne suis pas fier de moi, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre Beth… crois-moi.

_« Je t'aime frérot et rien ne changera ça… on devrait rentrer… »_

- Tu peux garder…

_« Je ne __dirai __rien… Promis, mais ne __dis __rien non plus pour mon don, je veux garder ça rien que pour nous… on pourra se parler librement comme ça. »_

- Ok, allons-y.

Je la soulevai et la plaçai sur mon dos pour descendre de l'arbre et courus ensuite en direction de la villa. Ma sœur savait pour et m'acceptait. Un poids s'enlevait de mes épaules.

Elle entoura ma taille avec ses jambes et je savais que plus rien ne nous séparerait, pas même un garçon.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais assis sur un fauteuil et j'étais heureux, car je parlais avec ma Beth de tout ce qui s'était passé dans ma vie. Certes, je ne pouvais que lui répondre par oui ou non de la tête, mais cela suffisait. Elle arrivait à poser les bonnes questions. J'avais mis mon lecteur MP3 sur mes oreilles pour faire semblant de suivre la musique. Je sentais que maman était agacée mais papy, mamy et papa n'étaient pas dupes, ils entendaient comme moi que je ne suivais pas le rythme.

_« Joyeux Noël Cliff, je t'aime. »_

Je la serrai plus fortement et deux secondes plus tard, elle se redressa tel un félin et cria :

- JOYEUX NOEL TOUT LE MONDE !

Je la pris dans mes bras et lui glissai à l'oreille.

- Joyeux Noël ma princesse. Je t'aime très fort. Merci !

_« De rien. »_

Je lui fis quatre bises et ensuite j'en fis de même avec le reste de ma famille. Je devais avouer que là, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était à mes cadeaux. Je n'aurais certainement pas de voiture mais j'avais toujours aimé les surprises, mais cette année, je n'avais pas trouvé mes cadeaux.

- Tiens, c'est de ma part, dit mon père.

Je pris le petit paquet et l'ouvris. C'était un bracelet de cuivre avec mon prénom dessus.

- Retourne-le.

Je lui obéis et aperçus l'emblème de la famille de papy qui était aussi celui de mon papa. Je lui sautai au cou.

- Merci papa, je ne le quitterai jamais.

Il me serra dans ses bras, qui me procuraient de plus en plus un sentiment d'amour et de sécurité à mes yeux. Je quittai malgré tout ce paradis pour faire une bise à papy qui lui aussi me prit dans ses bras. Je voulus le faire tomber, et lui sautai donc dessus puis entourai sa taille de mes jambes. Mais papy me connaissait, et réussit donc à tenir debout. J'allais redescendre quand je me retrouvais soudain dans le garage.

- Ceci est mon cadeau Cliff.

Devant moi, se trouvait un quad.

- Mais ta mère n'est pas au courant, alors tais-toi !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que j'étais de nouveau au salon comme si de rien n'était. Je me retournai pour voir ma mère, mais elle embrassait mon père.

Était-ce une diversion ?

Je pris mamy dans mes bras et elle me glissa à l'oreille…

- Mon cadeau est encore en construction… c'est un petit cottage pas loin de notre villa.

Je la regardai et la remerciai silencieusement car j'allais avoir besoin d'un coin loin de mes parents qui ne pourraient sûrement pas s'empêcher de faire certaines choses la nuit. Je secouai la tête et allai vers Beth. Je lui tendis mon cadeau.

**Élisabeth Pov **

Comment avait-il pu croire ça ?

Cette question n'avait pas quitté mon esprit depuis notre discussion dans la forêt. Mais je revins à la réalité et me demandai ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet qu'il me tendait.

Je le lui pris des mains et allai m'asseoir sur le divan, car je ne savais pas si ce que je ressentais était juste, mais je pressentais qu'il avait mis le paquet dans ce cadeau.

J'ouvris délicatement l'emballage et mes yeux virent un fabuleux boîtier long qui m'inspirait un bijou.

Je pris sur moi et essayai de calmer mes tremblements pour soulever le couvercle et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant une magnifique chaine en or et or blanc où pendait un magnifique symbole du yin et du yang. Je l'effleurai du bout des doigts et Cliff me prit la boîte des mains avant de se placer derrière moi. Je compris son geste et soulevai mes cheveux. Je sentis plus la froideur de sa peau toucher la mienne que celle du bijou.

- Je t'aime Beth et ce bijou est ce que tu représentes à mes yeux. Une part de moi, le bien et le mal. Le vampire et l'humaine liés dans l'amour fraternel plus fort que tout.

Il finit sa phrase par un baiser et je vis mon père nous observer. Je savais qu'il avait entendu ce que venait de dire Cliff et que s'il lui avait été possible, il en aurait pleuré. Je me retournai et sautai au cou de mon frère.

_« C'est très beau ! »_

- Merci Cliff, je… je ne sais pas quoi te répondre.

Les larmes dévalèrent sur mes joues et Cliff me dit au creux de l'oreille :

- Il y a une inscription derrière le pendentif.

Je frottai mes joues et pris le pendentif en main puis le retournai. Je pus y lire _« A jamais ensemble »._

- Oui, à jamais Cliff. Oh, je t'aime….

Je me jetai de nouveau dans ses bras et je pus dire que j'étais submergée par son amour et son bien-être.

- Reste là, je vais chercher mon cadeau pour toi.

D'ailleurs, j'allais vraiment avoir l'air d'une cruche avec mon cadeau. Je lui avais juste acheté une collection de livres sur les voitures sportives et une sur les félins du monde. Je lui tendis les deux emballages et je fus ravie de constater qu'il aimait fortement mes cadeaux. Les mots étaient inutiles entre nous.

- Beth, il ne pouvait y avoir mieux… merci !

Il me fit un gros bisou sur la joue et partit montrer son cadeau à papy, ce qui signifiait qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Je courus montrer à maman mon pendentif et elle ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'exploser en sanglots dans les bras de mon père. Je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de partir vers mamy qui était restée à l'écart certainement pour contempler cette scène familiale.

**Esmée Pov **

J'étais partagée à chaque Noël, mes enfants me manquaient mais je ne le montrais pas pour Carlisle, car je savais qu'Edward plus que n'importe qui lui manquait. Et je savais aussi que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec Emmett et Rosalie.

D'ailleurs, si un jour ils apprenaient pour Jasper et Bella qui venaient de se remettre ensemble à ce que je pouvais voir vu leurs baisers, je ne pensais pas que Rosalie serait très contente. Mais je ne pouvais pas la blâmer cette fois-ci. La famille avait déjà connu des disputes pour Edward et Bella, et une fois que Rosalie avait enfin accepté la venue de celle-ci dans notre clan, elle avait quitté Edward sans une explication.

Bon, avec le recul, j'avais compris son geste, mais j'avais aussi perdu deux ans de bonheur près d'Alice et Jasper. D'ailleurs cette dernière était aux abonnés absents, étant sans nouvelles d'Edward ni d'elle. Je me rongeais les sangs pour eux mais j'avais bien plus important : Élisabeth.

Je me sentais liée à elle d'une manière tellement forte. J'étais gênée d'ailleurs de l'aimer plus que mes propres enfants, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Beth me le rendait bien. Nous avions une grande complicité et elle aimait la décoration tout comme moi. En parlant d'elle, je la vis venir vers moi et je me levai pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle pleurait et je pouvais comprendre car je n'avais rien raté du cadeau de Cliff pour elle. Ses cadeaux à elle non plus n'avait pas déplu à Cliff, Carlisle allait en entendre parler pendant au moins deux ans.

- Mamy, t'as vu le collier de Cliff ?

- Oui ma chérie et il est très beau, soufflai-je en souriant.

Je la repoussai gentiment et partis chercher mon cadeau pour elle.

- Tiens ma chérie, c'est pour toi.

Elle prit l'emballage et je pus voir de loin Carlisle me dire « je t'aime » du bout des lèvres. Je lui répondis que moi aussi quand ma petite fille hurla :

- GENIAL ! Merci mamy… CLIFF… CLIFF !

Je la vis partir vers son frère et elle lui montra mon cadeau qui n'était autre qu'une carte de crédit Platinum pour faire ses achats. Ma petite Beth adorait dépenser. J'étais très contente que Bella accepte notre argent, sinon elle ne s'en serait jamais sortie.

- Tu vas bien mon amour ?

Carlisle venait de me prendre dans ses bras et je fus obligée de le repousser sinon Cliff allait encore avoir une mauvaise surprise.

- Oui mon chéri, je suis tellement heureuse de retrouver ma famille pour ces fêtes de fin d'année.

**Jasper Pov **

Eh voilà, après avoir demandé à Bella de m'épouser d'une manière complètement maladroite, j'allais me ridiculiser avec mon cadeau pour ma fille.

Je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que de lui acheter une édition collector de son film préféré ainsi que le livre explicatif du film et l'affiche officielle de ce dernier. Bref, un cadeau complètement débile à côté de ceux de Cliff et d'Esmée.

Je ne savais pas encore ce que Carlisle allait lui offrir ainsi que Bella, mais je n'osais même plus aller prendre mes paquets. Je m'y résignai tout de même et repoussai gentiment Bella. J'allai près du sapin et pris le premier cadeau.

- Beth, ceci est de ma part. Joyeux Noël ma chérie.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et partit s'asseoir à table pour ouvrir ses trois paquets. Si j'avais eu peur d'avoir complètement raté et bien je m'étais lourdement trompé. Ma fille était en extase devant son dvd et elle n'avait même pas ouvert les autres. Elle pleurait même. Bella était partie près d'elle et ma fille se mit à sauter dans tous les sens.

- Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux papa.

- J'en doutais mais là, je suis fier de moi Cliff, répondis-je.

- Au fait, tiens papa, c'est pour toi.

Je pris le paquet qu'il me tendait et l'ouvris. Je sortis un cadre mais qui par malchance était tourné de sorte que je ne puisse le voir.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'ai pensé que tu aimerais.

Je ressentis un sentiment de peur venant de mon fils, mais rien que le fait qu'il m'offre un cadeau m'émouvait. Je lui mis une main sur l'épaule et retournai le cadre. Là, le choc.

C'était la même photo de mes enfants que Carlisle m'avait montré à Harvard, mais j'étais dessus.

- J'ai fait un montage Photoshop avec une photo que papy m'a donnée.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire fils.

- Moi si, je t'aime papa, Beth t'aime et maman t'aime alors tu as ta place avec nous. Depuis le début !

C'était trop, beaucoup trop, je n'étais pas habitué à ressentir moi-même autant de sentiments de bonheur. Je courus dehors afin de prendre l'air. Je marchai vers la petite rivière qui longeait la villa et pris place sur un rocher au bord de l'eau.

- Jasper ?

- Oui Carlisle?

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Non, tout va bien, même trop bien.

Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'il s'installait près de moi et il mit sa main sur mon épaule.

- Jasper, je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils, d'ailleurs pour moi, Beth et Cliff sont mes petits-enfants. Mais tu as le droit au bonheur Jasper. Alors, lève-toi et va près de Bella et tes enfants.

- Tu ne comprends pas papa, Bella a accepté de m'épouser, Cliff et Beth m'aiment et m'acceptent dans leur vie et je n'y crois pas… c'est trop… trop pour moi. Je ne le mérite pas, j'ai tellement fait souffrir de gens…

Carlisle me prit dans ses bras et je me mis à pleurer. De joie, de peine, de tristesse ou de pur bonheur ?

- Là, là… Il faut que ça sorte Jasper, pleure, tu en as besoin fils.

**Bella Pov **

Ma petite fille, qui n'était plus si petite que ça, allait me faire un arrêt cardiaque si elle n'arrêtait pas de sauter partout juste pour un dvd. Je la laissais dans son monde et reviendrais lui donner son cadeau plus tard. J'allai vers Cliff et lui tendis la main.

- Ton cadeau est à l'étage car je ne me voyais pas l'emballer et le placer sous le sapin déjà bien garni.

- Ok !

Sans plus de cérémonie, mon fils me prit comme une mariée et s'élança vers le haut. Je lui indiquai la chambre et il se figea en voyant le coin « console de jeux ». Je lui avais acheté les trois dernières consoles nouvelles générations, ainsi que les dix meilleurs jeux pour chacune d'elles sans oublier tous les accessoires.

- Maman, je ne ferai plus jamais le ménage la nuit.

Il alla caresser ses consoles et revint me faire un bisou avec un « merci » à la volée. Je le vis ensuite déballer et lire les manuels. Je décidai donc de descendre et tombai sur Esmée qui mettait la table pour le dessert.

- Esmée, laisse, je vais le faire. Mais où est Beth ?

- Elle est dans notre chambre pour regarder son dvd… j'aurais dû demander à mon fils de lui offrir plus tard.

- En effet, d'ailleurs, il n'est pas encore revenu ?

Je commençai à paniquer.

Et s'il s'était rendu compte que la vie de famille n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait ?

Et s'il ne voulait plus m'épouser ?

D'ailleurs, devais-je le dire à mes enfants aujourd'hui ?

Tant de questions qui resteraient sans réponses.

- Esmée, vous pouvez les entendre ou pas ?

- Qui ? Cliff et Beth ou Carlisle et Jasper ?

- Les derniers.

- Oui, il me semble qu'ils sont près de la rivière.

- Alors je vais vous laisser et aller voir ce qui ne va pas.

Je pris en passant le reste des assiettes pour les déposer dans la cuisine et passai par la porte de derrière. Je descendis les marches en faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber, car j'avais mis des talons et connaissant ma maladresse…

Arrivée en bas des marches, je relevai la tête mais ne vis personne. Je m'avançai donc un peu plus et je me dis que les bougies auraient été assez utiles là pour le coup, car il faisait bien sombre.

- Jasper, murmurai-je me prenant pour une débile profonde de parler dans le vide.

Je continuai de marcher dans le noir mais m'arrêtai pour enlever mes chaussures. La froideur de l'herbe me fit du bien car je devais dire que mes pieds étaient en feu. Après avoir parcouru une dizaine de mètres, je retentai l'appel :

- Jasper ?

-…

- HHHAAAAAAAAAA !

- Chut, mon amour, ce n'est que moi.

Il était malade ! Il voulait ma mort à venir comme ça derrière moi dans cette noirceur.

- J'ai failli avoir un infarctus Jasper. Tu veux ma mort au quoi ?

- Non, je suis désolé, mais la nuit ne change rien à ma vue, j'ai oublié.

Je sentis sa bouche dans mon cou et il me dit d'une voix faible :

- Accepterais-tu de venir prendre ton dessert avec moi dans la forêt ?

Hein, la forêt ?

S'il n'était pas un vampire, j'aurais misé sur l'alcool.

- Heu… pourquoi dans la forêt ?

- Parce que je veux que l'on soit seuls… notre fille regarde son dvd et notre fils est en train de jurer contre des voitures. Carlisle est parti rejoindre Esmée et je pense qu'une balade en forêt n'est pas dangereuse en ma compagnie… alors acceptes-tu ?

- Expliqué comme ça, j'accepte.

- Ok, quel parfum veux-tu ?

- Pardon ?

- Pour ta glace, répondit-il en souriant contre mon cou.

- Laisse tomber, elle va fondre trop vite… mais si je dois choisir entre toi et le dessert, je te choisis toi.

Je me retournai et l'embrassai tendrement. Je sentis un sourire sur ses lèvres et me reculais pour le voir.

- Quel parfum Bella ?

- Mangue ou pistache, je ne sais pas lequel Esmée a pris.

**Jasper Pov **

J'ouvris l'antre à glaces et aperçus un pot à la mangue. Je le pris et m'apprêtai à sortir quand je me rappelais qu'il fallait aussi une cuillère. J'en piochai une dans le tiroir que j'ouvrais pour la première fois de ma vie et partis rejoindre ma future femme. Ma Bella, elle était ma Bella...

- Je n'ai pas été trop long j'espère ? Demandai-je une fois à ses côtés.

- Non, où va-t-on ?

- Dans un endroit où j'aimais aller quand le soleil était présent, mais la lune y est splendide aussi.

Je me plaçai devant elle et m'abaissai. Elle comprit et monta sur mon dos. Je commençai ma course effrénée entre les arbres. Je sentis sa bouche dans mon cou.

- Tu as peur ?

- Oui et non… plus vite c'est terminé, mieux je me porte.

J'accélérai et après quinze bonnes minutes de course, nous arrivâmes dans l'endroit le plus paradisiaque à mes yeux.

**Edward Pov **_(Trois ans plus tard - Après le retour d'Italie de Cliff)_

Je venais de renvoyer mon portier qui d'ailleurs avait eu plus de mal que moi à porter ma valise, mais bon je devais jouer le jeu aux yeux des humains. Je sentis que Dimitri était bien venu dans sa suite mais je ne sentais pas non plus d'odeur récente.

Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus j'étais persuadé que Dimitri n'était plus. Je ne savais pas non plus où je pouvais trouver Cliff. J'avais entendu l'Alaska et aussi Forks au téléphone mais rien de plus. Si demain je ne flairais pas une trace potable, j'irais voir mon père pour lui soutirer les informations par la pensée. D'ailleurs, qu'allais-je lui dire ? Je n'étais même plus digne d'être son fils.

Je me déshabillai et fonçai vers la salle de bains en tenue d'Adam. Vivre seul pendant deux ans m'avait changé niveau vie. Je ne supportais plus beaucoup les habits dès que j'étais seul dans ma maison ou ici, ma suite. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'allumer la lampe et me plaçai dans la cabine de douche. J'ouvris l'eau chaude et essayai d'augmenter au maximum la température.

Sentir cette douce chaleur me rappelait tant Bella. Son corps contre le mien quand je la prenais sur mon dos, cette sensation de réchauffement de ma peau en cours de biologie.

Et dire que je revenais ici pour tout autre chose.

Je revenais ici, cet endroit, ce même Forks où je m'étais juré ne plus y mettre les pieds. Et tout ça pour quoi ?

Pour lui, lui qui m'avait manipulé, lui qui m'avait fait oublier mon passé le temps d'une nuit, lui qui avait dévasté ma cuisine, lui qui m'avait fait jouir comme jamais je n'avais joui…

D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais jouis avant lui.

Voilà, je pensais encore à lui et mon corps réagissait. Un muscle de mon anatomie aimait particulièrement mes pensées pour Cliff et j'en avais marre de le voir se dresser. J'en avais marre de ressentir ce manque de lui, j'en avais marre de ne pas l'avoir devant moi pour me soulager, marre de devoir me masturber depuis son départ et le pire c'était que je le faisais en pensant à lui et son corps… son goût, son odeur boisée, ses cheveux couleur blé.

Stop ! Fais ce que tu as à faire puis essaie de réfléchir, me sermonnai-je.

Je me retournai et reposai mon dos sur le carrelage de la douche et commençai un va-et-vient assez rapide et fort pour en finir au plus vite. Je repensais à cette sensation d'être en lui, ses baisers sur moi, ses mains sur moi, ses yeux sur moi.

- Hummmm

Même loin de moi, mon orgasme était fulgurant.

Je tombai assis dans la douche et me mis à trembler. Plus de plaisir, mais de tristesse, de haine, de colère. Il n'était pas là, et moi je n'en pouvais plus. Même le sevrage au sang humain n'avait pas été aussi difficile. Je le voulais, je voulais le toucher, l'embrasser…

NON NON NON…

Dès que je le verrai, je le tuerai. Ainsi problème réglé !

Je claquai la tête contre la paroi et décidai de finir cette douche pour aller chasser. Je me savonnai et me rinçai puis partis chercher dans ma valise un simple jeans ainsi qu'un polo. Pas besoin de boxer, d'ailleurs avec mes érections qui se manifestaient souvent, cela me faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Il faisait nuit et j'étais dans un coin reculé pour ne pas enfreindre le traité avec les Quileutes. Je venais de sentir l'odeur d'un puma alors je le poursuivis mais quand je crus toucher mon but, je remarquai qu'un vampire le vidait déjà. Ce dernier ne m'avait pas entendu car il continuait de vider ma proie sans se soucier de moi.

Je me postai près d'un arbre et attendis sagement que « Monsieur le voleur de puma » se redresse pour voir qui c'était, puisqu'il était de dos. Je pus entendre le dernier battement de cœur de ce puma qui me donna un afflux de venin en bouche.

**Heatcliff Pov**

Même en buvant, je sentais son odeur. J'étais vraiment accro à lui. J'aspirai une dernière fois et me laissai tomber sur le dos. Je passai la langue sur les dernières gouttes de sang et soupirai.

- Pourquoi la vie est si dure, pourquoi je ne sais pas leur avouer ? Murmurai-je dans le vide.

Je fermai les yeux et décidai de me laisser aller à penser à lui.

Je commençai à déboutonner ma chemise, bouton par bouton, et quand celle-ci fut ouverte, j'en écartai les pans. Il n'y avait qu'à la chasse que je pouvais me laisser entrainer vers mes émotions, sinon papa découvrirait que j'étais un réel obsédé sexuel.

Je pensais que j'en étais un, car je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher d'imaginer son corps nu. Et puis Beth m'avait demandé explicitement mentalement d'arrêter de la faire… comment dire… mouiller, car elle et Jacob voulaient avancer doucement. Bref, je caressais mon torse et j'étais réellement triste que ce ne soit pas ses mains à lui. Je me griffai et me relevai d'un bond. Je fonçai vers l'arbre le plus proche et le déracinai.

- Pourquoi il n'est pas là, pourquoi ce n'est pas sa main ?!

J'envoyai valser le tronc sur ma gauche et m'effondrai à genoux.

- Antony, dis-je dans un souffle à peine audible, pourquoi m'avoir demandé de partir ?

Et là, comme d'habitude, je n'étais même plus surpris, je me mis à pleurer comme une chochotte et rapatriai mes jambes sur mon torse puis enfouis la tête dans mes genoux.

Et pour enfoncer le clou, j'étais seul comme je le serai toute ma vie.

**Edward Pov **

J'étais resté là, public de cette scène dont je ne savais pas quoi penser. Il pleurait toujours là-bas, à portée de main, mais je ne savais plus quoi faire. Le tuer ou le réconforter. J'avais d'ailleurs cru qu'il allait me tuer avec ses caresses. Bon Dieu, il était tellement sexy comme ça ! Même en déracinant un arbre, il était sexy.

_Edward_, reprends-toi, tu as pensé le mot sexy deux fois en moins d'une minute.

Je me rendis compte que pendant que je perdais la tête, mes pieds m'avaient mené à l'homme qui avait pris possession de toutes mes pensées. Je m'abaissai, genoux à terre, et passai la main sur son épaule, c'était comme-ci on me donnait ma dose. Mais ce n'était pas assez.

- Papy, laisse-moi s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de le pleurer.

Je ne l'écoutai pas et plaçai mon autre main sur son épaule libre.

- Papy s'il te plait, c'est déjà pénible d'aimer un homme, mais ne pas pouvoir le vivre est encore pire alors laisse-moi, je ne te le demanderai plus.

Aimer ? Il aimait un homme ?

Est-ce que cet homme, c'était moi ? Je décidai d'en avoir le cœur net en prenant la voix de mon père.

- Qui aimes-tu ?

- Tu te fous de moi !? Tu le sais… va-t-en maintenant.

- Antony ?

Là, il eut une réaction à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendu, il se redressa et me prit par le col. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il me dit.

- Papy, je ne veux pas te blesser ALORS DEGAGE ET NE DIS PLUS JAMAIS SON PRENOM.

Il me reposa et baissa la tête.

- Pardon, mais laisse-moi s'il te plait.

Je ne tins plus, je devais le faire alors je le poussai violemment. Il tomba à la renverse, et j'en profitai pour me jeter sur lui en plaquant ma bouche contre la sienne.

Mon refuge…

**Heatcliff Pov **

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à papy ?

Le voilà qui m'embrassait et en plus il me demandait l'accès.

- Papy laisse-moi !

J'essayai de me dégager… mais rien, et je ne voulais surtout pas ouvrir mes yeux sinon cette image allait me hanter à vie.

- Laisse-toi faire !

Je me figeai et ouvris les yeux pour tomber sur ses prunelles, _ses_ prunelles, pas celles de papy, celles d'Antony. Je devais rêver ou alors j'étais toujours au pied de mon puma et j'étais en plein fantasme.

Mais je n'en avais plus rien à foutre. J'ouvris la bouche et sa langue vint en prendre possession. Rassemblant toute ma force, je le fis rouler et je me retrouvai au-dessus de lui. Je quittai sa bouche pour son cou, son oreille. Mes mains, elles, entreprenaient de lui déchirer son haut que je n'avais même pas vu. J'étais heureux de sentir qu'il avait fait de même avec mon pull.

J'offris une multitude de baisers à son torse et ensuite remontai vers ses douces lèvres qui lapèrent les miennes avec empressement.

- C'est le plus beau de tous mes fantasmes, dis-je contre sa bouche.

- Hum… oui… ugghrrh.

Je suçai sa langue et ensuite partis dans une bataille des plus rudes pour pénétrer sa bouche. Mes mains étaient maintenant au niveau de son jeans que je déboutonnai avec ferveur et décidai de passer la main sur son entrejambe. Je me figeai car au lieu de tomber sur un quelconque sous-vêtement, j'étais tombé immédiatement sur son sexe qui était déjà érigé.

Je le pressai fort et deux secondes plus tard, je me retrouvai projeté contre un arbre qui se fendit sous mon poids. Je secouai la tête car je ne m'y étais pas attendu. Je vis Antony reboutonner son jeans et la seconde suivante, je défonçai un autre arbre. Je tombai lourdement torse contre terre et je m'apprêtai à lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait quand je reçus un douloureux coup de pied dans ce qui aurait été mon estomac.

Ce coup m'envoya planer et j'atterris dans une rivière qui devait être proche. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me remettre debout que je reçus un coup de poing en plein visage.

**Edward Pov **

Je lui assénai une droite qui le propulsa dans l'eau. Je fonçai sur lui et l'envoyai contre un sapin qui se déracina sous la pression. Je lui donnai un merveilleux coup de pied en pleine gueule car c'était un bâtard, un chien qui avait failli m'avoir une fois de plus.

Je vis qu'il n'essayait même plus de se lever alors je m'approchai de lui, lui empoignai sa belle gueule et lui crachai tout le venin que j'avais dans la bouche. Je terminai par un coup de genou dans ses parties intimes et le projetai de nouveau vers la rivière…

Je fixais cette dernière mais il ne remontait pas à la surface.

J'avais failli me faire avoir par sa comédie mais j'étais sûr à présent qu'il avait su dès le départ que j'étais là, alors il m'avait encore manipulé.

Pourquoi ne remontait-il pas à la surface bon sang ! Je m'impatientais d'en finir avec lui.

**Heatcliff Pov**

Pourquoi remonter à la surface ?

Je ne rêvais pas sinon je serais en train de baiser dans l'herbe. Je ne me serais pas fait massacrer par l'homme que j'aimais et je ne serais pas là, à penser ce que je pensais à l'instant.

J'aurais imaginé que je ne pourrais pas souffrir plus, mais je m'étais trompé. Recevoir son venin comme ça au visage m'avait tué sur place. Je décidai donc de rester au fond de cette rivière et je ne voulais plus en sortir. Je ne souhaitais plus qu'il me frappe, le voir ne pas m'aimer. Car je le savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas, mais le voir me peinait.

Je pouvais toujours me dire qu'il m'aimait comme papy l'avait dit, qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir mais là, cette haine que j'avais vue dans ses yeux m'avait glacé le sang si cela n'avait pas déjà été fait.

Je fermai les yeux et priai tous les dieux connus d'en finir avec moi. Je vivais ce que ma mère avait vécu pendant deux ans, un amour à sens unique et je me demandais comment elle avait fait pour ne pas en finir avec sa vie ? Notre présence peut-être, mais même leur présence n'effacerait en rien ma peine.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais dans cette rivière mais je sentis un bras m'en sortir. J'ouvris les yeux et vis que c'était Antony lui-même qui m'avait sorti de là.

J'avais besoin de lui, je me jetai donc à son cou et pleurai. D'ailleurs, l'eau sur mon visage me donnait l'impression que des larmes coulaient même si ce n'était pas le cas.

**Bella Pov **_(Trois ans plus tôt - le jour de __N__oël)_

Je descendis de son dos et une seule pensée me traversa l'esprit : cet endroit était magnifique. Nous étions sur une étendue d'herbe au bord d'une falaise avec une vue splendide de la lune sur l'océan.

- La vue te plait ?

- Oui.

Il prit ma main et je le vis déposer sa veste de costume sur l'herbe. Il me fit un geste m'invitant à prendre place et je le fis. J'étais assise et Jasper vint se poser derrière moi tout en posant sa tête sur ma nuque.

- Je t'aime Bella.

- Moi aussi Jasper.

Je déposai la tête sur son épaule à mon tour et fermai les yeux. « Faites que je ne rêve pas » priai-je intérieurement.

- Tu veux ta glace mon amour ?

- Oui, je veux bien, mais vu le temps passé, elle doit être décongelée maintenant.

- J'ai une solution à ton problème.

Sur ce, il se releva, déboutonna sa chemise et prit la glace. Je me demandai ce qu'il allait faire quand il s'allongea sur son flanc, ouvrit la glace, fit une énorme et parfaite boule à l'aide de la cuillère. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le dos tout en déposant la boule sur son abdomen.

- Bon appétit mon amour, dit-il en me tendant la cuillère.

- Tu… Tu n'es pas sérieux tout de même ?

- Eh bien, je suis froid comme un mort alors ta glace ne risque rien sur moi… ne te gêne pas, mange.

C'était lui que j'allais manger là, tout de suite !

Calme-toi Bella, ne le viole pas tout de suite.

Je pris la cuillère et avançai mon bras tremblant vers la boule mais arrêtai juste avant.

Je n'y arriverai pas, mon esprit déraillait trop.

Je fermai les yeux afin de refroidir mes ardeurs. J'aimerais discuter avec lui, parler de notre couple et de notre avenir. Donc une partie de jambes en l'air au clair de lune n'était pas une bonne idée pour garder les idées claires.

Je sentis une chose froide et liquide sur mes lèvres et ouvris les yeux pour voir que c'était le doigt de Jasper couvert de glace. J'ouvris la bouche. J'entrepris de sucer cette délicieuse glace et surtout son doigt. Toutes mes bonnes résolutions venaient de fuir mon cerveau.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le seizième chapitre est republié.** _Il fait 33 pages et 10.190 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. ^^**

**A très bientôt, dans un mois environ.**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 16 republié le 14 avril 2013_


	18. Chapitre 17

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Tout peut changer en quelques secondes

**Genre** : Romance / Family / Drama

**Couple principal** : Jasper/Bella

**Couples secondaires** : Vous les connaitrez au fur et à mesure

**Rated** : M _pour scènes de sexe explicites et violence._

**Warning** : Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, certaines scènes pourront choquer les âmes sensibles. Il y aura aussi la présence d'une relation homosexuelle entre hommes.

**Disclaimer **: Il est évident que les personnages issus de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu. Seuls quelques personnages seront de moi et je préviendrai en temps voulu.

**Mise en situation :** Tout ce qui se passe dans le tome 1 et 2 s'est déroulé ici … Les changements vont commencer un peu après le début du tome trois pour complètement changer le cours de l'histoire **d'Edward / Bella **en** Jasper / Bella**.

**Résumé** : Depuis leur retour d'Italie, les choses se passent bien pour Bella et Edward. Mais cette dernière souhaite mettre les choses en ordre avec Jasper et Jacob. Edward accepte pour le premier et il ne sait pas que cela changera leur vie en quelques secondes.

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Avancement fanfiction** : Chapitre 18 à 20 réécrits, en attente d'envoi à la correction. Chapitre 21 entamé.

**Période de publication actuelle** : Mensuelle

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Ouh lala. Je suis impardonnable. J'avais complètement oublié que ma vivi d'amour m'avait envoyé ce chapitre le 12. J'avais tellement de choses à faire, et puis, ce mal de tête quasi constant n'aide pas. J'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous. Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, mais prenez garde à votre clavier, la bave peut-être dangereuse. **Merci aux anonyme pour leur review, ainsi qu'aux membres du site pour leur alerte :-)**

**Note Vivi** : J'espère que vous avez meilleur temps que chez moi T.T Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

* * *

**Heatcliff Pov** _(Période de son retour d'Italie)_

_« __Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais dans cette rivière mais je sentis un bras m'en sortir. J'ouvris les yeux et vis que c'était Antony lui-même qui m'avait sorti de là. _

_J'avais besoin de lui, je me jetai donc à son cou et pleurai. D'ailleurs, l'eau sur mon visage me donnait l'impression que des larmes coulaient même si ce n'était pas le cas. __»_

Je sentis les bras d'Antony se refermer sur moi et je ne pus m'empêcher d'embrasser son cou ainsi que son épaule. Il passa ses mains de haut en bas dans mon dos et je ne sus pas quoi en penser.

Un instant il m'embrassait et l'autre il essayait de me tuer. D'ailleurs au lieu d'essayer, il ferait mieux de le faire. Je le repoussai et ancrai mes yeux dans les siens.

- Tue-moi Antony, tue-moi, je n'en peux plus. Je souffre comme jamais par ton refus, ton absence et même ma famille n'arrive pas à m'apaiser.

- Tu te fous de moi là, ce que tu viens de décrire c'est l'état dans lequel je suis depuis ton départ. Alors je te demande, je te supplie à genoux…

Il joignit le geste à la parole et continua :

- Enlève-toi de ma tête, de mes pensées… Annule ton sort, je t'en prie…

Ce mec était con, je le lui avais répété je ne savais combien de fois que je n'avais pas lancé de sort sur sa personne. Je sentis la colère grandir en moi et pour une fois, je la laissai m'envahir. Je me redressai et le surplombais désormais, lui étant à genoux.

- Écoute-moi bien Antony, je ne t'ai pas lancé de sort. Oui j'ai un don, je suis empathe. J'ai aussi un bouclier mental mais c'est tout, alors dégage d'ici avant que je ne te fasse du mal.

Je me retournai et m'élançai vers les arbres dans le but de rentrer au cottage. Je sautai d'arbre en arbre quand je me sentis tomber au sol. J'eus un poids au-dessus de moi et la seconde suivante, j'étais sur le dos et vis que c'était encore Antony qui m'avait plaqué au sol.

- Pourquoi alors ?

Pourquoi quoi ? Il était fin celui-là.

- Peux-tu être plus précis car à force d'être maltraité, mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus.

- Pourquoi suis-je si attiré par toi ? Pourquoi je suis dans un état de manque quand tu n'es pas là ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi je sais que je ressens ça parce que je suis amoureux de toi, avouai-je.

La majorité de ma phrase ne fut que murmure.

Il se laissa tomber sur les fesses et se prit la tête dans les mains. Papy aurait-il eu raison ?

Est-ce qu'Antony n'arrivait pas à accepter ce qu'il était.

Je me rapprochai de lui et le pris dans mes bras comme il l'avait fait plus tôt près de la rivière. Je respirai à plein poumon son odeur et fermai les yeux.

Le sentir me renvoya en Italie, dans cette chambre, contre lui. J'enfouis la tête contre son cou et lui caressai la peau avec le bout du nez.

Arrivé près de son oreille, je murmurai avec une aisance particulière :

- Je suis gay Antony, tu as été mon premier amant et je sais que je suis amoureux de toi, laisse-moi t'aimer. Je ne te demande rien en retour, pas d'amour mais laisse-moi t'aimer… ne me repousse pas.

Je lui embrassai le cou et commençai à picorer ce jardin des délices. Je me perdis dans mon acte et ma bouche se retrouva soudée à la sienne. Je fus surpris mais content de sentir sa langue presser contre mes lèvres afin que j'entrouvre ces dernières. Mes mains allèrent se balader dans ses cheveux et si j'avais eu un cœur, ses battements se seraient accélérés.

Ce baiser n'était pas agressif ni extatique. Il était doux et rempli… d'amour, en tout cas, je le ressentais comme ça. Je passai une main derrière sa nuque et pressai un peu plus son visage afin d'approfondir le baiser.

Je l'entendis grogner. Ses mains parcouraient mon torse et je ne pus continuer de l'embrasser tellement je tremblais de bonheur.

Je retournai donc à l'assaut de son cou, son oreille, sa mâchoire, son épaule. J'étais quelqu'un de très câlin, tous mes proches me le disaient mais jamais je n'avais appliqué autant de soin qu'en ce moment précis. Je ne désirais pas lui envoyer des vagues de plaisir et d'amour, je voulais qu'il ressente par mes gestes les mots que je lui avais dits avant.

**Edward Pov **_(Petit retour en arrière)_

- Pourquoi suis-je si attiré par toi ? Pourquoi je suis dans un état de manque quand tu n'es pas là ?

Oui, explique-moi alors pourquoi je suis une loque constamment en érection, aux changements d'humeur parce qu'un instant je te veux et l'autre je veux te tuer… voulus-je ajouter.

- Je ne sais pas, moi je sais que je ressens ça parce que je suis amoureux de toi, murmura-t-il.

Amoureux ? De moi ?

Pourquoi, comment ?

Est-ce ce que je ressentais pour lui ?

Trop de questions inondaient ma tête, je me laissai alors tomber sur les fesses. Je me pris la tête entre les mains.

Je m'étais attendu à entendre tout, sauf ça. Je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras et j'étais tellement troublé que je ne le repoussais même pas.

Il était amoureux de moi ?

Il ne me connaissait même pas, je ne le connaissais pas.

Que faisait-il ?

Humm… c'était si bon…

Je ne sus même plus à quoi je pensais juste avant, ni comment je m'appelais.

Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou et j'eus presque envie de pencher la tête pour qu'il fasse plus.

- Je suis gay Antony, tu as été mon premier amant et je sais que je suis amoureux de toi, laisse-moi t'aimer. Je ne te demande rien en retour, pas d'amour mais laisse-moi t'aimer… ne me repousse pas.

Antony, voilà, je m'appelais Antony.

Et cet homme m'aimait.

Je ne savais pas moi-même ce que je ressentais, mais rien que de savoir qu'une personne m'aimait et me le prouvait, car les baisers qu'il me prodiguait me montraient qu'il disait vrai…

Que faire ?

Le laisser m'aimer ?

Si je le faisais, je ne serais plus en état de manque, mais est-ce que je le voulais ?

Mon subconscient répondit à ma place car je venais de capturer sa bouche… sa délicieuse bouche. Je n'attendis pas et lui demandai l'accès et sentis sa bouche s'ouvrir. Je commençai à caresser sa langue. Je ne sus pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression de vivre mon premier baiser.

Je ne ressentais plus ce sentiment d'urgence. Ses mains vinrent se balader dans mes cheveux et c'était si bon…

Une de ses mains pressa ma nuque et notre échange s'approfondit. Je grognai de plaisir car il n'y avait pas de terrain conquis, juste deux langues s'entremêlant avec douceur et tendresse. Mes mains qui étaient restées jusqu'ici inactives se mirent à bouger sur son torse si doux et lisse au toucher.

Un peu trop tôt à mon goût, il quitta ma bouche mais ne quitta pas ma peau et déposa des baisers brûlants le long de ma mâchoire, mon cou et mon épaule. Petit à petit, mes barrières et mes doutes, mes peurs et tout ce que je ressentais s'envolèrent.

Je ne désirais rien d'autre que de recevoir son amour, car si c'était cela qu'il me montrait à l'instant, je capitulais et lui offrais mon corps. Je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas lui offrir mon cœur, car il n'était plus disponible, c'était une certaine Bella qui l'avait avec elle.

**Heatcliff Pov**

Je portais un intérêt presque fanatique à sa clavicule quand j'entendis :

- D'accord…

Je stoppai net mon baiser et redressai la tête tel un suricate, ancrant mes yeux dans son regard.

Venait-il de m'autoriser à l'aimer ?

Je pris une goulée d'air et ouvris ma bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

Ses mains s'étaient immobilisées sur mes pectoraux. Je recherchais la réponse à ma question dans ses yeux mais je ne vis rien à part mon reflet d'abruti la bouche ouverte tel un poisson. Je plaçai les mains sur les siennes et les amenai sur mon cœur. Il ne battait pas mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je n'en avais pas.

Nous restâmes dans cette position un long moment, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, cherchant certainement des réponses chacun de notre côté.

Moi, la question qui revenait le plus souvent était « m'aimait-il ? ».

Je fermai les yeux afin d'ouvrir mon don. J'appréhendais ce que j'allais découvrir mais mon intention fut interrompue par ses lèvres touchant les miennes. Il prit mon visage en coupe et se mit à lier sa langue à la mienne.

Mon corps parlait de lui-même.

Mes mains partirent à la découverte de son corps à lui. Du bout des doigts, j'imprimais mentalement ses bras, ses épaules, sa mâchoire, son torse ainsi que son abdomen. D'ailleurs, je me demandais d'où me venaient ces gestes, car tout me venait naturellement.

**Edward Pov **

Il s'appliquait à découvrir mon corps et je sentais ce dernier réagir. Je l'entrainai avec moi sur le sol. Nos bouches ne s'étaient pas quittées et nos langues s'apprivoisaient, entre caresses et prise de pouvoir.

Je sentis sa main descendre vers le haut de mon jeans et le stoppai avec l'une des miennes. Je ne voulais pas. Je désirais sa tendresse, son amour. Pas de sexe, je n'en ressentais plus le besoin vital.

Il comprit certainement mon refus ou pas, car il remonta sa main vers le haut de mon torse. Moi, je remontai les miennes vers ses cheveux et entamai de douces caresses. Je fermai les yeux afin de me laisser aller aux sensations qu'il me procurait. J'entendis un grognement provenant de lui et l'instant d'après, il aspirait ma langue…

Dieu, cette sensation…

Encouragé par je ne savais quelle pulsion, je nous fis tourner et commençai un mouvement subtile des hanches contre les siennes. Je récupérai ma langue et partis mordiller, suçoter la peau dure et froide de son cou. Mes mains, elles, traçaient des dessins imaginaires sur son torse que je sentais se lever et descendre un peu trop rapidement pour un vampire.

- Hum… c'est bon… urght…

Je ne répondis pas mais repris sa bouche, montrant toute l'urgence qu'il n'y avait pas l'instant d'avant, l'instant où je n'avais voulu que douceur, l'instant où je n'avais rien désiré de plus. Mais maintenant c'était révolu. Là, maintenant j'en voulais plus.

Je donnai un coup de reins et butai contre son entrejambe qui était dans le même état que le mien.

**Heatcliff Pov**

Il souhaitait ma mort, oui c'était ça.

Rien que le fait de sentir sa bosse sous le jeans me rendait fou. Je désirais lui faire l'amour, là, tout de suite, dans cette forêt.

Je le retournai, inversant nos positions, et quittai sa bouche pour embrasser son torse. Ses mains commencèrent à aller et venir entre mes cheveux et mes épaules… tantôt doucement, tantôt brusquement. Ma bouche m'avait mené au bord de son jeans que je tentais de déboutonner hâtivement.

J'étais désormais à genoux, regardant ces putains de boutons qui étaient bloqués…

MERDE !

Je fus content de voir les mains d'Antony m'aider, car sinon je lui aurais arraché son pantalon. Ses boutons défaits, j'agrippai la ceinture et descendis son vêtement jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il était maintenant complètement nu et tout bonnement resplendissant.

Lui, il était appuyé sur ses coudes et me regardait. Je le détaillai et parcourus son corps de haut en bas, avec les yeux, m'attardant sur son sexe dressé… pour moi. Si je rêvais par je ne savais quel miracle, je ne voulais pas me réveiller.

- Tu attends quoi, Cliff ? Demanda Antony.

- Heu… je ne sais pas…

Il me fit un geste que je compris comme « tu l'enlèves ton jeans oui ou non ? ». Je me relevai et enlevai mes derniers habits à vitesse vampirique et me replaçai à genoux. Mes yeux se posèrent sur son membre. Je le vis bouger et relevai la tête pour voir qu'il était dans la même position que moi. Je fermai les yeux et lui dis d'une voix tremblante :

- Je… ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, l'autre fois c'est toi qui as…

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase tellement j'avais honte. De quoi, je n'en savais rien, mais j'avais honte.

- Oh, hum… je dois dire que moi non plus je ne sais pas comment faire…

Nous étions bien avancés.

Toujours les yeux fermés, je tendis mon bras pour le toucher. Ma main tremblait tellement les émotions étaient fortes. Elle atteignit son but et je tendis alors mon autre main afin de le rapprocher de moi. Il fit la même chose et cela me réconforta, il le voulait autant que moi.

Nos nez se rencontrèrent et surpris, j'ouvris les yeux pour me rendre compte que les siens étaient fermés. Sa main vint se placer sur ma joue et tira délicatement sur mon visage. Je refermai les yeux et l'instant d'après, nos bouches se rencontraient. Nos lèvres bougèrent en synchronisation. Je le rapprochai encore plus de moi, nos corps étaient désormais l'un contre l'autre et je pouvais sentir nettement son érection contre le haut de ma cuisse, elle frôlait même un peu la mienne.

Je passai la langue sur ses lèvres douces et le bout de la sienne rentra en contact avec la mienne. Je penchai la tête pour permettre un meilleur baiser et je perçus une de ses mains qui remontait le long de mon bras. Arrivé à mon épaule, il la plaça sur ma joue et dit difficilement contre ma bouche :

- Aime-moi…

Tout en gardant nos bouches soudées, je le poussai afin que soyons allongés, moi sur lui. Nos sexes étaient en contact et je commençai un léger mouvement des hanches afin de le sentir plus.

**Edward Pov**

Un sentiment, un besoin même m'envahit. Je mordillai sa lèvre et donnai un coup de reins qui permit à nos sexes de se connaître. Mais à peine ma hanche fut de nouveau au sol que le toucher s'arrêta. Je décidai de passer une de mes jambes par-dessus ses fesses afin que le toucher perdure. Cette friction était si bonne que je penchai la tête en arrière. Cliff passa sa bouche contre mon cou qu'il mordilla et suça. Je ne pus que grogner.

- Je veux être en toi Antony…

Ce ne fut qu'un souffle dans mon oreille mais je l'avais distinctement entendu.

Comment ça en moi ?

Comme l'autre jour mais dans l'autre sens ?

Hum… je n'étais pas sûr d'être en accord avec ça. Mais semble-t-il que pour Cliff je n'avais pas été assez rapide car je sentis sa main s'aventurer trop près de son but. J'entamai un mouvement pour me dégager quand je sentis un doigt en moi…

Oh bordel !

**Heatcliff Pov**

L'autre nuit, il avait été en moi et ça avait été merveilleux alors je voulais lui offrir cette sensation. J'étais en train de le pénétrer avec un doigt auquel j'appliquais un mouvement de va-et-vient. Je le sentais sous moi commençant à bouger. Je rentrai donc un deuxième doigt et accélérai mes mouvements qui devenaient de plus en plus profonds.

Je roulais aussi des hanches afin de continuer à caresser son sexe avec le mien. Je sentis la main d'Antony descendre et empoigner mon membre durement. Il lui exerçait une sacrée pression et commença même un mouvement de haut en bas.

Je n'allais plus tenir… Je cambrais le dos tellement son toucher me procurait du plaisir. Je pris alors la décision de placer ses jambes sur mes épaules, posai ensuite mes mains de chaque côté de son visage. Je le vis me regarder droit dans les yeux, et désirant son accord avant de le faire, je donnai un coup de reins pour lui faire comprendre que j'attendais un geste de sa part. Il ferma cependant les yeux et déposa sa tête dans l'herbe.

**Edward Pov**

Qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait à faire. Je n'étais plus là.

Je sentis un coup de reins venant de sa part et son gland tout près de…

Je secouai la tête pour signifier qu'il pouvait y aller. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre mais ce que j'attendais ne vint pas.

- Regarde-moi Antony, souffla-t-il.

Je ne voulais pas, je désirais oublier que j'étais ici, avec lui, dans cette position. Je plaquai donc les mains sur ses épaules et appuyai dessus. Je l'entendis grogner et la seconde suivante, je le sentis entrer en moi. Je serrais les mâchoires car je me faisais quand même pénétrer à un endroit très intime qui d'ailleurs n'aurait jamais dû être pénétré, et surtout pas par un homme.

Il avança doucement en moi et quand il fut entièrement en moi, il s'immobilisa. J'ouvris alors les yeux et ce que je vis me paralysa. Cliff me regardait avec une expression de douleur ou quelque chose s'y rapprochant.

Souffre-t-il d'être en moi ?

Je le vis fermer les yeux et le fait d'être coupé de son regard me fit ressentir un manque.

Mes sautes d'humeur étaient de retour. Il y avait à peine deux secondes, je ne voulais pas le regarder et maintenant j'étais frustré parce qu'il ne me regardait plus.

- Cliff…

Il ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux et j'aurais aimé lire ses pensées. J'ancrai mon regard dans le sien et perçus qu'il bougeait avec une lenteur exagérée, en un mouvement de va-et-vient. Je fermai les yeux tellement c'était bon.

**Heatcliff Pov**

Je souhaitais plus que tout qu'il me regarde, mais il ne le faisait pas.

Je m'en foutais, j'attendrais comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il lie ses yeux topaze aux miens. Mais c'était sans compter sur son côté têtu, il appuya sur mes épaules certainement pour me demander de le pénétrer.

Je ne voulais pas, pas comme ça. Je grognai tellement j'avais du mal à me contenir, car sa demande même muette était très alléchante.

Et merde, il avait gagné…

Je poussai en lui et le remplis entièrement. J'essayai d'être plus doux que lui ne l'avait été en Italie et cessai tout mouvement une fois entièrement en lui.

Je l'aimais et ce qu'il me faisait faire me tuait.

Je désirais partager ce moment avec lui mais j'étais seul, bel et bien seul. J'eus besoin de savoir ce qu'il ressentait, alors j'ouvris mon don et ressentis tout un tas d'émotions émanant de lui, mais pas d'amour. Il ne m'aimait pas.

J'étais dans un homme qui ne m'aimait pas.

Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais ?!

Tu t'apprêtes à ne faire qu'un avec l'homme que tu aimes, me dit une petite voix.

J'allais me retirer de lui mais il ouvrit ses yeux à ce moment-là.

Mais même à cet instant, je ne vis rien, aucun sentiment pour moi. Je restai donc là, en lui comme un con, lui offrant mon amour.

Je lui avais bien dit plus tôt que je ne lui demanderais rien alors je fermai les yeux afin de l'imaginer avec un regard rempli d'amour pour moi. Cela ne suffit pas.

Pourquoi est-ce si dur ? Maintenant qu'il me laissait l'aimer, je n'y arrivais pas.

- Cliff ?

J'ouvris les yeux et croisai directement son regard où je pus très nettement voir de l'interrogation. Il se demandait peut-être pourquoi je ne faisais rien. Je gardai les yeux ancrés aux siens et commençai un lent va-et-vient.

C'était la première fois que je pénétrais quelqu'un et cette sensation le long de mon sexe, sentir ses parois glisser contre mon membre dur me procuraient des sensations encore meilleures que l'autre fois.

Je me penchai et lapai ses lèvres sous le feu du plaisir qui me submergeait et sentis ses hanches frapper les miennes. J'intensifiai mon mouvement tout en suçotant sa lèvre inférieure. Antony, quant à lui, pressa mes fesses dans le but d'accentuer mes pénétrations.

Je ne pus plus me retenir et donnai trois coups de reins extrêmement puissants, qui me firent éjaculer tout en grognant sourdement. Je me laissai ensuite tomber sur lui et nichai la tête contre son cou.

Pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise, j'enlevai ses jambes de mes épaules avec une infinie douceur.

- Je t'aime Antony, murmurai-je ému.

Cette phrase était marmonnée contre son cou mais je savais qu'il m'avait entendu et je savais aussi qu'il avait pris du plaisir car je pouvais sentir sa semence sur mon bas-ventre.

Je décidai de me retirer de sur lui et me posai à ses côtés, sur le dos. Je vis les étoiles entre les branches des arbres. Je ne souhaitais pas oublier ce moment, et j'étais content d'être un vampire car ma respiration était tellement saccadée que je serais probablement en train de manquer d'air si j'avais été humain.

Je décidai de tourner la tête afin de le voir et je remarquai qu'il me regardait. Je ne dis rien car je n'avais plus rien à dire. Je partis juste à la recherche de sa main que je trouvai rapidement et amenai celle-ci à mes lèvres afin d'y déposer un tendre baiser.

Mais une surprise m'attendait car Antony entrelaça nos doigts et vint m'embrasser. Je le laissai faire et suivis ses mouvements. Il fit ensuite courir sa bouche dans mon cou et commença à me mordiller. J'allais perdre la tête s'il continuait comme ça.

Il se sépara ensuite de moi. Je me mis sur le flanc afin de lui faire face. Il était dans la même position que moi. L'une de ses mains vint se poser sur ma hanche qu'il tira ensuite vers lui. Je me laissai faire de bonne grâce.

Nos corps étaient l'un contre l'autre, j'entrelaçai alors ma jambe aux siennes. Il reprit l'assaut de ma bouche et mes mains se mirent à caresser son dos ainsi que ses fesses.

**Edward Pov**

Je sentis sa main parcourir mon dos ainsi que mes fesses mais je n'en avais pas assez. Je fis alors courir ma main entre nos corps et commençai à effleurer son sexe tendu. Il gémit contre ma bouche et roula des hanches. Sa main quitta mon dos pour m'offrir les mêmes caresses que celles que je lui infligeais. Sa main recouvrit toute ma longueur et lui asséna des mouvements de va-et-vient délicats. Je fis pour ma part courir mon pouce sur son gland. Je fis ensuite un mouvement soutenu du poignet pour lui procurer autant de plaisir que lui m'en offrait.

Plus il intensifiait son toucher, plus je serrais sa hampe. Nos langues, elles, se touchaient toujours et nos grognements de plaisir résonnaient en nous. Il quitta soudain ma bouche et s'aventura dans mon cou. Moi, je déplaçai ma bouche vers son épaule où je déposai des myriades de baisers.

- Antony... Humm…

Il grogna et intensifia encore la vitesse de son mouvement et je ne pus que lâcher un grognement rauque dû au plaisir qui allait me submerger d'ici peu.

- T'arrête pas… han… oui, soufflai-je.

Je jouis dans sa main et quelques secondes plus tard il en fit de même. C'est haletant que je remontai ma bouche vers la sienne pour unir nos langues.

**Heatcliff Pov**

Le baiser ne fut pas long mais il fut très intense.

Antony resta près de moi. Il déposa sa tête sur mon torse et je sus qu'il ne partirait pas. J'entrepris alors de passer mes doigts libres dans ses cheveux et nous restâmes comme ça jusqu'à l'aube, l'un à côté de l'autre, totalement nus, sans rien dire.

Il n'y avait que le bruit de la nature et le faible son de nos respirations. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce moment de pur bonheur. Le fait de savoir qu'Antony acceptait mon amour même si je n'en recevais pas me donnait assez de courage pour annoncer à ma famille ma situation.

Mais était-ce le bon moment après la tragédie qui venait de se passer.

_Flash back_

_Mon père disparu__t__. J'ouvris mon don et reçus les sentiments de peur et de colère en grande__s__ dose__s__. Tellement __c'était __fort, j'en tombai à genoux et refermai mon don immédiatement._

_Pourquoi mon père est-il parti si vite ? _

_Maman, Beth !_

_Je me forçai à me relever et partis à la suite de mon père, n'osant pas ouvrir mon don de peur d'être submergé une fois de plus par les émotions. Je sentais une boule au fond de ma gorge tellement je ressentais un mauvais pressentiment. Je me mis à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais et atteignis enfin l'orée de la forêt qui bordait le jardin de la villa. Je fonçai vers le salon où je trouvai une scène qui me glaça le sang._

_Ma maman était ensevelie en__-__dessous d'une étagère. J'entendis un grognement sourd et tombai sur mon père qui se tenait à quelque__s__ pas de maman. Je suivis son regard et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis que c'était le même mec qui était présent à l'aéroport._

_- Cliff, dégage ta mère de là s'il te plait et mets__-__là en sécurité._

_- Elle doit mourir Jasper. Elle sait, dit le vampire qui__,__ si je me souvenais bien__,__ s'appelait Dimitri._

_- Je ne te laisserai pas la toucher une fois de plus Dimitri._

_- Aro ne sera pas content qu'elle soit encore vivante et Caïus vous punira comme il se doit, ajouta Dimitri._

_- Mais ils ne sauront jamais car tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant, dit mon père avec la voix remplie de haine._

_- Cliff, ta mère ! Cria mon père avec colère._

_Je déglutis et m'approchai de maman. Une odeur alléchante atteignit mes narines et je fus certain que c'était du sang humain. Je n'en avais jamais bu mais je n'étais jamais rentré en contact avec non plus. _

_Je retins ma respiration et soulevai d'une main le meuble. Voir ma mère étalée au sol avec quelques écorchures et évanouie fit monter en moi une colère noire. Ce monstre avait blessé ma mère. _

_Je replaçai le meuble contre le mur, vérifiai l'état de ma mère mais je ne décelai rien de grave. L'étagère en tombant avait s__û__rement juste égratigné le haut de sa cuisse ainsi que son avant__-__bras. _

_Je me retournai alors sur les deux protagonistes et remarquai que mon père faisait barrage entre le monstre et ma mère._

_- Papa, occupe-toi de maman, crachai-je avec haine._

_Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur l'autre gars. Je pus voir quand même l'étonnement sur son visage. J'ouvris alors mon don et envoyai la plus grande vague de douleur que je puis__s__e __envoyer __vers le fils de pute qui avait osé toucher ma mère. Je vis mon père prendre ma mère dans ses bras et s'élancer vers la forêt._

_Je me jetai sur l'enfoiré avec toute ma colère et lui envoyai un magistral coup de pied dans le ventre. Il alla taper contre les escaliers. Je fondis sur lui et avec une furie que je ne me connaissais pas, je lui arrachai là tête en deux mouvement prompt__s__. Je venais __de__ décapiter un homme, mais je n'en avais pas fini avec lui. Je le ruai de coup__s__ jusqu'à ce que je sente une main sur mon épaule. Une vague de calme me parcourut le corps et en moins de deux secondes, je __cessai__ tout mouvement. _

_Le reste de la scène fut floue. Je vis mon père prendre le corps du monstre et le jeter dehors sans ménagement. Il attrapa la tête et commença à faire un tas de bout__s__ de bois en plein milieu du jardin. Lorsque mon esprit refit surface, une fumée noire s'élevait et mon père était assis sur les marches du perron à regarder le spectacle. Je me mis en marche pour le rejoindre. Je pris place à ses côtés et lui demandai :_

_- Où est maman, comment va-t-elle ?_

_- Carlisle s'occupe d'elle, elle est à l'hôpital._

_Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me rapprocha de lui._

_- Elle… elle…_

_Je le sentis trembler. Je me mis devant lui en position accroupie et le pris dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait pu ressentir en voyant maman comme ça, mais cela avait d__û__ être dur de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper d'elle immédiatement. Il pleurait sans larmes contre moi, sa tête enfouie contre mon cou._

_- Je suis désolé papa, c'est ma faute._

_-…_

_- Je regrette tellement. Si je n'étais pas parti en Italie…_

_Je m'en voulais, car si je n'y étais pas allé, je n'aurais pas rencontré Antony et ce Dimitri n'aurait pas dû venir me chercher et il n'aurait donc pas attaqué ma mère._

_- Cliff… Bella a perdu le bébé._

_Une partie de mon monde s'écroula. _

_Maman. Perdu. Bébé. _

_Je n'avais pas encore pris pleinement conscience de sa venue au monde, mais le fait de le perdre me procura une peine immense._

_Ma maman venait de perdre son bébé, mon papa aussi et moi j'avais perdu un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Je me mis à accompagner les sanglots de mon père._

_- Je suis désolé… pardon… pardon papa… pardon maman… je…je__…_

_- Ce n'est pas ta faute, ce n'est pas ta faute fils._

_Le comble, c'était mon père qui me réconfortait alors qu'il venait de perdre un enfant._

_Fin du flash back_

**Edward Pov**

L'aube montrait le bout de son nez mais je ne voulais toujours pas bouger. J'étais blotti contre Cliff et je me sentais aimé comme jamais. Même Bella ne m'avait pas aimé comme ça.

Oui mais tu ne lui en as pas laissé l'occasion, me souffla une petite voix.

Effectivement, si je lui avais offert les portes du plaisir charnel, je serais avec Bella et non avec Cliff à cet instant.

- Je vais devoir rentrer Antony, ma famille va se mettre à ma recherche et je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve ainsi.

Je soupirai et relevai la tête.

- Te reverrai-je ? Demandai-je.

Cette phrase était sortie si vite de ma bouche que je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas une troisième personne avec nous. Mais je devais avouer que je voulais le revoir avant mon départ.

- Oui, je veux te revoir… et toi, le veux-tu réellement ?

- Je pense que oui, soufflai-je.

Il plaça un doigt sous mon menton et redressa ma tête puis vint déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que nos langues refassent connaissance. Je m'abandonnai totalement dans ce baiser, j'y fis passer toutes mes interrogations, datant de la fin de nos ébats.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'avais pris du réel plaisir avec lui, j'en voulais même plus, plus de vitesse, plus de force, plus de lui. Mais le pire c'était que j'avais honte d'avoir eu de telles pensées.

Étais-je gay ?

J'avais aimé Bella plus que tout et je l'aimais encore aujourd'hui, j'en étais sûr. Mais Cliff, est-ce que je l'aimais ?

Non… mais je ressentais quand même quelque chose pour lui. C'était peut-être juste du sexe.

Soit, lui m'aimait et rien que de sentir son amour me rendait moins triste car quelqu'un m'aimait en définitive sur cette terre.

Il mit fin au baiser et se leva délicatement. Il enfila son jeans sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler son boxer. Je me relevai à mon tour et fis de même. Une fois à demi habillé, car nos hauts étaient en lambeaux près de la rivière, je me tournai vers lui pour savoir ce que l'on faisait.

- Ma famille ne sait pas pour moi et vu que… tu ne m'aimes pas…

Mon Dieu, je pus déceler tant de souffrance dans sa phrase que je ne pus m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras.

- Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas que tu souffres, je ne veux pas que tu souffres de m'aimer alors cesse… ou de souffrir ou de m'aimer, dis-je au creux de son oreille.

-…

- Je suis à l'hôtel Pacifique de Seattle. Prends contact avec moi car je reste encore un peu, j'ai de la famille à visiter.

- Reste encore un peu ? Tu comptes repartir ?

- Euh oui, je ne peux rester ici, je fais partie de la garde des Volturis et en plus ce coin me ramène dans mon passé et je ne veux pas m'en rappeler.

-…

Je lui fis un bisou sur l'épaule et disparus. Il souffrait de m'aimer, je le voyais, je le sentais alors je devais le laisser, il m'oubliera avec le temps et s'il n'y arrivait pas, eh bien il devra vivre avec son cœur brisé comme le mien l'était depuis si longtemps.

Je courus à toute vitesse et entendis un cri atroce et je sus qui c'était. Mais je ne devais pas faire marche arrière.

Je ne l'aimais pas… alors pourquoi je ressentais un poids dans le ventre à entendre son cri de tristesse ou de colère.

**Heatcliff Pov**

Je criai toute ma peine, toute ma douleur.

La cause ?

Ce que je venais d'entendre.

Il allait quitter le pays pour retourner vivre chez lui. J'allais en mourir. Bien que ce que je venais de vivre avec lui était un moment merveilleux, ce même moment allait me tuer à petit feu.

Je décidai pourtant de rentrer, Beth n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir l'œil et si je n'étais pas près d'elle…

D'ailleurs, j'avais besoin d'elle, elle ne serait certes pas consoler mon chagrin mais elle comprendrait mon nouveau fardeau : l'amour à sens unique.

Je courus le plus vite possible car je devais me changer avant de rentrer chez papy. Je sautai le mur de mon jardin et pénétrai par la fenêtre que j'avais laissée ouverte. Je me dirigeai vers mon petit dressing et pris une chemise noire, un sous-vêtement ainsi qu'un pantalon en toile noir. Je courus ensuite et me plaçai dans la cabine de douche. Je me savonnai en vitesse afin de m'habiller le plus rapidement possible. Une fois fait, je sortis de chez moi et pris le chemin de la villa. Je sautai sur le perron et pénétrai dans le salon.

Il était vide. Tant mieux, je ne voulais pas expliquer ma longue absence.

Je montai les marches deux à deux et ouvris la porte de la chambre de Beth. Elle dormait si paisiblement que je n'osai pas aller près d'elle. Je décidai alors de prendre place dans le canapé en cuir noir situé dans le coin de la pièce et je n'avais plus qu'à attendre que ma princesse se réveille.

**Bella Pov** _(Trois ans plus tôt - le jour de Noël)_

_« __Je sentis une chose froide et liquide sur mes lèvres et ouvris les yeux pour voir que __c'était__ le doigt de Jasper couvert de glace. J'ouvris la bouche. J'entrepris de sucer cette délicieuse glace et surtout son doigt. Toutes mes bonnes résolutions venaient de fuir mon cerveau. __»_

Je fis glisser ma langue sur son doigt.

- Bella, dit-il un air de surprise dans la voix.

Il enleva son doigt et je ne sus quoi répondre. Je voulus m'excuser mais je le vis reprendre de la glace avec son doigt et il porta ensuite à mes lèvres que j'entrouvris. La glace était aussi froide que son doigt auquel j'appliquais de douces caresses avec la langue. Je le mordis et vis ses yeux devenir noirs. Il retira son doigt mais resta en contact avec ma peau. Il fit glisser son doigt sur ma lèvre inférieure, mon menton, mon cou, ma clavicule pour finir par mon bras. Nos yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés une seule fois. Ma respiration devenait saccadée et je commençais à sentir une humidité dans mon sous-vêtement.

Il enleva soudain la boule de glace de son ventre d'un revers de la main.

**Jasper Pov**

Je ne désirais pas spécialement coucher avec elle, j'aurais plutôt voulu parler, en apprendre plus sur sa vie depuis mon départ, mais ce qu'elle venait de faire à mon doigt était sans mot.

J'avais sorti ce dernier de sa délicieuse bouche et avais suivi un chemin sur sa peau. Je pus sentir mon sexe se durcir rien qu'en sentant sa chair de poule sous mon doigt. J'envoyai valser la glace qui était sur mon abdomen et je fus surpris de voir Bella se pencher pour lécher le reste de glace…

Seigneur, sentir sa langue sur moi…

Elle lapa avidement chaque millimètre de glace et j'eus soudain envie de m'en badigeonner tout le corps. Quand elle eut fini de me nettoyer, je fis descendre la fermeture de sa robe. Elle se leva et la fit tomber au sol et je déglutis en remarquant qu'elle ne portait qu'une simple culotte noire en dentelle.

Elle était là, debout devant moi. Ma Bella.

Je me redressai d'un bon et avançai d'un pas lent vers elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne. Ma langue batailla sauvagement avec la sienne et ses mains vinrent déboutonner mon pantalon.

Les miennes avaient entrepris de malaxer sa somptueuse vallée du plaisir. Je pouvais sentir ses tétons durcis. Ma bouche descendit dans son cou, son épaule, sa poitrine. Je posai les genoux à terre et commençai à tracer un sillon avec le bout de la langue vers son nombril. Mes mains elles, entreprirent de descendre sa culotte.

Une main à chaque extrémité, je fis glisser cette dentelle jusqu'à ses chevilles. J'avais désormais une vue imprenable sur sa toison intime d'où je pus sentir l'odeur de son désir pour moi.

Elle leva chacune de ses jambes pour me permettre d'enlever son sous-vêtement et quand elle fut complètement nue, je remontai la langue pour venir de nouveau à sa bouche, sans oublier de passer par ses mamelons. Elle aspira ma langue à peine cette dernière près de sa bouche. Mes mains avaient repris la tâche de donner un soin particulier à sa poitrine. Les siennes voyageaient de mon dos à mes cheveux.

Mon érection était maintenant douloureuse, je fis alors glisser ma bouche vers son oreille :

- Me fais-tu confiance ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Je mordis son lobe d'oreille et retraçai un sillon de baisers pour atteindre de nouveau son nombril. Je posai aussi les genoux à terre et d'un geste prompt mais rapide, Bella se retrouva jambes sur mes épaules, mes bras la soutenant et ma langue en elle.

Elle bougea des hanches et ma langue intensifia sa caresse.

Elle avait un goût indescriptible.

Mon nez cognait de temps en temps son bouton de plaisir. Elle gémit plusieurs fois mon prénom et je ne pus qu'augmenter ma prise sur elle. Un de mes bras quitta son dos pour venir prendre le relais de ma langue. Je la pénétrai directement à l'aide de deux doigts avec lesquels je fis des mouvements de va-et-vient soutenus.

Ma langue, elle, partit à la rencontre de son clitoris. Je sentis le sang battre horriblement sous ma langue. Son muscle gonfla au fur et à mesure de mes coups de langue. Je la fis tourner, titiller et lécher sans retenue sur le sexe de ma future femme.

Je commençai à sentir ses parois se resserrer contre mes doigts alors je les enlevai pour y remettre la langue. Elle bougeait des hanches de plus en plus, tellement le plaisir la submergeait. Avant même qu'elle ne crie de jouissance, l'afflux de son jus de plaisir envahit ma bouche. Je le bus avec plaisir.

Je la sentis trembler.

J'avais gardé la même position afin de lécher son bouton de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tremble plus. Ensuite, je l'allongeai sur ma veste de smoking et m'installai près d'elle.

Je passai la langue sur mes lèvres afin de récolter les dernières gouttes de mon ambroisie.

**Bella Pov**

Il m'avait allongée mais je n'étais toujours pas revenue sur terre. Ce qu'il venait de me faire ressentir n'avait pas de précédent. Je portai la main sur mon ventre, vaine tentative de reprendre une respiration normale.

- Merci Bella.

Je pris une bouffée d'air afin de pouvoir lui répondre :

- De quoi ? C'est moi qui dois te remercier… c'était… whoaaaa !

Il se pencha sur moi et me susurra à l'oreille :

- Merci de m'aimer…

Il m'embrassa.

- Merci d'exister…

Il m'embrassa à nouveau et continua :

- Merci d'avoir chercher à renouer avec moi après ton retour d'Italie…

Il glissa sa bouche sur ma mâchoire et vint la placer à la commissure de mes lèvres. Ses doigts vinrent caresser ma bouche entrouverte. Je me mis sur le flanc et passai les mains sur son torse dur comme la pierre. Arrivé à son bas-ventre, je le poussai sauvagement tout en commençant à déboutonner son pantalon. Ces derniers défaits, j'abaissai aussi rapidement que possible son habit ainsi que son sous-vêtement, libérant ainsi son érection. Je l'entendis grogner au moment où je posai la bouche sur son extrémité. Je sentis un liquide en sortir et il avait un goût terriblement bon. Je le léchai et commençai à descendre la langue sur toute la longueur.

- Bella… je ne…

Je redoublai d'effort et donnai une attention particulière à ses testicules à l'aide de mes mains. J'enroulai aussi la langue autour de son membre froid, dur, mais si doux. Je sentis tout à coup ses mains dans mes cheveux, essayant de me relever sans toutefois me faire mal. Ma langue toujours en train de jouer avec son sexe, je relevai les yeux pour voir que Jasper serrait sa mâchoire. Il lâcha mes cheveux et planta ses mains dans l'herbe. Voyant qu'il fermait ses yeux, j'engloutis la moitié de son membre dur en bouche. Jasper poussa un grognement qui me fit penser à un animal sauvage.

J'aspirai tout de même son membre, en montant et descendant. Je fermai également les yeux afin de profiter pleinement de mon geste. J'avais toujours trouvé cela dégoûtant mais le faire à Jasper, l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout, était un acte de pur plaisir. D'ailleurs, je me sentais mouiller rien quand imaginant son sexe en moi.

- Bella arrête, je vais… merde !

Au même moment, je reçus un jet froid qui je supposais devait être le sperme de Jasper. J'avalai rapidement, car ce n'était pas une chose que j'aspirais à avoir en bouche. Je déposai ensuite un baiser sur son extrémité et remontai la bouche en passant par son torse.

J'étais maintenant entièrement sur lui, ma tête nichée contre son cou.

**Jasper Pov**

Sentir son corps nu sur le mien, sa chaleur, tout me ramena à la réalité. Je ne rêvais pas, elle était bien là, dans mes bras…

Je respirai à plein poumon son odeur.

- Jasper ?

- Oui mon amour, chuchotai-je.

Je gardai les yeux fermés et parcourus son dos en de douces caresses.

- J'aimerais qu'on parle.

Elle n'avait pas bougé en disant cela alors je continuai mes gestes envers elle.

- Aucun problème, tout ce que tu veux Bella. De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- De nous, des enfants…

- Eh bien, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, j'aimerais partager votre quotidien, si tu le désires bien sûr.

Je le désirais tellement mais le voulait-elle ? Elle avait accepté de m'épouser mais était-elle prête à vivre avec moi ?

- Bien sûr que je le désire… et je le souhaite de tout mon cœur…

- Alors disons que je viens vivre avec vous.

- Mais tes études ?

- Ma famille est plus importante, je ne vois que par vous depuis…

Je stoppai car elle avait plongé sur ma bouche. Je nous retournai et me retrouvai désormais au-dessus d'elle. Notre baiser était passionnel, langoureux, sauvage…

Elle tira mes cheveux et roula des hanches sous moi, cela me fit de l'effet.

Comment moi, le vampire sanguinaire, avait pu tomber fou amoureux de cette femme que je trouvais si insignifiante à sa rencontre ?

Le destin était drôlement farceur, car si Alice ne m'avait pas supplié de tout faire pour que Bella se sente mieux, je ne serais jamais aller à ce dîner. Ce simple trajet en voiture avait changé ma vie ou plutôt non-vie.

J'étais là aujourd'hui avec une femme merveilleuse et deux enfants que je ne souhaitais que connaître dans les moindres détails.

- Fais-moi l'amour Jasper…

- Il ne faut même pas me le demander, dis-je contre sa bouche.

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et mon sexe toucha l'humidité de son jardin secret. Je guidai alors ma bouche vers son cou que j'embrassai avidement tout en la pénétrant entièrement, d'un coup de reins habile.

Elle était très serrée.

Elle griffa mon dos au moment ou j'entamai un mouvement assez soutenu. Je me relevai sur les mains, bras tendu afin de donner plus d'ampleur à ma pénétration. Elle ancra ses yeux aux miens, je n'y vis ni peur, ni doute. Je n'y voyais qu'amour et désir.

Son jus, sa moiteur autour de moi m'envoyaient dans de vastes contrées encore inexplorées. Pourquoi cette fois-ci était meilleure que les autres ?

- Madame Whitlock ?

- Humm… oui…

Voilà pourquoi.

Je faisais l'amour à ma future femme, et cette constatation m'emplit de joie mais aussi de désir, de possessivité. Je pris appui sur les genoux, plaquai chacune de mes mains sur ses hanches et l'amenai à moi. Je dévorai ses seins tout en continuant mes coups de reins que je savais trop forts, trop rapides, mais je ne savais plus m'arrêter.

- Oui… comme ça… Jasper…

Aimait-elle ?

Elle passa ses mains derrière ma nuque pour se soutenir et commença à donner elle aussi des coups de reins assez forts. Je retournai vers son cou, et elle pencha la tête en arrière afin de me donner un meilleurs accès. Je sentis ses parois se resserrer autour de moi mais je ne désirais pas jouir maintenant, jamais même.

- Je t'aime Bella, dis-je tout en laissant un grognement de plaisir sortir.

- Moi… moi… Jasper… moi aussi.

Je la pénétrai plus profondément. Elle hurla des mots incompréhensibles et jeta complètement sa tête en arrière, m'offrant ainsi sa poitrine que je pris en bouche. Sentir son téton durci et entendre ses cris m'amenèrent moi-même à ma propre jouissance. Je continuai malgré tout mes va-et-vient tout en me vidant en elle.

Après quelques minutes, je repris mes esprits et la serrai contre moi. La peau en sueur de son buste et le battement rapide de son cœur me ramenèrent complètement sur terre. Je n'avais pas été assez tendre et doux pendant notre abandon, j'espérais que je ne l'avais pas blessée. J'embrassai ses cheveux, son oreille, son cou et enfin sa bouche.

- Tu vas bien, tu n'as rien, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Débitai-je rapidement.

Je sentis sa tête bouger de droite à gauche. Je passai la main sous son menton et redressai sa tête. Elle avait les yeux plein de larmes.

- Qu'y a-t-il Bella ?

- Rien…

- Tu as les larmes aux yeux, avouai-je.

- Ce n'est rien…

Elle baissa la tête et se retira de moi. Elle chercha des yeux son sous-vêtement mais à l'instant où elle l'enfila, une odeur familière me frappa de plein fouet.

- Tu saignes ? M'exclamai-je

- Ce n'est rien. Je vais me rhabiller et rentrer. Tu devrais partir.

- Tu as mal ? Bella réponds-moi, la pressai-je.

Je me redressai mais restai à bonne distance d'elle. Je ne savais pas si elle avait peur ou pas. Je vis qu'elle cherchait sa robe alors à vitesse vampirique je lui apportai.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, je ne suis qu'une humaine, répondit-elle.

Je ne savais pas se qui se passait mais j'avais l'impression que c'était elle qui me consolait. Je secouai la tête et décidai de lui enfiler moi-même sa robe. Je m'abaissai mais ce fut une erreur, car l'odeur de son sang, mêlé à son jus de plaisir m'enivra. Je serrai la mâchoire.

Elle leva ses jambes l'une après l'autre. Je lui remontai ensuite le bout de tissu tout en frôlant sa peau. Arrivé en haut, elle se retourna pour que je puisse fermer la fermeture éclair. Je passai ensuite les mains sur ses épaules et embrassai l'arrière de sa nuque. Mes mains allèrent après cela sur son ventre et je me mis à la bercer tendrement.

- Je suis désolé mon amour, tellement désolé. Me pardonneras-tu ? J'aurais dû…

- Stop Jasper ! J'ai pris du plaisir alors cette petite douleur est juste une conséquence.

Elle porta une de mes mains à sa bouche et l'embrassa.

- Tu devrais t'habiller et nous ramener, les autres doivent nous attendre, ajouta-t-elle.

Je lui fis un dernier bisou et me rhabillai. Elle m'attendit là, debout, et j'eus l'impression de voir un ange.

**Bella Pov**

La vision de cet homme nu était tout simplement divine.

Ses muscles, sa peau qui reflétait les nuances de la lune, ses cheveux indomptés couleur blé. Et il fallait l'avouer, son membre était… il n'y avait pas de mot.

Et le mufle se rhabilla trop vite, me privant de la vue son corps. Je fis un pas pour le rejoindre mais me stoppai car une douleur à mon bas-ventre se fit sentir. Jasper fut devant moi en moins deux secondes. Il plaça sa main sur mon ventre et me fixa d'un regard rempli de tristesse.

- Je t'aime Jasper, dis-je sans savoir quoi lui dire d'autre.

Il approcha son visage et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ma bouche. Son souffle glacial me frappa. Je fermai les yeux et posai mon front contre le sien. Il me prit les mains et nous entamâmes de petits mouvements de gauche à droite.

- Je t'aime Bella et je ne veux plus vivre une seule minute sans toi à mes côtes.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa délicatement, comme si j'allais me casser. Je décidai de passer les bras autour de son cou et il me tint lui par la hanche. J'étais désormais dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais et le plus beau, était qu'il m'aimait lui aussi. Nous allions nous marier alors que pouvait-il nous arriver pour gâcher cela ?

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le dix-septième chapitre est republié.** _Il fait 26 pages et 8.352 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. ^^**

**A très bientôt, dans un mois environ.**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 17 republié le 21 mai 2013_

_PS : Petite information. Le chapitre 18 arrivera en juin, puis il y aura une pause jusqu'en septembre afin que je puisse aussi profiter de mes vacances et peut-être voir même surement, me consacrer juste à l'écriture et reprendre un peu d'avance qui sait ^^ Donc, aucune publication en juillet et août ni update pour aucune fic, désolée. (Bon, si, au moins une : "Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait" mais c'est tout) ;-)_


End file.
